


The Laserdisc Chronicles

by BG_Character_592



Series: Chronicles [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Giant Robots, MST3k-Style Riffing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG_Character_592/pseuds/BG_Character_592
Summary: One day, while grocery shopping, Shinji Ikari found an open trash bag. He didn't expect to find an anime, staring himself and his friends. Now, what's the logical thing to do when finding an anime staring yourself?Why, watching it of course!





	1. Genesis 0:1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437659) by Strypgia. 
  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437662) by Panther2G. 



> This is the first instalment of Chronicles, a continuation of Strypgia's Advice and Trust, published here with his consent, originally posted on Sufficient Velocity. It is recommended one reads Advice and Trust first, as many of the characterisations and events differ from what is considered canon to Evangelion. 
> 
> While this story is a continuation of Advice and Trust, it's not set in its exact universe. This story diverges from Advice and Trust starting from Chapter 11.12 (on Sufficient Velocity).
> 
> To set the stage: It is late 2017. Third Impact and Instrumentality were averted. Gendo and SEELE aren't worries. Many of the character relationships have also been pre-established in Advice and Trust.
> 
> This story is rated Mature for sexual references, occasional violence and confronting scenes.

* * *

Shinji was out grabbing a few groceries. They had run out of the essentials like rice and beer, so Misato had tasked him with grabbing them, despite his age. Then again, being under NERV's employ, he just had to flash his card and the shop-keeps (at least in Tokyo-3) would allow it.  
  
It was when he was walking back, with a bag of rice and a six-pack of Yebisu, that something odd fell from the sky, landing a couple feet in front of the bemused pilot. The trash bag, upon further inspection, had 3 large boxes and a separate, smaller box.  
  
Each of them were emblazoned with NERV imagery and the pilot's likeness.  
  
Picking up the bag, Shinji made haste for the apartment.  
~~~

  
Shinji practically burst into his abode, wanting to get to the bottom of this.  
  
“Hey Shin-chan!” Misato was busy doing nothing. “Why the rush?”  
  
Unceremoniously dumping the groceries in the kitchen, he placed the trash bag on the dining table. “I found something you two might wanna see.”  
  
Asuka, who was entertaining herself with her WonderSwan, was the first to look. “How interesting, it's garbage.”  
  
“Anything but.” He took out the boxes. “Misato these things have _us_ on them.”  
  
“Wait, _what_?” That got her off the couch and inspecting the pilot's find. “ _Shin Seiki Evange-_ This _is_ us!” She started scrambling to open the box to observe the contents. “Where did you find this? How did this get here? Who made this?”  
  
“Why are they _Laserdiscs_?” Was Asuka's only question.   
  
“There's a ton of text on each of these boxes, maybe they'll have something we could go on.” Shinji started perusing the back of one of them. “Copyright GAINAX 1996... You recognise that company Misato?”  
  
She shook her head.   
  
“Hideki Anno?”  
  
“I can check.” She pulled her portable terminal from under a pile of papers and logged, searching for the director of this work. “Dead, says 30 years ago he died in an apartment fire. But that was _before_ the copyright of this boxset.”  
  
“So it's from another universe then?” Asuka was also perusing one of the many boxes, specifically the one with her imagery on it. She was never that into Anime or Manga, but it was kind of cool (if a bit creepy) to see herself as a part of one. “So, when are we watching these?”  
  
“Do we even have a Laserdisc player?” Shinji pondered aloud. While Laserdiscs were still somewhat popular in post Second Impact Japan, they were also still quite a premium, almost videophile format.   
  
“Of course, I do! Haven't used it in a while, but it was one of the first things I bought for myself after NERV hired me.” She went rushing for a cupboard. “Get Kaworu and Rei here too, we're having a movie night!” She yelled before a crashing sound, indicating she toppled a large pile of questionably useful items. “I'm OK!”  
  
Rolling their eyes, Shinji went for the phone.  
~~~

  
“You seemed rather insistent on this movie night Shinji.” Kaworu queried.  
  
“This is why.” He handed the two a box.  
  
“ _Shin Seiki Evange-_ This is us.” Rei bemused.   
  
“Wait, how did that even get here?”  
  
“You tell me, we're putting on the first disc now.” He sat down next to Asuka. “Find a spot, we got popcorn.”   
  
The two other pilots found a spot on the couch. “You two seem rather calm about having a _show based on our lives_ suddenly appearing.”   
  
Everyone else shrugged. “Honestly it's not the weirdest thing to have happened to us.” Answered Asuka.   
  
“Fair enough.” The fish conceded, as Misato pressed play.

* * *

  
Key:  
Shinji (S) Asuka (A)  
Rei (R) Kaworu (K)  
Misato (M)

In the darkened room, everyone was glued to the screen. Just what would a show about them be about? What would it entail? Will there be fanservice like how Asuka stereotyped _every_ anime?  
  
The opening played out.  
  
“That was pretty neat.” Shinji was first to speak.  
  
“Why the _fuck_ were we all naked?!” Asuka meanwhile was flaring up. “Stuff like this doesn't help me in trying to break my belief that anime is for Otaku nerds.”  
  
“I didn't mind that Asuka.” Misato was nursing a beer. “I think I look pretty damn fine drawn like that.”  
  
“MISATO!”  
  
“I was more interested in the other imagery.” Rei quietly added on. “I recall seeing something similar in the former Commander's office.”  
  
“I saw a flash of the SEELE logo as well. And Adam.” If Kaworu was uncomfortable at any of this, he was certainly hiding it well enough.

“Shhh, the episode's starting."

~~~

## Angel Attack

_Angel_

S: “Oh boy, it's Sachiel.”

A: “I heard about that from Germany, that went kinda badly.”

S: “That's quite the understatement you realise.”

~

_Seeking_

M: “Do I really sound like that?”

S: “Kinda, yeah”

M: “Dang, this is a bit weird.”

A: “You think?”

~

_Image_

M: “Oh Christ...”

A: “Misato, you pervert!”

The rest of the couch was giggling as both Shinji and Misato slinked down in embarrassment. Except Rei.

R: “Was that me?”

~

_Come with me if you want to live_

M: “I knew those glasses would look good on me!”

K: “Even my earliest brethren could've laid the Earth bare, if not for Eva.”

M: “That's the AT Field for ya!”

~

N2

R: “That's a very unflattering shot Misato.”

A bomb went off, sending the car flying.

M: “Sometimes being unflattering is a price to pay for protecting yourself from a nuclear yield explosion.”

~

_Geofront_

A: “You still got lost at NERV? Hadn't you been working there for ages at that point?”

M: “You do realise the Geofront is _massive_ , full of winding escalators and elevators?”

~

_Mother and Child Reunion_

S: “Yep, that was pretty much my reaction.”

A: “That would've been anyone's first reaction at coming face to face with a titanic war machine like Evangelion. Also, your father was an asshole from day one.”

S: “If this goes the way I think it does, just wait and see.”

~

_Injury_

K: “May I be excused for a minute?”

Kaworu went out the front door. A few minute later, a small explosion was heard from the roof. A slightly singed fish returned.

K: “My apologies. I had to... let out some of my emotion.”

Everyone knew why he was angry. It didn't need to be said.

He held onto Rei's hand for a while.

~

“And of course, the episode ends in a cliffhanger. Classic.” Shinji deadpanned.

“It's a good thing we got the second episode to watch immediately then.” Misato said as she got up and went towards the player.

“Misato, what are you doing?” A confused Asuka queried.

“...Flipping the disc?”

This didn't help her confusion. “Does it not just continue?”

“No, my player isn't fancy enough to flip the discs automatically.”

“Okay, a few things. One, why can those massive discs only hold 25 minutes’ worth of video on one side, and two, why on Earth did you _not_ invest in a more expensive player?”

“Asuka, this was a 70 thousand Yen machine, and that was pushing my pay-packet a bit.”

“WHY DOES IT COST SO MUCH?”

“Oh right, you're used to video tapes aren't ya? Well here's a little history lesson for you.” She went about flipping the Laserdisc. “After Second Impact, people here rapidly found out that the video tapes of the day couldn't handle the sudden climate change. Combined with its already pre-existing popularity, and overall lack of innovation into other affordable home media, the Laserdisc surged in popularity.” Disc satisfyingly flipped, she sat back down to her beer. “And to be fair, my machine is a semi-luxury item; it can play the two major types of Laserdisc.”

Curiosity satisfied for now, Asuka focused back to the TV.

~~~

## Unfamiliar Ceiling

_Zankoku na tenshi no youni_

A: “Does it really play the full intro for each episode?”

S: “Probably, since it's an anime.”

A: “Can we skip it then?”

Misato quickly took a tally, and concluded she should skip.

~

_Aftermath_

M: “That wasn't our best decision, in hindsight.”

S: “Putting civilians in giant alien beings with no training would usually result in a tactical blunder.”

A: “Something NERV is used to.”

M: “Oh hush, none of you died.”

R: “I personally died twice so far.”

M: “Ok, maybe one of you died.”

~

_Council_

A: “So this is the dreaded council of SEELE. I knew they would be a bunch of old men.”

K: “Indeed. And yet these old men pulled the strings of the entire world to fulfil their ultimate plan.”

R: “And we were all caught in the middle of it.”

S: “We managed to beat them though, and _not_ end the world in the process.”

A: “Which is nice. I like this world now. It's got you in it Shinji.”

M: “Aww, how sappy.”

~

_Rearmed_

S: “A lot of work goes into keeping this city ready for battle doesn't it?”

M: “Mhm, lots of money was being spent rebuilding and rearming after every Angel battle. Eventually we had to cut back a bit though.”

A: “Which is why most of the city didn't get rebuilt after Armisael?”

A twitch from Rei and Kaworu was all they showed to indicate their discomfort. That specific Angel was.. not entirely comfortable for them to discuss. A lot of pain between them.

~

_Guardian_

A: “I can't believe I'm agreeing with Ritsuko, but shame on you Misato!”

M: “I said it myself that it was a joke! And I can't believe I'm saying that.”

~

_Grow_

S: “I'm still impressed by that.”

A: “I think everyone would be.”

Kaworu was watching in awe. “This is actually my first time seeing it for myself. All the other times I was either being debriefed or they were disabled. Truly a wonderful accomplishment of the Lillim.”

Rei was looking on at Kaworu, and softly smiled.

~

_Pigsty_

K: “You called that a little bit messy?”

A: “Gee, I knew you were a slob, but this is insane! You're lucky Shinji was housebroken enough to clean up after you!”

Misato make a meek sound and tried hiding her face behind a couch pillow.

~

_Life doesn't get much better than this_

M: “I still stand by that statement. Such a simpler time.”

A: “Single and living off instant meals and beer is living the good life?”

Misato shrugged. “You get used to it when you're at an intensive job.”

~

_Pen-Pen_

It was Shinji's turn to shrink down and hide himself in embarrassment. Rei and Kaworu politely averted their eyes, and Misato chuckled to herself as she remembered.

A: “Now you know how I feel when I see myself naked in this! At least you have something large covering your area.”

_The toothpicks were revealed._

A: “Well that's a bit of a low blow.” Asuka was trying hard not to laugh at Shinji's expense.

~

_Memories_

S: “Oh great, it has my _memories_ of events as well.”

M: “Don't worry Shin-chan, you can trust us!” She messed his hair.

A: “We pretty much know everything about each other anyway, it probably won't hurt much.”

K: “I was concerned about this, especially since it will be confronting. The ball's already rolling though, so it's not like- by Adam’s name the Evangelion is horrifying.”

A memory Shinji had sent him into Asuka's arms, and his counterpart's screams sent chills down everyone's spine.

There wasn't much discussion afterwards, but the episode ended in short order either way.

~

The room was quiet for a while, illuminated only by the glow of the television. A feeling of melancholy descended on the group, a reminder of the damage the Angel war caused.

Shinji eventually got up. “I'm going to my room.” He looked toward Asuka longingly. She immediately understood what he wanted. Comfort.

She went after him.

Misato hit the lights and got another beer. That was probably enough of the Laserdisc for tonight.

Rei and Kaworu meanwhile were still on the couch, holding hands since after the first episode.

“You're right Kaworu. This will be confronting.” Red eyes admired red eyes. “But I am certain we can get through this. Together.”

“Together.” He repeated, continuing to hold her.

* * *


	2. Genesis 0:2

The morning light vanquished the horrible night, and Asuka and Shinji stirred from their sleep. It took Shinji longer than usual to fall asleep when they retired, but the couple knew that a bit of time spent holding one another can solve a great deal of heartache.

“You okay Shinji?” Asuka softy cooed. “I know it might've been hard on you.”

“Asuka, if this _is_ our lives, it's only gonna get harder.”

“Do you want to continue watching it then?”

He got lost in thought. “If I don't, will I hear the end of it?”

“Probably not.” She cheekily said, to a chuckle. “Seriously though.”

“Heh. I'll continue then.” The boy said. “As long as you're here to hold me if it gets hard.”

“If you'd do the same for me.” Asuka replied, looking into his eyes and running a hand through his hair. “Might have to do the same for everyone else as well, considering it's pretty much a biography."

“And considering I'm not the only one who's been screwed over.”

A grim snicker from his counterpart. “Poor Rei, only one disc in and she's already gotten a fair heap of shit, hasn't she?”

“I imagine she and Kaworu spent the night like how we did.” He sighed. “Misato is probably gonna get things heaped on her as well.”

“Maybe we can invite Kaji over, so she doesn't have to rely on the Yebisu for comfort.”

This got a laugh out of Shinji. “Sounds like a plan. I thought he was out working though.”

“I think he's coming back to Japan in a few days.” Asuka's expression turned smug. “And I know for a fact he's gonna want to get with Misato.”

“Ah men, how predictable.” Shinji self-deprecated, to Asuka's enjoyment. “We should probably get breakfast.”

They both (reluctantly) disengaged from one another, made themselves look presentable and went to the kitchen, where they witnessed a clueless Misato attempting to use the toaster.

“Stop burning!”

The pilots burst out laughing.

~~~

It didn't take much effort to organise another watch party, and later that night, the pantheon was gathered in front of the television. Popcorn and beer on hand, Misato popped in the next Laserdisc and hit play.

* * *

## The Phone that Never Rings

_Zankoku na tenshi-_

M: “SKIP.”

~

_Centre target, pull switch_

A: “Damn Shinji, you were never that enthusiastic about piloting, were you?”

S: “Not particularly. You get used to it though.”

K: “The simulation isn't exactly... good.”

M: “Well, it was the best money could buy.”

A: “I played more complex shooters at _arcades_.”

M: “Okay, let me clarify, it was the best _taxpayer’s_ money could buy.”

~

_Hedgehog's dilemma_

R: “That much cigarettes cannot be healthy for someone.”

K: “I find it ironic that the doctor would smoke that much.”

M: “Stress is a bitch, sometimes drugs can help that.” She shrugged. “Why do you think I drink so much?”

A: “You were always a bit of a loner, eh Shinji?”

S: “You know I'm not the one for making connections that easily.”

A: “None of us are.”

S: “Plus, I did make friends later, so not entirely a loner.” He defended.

~

_Toji_

R: “So that's why he was absent.”

S: “You didn't hear him?”

R: “I don't remember many specifics from before you weened me off the drugs.”

A: “Oh, right.” She sheepishly muttered.

Kaworu scooted closer to Rei.

~

_Second Impact_

A: “I always hated this _Quatsch_.”

S: “Every single day he'd always find a way to talk about Second Impact.”

K: “And it was all a falsehood as well.”

M: “Indeed, but you realise it was because the world could not know of what happened right?”

K: “I understand that much. Also, speaking of tactical blunders, why would you tell the class about your pilot status Shinji?”

S: “If anything, class 2-A was the safest place to express that, considering it already had pilots or potential pilots in it.”

K: “Did you know that at the time though?”

S: “Well, no.”

~

_Socked_

K: “What an odd way of making a friend.”

S: “I wouldn't say we were friends yet.”

A klaxon went off.

A: “Oh boy, another Angel. Shamshel right?”

M: “Yep.” She bought out a terminal and looked the Angel up. “4th Angel, another battle that went absolutely _swimmingly_.”

R: “It'll be interesting to see another perspective of this.”

Kaworu watched his brother silently, in full knowledge about the Angel's fate of oblivion.

~

_Bathroom_

A: “Do we really need to see this? This is disgusting!”

M: “Oh hush, it's not _that_ bad.”

S: “So _that's_ why they were out there, those idiots.”

A: “Why do you think I call them stooges?”

~

_Centre target, pull switch_

K: “This is why you don't teach your solders one single tactic. Plans die on first contact.”

M: “In our defence, we didn't expect another angel this early. We were still teaching basics.”

A: “It would've been great if you didn't have to rely on his Mother going nuts every time Shinji couldn't fight.”

M: “It would've been great if he listened to orders.”

S: “I beat the Angel didn't I?”

M: “After going slightly insane, and cutting it close, with civilians inside.”

S: “Okay, I'll admit I wasn't in the right headspace. Piloting Eva does that to you.”

As they bickered, Kaworu looked on Shamshel's still body in quiet melancholy. Rei, being attuned to his AT Field, realised this and held out a hand. He took it.

~~~

“Well, it's good to see everyone else in your class doesn't know how to properly communicate as well.” Asuka deadpanned. “Thought that was just us.”

“At this point, I'm under the belief that some life traumatising event that turns the victim into a shrinking violet is outright _required_ to pilot Eva.” Shinji replied back, in equal deadpan.

“You're not entirely wrong you know.” Kaworu said, a hint of guilt to his tone. “The less connections a person has, the stronger the connection to their Eva.”

“Which is why they put our mothers in them.” A bitter Asuka spoke. “Fucking SEELE, I'm glad you halted development into new Evangelion until you could find an alternative Misato, or I would've had to beat your ass.”

Misato was in the middle of flipping discs. “Honestly, if I did that I would let you.”

The next episode started in short order.

~~~

##  Rain, and After Running Away

_Za-_

M: “SKIP!”

A: “You're enjoying that too much.”

~

_Run away_

M: “Oh, this was when you _ran away_.”

S: “Not my finest hour, I admit.”

A: “What happened to 'I mustn't run away'?“

S: “Misato even said it wasn't surprising I did so.”

A: “Fair enough, but you must've realised NERV would've just reclaimed you again?”

S: “I didn't want to think about that at the time.”

K: “Suzuhara and Aida seemed to care for you, even this early on.”

S: “Yeah. We became friends after I came back.”

~

_Journey_

A: “Shinji, I've always wondered. What _is_ on that SDAT of yours?”

S: “Well, I haven't used mine in ages. Ever since we got together, in fact.”

A: “A girlfriend better than a tape player then?” She poked him playfully, to his giggling.

S: “ _Much_ better. And there wasn't much on the tape, just full of old rock tunes.”

A: “It was your father's wasn't it?”

S: “Yeah. It was a Christmas gift.”

A: “A hand-me-down tape deck from a couple decades ago and a single tape usually wouldn't be considered a great gift.”

S: “This is my father we're talking about.”

~

_Cinema_

A: “So we're just gonna ignore you went through a _Red-light district_ and ended up at a seedy B-movie cinema with a couple getting it on?”

S: “Preferably.”

K: “Human society is very interesting. You can delve deeper and deeper into it and still find unique aspects.”

R: “You better not be thinking about visiting a Red-light district Nagisa.”

The fish wisely held his tongue.

~

_Orders_

R: “You were a bit like me Shinji.”

S: “Oh?”

R: “Eva only bought me pain, but I did not care. I did not care if I died.” She looked towards her sorta-brother. “But I had an excuse. You didn't.”

S: “I realise that now. But back then, I couldn't care less.” He sighed. “It was painful.”

A: “ _All_ our lives have been filled with pain. You're not the only one. But the good thing about us all knowing pain, we all know how to comfort one another. Our pain brings us together so we can create.. not pain.”

M: “That was _so_ close to being poetic Asuka.”

A: “What can I say? I'm a pilot, not a wordsmith.”

~

_Wargames_

K: “Aida is very enthusiastic about war.”

M: “He's never been in one.”

A: “War is and always has been hell.”

S: “This is also where I began to realise, my friends were more alike than I thought.”

Asuka whispered to Shinji, “You're just like me.”, to a smile.

~

_Quit_

K: “I didn't know they allowed you to quit. I would've never been given the chance.”

S: “They probably would've dragged me back to NERV one way or another you realise.”

M: “Gendo was like that. With his plans and machinations and keikaku.”

A: “You said plan twice.”

R: “So this is where you became friends with Aida and Suzuhara?”

S: “I'd say yes.”

~

_Pause_

A: “Umm...”

S: “Is the disc broken?”

R: “I don't think it is, considering the soundtrack is still going.”

K: “There it goes. Maybe whoever was animating this decided to save on some money and hold it on a single frame for a while.”

A: “That's a bit cheap, I would've expected higher quality for a story of our lives!”

M: “MY NOSE ISN'T THAT LONG!”

~~~

“So, I know how in real life, you running away and quitting and coming back was all because of your mental state and not wanting to pilot the Eva,” Asuka began. “But for a television show, it kinda makes the episode seem like filler.”

“Sometimes real life makes for boring television.” Shinji shrugged. “Whoever made it would probably claim it built character. Although, needless to say, if our lives get boring, that means things will have finally calmed down.”

“I honestly doubt our lives will _ever_ be boring.” Misato added on, her second beer running on empty. “Especially with how deep into NERV we all are.”

“I'm used to a life of NERV myself.” Rei continued. “Though having others beside you in that life makes it better.”

“Makes it less boring, doesn't it?” Kaworu prodded Rei.

“Indeed.” She giggled.

“Oh well, I'm sure our anime biography from another universe will be anything _but_ boring.” Misato went to put away the Laserdisc. “That's enough for tonight though, I know for a fact you all have early training tomorrow.”

They were a little disappointed, but they knew their responsibilities as pilots came first. “We could make this a nightly thing maybe?” Shinji suggested, to everyone's agreement.

“Same time tomorrow then?” Kaworu and Rei were getting ready to leave for their next-door apartment, as Shinji and Asuka were cleaning up.

“Sounds good to me!” Misato chirped.

* * *


	3. Genesis 0:3

* * *

The day was long and tough, as training days tend to be. On the agenda was a rematch against some of their earliest enemies.

Specifically, the 3rd, 4th and 5th Angels. The task was simple: defeat them in a manner that went better than what happened initially.

As was to be expected, the simulated Sachiel and Shamshel couldn't hold a candle against three Evangelion at full power and organisation, even _with_ positive variation in their strength and tactics. Rei and Kaworu, due to _still_ not having an operational Eva, swapped occasionally with the other pilots. To Commander Katsuragi however, this was completely acceptable, as she absolutely _refused_ to use the previous Eva manufacturing method of bottled mothers.

Ramiel, on the other hand, was still a formidable enemy, even _with_ the immense amount of data they could get during the battle and the subsequent month long cleanup. Out of the 10 simulations done with Ramiel, only 2 of them were resolved without resorting to derivatives of Operation Yashima.

One iteration was defeated by the Lance of Longinus when the d8 rolled an 8, subsequently vaporising the positron cannon and Shinji (and was considered a failure due to 'Loss of Eva'), and the other was a complete fluke where Asuka accidentally _bisected_ the Angel after a computer glitch (and was discarded).

It seemed when it came to defeating the octahedron, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it' applied.

“End simulation. That's enough for today.” Ritsuko announced as the three Evas deactivated, their pilots exhausted. “Maya?”

“The 3rd and 4th Angels were defeated well within the necessary parameters. Ramiel is still proving to be a tough one to crack though, at least outside of the Commander's initial strategy.” Chief Technician Major Maya Ibuki replied, interpreting the MAGI's report. “And that's _base_ Ramiel.”

Ritsuko pondered as the pilots were recovered for debriefing. “Any ideas?”

“If we forget about current limitations in technology, we could miniaturise the cannon.” Maya typed away on her terminal, presumably asking Ritsuko's three mothers about the subject. “According to the MAGI, a feasible design is possible with a 386% improvement in current capacitor designs.”

The sub commander shook her head. “No point using a weapon that's purely theoretical.”

But then she had a brainwave.

She would spend the next few days digging through the recovered SEELE files.

~~~

“You guys did well today.” Misato read the results of the exercises to the consortium of pilots, still in their plugsuits. “Consistent sync ratios, efficient battles, little collateral damage. Ramiel's still problematic, but that's more due to its sheer power than any fault of your own. If only our battles went this well during the Angel war.”

“Not like we had these simulations back then. ' _Centre target, pull the switch._ '“ Asuka mocked. “At least _now_ they're somewhat challenging and engaging.”

“Blame the former commander for that.” She excused. “Rei, Ritsuko wants to talk to you briefly about the prototype.” 

“Yes Ma'am.” She pecked Kaworu on the cheek and strolled off.

“Everyone else is dismissed, go have a shower. I have to return to my paperwork.” The commander trudged away to her office as the pilots mingled amongst themselves.

“Doing much on the weekend Hikari?”

“Not particularly.” She shrugged.

“Well,” Asuka whispered to her. “I was thinking of dragging Shinji along for a shopping trip.”

Hikari giggled. “You want me to lug Toji along?”

The flame nodded. “I'll see if I can get Rei and the fish as well. It's been a good while since we went shopping on NERV's dime.”

Kaworu poked Shinji. “They're planning something.”

Shinji sighed. “Don't tell me, they're planning on going shopping.”

“Eeyup.” 

“This weekend.”

“Eeyup.”

“Dragging us along with them?”

“Most likely.”

Shinji paused. “Bring it on.”

~~~

The doorbell rang, and Misato answered. As expected, it was Kaworu and Rei, right on time. Shinji and Asuka had already begun eating the popcorn, so they quickly took their seats and started the next disc so as to not suffer a snack shortage.

* * *

##  Rei, Beyond the Heart

_Unit-00_

R: “This could have gone better.”

S: “Considering how injured you were, that's a slight understatement.”

A: “Why did your Eva go berserk in the first place?”

R: “I think the resident consciousness was upset at one of personnel present.”

A: “Gendo?”

R: “Or Dr Akagi.”

M: “Now this is a rare sight. Gendo Ikari being a hero and caring for someone.”

A: “Are you sure this is our universe's Gendo?”

R: “Yes. I remember this. Though I'm not certain why he was so adamant on saving me.”

K: “You were central to his entire plan?”

A: “He wanted to get in your pants?” Misato glared at Asuka for suggesting such a thing, even if it _was_ Gendo.

R: “Even so, I was expendable. I could just be reborn if the situation required it. If anything, it might have been _beneficial_ to have terminated me, instead of recovering from my many injuries.”

K: “You're not expendable anymore Rei.”

R: “I know. I do not _wish_ to be expendable anymore.”

~

_601_

A: “Well thanks a lot Magi, most powerful computers in the world and it can't analyse that.”

M: “To be fair, it's trying to analyse a sample of _alien_ tissue. It probably didn't have anything similar in its databanks to compare it to.”

A: “And how the heck is it composed of both particle and wave properties? That doesn't make much sense.”

M: “ _Aliens._ ”

A: “And how on Earth is it only .11% different in DNA-”

M: “A. Li. En. S.”

Asuka rolled her eyes. “I'll just ask Ritsuko then.”

S: “And sit through another 6-and-a-half-hour lecture? Last time we asked her about something, Kaworu got stuck in the ventilation shaft trying to escape.”

~

_Sports_

A: “This doesn't help the pervert teenager stereotype you know.”

S: “Thought that was your thinking already.”

A: “I don't think _everyone's_ a pervert Shinji. Just most of them.”

S: “Including me?”

A: “I make an exception for you cause you're mine, you're _allowed_ to be perverted to me.”

M: “Bit too much info!”

A: “Oh please Ms Ecchi, you're just as perverted as those teenage boys!”

R: “I wonder if I should slap Aida and Suzuhara for making those comments about me.”

K: “What if I do it before you?”

M: “What a gentleman Kaworu, looking to protect the honour of your girl for an event that happened _years_ ago.”

A: “I'm sure Hikari would gladly do it for you if she knew.”

S: “Miki and Sakura would probably turn poor Kensuke into a _volleyball_.”

~

_Dinner_

S: “I always found it a bit bull my father appeared to like you better, Rei.”

A: “If what he did to Rei was 'liking' her, I would've preferred being abandoned.”

S: “That's fair enough I suppose.” He shrugged.

A: “Also, I'm so glad Shinji cooks for us instead of you Misato, we probably wouldn't've lasted the first year!”

M: “RITSUKO! It wasn't that bad..”

A: “YOU FED THAT SHIT TO PEN-PEN?”

Laughter erupted, Pen-Pen peeked out of his fridge to see what was going on. Seeing his face on the television screen, which appeared to be replaying a particularly traumatic memory, he took a few beers from Misato's stash and retreated to his abode, not even questioning what the hell was going on.

~

_ID_

A: “Misato has a point. You're just so easy to tease Shinji~”

S: “H-Hey! Not my fault I get easily embarrassed about this whole business.”

M: “Heh, by now I would've expected you to be used to 'this whole business' Shin-chan.” She teased to splutters.

A: “Seems like you had a crush on Rei~”

S: “Is there a way I can get out of this situation with my gonads intact?” He sighed.

“Probably not.” Everyone said in unison.

S: “I'll keep my mouth shut then.”

It was at this moment Shinji remembered something important about the coming series of events. He hoped his higher than average skills at Saturday night poker with his friends would pay off.

R: “You seem worried Shinji.”

It didn't.

~

_Apartment_

A: “I still remember how that God forsaken place smelt. How did you sleep at night Rei?”

R: “Diazepam.”

_Stumble_

Shinji buried his face into his hands as laughter erupted.

A: “Ohh, so _that's_ how you got to 2nd base. At least it was an accident, right Shinji?”

M: “Jesus Christ I can _taste_ the awkwardness. No wonder you never told me about this Shin-chan, I would've never let you hear the end of it!”

S: “I'm still never gonna hear the end of it.” He groaned.

A: “Also, was full nudity really relevant for this scene?”

R: “It's accurate at least.”

K: “I don't particularly mind.”

Asuka and Rei glared at Kaworu.

M: “And leaving Shinji while he was trying to explain himself, that's cold Rei.” She poked.

R: “I had business.”

~

_Slap_

A: “At least you apologised for it Shinji.”

S: “Am I not a gentleman?”

The Rei of the show slapped Shinji, to everyone's wince.

M: “Damn Rei, that was a good hit.”

A: “I second that. If only it was for him touching you instead of for condemning Gendo.”

R: “I do admit it felt... Satisfying.”

K: “From the giving end maybe. It generally isn't from the receiving end.”

A: “You'd know from experience, Kaworu.”

~

_Ramiel_

K: “Hey, It's Ramiel-chan.”

A: “…'-chan?'“

K: “Well, she's probably not a female in the traditional sense.”

S: “..How do you even assign gender to an _octahedron_?”

M: “Shinji! It's rude to ask things like that!”

K: “It's fine Misato. It's basically self identi-”

S: “Wait a minute, this is where I nearly got vaporised wasn't it?”

His own screams answered that question.

~~~

Yet more timid silence to cap off another disturbing end.

“You alright Shinji?” Asuka broke the silence.

“I can't wait till I can drink. Yeah I'm fine.” He grasped onto Asuka's hand. She gave him a knowing look which he returned in kind.

“I mean, I could probably look the other way if you got yourself a beer.” Misato suggested.

“You're a bit irresponsible Misato!” Asuka deplored. “We're still underage, and why would you just offer him beer and not us?”

“Fine, fine.” She conceded as she flipped the disc. “You can _all_ have _one_ beer if you want.”

“MISATO!”

“You seriously don't want a beer?”

“I already _tried_ your Yebisu. In Germany, we'd call that _Pißwasser_.”

“It's not that bad Asuka!"

They continued bickering about beer and bier through the opening titles of the next episode. It certainly helped to lighten the mood.

~~~

##  Decisive Battle in Tokyo-3

_Rinse and repeat_

A: “It's odd they repeated the last 20 seconds of the previous episode.”

M: “The cynic in me says it was to cut costs.”

A: “I mean, you might be right. We can't really know for sure considering it didn't come from here.”

K: “That beam really did a number on you Shinji.”

S: “Getting a laser beam to the chest that boils the LCL around you tends to do that.”

~

_Testing and Proving_

A: “You guys had balloon decoys of the Evangelions?”

M: “You never know when you need a 1/1 scale balloon of an Evangelion.”

S: “Have we even used the 1/1 scale balloon since Ramiel?”

M: “No, that was the last one we had in stock, and helium is _really_ expensive you realise.”

A: “Well, fill the balloon with something else then, like hydrogen.”

The balloon was zapped by Ramiel.

A: “I have come to the conclusion that helium was the correct choice.”

M: “You're German, I thought you would've known that by now.”

~

_Flying fortress_

S: “This Angel was such bullshit.”

A: “Weren't all the Angels?”

R: “I wouldn't call Kaworu that.”

A: “Weren't _almost_ all the Angels like that?”

M: “To be fair, Ramiel was even more so, and early in the war as well. If it didn't remain stationary I don't think we would've been able to defeat it.”

K: “Didn't Dr Akagi say she had an AT field that was stronger than even Zeruel?”

M: “Pretty sure. Oh God, Zeruel. That's gonna be great to watch.” She dripped with sarcasm.

~

_The Spanish Requisition_

M: “Ahh, I love working above the chain of command.”

A: “It's really useful the JSSDF had that, or we'd be screwed.”

M: “You'll never know when you need a 180 million kilowatt capable positron cannon.”

R: “I do not think there are many situations that would require a position cannon of that magnitude.”

K: “But an Angel attack is one of them it seems.”

~

_Yashima_

K: “I've always admired the immense organisation Japan has.”

M: “We've always been known for doing a lot in a short amount of time. I remember one time in Tokyo-3, they had to reroute a train line. They had only 3 hours to do it, from when the trains stopped to when the trains started again. They completed the job with around 20 minutes to spare.”

R: “Many hands make light work, as they say.”

M: “Indeed, Rei. With great organisation comes great power.”

~

_Hospital_

S: “If anything, _I've_ been shown nude more times in this show so far than the both of you.”

A: “Not that I mind.”

S: “Pervert.”

Asuka poked out her tongue at him. “I learn from the best~”

~

_Witness_

A: “Those idiots should be in a shelter.”

R: “It's not like they would see an Evangelion every day. Maybe it brings them joy.”

K: “The Evangelion would instil awe into anyone, I'd imagine. It's the culmination of Mankind's progression.”

S: “And it's like science fiction come to life.”

A: “Still though, they're idiots for being out there.”

~

_Power out_

K: “There's something profound about seeing the whole nation descend into darkness.”

M: “We needed absolutely _everything_ for Yashima. We're lucky the government decided to switch to a single electrical grid after Second Impact.”

S: “We had multiple grids?”

M: “You can blame Osaka for that. To summarise, back in the late 19th century when Japan first imported electrical generators, Osaka bought from an American company and Tokyo bought from a German company.”

A: “And no one thought about the differences in the two?”

M: “Apparently not, until the extreme rolling blackouts after Second Impact forced the Government to completely overhaul and unify the grids.”

~

_12:00 Midnight_

M: “I'm honestly still amazed we were able to transfer that much power to one location.”

S: “From all over the country no less.”

R: “When survival is at stake, anything seems reasonable.”

A: “Amen to that.”

M: “Ohhh, that's why it missed.”

K: “Both warped the other. The Doctor might know why.”

M: “If she ever sees this.”

R: “Speaking of which, do you plan on showing the rest of NERV this?”

M: “Once we're done with it. I'll probably have to classify it though, considering. Ritsuko would want to study how it came to be as well, maybe make digital copies, all that stuff.”

~

_Shield_

S: “Thanks again for protecting me Rei.”

R: “Not a problem Shinji. It was all part of the job.”

M: “I'm really glad this worked.”

A: “Would we even be around to complain if it didn't?”

M: “Probably not.”

Kaworu winced at the listing body of Ramiel, her exterior flawlessly clean except for the fatal wound. He sat in quiet contemplation, in memory of another fallen Angel.

~

_Rei_

M: “You're _adorable_ Shin-chan!” She ruffled his hair.

S: “Misatooooo...”

A: “It's true you know~”

S: “I think Rei's more adorable than me.”

Misato and Asuka looked on the screen, and bore witness to her smile.

Squees and fawning over Rei by the two women _and_ Kaworu ensued, much to Rei's embarrassment.

~

“That ended on a nice note.” Misato beamed. “How odd.”

“I know, right?” Asuka jested. “At this point I'm pretty much expecting terrible or cliffhanger endings.”

“And more trauma for me.” Shinji understated. “Least it'll get better.”

“The Angel War ended in our victory. The SEELE War ended in our victory.” Rei began. “If this is our lives, it will get better.”

“That's good. It's kinda hard watching Shinji get piled on.” She leaned on Shinji. “Also, when the hell will I make my appearance?”

“Your first battle was on the Over The Rainbow against Gaghiel, the 6th Angel.” The Commander replied, finishing off her 3rd can.

“Oh good, it's almost time for _my_ trauma.” She deadpanned.

“It won't be so bad Asuka.” Her significant other was tranquil. “Oddly enough, it gets _easier_ watching myself. Plus, I think it's alright being able to share with others what I probably wouldn't be able to say myself.”

“Plus,” Misato added on after the universal agreement. “You got Shinji to comfort ya!” She glared at Shinji. “You _are_ gonna comfort her if she gets upset, right?”

“I've done so for years now Misato, and I won't ever stop.”

And with that, the party disbanded.

* * *


	4. Genesis 0:4

* * *

Ritsuko was always a busy woman, even more so after the end of the Angel war. Her promotion to sub-commander, alongside her original responsibilities as head of Project E, ensured she was almost always occupied with work.

Not that she minded though. She tended to get lost in her work, as her mother did before her. Especially since R&D were stipulated to consider core alternatives. Maybe to get out of the shadow of her mother, or maybe to repent for her sins, she fully threw herself into the “Neo-Evangelion” project. This was to be her magnum opus.

That was for later though. Right now, she was searching through the files recovered from remains of SEELE. An absurd amount of data; all hidden, secret, and immeasurably valuable. It was indeed a shame that it had been encrypted by a Magi. Not that the Magi _couldn't_ break it, just it'll take a while. Melchior had been hard at work decrypting for the good part of a year, and only one fifth of the data had been broken into.

What _had_ been decrypted however has already proven immeasurably valuable to NERV, especially to 'New-Type'. Dummy plug plans distinct (and more advanced) from NERV, early designs for the MP-Eva, and even tentative proposals for core alternatives (with big red “REJECTED” stamps on them). But out of all the data, the doctor was looking for something specific.

Her knowledge of what happened on the day of SEELE's invasion was fuzzy at best. She wasn't there to see the MP Eva or what it wielded, since she was otherwise _occupied_ in Terminal Dogma. Despite the pain it caused her, her traitorous mind kept drifting back...

~~~

_The LCL ocean of Terminal Dogma stretched wide. Stood in stalemate, the Commander and the head of Project E. Rei stood beside him, inanimate. Like a doll. She hoped it was an act._

_Her final gamble failed. Betrayed by her own mother, to the asshole they both fell for._

_“Ritsuko Akagi, truly...” He began, spitting out his words as he aimed. “I needed you.”_

_'_ So, this is how it ends. Forgive me, Maya.' _She thought._

_“Liar.”_

_~~~_

“Sempai!” Maya wrapped her arms around her other.

“Huh, whuh?” Ritsuko was jolted, bringing herself back to reality. A moment of anxiety quickly gave way to relief as she realised it was just Maya. Just Maya.

The doctor wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what was happening in her mind. But poor Maya didn't need to know that. “Sorry Maya, I.. I got lost in thought for a minute there.”

Maya looked concerned. “You've been doing that a lot lately. Is everything okay Ritsuko?”

The doctor nodded gently. “I- I'm fine, Maya.” She rested her head on Maya, seeking comfort. “Just... me being tired, is all.”

Ibuki saw through that little white lie. But she knew it was something her Sempai didn't want to talk about. She would tell her when she's ready. Maya knew that.

She held her closer. “I'm here for you, y'know.” Maya softly cooed.

“I know.” Her partner replied in kind. “I know...”

The night was dark and full of terrors. But her Kohai usually kept them at bay.

~~~

Spirits were high at the commander's household. A relatively easy workday, even for Misato. She only had to sign off on _50_ different forms, barely anything for an organisation like NERV. Once she got home, dinner made, she kicked back a beer and perused through the disc covers, as they waited for the other pilot pair.

“Interesting.” She mused. “There's duplicates of episodes 25 and 26.”

“Oh?” Asuka chimed in. “An error maybe?” She muttered something about the budget.

“No, it seems deliberate.” She passed a box to Asuka.

“Episode 25, 'A World That's Ending'; Episode 25', 'Air'.” Emphasising the difference, she paused for thought. “It looks like it took place when SEELE invaded and attempted to end the world.”

“It was a pretty big event.” Shinji added on, overhearing the conversation from the kitchen. “Wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't fit it all into a couple episodes.”

“So they stacked episodes on top of one another?” She glanced at an MP-Eva in one of the inserts, visibly and audibly disgusted at its appearance. “Normal 25 looks weird though, even from the cover. Like it's delving into our minds or something.”

“Well, think of it like this way.” Misato took a swig of beer. “It's safe to assume 'Gainax' somehow knew of our mental states and lives and all that. Maybe what happened during that whole shitshow required them to dive into our minds so they could explain it to their audience.”

The pilots thought that analysis was fair enough. “Wait, what do you mean audience?”

“Well, if whatever world this came from is like our world, this would've had a... _specific_ audience.”

“What do you mea- oh. _OH_.” The realisation hit Shinji like a sack of bricks.

It took a few seconds for the gears to Asuka's head to click.

“OH MEIN GOTT!” She screamed as she ran to the bathroom, presumably to cleanse herself of sin. “QUERKÖPFIG! WIDERLICH!”

~~~

After using all the hot water and nearly losing her voice, she made herself presentable and took a seat on the couch next to Shinji. Kaworu and Rei had arrived half an hour earlier (and informed about why Asuka was in the bathroom, to their complete understanding), and they were able to begin the next disc in short order.

* * *

## A Human Work

_Freedom of Information_

A: “You sneaky bastards.” She teased the current commander.

Misato shrugged. “Sometimes being underhanded works. It's not exactly _my_ style, but the former commander was a master at it. Hell, Ritsuko’s _still_ a master at it.”

K: “It's not like a civilian would be able to discern falsehood from truth if they never knew the truth in the first place.”

M: “Which is exactly NERV's thinking. No need to cause panic by spilling information the layman would be better off not knowing.”

R: “I recall a quote from a movie I watched with Kaworu. 'A person is smart, people are dumb, panicky, dangerous animals.'“

A: “You've been having movie nights without us?”

K: “Well, we don't just _watch_ the movies now, do we Rei?”

Rei blushed as Asuka spluttered at the implication.

~

_Slice of life_

S: “It's pretty great when life gives you a break for once.”

M: “It sure is indeed the life- MY MOUTH IS NOT THAT BIG!”

A: “Really Misato? Beer in the morning? I'm honestly not even surprised anymore.”

M: “Oi, I stopped once you moved in, didn't I?”

A: “Because I would've _berated_ you for being irresponsible!”

M: “Exactly!”

A: “Also Shinji with the brutal takedown, that was great!”

S: “I said what was on my mind.”

A: “And it seems she still has not taken that fully to heart.”

~

_Teenagers_

A: “Still perverts.”

M: “I didn't mind the attention.” She chucked.

A: “They're _TEENAGERS!_ Plus, they'd immediately get turned off once they realise how you're _really_ like at home!”

S: “I don't know, they still seemed enthusiastic about it, even _after_ I told them how much of a slob she was.”

M: “Oi! I'm not a slob!”

A: “Misato, if Shinji wasn't living with you, your living room would be up to our knees in beer cans and empty ramen boxes!”

~

_School_

M: “Hey it's my loaner car!”

A: “Isn't that just the same model as your previous one?”

M: “Yeah, but I love how the Alpine looks, so I asked NERV for one as a rental.”

R: “What happened to the blue one?”

M: “Damn repairs. It was on the bricks for months cause the batteries started leaking. Still had to repay the loans on it as well. Apparently, they don't accept “Nuked by Anti-Kaiju Weaponry” as an acceptable reason to pause repayments while it was getting repaired.” She grumbled. “Only reason the commander gave me that one in the first place was because of the success of Yashima.”

S: “Hardass.”

A: “Misato, how can you not feel _any_ shame at the entire school _gawking_ at you?”

~

_Budget_

K: “Virtually unlimited funds and it _still_ wasn't enough?”

M: “It may have been 'unlimited', but don't forget it's still _taxpayer_ funded. Pretty much _any_ large purchase required an entire tree's worth of paperwork, preferably before the purchase. Otherwise there'd be _four_ trees.”

S: “Did it get better when NERV could get supplementary funds?”

M: “Yes, now it's only _two_ trees’ worth of paperwork.” She deadpanned.

A: “We have _spaceplanes_? Why was I never told of this?”

~

_Impact_

A: “Even in an animated format, you can see how uncomfortable you are about Antarctica, Misato.”

M: “Even now, it's not exactly a subject I'm entirely comfortable with, you realise.”

A: “I know for a fact we all have subjects like that.”

She glanced around the room, knowingly. She knew all about Shinji and Rei's shopping list of issues. Kaworu was a bit more of an enigma to her, but she fully understood why. Sometimes there are things that you can only comfortably talk about with a close partner, especially a partner that could relate with. She respected his decision, and didn't pursue it with Rei.

~

_Slice of life_

A: “Oh look, it's budgetary issues.”

M: “Oh don't be cynical Asuka.”

Asuka gawked at the military-spec Misato as hard as animated Shinji and Pen-Pen. “ _Damn_ Misato. I guess you _can_ be serious when you need to be.”

M: “I _have_ military training you realise.”

K: “Even _Pen-Pen_ is shocked.”

~

_Abandoned Area #28_

M: “Not even our capital was safe from the woes of Second Impact.”

K: “You would've been hard pressed to find anywhere on this base Earth left untouched by my progenitor's machinations.”

M: “The nuke didn't help.”

K: “It certainly wouldn't. Seems like the Lillim destroy other Lillim just as readily as Lillim destroy the Angels.”

A: “So it has been since _humans_ first existed Kaworu.”

~

_Japan Heavy Chemical Industry_

S: “JHCI really anticipated more NERV personnel, didn't they?”

M: “They knew from the beginning NERV was only going to send me and Rits. They deliberately put us on that table as a psychological thing, I tell ya.”

A: “At least you had plenty of alcohol between you two.”

Misato shrugged. “I don't tend to drink in my serious mode.” She became sheepish. “Though I _may_ have swiped a bottle or two for later.”

A: “MISATO!”

~

_Question time_

S: “Ritsuko made some good points about Jet Alone, considering _I_ had to help stop it when it almost went nuclear.”

A: “Though you can see where that guy comes from. Piloting Eva _is_ quite a stressful job and WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?!”

R: “How did he know about the AT Field?”

M: “Probably a mole.” She gave a fake cough, barely hiding the word “Kaji”.

Shinji meanwhile was busy holding Asuka back, who was shouting expletives in at least 3 languages towards Tokita.

Misato chucked. “Do what I did and beat up a locker. It's quite cathartic caving in metal with your foot.”

~

_JA-9801_

S: “I'm assuming this is where things start to go wrong.”

A: “The computer babble and the giant 'delete' didn't clue you into that?”

K: “Considering the JA computer just seems to be an upgraded version of our old school terminals, I'm not surprised what happened.”

~

_Runaway_

S: “Why is it whenever something goes wrong, the emergency protocols never work, no matter how thorough they are?”

M: “Normally I'd say Murphy was a bitch, but this time it was Ritsuko's handiwork.”

A: “So Ritsuko's the bitch this time?”

M: “Considering she only told me about it _after_ the fact and _after_ I needlessly risked my life, yes.”

R: “It is satisfying seeing Tokita get his comeuppance, at least.”

A: “Very satisfying, that son of a bitch.”

~

_Bureaucracy_

M: “Good old fashioned red tape.”

A: “Was he seriously playing _golf?_ Gottverdammt _golf?_ ”

M: “He's a politician, _of course_ he's golfing.”

K: “And you still had to wait for written permission. That's pretty terrible.”

R: “It's inefficient.”

M: “It's bullshit, that's what it is. Nothing but red tape.”

A: “Good thing NERV has the authority to use scissors then.”

~

_Hope_

S: “You know, I would've expected the master password to delete absolutely everything in a giant robot to be more than _3 characters long._ ”

M: “I thought that was stupid as well. You could give a bog-standard terminal a dictionary and it'd get the password within a few hours.”

A: “It stood absolutely no hope against the Magi then.”

M: “She said it took around 0.006 seconds to crack it using a single Magi.”

K: “Seems like JHCI forgot a few fundamentals in computer security.”

Misato snorted. “That's understating it. She had a field day pointing out all the flaws within JA's system. Even if it had a decent password, she identified over 700 different entry points she could have used.”

~

_Operation “Don't nuke the city”_

A: “I'm still impressed with how fast Eva can be.”

R: “Long legs mean long strides.”

K: “Along with other things.”

M: “It looks much more comical in an animated format however.”

A: “Jet Alone just doesn't give a damn about anything, flailing its arms around like that.”

S: “It was actually fairly challenging to keep it still. I wouldn't be surprised if it weighed more than a regular Evangelion, considering it's fully mechanical.”

A: “Would've been great to have that much operational power though.”

M: “That was one of the few concepts we would've liked, but you see the size of Jet Alone. It was much too unfeasible.”

S: “Is it really more unfeasible than an S2 engine that _doesn't_ require Angel infection?”

Misato shrugged. “SEELE managed it somehow.”

~

_Error_

A: “Of course Rits would've disabled the emergency shutoff as well.”

M: “Well yeah, the whole point of her little hack was to completely ruin the image of JHCI.”

K: “I'm guessing the threatened nuking a town was a part of it.”

M: “Ritsuko assured me it was never the intention to blow up any town.”

S: “ _That_ was your plan if the password failed Misato?”

M: “Well, I did say it was a long shot.”

S: “…You really had me worried y'know.”

M: “Heh, sorry Shin-chan.”

A: “I would've imagined Commander Asshole set her up for that. I swear they were in a relationship at one point.”

M: “Oh, my sweet summer child.”

~

_Slice of Life_

A: “Well what do you know, it's”

“Budgetary issues.” Half the consortium said in tandem.

A: “Thank Gott I'm not the only one who sees it. This is supposed to be _our_ story, why couldn't they spend more money on it!”

~~~

“Daww, that was a sweet ending.” Misato swooned. “Finally considered me family eh Shinji?”

Shinji gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I consider all of you to be family now.”

“We're a damn sight better than your folks at least!” His partner said in confidence, to his agreement.

“Honestly, most people would be better than them.” He had a look around. “We're all a little family, aren't we?”

“Yes.” Rei replied. “The only family I've ever had.”

“Same with me.” Kaworu mirrored.

“At least I was lucky enough to have had one when I was younger.” A wistful Asuka recalled, leaning on Shinji.

He sighed. “Sometimes I feel like it would've been better to have not had my parents in the picture at all.” He contemplated. “Save me the trouble of losing them once I got to love them.”

“'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'“ The fish quoted. “You're still blessed with your memories.”

“That's true.” Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji. “Plus, you have us to love and be loved now. You don't need your asshole father and your apocalypse cultist mother. Okay, maybe you need her for your Eva.”

Shinji smiled. “Thanks guys.”

The doorbell rang.

~~~

Based on the fact Misato squealed 'KAJIIIIII~' when she answered the door, they had assumed Kaji had arrived.

“Hi Kaji!” Asuka was first to greet him. The other pilots followed suit.

“Hey guys.” He dropped his briefcase by the countertop. “Man, SEELE is still being a pain in my backside.”

“More remnants?”

“Yeah.” Ryoji Kaji, now a member of a _single_ organisation: the recently established UN Oversight Committee. He had made it his life goal to eradicate SEELE and any remnant organisation, and prevent any other organisation with similar ulterior motives from infiltrating the UN. “I'm here in Japan on a lead.”

“I'm guessing you're gonna be crashing here for however long you're staying then, Mr Inquisitor~” Misato suggested.

“You two better not keep us up at night!” Asuka admonished.

Misato simply gave her a stare. Coming from _her,_ that was saying a lot.

“Oh cool, you got the Laserdisc out.” He bounced onto the couch. “Whatcha watching?”

Misato finished flipping and pressed play. “Something Shinji found.”

~~~

Kaji managed to last all of 15 seconds into the intro before exclaiming “Wait, what?!”, to everyone's chortles.

“Basically,” The commander explained after collecting herself, “Shinji found a trash bag full of Laserdiscs containing this show. We suspect it's from another universe.”

He crackled. “How is that even possible?”

“With all the shit that's happened to us, anything's possible you realise.” Asuka added.

“Do you know how valuable this is?” He emphasised. “This could give us new insights into what happened during the Angel war.”

“This _also_ gives us insights into the thoughts and mental states of every one of us, one of the reasons _why_ I haven't revealed its existence yet.” Misato went on as the intro flashed its scenes, Kaji watching on closely. “It's really personal stuff you know. Plus, I have that discretion as commander.”

The Inquisitor gave a sigh. “Well then, guess I'll have to remain on hand to witness it.”

“Gonna join our watch party Kaji?” Shinji queried.

“Yeah, why not? Should be fun.”

~~~

**Character Key UPDATE:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Kaw)

Misato (M) Kaji (Kaj)

## Asuka Strikes!

_Journey over_

Kaj: “Holy shit, I remember that conversation...” He muttered, disbelieving.

A: “Hey look, it's the Three Stooges, all in a row.”

M: “They weren't that bad, it was nice having the company.”

A: “Of course one of the first angles they show of me is pretty much an upskirt, damn pervert producers!”

R: “How many episodes in are we? It took them a while to introduce one of the major characters.”

S: “Pretty sure this one's 8?”

Kaw: “Wonder how much longer I get to wait to see me.”

~

_Second Child_

S: “That yellow sundress of yours is my favourite.”

A: “I must've made a good first impression on you then~”

Slap, Slap, Slap.

Laughter.

A: “Okay, maybe I could've been a bit more reserved.”

Kaw: “Viewing fee? I didn't get anything like that when Rei slapped me...” She scowled at him.

Shinji facepalmed as Toji's Darwin Award attempt was replayed.

R: “ _That_ one was more deserved.”

A: “He's lucky I didn't do anything more than that. I'm sure Hikari would've been disappointed.”

~

_Kaji_

Kaj: “Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?”

R: “You get used to it.”

A: “You can visibly see how Misato's shock turns into scorn.”

M: “At this point we were still estranged. Well, more I estranged him.”

Kaw: “You two eventually intertwined again. Your lights shine brighter together.”

Kaj: “Is that related to your whole relation aura thing you have?”

Kaworu nodded.

Kaj: “Man, I'm never gonna get used to this.”

~

_Table_

S: “This was a bit awkward.” He understated.

Misato poked Kaji. “So, it _was_ you who was prodding my leg.”

Kaj: “You know I'm a tease Misato.”

A: “And did you _really_ have to ask Shinji that Kaji?”

Kaj: “No, but it was an easy way to get her riled up.”

Misato poked out her tongue at him.

Kaw: “You're very incandescent Misato.”

Kaj: “Like a tomato.”

M: “I'm _not_ a tomato!”

A: “My face doesn't look that goofy! And why am I frozen?”

R: “The other boys are frozen in that exact same pose as well.”

Kaj: “Whoever made this must've been on a budget.”

A: “That's _my_ line!”

~

_Unit-02_

S: “One of the things I love about you is your enthusiasm.”

A: “I have a lot to be proud about with my Evangelion. Though that doesn't mean I should discount the others, not that myself back then knew that.” She sighed. “Man, I've changed a lot.”

M: “For the better I say, you're not _as_ abrasive as you were.”

A: “And just what is that meant to imply?”

Kaw: “Hello Gaghiel.”

A: “Why _did_ the Angel attack the convoy anyway? Aren't they meant to attack NERV cause that's where we had that giant crucified thing?”

Misato knowingly glared at Kaji, who could only react by awkwardly chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

~

_Plugsuit_

S: “I understand that the plugsuit you had to spare were female ones, but that didn't make them less embarrassing and annoying to wear.”

A: “It was either that or go nude, and we both knew that wasn't an option then unless you wanted your head caved in.”

R: “Now though.”

Asuka spluttered. “REI! Misato wouldn't allow it anyway!”

~

_Synchro Start_

A: “That is _not_ how my German sounds like.”

S: “I'm guessing whoever did your voice for this didn't know German.”

A: “At least with _you_ it was understandable. Baumkuchen, pfft.”

S: “I could think of worse German words.”

A: “Like what?”

Shinji leaned down to Asuka's ear and whispered. Shock turned to trying not to laugh.

A: “I would've _literally_ ripped your head off and stuffed it where the sun doesn’t shine if you said that to me, you realise.”

S: “I wouldn't doubt it.”

~

_Type-B_

S: “Who was the genius that decided an Evangelion going over the _sea,_ with the infrastructure for activation _while at sea_ , didn't need _sea compatible equipment?_ ”

Kaj: “I _told_ NERV-03 about it, but they insisted it won't need to be activated until it was on solid ground.”

M: “Did you also tell them about your _special cargo_?”

Kaj: “And get my brains splattered against the wall? I for one would like to keep my brain exactly where it is.”

M: “In a state of nonexistence?” She playfully knocked on his head.

Kaj: “H-Hey, I'm not that bad.”

~

_Contact_

R: “The Angel is bigger than I thought.”

A: “It was bigger than _I_ thought as well, much bigger.”

S: “That puny little knife wasn't gonna cut it. We found a way though.”

A: “We literally became bait.” She deadpanned.

M: “And while you were being Angel food, _Kaji_ here seemingly ran away like a coward!”

A: “KAJI! What have you got to say for yourself?”

Kaj: “Uhh, I had mail to deliver?”

~

_Waterlogged_

A: “Even though I was told Type-B equipment couldn't be used underwater, I still tried.”

M: “And failed, because it was Type-B equipment.”

S: “I would've thought an Evangelion be waterproof by default.”

M: “You _think_ , but in reality, there's a bunch of little holes everywhere in most of the armour types. Makes it more lightweight and mobile. Only place that's really sealed is the entry plug and the plug interface, but that was more out of necessity.”

A: “ _Toji_ came up with that idea?”

M: “He may seem like a dumb brute, but there's a reason he was on the piloting shortlist.”

~

_Brute force_

A: “I was quite amazed that worked.”

S: “I was quite amazed you managed to land back on the deck.”

M: “I was quite amazed you two managed to work together without ripping each other apart.”

Kaw: “So Kaji, how many agencies were you working for?”

Kaj: “I think 3? 4? It eventually got hard to keep track of, I admit.”

R: “What was so important about your cargo that you had to tuck tail and run?”

_I am_

Kaworu's eyes went wide as his mind went into overdrive. Something deep within his soul stirred for the first time in a long time.

A call.

Through license of 'I am' and the genius of the descendants of 'I think', Kaworu was born. All his life, he had fought against the siren song in his soul, to become one with the progenitor he believed was entombed at NERV. Deep down, he understood this to be his fate; indeed, the echoes of other timelines he felt suggested this was, in fact, the case.

This wasn't one of those timelines though. 'There's no fate but what we make for ourselves', he remembered Rei quoting. Adam was gone, and so was his call. Rei _and_ Maya made sure of that.

Despite this, he still felt something deep down. Echoes. If the call was a beacon, these echoes were more akin to a candle flame, extinguishing and igniting at random. It was still enough to make the trout melancholic, and those were at better times. His fellow Nephilim and lover had been so much help; as Nephilim, she understood him better than anyone could. Of course, being extremely close with one another helped as well.

Whatever these echoes were, they were intensifying.

Rei looked on at Kaworu. Both were good at keeping up appearances, but the AT-Field _does not_ lie. And she was finding it difficult to _not_ be concerned.

The others were discussing about the end of the episode, mainly berating Kaji for going along with Gendo's machinations, when they noticed Kaworu, wide eyed and breathing heavily, and Rei, looking on him intently.

“...Kaworu?” Shinji timidly asked.

He got up. “Please excuse me.” He left.

Rei went after him.

The remainder were left to silent perturbation.

~~~

Her AT-Field ensured she would find her fish, but she already knew where he was headed. Northeast of Tokyo-3 there was a park, overlooking the city. There was a time where she and the trout butted heads over his... _Lilim urges_ , but in recent times, it became a nice place for some privacy for the two Nephilim.

Just as she could detect his field, he detected hers. “Good evening Rei.” He was looking down on Tokyo-3, the light of mankind diffusing into the clear sky. “It's a nice night, isn't it?”

Rei took station next to him. “Talk to me, my rainbow Trout.”

“It's Adam.”

“I suspected.” She scooted closer to him. “Did seeing him do something?”

He looked towards her, misty eyed. “I heard it again.”

She looked towards him. “Adam is gone. He will not bother you again.”

“I know, but I _keep hearing him. He won't get out of my head!_ ” A poor tree close to Kaworu became the target of his fists. “Why does he continue living in my mind?! Why can't I break free of him!?" 

The tree continued bearing the brunt of Kaworu's rage against his progenitor's light. Rei watched on, struggling to maintain her composure at the sight.

“WHY?!”

The tree exploded into splinters. An exhausted Kaworu fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands.

“Why...?”

Rei wrapped her arms around the supplicating Nephilim, and held onto him like their lives depended on it. “It's okay Kaworu. I'm here.”

The fish, having been drained physically, couldn't do anything to stop the sudden rains.

It was a while before he said anything again. “Why must he torment me so...?” He pleaded meekly.

“It's not him. I can tell you that much.” She ran a hand through his hair, looking into his mist filled eyes. Or maybe it was her eyes that were misty. She had never seen Kaworu this upset, she couldn't deny it greatly disturbed her.

“I know, but it _feels_ real.” He pleaded. “You can say he's gone, but as long as in my head, he will never truly leave me.”

Rei continued holding him. “I am not a doctor, but I think you might have something.”

There was a brief silence before he grimly laughed. “I think you're right.”

“You can join our club of mental instability.” She deadpanned.

He sniffled. “Might as well be a piloting prerequisite.”

She giggled at his little quip. There was still a long way to go, but this was a good sign.

Kaworu would pay a visit to Ritsuko sometime later for an evaluation. She was not a therapist (and for all he knew, she was probably going through her own slew of problems), but one of the first steps in solving a problem is realising what the problem was.

But that was for later. For now, they were content in just holding one another under the light of the moon.

~~~

It was well after midnight when they finally decided to return home, taking their time and enjoying the company of one another.

“Now _where_ the hell have you two been?”

This was disrupted by a dishevelled Misato, standing outside their apartment door.

“My apologies Commander.” The fish bowed. “I had some… _confronting_ emotions that Rei helped sort out.”

She glanced at Rei and sighed in relief. “I know what you saw must've triggered something in your mind, so I completely understand why you needed some time alone. It's good to see your partner has your back and is helping you through whatever it is you're going through. That's the sign of a really good relationship and I'm so happy for the both of you.” She earnestly gave her support to the 5th. 

“But Rei,” she flipped from serious mode to not so serious mode, “you could've at least answered your phone!”

Rei took out her cell phone and sheepishly held it up. “I turned it off.”

Kaworu giggled at Misato's huffed look. “Okay, I understand _why_ you turned it off, but that still doesn't mean you _should_.”

“I know.” Rei cheekily stated, to a sigh.

“Alright then.” Misato conceded, too tired to pursue the issue further. “You have sync tests in the afternoon, so don't worry about coming in until 1, okay?”

“Yes Ma'am.” Kaworu courteously answered.

“Everyone else still awake?”

“Just Shinji and Asuka. They insisted on waiting for you.” She invited the duo in.

They were immediately glomped by the other pilots.

~~~

“Thanks Rei.” They had retired to their apartment at Misato's behest, and quickly found their way to bed.

“No problem, my love.” She had already snuggled up to her source of warmth.

He softly beamed at the sight. “I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you.”

“Probably not here.”

He chuckled. “Probably somewhere worse.”

She looked deep into his eyes, and their perpetual faint glow. “So anywhere?”

“Yeah.” He meant something grimmer, but she didn't need to know that.

He instead held her closer. No more words were needed between the lovebirds.

* * *


	5. Genesis 0:5

* * *

Sync tests were generally somewhat boring affairs. Get in the robot, do nothing for however many hours it takes for the Magi to do their thing, then get out of the robot. The more impatient wouldn't be able to tolerate such a thing, but the pilots had to be. This _was_ a part of training after all.

Of course, it helps the pilots have company now.

‘Officially’, it was discovered the sentient souls of Eva responded well to conversation. Pilots were therefore ‘officially’ encouraged to converse and get friendly with their Evangelion, ostensibly to boost sync rates. The truth of the matter, however, is much more complicated.

One of the sins of the previous administration was how the Eva core operated. But once the cow's been milked, there's no way of getting the cream back up there, so here they were to see things through. They may not be able to undo what happened to the resident souls of Units 01 through 03, but they can go down another path.

Hence, 'New-Type'.

As of now however, there were only 3 deployable Evangelion. And they were often inquisitive.

“So, when are you and Asuka gonna get married?”

“ _Muuuuum_.” Shinji whined. “We're still too young for things like that!”

“Your father and I got married after a few years, you two have been together for just as long, if not longer.” She stated in her motherly tone. “You said you wanted to be with her forever, so why not make it official?”

“...I've thought about it. I'm sure she has too. But neither of us are in a rush. We still have responsibilities to NERV after all.”

“My responsibilities to SEELE didn't stop me from hitching with your father.”

“Yeah, and look how _he_ ended up.” He deadpanned, still slightly bitter towards his father. Yui could pick up on that.

If an Evangelion could sigh, she did just that. “You know I didn't intend for that.”

“I know. I don't blame you for it. It was more he couldn't handle it.” He sighed. “But now he's gone.”

“...He did all that for me, you realise.” His mother became melancholic. “I should've told him I wanted this. He was always distant and misunderstood, much like you, until he found the one person he could open up with.”

“You?”

“Yeah. When he lost me, he was willing to end the world to find me again.” She grimly chuckled. “It's pretty romantic actually. Tell me you wouldn't do the same if you lost Asuka, my son.”

A confronted son thought. “Honestly, I think I would.”

“You and your father are more alike than you'd like to think. I know you never had a great relationship with him, but that doesn't mean you have to deny a part of yourself."

There was a pause in the entry plug. If this wasn't a mental conversation, it could be classified as a silence. But the plug is almost always silent during sync tests anyway.

The radio buzzed, breaking this 'silence'. “Okay Shinji, we've got some good data. Rei's gonna swap with you. We'll terminate the sync test in a minute.”

“Yes Ma'am.” He transmitted to Ritsuko before turning his attention back to Yui. “I gotta go soon Mum.”

Yui was downcast but she understood, being able to listen in on the radio. “It was nice talking to you, my son. Tell Asuka I said hi.”

“I will, don't worry.” He prepared the shutdown procedures. “Love you Mum.”

“Love you too sweetie.”

The link between mother and son was severed as Shinji pulled himself back, but Shinji wasn't upset. In a way, he was the luckiest boy on Earth. Not many people get regular opportunities to interact with a “deceased” loved one. His father would have been envious had he discovered he was regularly conversing with his mother.

~~~

Deep within the core of the deactivated Unit-01, Yui's consciousness stirred. Normally she would rest, but she had a few secrets hidden deep within the Evangelion.

It has already been proven empirically that multiple souls can be housed in a core. Yui understood how it could work, having been told about the Bardiel incident, but she wouldn't dare put it to the test.

So, it was to her initial bemusement that a lost soul drifted into her parlour. However, Yui wasn't one to pass up opportunity.

_“Hi honey.”_

~~~

“Your sync rate continues to be high 80s Shinji.” Ritsuko begun debriefing. “It started dropping around the end but it was still within acceptable limits, the Magi assume it was due to conversation.”

“How're the other's doing?”

“Asuka's syncing high as usual. So is Hikari.” She turned her eyes to the monitor. “Rei is... hmm.”

“There an issue?”

“Her sync rate seems to be fluctuating. Rei?” She spoke into the intercom. “Is there something wrong? Your sync rate is unstable.”

A cool and collected Rei replied. “Everything is fine in here. Just conversing with Mrs Ikari.”

Yet another reminder to Ritsuko that she had trespasses to repent for. Although at least in Yui's case, it was deliberate, judging from the several interviews they did with Unit-01.

“Alright, but tell us if something's wrong okay?” Ritsuko conceded, to Rei's agreement. Her sync ratio settled to the usual low 60s she usually had in Shinji's Unit.

Kaworu watched on from the observation deck, quietly beholding her _and_ her field.

~~~

The two Nephilim were holding hands as they waited for Ritsuko to return with results. Rei had forgiven the good doctor long ago, but Kaworu was still a bit hesitant about her. He insisted on Rei being there.

The doctor returned with a printout. “Generally, I'm hesitant to diagnose Nephilim like you and Rei with any sort of mental disorder. This is due to inherent psychological differences between human and Nephilim.”

“What's the damage doc?”

“You have _something_.” She handed the page to the fish. “From what you described to me, it _sounds_ like minor schizophrenia and dysthymia; a persistent but mild depression. But as I said, your mental anatomy is quite a bit different compared to _non_ -Nephilim, so any diagnoses I _can_ do would be inaccurate at best. Especially in relation to this 'call' of yours and Rei's. It's something that just hasn't been considered by anyone other than you two; all I know about it is from what you two told me, and speculation.”

Rei pondered. “Do you think Kaworu's issue is caused by a _lack_ of call?”

“That would be my assumption. The way I understand it, from your perspective, Nagisa, you have had a voice in the back of your head for your whole life. A siren's call, if you will.” She started doodling a diagram. “You had learned to live with it, but your instincts as one of Adam's descendants kept pushing you towards it, towards complementation. This is what you have termed 'The Call', correct?” 

Kaworu nodded.

“Your instincts seek the call of Adam. With Adam's death died his call, but your _instincts_ still seek it.” The diagram continued. “Think of him like a beacon. Instinctually you want to follow that beacon, like a moth to a bug zapper.” She scribbled out the Astronomican. “But now that beacon is gone. Your instincts don't know what to do, so they would naturally be erratic, seeking a call. These 'echoes', as you describe. You feel lost, incomplete, empty and melancholy as a result.”

Kaworu solemnly nodded. “…That sounds about right.”

Rei squeezed his hand. “What should we do now?”

“I would prescribe _something_ , but I don't know how your Adamite based anatomy will react to them. For now, all I can suggest is you get support from your fellow pilots, especially Rei. Personally though, I wouldn't be too worried. You can still function as well as anyone else around here can.”

Kaworu thought. “So not well?” He quipped.

She barked out a laugh. “Finding humour in things like this is a good sign, you realise. You two are dismissed.”

~~~

“Incomplete?”

He nodded. “The absence of my progenitor makes me feel incomplete.” The sun was setting over the city of Angels. They had a good view from their private spot.

“It is the Nephilim's curse.” Rei philosophised. “We are destined to either a lifetime of longing and melancholy, or the destruction of us and everyone we know for our final complementation.”

“And yet we persist.”

“Indeed. We have bonds on this base Earth.” She longingly looked towards her trout. “This prevents us from ending it all. The bonds we make between the people we love are what anchor us.

They make life worth living, despite the pain.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two Nephilim. It continued as Kaworu got up and wrapped his arms around Rei, meeting her lips.

It was a good while before a text from Misato separated the two again.

~~~

A relaxed and much less tense pilot pair arrived at the commander's abode.

“They did it.”

“They did it.”

“They _so_ did it.”

“Wark _wark_.” Pen-Pen waddled back to the refrigerator, stock news in fin.

“PEN-PEN! Watch your language young bird!”

“Sorry we're late, we... were occupied.” Rei piously said.

The incredulous stares of everyone suggested to her the coverup failed.

She giggled. “It was worth a shot. Is Kaji going to watch with us?”

“Nah, he's got business in that little Spanish Inquisition of his.” Asuka flippantly replied.

“He could at least stay for the rest of the episodes...” Misato grumbled as she hit play on the next disc.

* * *

**Character Key UPDATE:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

Misato (M)

**Absent:**

Kaji

##  Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!

_Transfer Student_

A: “Oh my God, that is _disgusting_!” Asuka was livid.

M: “...That's pretty bad.”

A: “I'm gonna rip their heads off when I see them next!”

S: “I'm sure you could just tell Hikari, Sakura and Miki and they'll happily do it for you.”

Kaworu politely averted his eyes on Rei's behest.

A: “They _SOLD MY IMAGES?”_

Asuka quickly descended into angrish and threw the remote at the TV, which bounced off an AT Field.

M: “Thanks Rei, I'd rather _not_ replace my television until we've at least finished _this_ disc.”

~

_Anta Baka_

M: “You two have to admit, it was fairly obvious you liked each other.”

A: “Well, I did drop a few hints to Shinji.”

S: “Not like I got them.”

A: “But that's just because you're a male~” She teased. “You didn't even get my more obvious ones, I pretty much had to kiss you for you to notice.” Asuka winced as she noticed the book Rei was reading. “And I probably should've noticed earlier you could speak German, Rei.”

R: “I imagine it would have helped form a relationship that _wasn't_ initially hostile.”

~

_Old Flame_

Misato looked on and grumbled.

A: “Sounds like someone's envious.”

M: “I really shouldn't be, considering Kaji's mine now.”

S: “You sound a bit like Asuka, Misato.”

K: “Sounds like he's foreshadowing a relationship she has.”

A: “He could be talking about her and Maya. It was pretty obvious she had a crush on Ritsuko.”

M: “Ooh, that's a bit unflattering...” The consortium chuckled at the (then captain)'s face pressed against the window. “It's true though, he's never been subtle in his life.”

~

_Alarm_

K: “NERV was _still_ cleaning up the remains of Ramiel-chan?”

M: “Ramiel was a big Angel. And unlike the other Angels who had the courtesy of exploding into a fine red mist, the 5th just decided to remain there.”

A: “You would've surely gotten some good data from it though.”

Misato shrugged. “We could've gotten the same amount of data from a tenth of Ramiel. Eventually you just run out of useful info to collect and you're stuck with a giant octahedron in the middle of the city.”

K: “...Was she at least put to good use?”

Misato thought. “I think the commander wanted to use the rest of the salvage for construction material, due to its unique properties. Either way, the main point of this whole early interception was-”

The show's Misato explained everything Misato was going to say.

M: “...Exactly that.”

~

_Israfel Special_

A: “The battle started off well at least”

S: “It _seemed_ to start off well.”

A: “In my defence, I thought it was defeated.”

K: “Israfel would not be defeated that easily.”

M: “No one thought it could split into two though, it was a pretty big blindside.”

A: “And then we got our asses handed to us.” She whined.

R: “At least you can be thankful the episode did not _show_ the battle.”

M: “Just the aftermath.”

They winced at the images of Units 01 and 02 buried deep in the ground.

M: “Ritsuko was right, that was embarrassingly pathetic.” She facepalmed.

A: “Out of all the things Fuyutsuki could complain about, redrawing the map is one of them?”

M: “What can I say? Mapping things is expensive.”

~

_Paperwork_

Misato sighed. “This is what happens when you get the UN involved in anything.”

A: “It looks like every department of NERV, the Government and the UN cut down a forest and dumped it on your desk.”

M: “That's not too far off from the truth.”

S: “The DDR idea was Kaji's?”

Misato nodded, smiling. “He can be smart when he wants to be.”

~

_Moving Day_

S: “I still don't know how any one person can have so many personal belongings.”

A: “What can I say? I had a lot of stuff in Germany I wanted to keep.”

M: “Asuka, 80% of that stuff is still in a NERV storage locker because my apartment didn't have enough space.”

A: “I _did_ complain about how small Japanese houses were. In fact, I just did it right then!”

R: “Misato, how did you suddenly appear there?”

M: “I snuck in and appeared behind her.” She cheekily said. “I guess 'Gainax' decided it would be funnier if I just appeared out of thin air though.”

A: “That's not very realistic.”

K: “Considering we're currently watching _us_ , in an _anime_ about _us_ from _another universe_ , realism got thrown out the window long ago.”

~

_Synchronisation_

S: “I'm sure you would now laugh at the idea of living separate from a boy.”

A: “Well, living separate from a specific boy~”

M: “Nowadays you two wouldn't have a problem, but back then? Half of NERV thought that would be impossible.”

A: “Were we really that bad?”

The commander nodded. “People were taking bets on the outcome of the operation. A lotta people were disappointed.”

A: “They took bets _against_ us?”

~

_Living together_

S: “I knew those two would've been shocked to see us together.”

A: “I don't think that shock ever left them.”

K: “Looks like it didn't leave Horaki for a while as well.”

A: “Oh she was _pissed._ ”

M: “We can see that, look at that eye twitch.”

R: “She always seemed a bit like that.”

S: “If she thought we were living in sin then.”

A: “She and Toji have been an item for ages now, if anything _they're_ 'living in sin'.”

M: “Unless they're holding off till marriage, which I wouldn't put it past her.”

A: “MISATO!”

~

_Hold birb gentle like hamburger_

R: “Hikari seems to love Pen-Pen.”

M: “Pen-Pen liked her too, he said she was nice and 'smelt good', whatever that meant. There's a reason why I sent Pen-Pen to live with the Horaki's when Tokyo-3 became unsafe to live in.”

K: “Even back then, you could see hints of a mask.”

A: “That was one of the first times I remember being confronted with failure.”

S: “I know how much you don't like that.” He held her hand. “Probably should've known that back then.”

A: “Oh hush. It wasn't your fault, despite Hikari saying so.” She sighed. “Honestly I should've told you about my feelings earlier.”

S: “We both should've. I'm sure things would've been easier for us if we were just able to talk and connect earlier than we did.”

Asuka sighed. “It’s in the past though. We're together now. It's just a matter of time before the show shows that, isn't it?”

Shinji smiled. “Yeah.”

M: “Oi, are you two lovebirds gonna watch the show or are you just gonna make out?”

It was only then when they realised they were drifting closer to one another, and were in fact only a few inches away from one another.

That didn't stop Asuka from giving Shinji a peck on the lips, followed by a cheeky smile directed at Misato.

~

_We're gonna need a montage! (montage!)_

A: “Really? A montage?”

S: “You'd be hard pressed to fit 6 days into 24 minutes anyway.”

R: “They would be hard pressed trying to fit _everything_ that's happened to us in only 26 episodes and a movie. There will be a lot of abridging I imagine.”

A: “They didn't have to completely gloss over our training though. We had some pretty entertaining things that went on during then!”

S: “Some painful things as well.”

K: “And it looks like Pen-Pen was involved in all of them.

A: “Huh. So, he was.”

~

_Jericho_

A: “I am going to _ignore_ the perverted animators for once to complain about something. If you were taught anything else at that damn school other than how 2nd Impact _didn't_ occur, you would've known the Walls of Jericho came tumbling down.”

S: “You do realise Christianity is quite foreign here? Considering the major religions are Shinto and Buddhism, _not_ Christianity.”

A: “You don't have religious studies here?”

S: “Not of the European religions.”

Asuka rolled her eyes. “I'd teach you, but I'm not becoming a missionary to do so.”

K: “Missionary means something else?”

Everyone looked at Kaworu. And burst out laughing.

~

_Sneaking Out_

A: “So you _were_ awake!” She prodded Shinji.

S: “If you thought I was awake, would you have ripped my head off?”

A: “Probably. Considering what I did after.”

The show Asuka laid herself down, right in front of Shinji.

M: “Oh my, Asuka~”

A: “Why did they have to put that in thereeeee.” She pleaded. “I hope you didn't try anything Shinji.”

S: “I almost did.”

A: “...I wouldn't have minded. I wish you let me spend the night beside you...” She fell into Shinji, who almost instinctually wrapped his arms around her.

S: “I wish I would've as well, that was stupid of me. But that's in the past now.”

A: “Yeah. And I'm never gonna spend another night apart from you, baka mine~” She gave him a smooch, which he returned and held until they were separated by Misato clearing her throat.

~

_Elevator_

A: “My my, Misato, getting it on in the elevator like that. How scandalous~”

M: “IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT! I just... had a momentary loss of brain function, which he took full advantage of.”

A: “Misato, _you_ out of all people could throw his ass to the ground and beat him to a pulp. You _wanted_ him to do that!”

M: “Okay, maybe I still felt something for him.”

R: “Considering how loud you two can be, I say you felt something more than that.”

Misato spat out her beer. “REI!”

Everyone around her was rolling on the floor.

A: “You were a lot like me Misato. Denying your feelings by acting all tsun.”

S: “Even though it was fairly obvious.”

~

_62 Seconds_

A: “Holy shit, I didn't know we looked so awesome doing this!”

K: “It's like a ballet. The music choice is exquisite as well.”

M: “I was so proud of you two for putting aside your differences and actually getting this to work.”

R: “I've never seen Fuyutsuki smile like that.”

S: “It was a pretty intense minute. But we did our job.”

A: “And looked cool doing it! Well, except for the last bit. Why the hell does an Evangelion have a holophone on the outside anyway?”

M: “Ostensibly, it was to aid in recovery efforts if there was an emergency and NERV couldn't get in contact with the Eva immediately. But, as you can see, the only time it was used for was when you and Shinji argued when you entangled yourselves!”

The rest of the group laughed as their shouting match was replayed.

A: “Yeah, we still had a long way to go before we finally got together.” She scratched the back of her head.

~~~

“Well _that_ wasn't a traumatising episode.” Misato jokingly bemused. 

“It was downright comedic.” Shinji said. “I'm not used to it!”

“There were some things involving me,” Asuka shrugged. “But I've moved on from that. Though it helps I have someone to hold and I know exactly where my mother is.”

“Indeed.” Kaworu replied. “You might've reacted differently had things been different.”

“Oh, I don't doubt there will be events that will be confronting for me.” She stated. “I know for a fact Bardiel was particularly bad...”

“If it's any consolation, Bardiel shouldn't be for a little while longer.” Misato conceded. “Israfel was the 7th and Bardiel's the 13th.”

“Honestly, I'd rather get the trauma over and done with, then wait for it.” Asuka confessed. “Get the Band-Aid ripped off early, y'know?”

The commander contemplated. “I understand that, but it's not like we can skip ahead and miss out on important plot details!”

“Misato, this is literally our lives.” Shinji deadpanned. “Out of all the people who watch this, _we_ should know perfectly well what happens.”

“Well, our memories can be fuzzy about this whole thing.” Misato stated.

“And me and Kaworu might want to know what happened.”

Asuka shrugged. “Hopefully I get a bit of warning then.”

“So far,” Misato began as she flipped the disc. “No one has gotten any warning longer than a few seconds about any sort of traumatic event. I don't think you'll be so lucky Asuka, knowing this show.”

“Eh, one can hope.” She dismissed as the next episode started.

~~~

##  Magma Diver

_Shopping_

S: “And here we see the blank look all men instinctually use whenever going through a women's clothing section of a shopping mall.” He put on his best wildlife documentarian voice.

A: “Oi, shopping isn't that bad.”

R: “Even Kaworu looks like that when I take him out shopping.”

K: “Must be universal to all males of any species.”

A: “Ooh, speaking of shopping, Rei. Wanna go shopping tomorrow? I meant to ask you earlier.”

R: “Okay. I'll bring Kaworu along as well.”

Both Shinji and Kaworu immediately adopted the blank stare.

M: “Truly a marvellous species, the male is.” She emulated Shinji’s previous voice.

~

_No Scuba_

K: “Pen-Pen seems serene in the bath.”

M: “He _is_ a warm water penguin after all.”

A: “In retrospect, I should've known I wouldn't be allowed to leave Tokyo-3.”

S: “We still aren't really, since we're always on call.”

Misato sighed. “I wish I could give you guys a vacation, but the only other pilot for Unit-02 is Shinji, and we want to keep 3 Eva deployed.”

A: “You have other Evangelion's being worked on though, right?”

M: “A replacement for Unit-00, and plans for a new unit, for Kaworu. It's taking a while though; we don't want to use canned mothers like the previous Evangelion units.”

Asuka understood that thinking completely. A more unscrupulous commander (like the previous one) wouldn't give a damn, but Misato wasn't the previous commander.

R: “Does that mean we can get a vacation? We're both spares for now.”

Misato thought. “I wouldn't want to give you two a vacation while leaving the other pilots out of it. Maybe I can organise a conference somewhere foreign, like Las Vegas!”

A: “Ooh, Vegas. Hopefully we don't get drunk and do something stupid like marry literally everyone here.”

K: “You can do that in Las Vegas?”

A: “Not just Vegas. For some reason, after Second Impact, the US legalised polygamy.”

K: “...Odd.” Rei glared. “Don't worry Rei, my heart is only for you.”

Shinji chuckled as he continued watching. “Looks like you've learned to appreciate me being housebroken Asuka.”

Asuka stuck out her tongue.

~

_Physics Study_

S: “Okay, I admit I _may_ have been a little dense in the past.”

A: “I'd say more than a _little_. When a girl, _deliberately_ might I add, wants to show off her _assets_ to you, that generally suggests she _may_ be interested in you.”

R: “Maybe he thought you would rip his head off.”

A: “And when a girl wants to _use her breasts_ to make a point about something, that _also_ suggests she may be interested in you.”

M: “They _were_ pretty decent hints Shinji.”

Shinji was starting to become incandescent in embarrassment. “I'm pretty sure you told me about this before Asuka.”

She chuckled. “Well at least _now_ you wouldn't pass up an opportunity for me to teach you physics~” Asuka suggested in a sultry manner, creeping up closer to her baka.

S: “Meep.”

~

_Mt. Asama_

S: “Did no one suspect that the Angel may have _wanted_ us to come find it?”

R: “What makes you think that Shinji?”

S: “Well, the fact we _never_ found an Angel before it found us is a good sign. Also, the fact it chose one of the most hostile places on Earth to set up base. _Also_ , considering all the properties of _boiling hot magma_ , which is high in pressure, dense, and _boiling hot_.”

K: “Sandalphon was smart like that. He decided to let NERV come for him, instead of going to the slaughtering grounds of Tokyo-3.”

M: “Yeah, looking back we should've thought more about it before attempting such an operation. But you understand where we were coming from right?”

S: “Oh yeah, totally. Moving from the defensive to the offensive should always be considered. Plus, the opportunity for study would've been irresistible.”

K: “Though you can see even SEELE were rather apprehensive about the operation.”

M: “They probably _knew_ what would happen, with their dead sea scrolls and all that.”

~

_Heat Resistant_

Asuka grumbled as she remembered how the heat resistant plugsuit worked.

Everyone else though, giggled.

A: “Gottverdammt Type-D equipment making me look like a red blueberry...”

S: “Your poor Evangelion as well, she looked like an astronaut from an old B-Movie.”

R: “I knew that would work.”

A: “That was _deliberate?_ ”

R: “Yes. I anticipated your ego wouldn't allow for anyone else to use Unit-02.”

A: “That's... Actually quite smart, Wondergirl.”

~

_Boiling Hot Magma_

S: “10 out of 10 dive Asuka.”

Asuka gave a slightly sardonic bow. “Thank you, thank you.”

M: “Still obvious she likes you.”

K: “It looks relatively calm and quiet down there.”

A: “I've been in quieter situations before.” She contemplated. “Also, losing my prog knife there kinda screwed me over a bit.”

M: “The Angel was deeper than we thought. We really had to push the Type-D to the limits. Good thing you understood that Asuka.”

A: “Yeah, it was all in a day’s work as Evangelion pilot!”

~

_Capture_

A: “This must've been the first time in ever something actually went _right_ , even if it was only for the briefest of moments.”

M: “Yeah, that was such a great feeling, but then Sandalphon just had to _ruin everything_ by waking up.”

K: “In the immortal words of Admiral Akbar, 'It's a trap'.“

M: “If only we knew that at the time.”

R: “There was a _reason_ Tokyo-3 was made to be a lure.”

~

_Battle_

M: “That was a pretty genius strategy Asuka.”

A: “Well, I couldn't have done it if I wasn't helping Shinji with his homework.”

K: “And thus ends Sandalphon.” Rei didn't even need to offer her hand, the fish automatically sought it out.

A: “It would've been the end of me as well, if not for baka Shinji here.”

S: “I couldn't let you die like that Asuka...” Shinji became bashful.

Asuka noticed.

She softly smiled.

She wrapped her arms around Shinji and gently kissed him.

“Every day of my life after Sandalphon, I have you to thank for. My baka~” She continued. “I should've done this as soon as I got out of the entry plug.” She dived down again, but Shinji wasn't complaining.

Normally Misato would break them up and get them to continue watching. But after Sandalphon, she allowed them a little bit of leeway.

~

_Hot Spring_

M: “Oh these hot springs were nice~”

R: “Kaji was quite sneaky, smuggling Pen-Pen in like that.”

M: “Pen-Pen would've never forgiven me if I left him out of that.”

K: “I wish I was there, they do look quite nice. Maybe we can go there some day.”

R: “They're gender segregated you realise.”

Asuka and Shinji became distracted from their makeout session. “Oh, was this the hot springs?”

S: “With you and Misato being lewd?”

Shinji looked over at the television, and nearly keeled over from embarrassment.

A: “Ahah, it worked!”

S: “That was deliberate?!”

A: “Of course it was! You think me and Misato would've really done that?”

S: “You probably would've berated her. You had a scar from Second Impact Misato?”

Misato lifted her shirt to show a bit of it. “Yeah.”

Shinji remembered something. “...You were right there when it happened, weren't you?”

M: “Yeah...” She became timid, ruminative.

Shinji knew better than to push on a topic someone found confronting.

~~~

Misato sighed, finishing off her beer. “I'll tell you about Antarctica one day, when I'm comfortable with it.”

“I understand completely Misato.” Shinji empathised.

“Yeah.” Asuka remarked in kind. “I know how hard it can be to talk about things like that Misato.”

“We all have topics like that.” Spoke Kaworu.

Rei nodded. “It's important you feel the time is right. You shouldn't have to be forced.”

“Thanks guys.” Misato extended her gratitude. “Other than that, those two episodes were actually not too bad, when it came to being mentally scarring.”

“...Odd.” Rei replied. “I think I'm noticing a pattern with these discs.”

“Oh?” Asuka queried.

“Everything is fine for almost all the episode.” She began explaining. “Then the last couple scenes kick whoever Providence decides in the metaphorical balls.”

Silence.

Broken by the chortling of the syndicate. 

“That's a very succinct way of putting it Rei.” The commander replied once she collected herself.

“Seems accurate though.” Kaworu backed up.

“Oh well. Hopefully the next disc doesn't do that.” Asuka hoped. Probably in vain. She knew that though.

~~~

Kaworu and Rei had retired to their apartment. Misato had gone off to bed early. So that left Asuka and Shinji, who were currently sitting on the couch and using the Laserdisc player for watching a movie instead of for watching themselves. 

Well, Asuka wasn't really watching the movie. Or Shinji. She was currently sitting in Shinji's lap (clothed, mind you), and was currently in the middle of amorously locking lips with him like there was no tomorrow.

“The movie was just an excuse, wasn't it?”

“But of course, my Shinji.” She went on to explain. “You don't _watch_ a movie with your partner, you _make out_ with them and _ignore_ the movie!”

He chuckled. “So, what's the point of the movie then?”

“Background noise so no one disturbs us.”

“Smart.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I graduated college for a reason, my baka~”

He nuzzled her in kind. “I'm guessing the recent episodes inspired this… _audacious_ behaviour.”

The candle giggled. “Yeah. Seeing us how we were back then, kinda reminded me how great we have it now.”

“And I'm guessing this is a way of expressing your gratitude to me?”

“In a way~” Her hand drifted. “Y'know, if there was _one_ thing your father gave you, it's your genes.”

“Oh?”

“She's saying you've become a hunk, Shinji.” Kaji replied.

The two pilots were so surprised by the sudden appearance of the Inquisitor, they flung themselves off the couch and ended up as a pile of limbs on the floor. “KAJI!” An infinitely mortified Asuka exclaimed, to Kaji's entertainment.

“Don't worry, I didn't see much.” He cheekily replied.

Shinji didn't choose to respond, instead keeping himself on the ground as to hide his incandescence. Plus, Asuka could be livid for him.

Which she was.

“DAMN IT KAJI! NEXT TIME, TELL US WHEN YOU ARRIVE SO WE HAVE AMPLE TIME TO MAKE OURSELVES PRESENTABLE! DON'T JUST WALK IN AND WATCH LIKE- LIKE A VOYEUR!”

Kaji laughed it off. He knew he would've been berated anyway.

He instead made a beeline for the commander's room, leaving the solar flare, the tomato and Luke Skywalker to themselves.

“Idiot pervert Kaji.” She muttered to herself as she went to help Shinji up. “I can see why Misato didn't like him at first.”

“We _were_ kinda asking for it.” The Third admitted, still mortified.

“We didn't know he was gonna come back this early though!” She quietly exclaimed, before looking at the time and realising she's living a couple hours in the future. “Oh. We should probably head to bed.” She sheepishly understated.

He chuckled, offering his hand. “Are we gonna continue where we left off?”

“You already know the answer to that~”

~~~

If anyone were the voyeurs, it was the two Nephilim next door. Not through any fault of their own, it's just they noticed the AT-Fields of the pilots and Kaji and laughed their butts off at the sudden shifts in them.

But that was just a distraction to the two of them, who have already had a good few hours of privacy.

They still had the day prior to discuss though, and what better time to discuss than during a break.

“Rei,” The bishie fishie began. “During the sync test. Your AT-Field.”

She nodded.

“Did something happen in Unit-01?”

“I think there's another.”

Kaworu thought. “Soul?”

She nodded. “It was faint and weak, and it was hidden deep within the core. But I was still able to discern its presence. It made me feel...” Rei looked for the word. “Uncomfortable.”

He thought. “The former commander?”

“…Plausible. Or any number of condemned souls at NERV.” She remarked, remembering the brutal invasion of SEELE.

“He would have a reason to remain around? My thinking was that a soul would be reborn.”

Rei shook her head. “It's not immediate. A person with strong enough will and who had unfinished business could persist for a short while. But even the highest of constitution cannot stop it. Eventually they would be drawn to rebirth."

“And so, the cycle continues.” Kaworu finished. “But that means a soul could be captured, right?”

“How do you think I was reborn?”

He became quiet.

She broke the silence, pressing her forehead against his. “Sorry Kaworu. I know you don't like being reminded of that.”

He held her closer. “I thought I lost you...”

She ran a hand through his ashen hair. “You won't ever have to worry about that again, my rainbow trout.” She disengaged from him, to his slight sadness. “I want to try something Kaworu. Something that might help you.”

“Oh?”

Rei grabbed a hold of his hand. “Lower your field a bit. Trust me.”

He did just that. She did as well.

“Let me help you.”

For a moment, they became one.

* * *


	6. Genesis 0:6

* * *

Shinji, Kaworu, Toji and Kaji had all adopted blank looks as they carried their counterpart’s items.

“Ahh it's been so _long_ since we've done this!” Asuka exclaimed to Hikari, thankful for her (now considerably higher) pilot’s wages.

“Hasn't been long enough...” Muttered Shinji, to eye rolls.

“Oh hush you, I'll buy you something for carrying all my items for me.”

~~~

After spending a considerable portion of their savings, they all returned to their respective abodes, purchases in tow. Asuka dragged Shinji to _their_ room, because she _keeps_ her promises. 

“I got you this.”

Shinji perused the book. “50 Pieces of Movie Music for Cello.”

She nodded, bashfully. “It's been a while since I heard you play...”

Her boyfriend gave her a sweet smile. “It has been a while, hasn't it?”

He got his cello and set up the music, which soon filled the room.

Asuka leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound.

They spent the rest of the day making music (and making music).

~~~

Ritsuko was still hard working, this wasn't _her_ break day. But she didn't _want_ a break regardless; Project E has had a breakthrough with the development of New-Type Eva in the past couple days, thanks to some recently decrypted information.

Misato ran into the room, out of breath. “You wanted to see me Rits?”

“I believe the first core prototype is ready.”

Misato got excited. “The AI is viable?”

“I believe so. At least enough to test with a dummy.” She sat down at her terminal, coffee and cigarettes close at hand.

The Rei class dummy plug system was a complete and utter failure, it is known. The former commander, in his hubris, decided that not only was it wise to replace _two_ pilots with mostly _untested_ dummies, but to send said dummies against _Zeruel_. It was a legend within NERV that _SEELE_ themselves chewed him out for it. 

One of the more useful things about the plugs though, was it allowed an Evangelion to be slaved to a terminal. Of course, actually _piloting_ the Evangelion required, well, a _pilot_ , and this was to be Rei.

The New-Type Prototype Evangelion was stationed in front of them, a virtual carbon copy of the old Unit-00. As a precaution, it was restrained, only had its capacitors charged to 10%, and the Bakelite was primed. Knowing how prototypes are, these precautions were considered bare necessities.

“Do it.”

“Begin startup procedures.” Ritsuko announced as the stations moved into action.

The first Neo-Evangelion, officially codenamed 'New-Type Evangelion Unit-00', began startup. First stage. Power. Second stage. Virtual A-10. Language.

Contact. Ritsuko gave a (somewhat smug) smile. Even this brief confirmation of activity would be considered a success.

Bi-Directional circuits opened. Synchro Start.

The final sync ratio was little over 4%.

Normally, a 4% sync ratio would be considered _completely_ unacceptable. But considering this was the first _successful_ startup of a _new_ Eva, using a new _manufacturing process_ , the commanders gave it quite a bit of leeway. Indeed, there was cheering and celebration in the NT Lab.

“We did it!” A cheery Maya said as she hugged Ritsuko, which she returned. She continued to smile.

Misato was beaming. This was the first step to moving on from the shadows of NERV's past.

4% was nowhere near enough for even the most basic movement, so they didn't bother testing for that. What Ritsuko _really_ wanted to test for though, was contact between soul and 'pilot'.

So, it was with great trepidation Ritsuko attempted first contact.

_MAGI ADMIN 01 > WHO ARE YOU?_

It took a minute before a response was received, the Magi cutting through the noise of the reduced sync ratio.

_____ > I AM ____._

Ritsuko pondered.

_MAGI ADMIN 01 > WHAT IS YOUR DESIGNATION?_

It only took a few seconds for a reply this time.

_____ > I AM ____._

“Maybe you need to name it.” Misato suggested.

Ritsuko facepalmed. “Of course, the AI wouldn't know its own name.”

_MAGI ADMIN 01 > YOUR DESIGNATION IS “NT-EVA 00”._

20 seconds past before the next response. It was developing faster response times at least.

_NT-EVA 00 > OKAY. I AM NT-EVA 00._

_MAGI ADMIN 01 > WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?_

_NT-EVA 00 > EVANGELION._

“It kinda reminds me of ELIZA.” Mused Maya.

Ritsuko sighed. It was a start, but the AI would still need more work.

~~~

Misato arrived back at her apartment, a spring in her step and Kaji in tow. The regular crew were already gathered in the living room.

“You seem pretty excited about something.” Shinji asked.

“Did Kaji propose?” Asuka suggested, half teasingly.

“Nah,” She gave a suggestive look to Kaji. “A girl could dream though. No, it has something to do with what I got called in for.”

“Oh right.” Shinji became sheepish. “We _heard_ you go, but we didn't catch why you left.”

Misato rolled her eyes. “Teenagers.” She muttered jokingly. “You guys know about the New-Type Eva?”

The Nephilim nodded, having been involved in prototyping.

“I don't really know much about it. Was that the AI core?” Shinji queried.

“Yeah. If you wanna know why I'm excited, we just had our first successful test activation of NT-Eva Unit-00.”

This got the pilots up, especially the Nephilim. “That's great Misato!” Asuka exclaimed. “Rei! You finally get to sortie in your own Eva again!”

“Probably not immediately. But it would be nice to have my own Evangelion again.”

Kaji chuckled. “It's been a while since there's been _four_ Evangelion deployed.”

“This also means the _other_ NERV sites can start developing their own Evangelion's right?”

“They could probably get started. It'll be a while before the AI is battle capable however, and there's also the whole issue of pilot synchronisation.” Misato chuckled, directing herself to the Nephilim. “Looks like you two are gonna be a bit busier in the coming weeks.”

“If I can spend it with Rei, that's fine by me.” Rei smiled at Kaworu's flattery.

“Hey! Maybe we should celebrate by watching _us_!” Asuka cheerfully replied.

* * *

**Character Key UPDATE:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Kaw)

Misato (M) Kaji (Kaj)

##  In the Still Darkness

_Laundromat_

A: “It's interesting seeing the bridge bunnies go about daily life.”

S: “I don't think I've ever seen Maya in casual clothes before.”

M: “She can be pretty laid back when not on the job.”

R: “The train is empty, did Ibuki and Aoba really have to stand?”

Misato shrugged. “For Shigeru it's understandable, maybe Maya was too embarrassed to sit down next to Ritsuko.”

Kaj: “Makes sense. She can be quite timid when it comes to that.”

M: “And you know that _why?_ ”

S: “Of _course_ the episode cuts to an emergency klaxon when Fuyutsuki says that.”

M: “From what I know though, that didn't really go dreadfully bad. It was just Unit-00 being a stubborn bitch.”

R: “She was a bit like that.”

~

_Elevator: The Sequel_

Kaj: “Oh you little sneak.”

M: “Remember _last_ time we were in an elevator at this point? Actually no, you wouldn't, _cause you skipped out on watching this yesterday._ ”

Kaj: “To be fair, I had business elsewhere, and I told you to watch on without me.”

A: “Considering what happened later that day, having him there would've been difficult for you Misato.”

~

_Telephone_

A: “Oh look, it's Commander Asshole again.”

Kaj: “Man you _really_ didn't like interacting with him Shinji, did ya?

S: “All he did was bring me pain. He can burn in hell for all I care.”

Kaw: “Well _that_ was rude. He could've at least finished speaking before hanging up.”

Kaj: “Oh yeah, this was that power out, wasn't it?”

M: “Yeah, _I_ _wonder who caused it?_ ” She glared at Kaji, speaking through teeth.

A: “You don't do your own laundry Misato?”

M: “Still don't. That reminds me, Shinji? You're on laundry duty this week.”

Shinji sighed, but he knew if Misato tried to use a washing machine, she would probably set the water on fire or something absurd like that.

~

_Murphy's Law_

Shinji facepalmed “Damn it Fuyutsuki. Jinxed it for all of us.”

A: “Why would they even have _candles_ on hand at Central Dogma?”

Misato shrugged. “NERV is prepared for anything you realise.”

Kaj: “Even electrical sabotage it seems.”

M: “You would know, Mr Quadruple Agent.”

~

_Emergency_

S: “Why is it I never got an emergency manual like that?”

A: “It wasn't given to you as a part of initial briefing?”

S: “Asuka, my initial briefing was an introductory pamphlet about NERV that had _nothing_ in it, and getting thrown into Unit-01. They didn't exactly follow the book when it came to briefing a new pilot.”

Kaw: “Even _I_ got all that stuff, and I was pretty much a mole at that point.”

M: “Do you _still_ not have an emergency manual Shinji?”

He thought. “Probably not. Don’t remember getting one.”

She grumbled. “I'll make sure you get one next time you're at NERV.”

A: “Oh well, all the card said was something along the lines of 'Get to NERV and await instruction'.”

R: “You did that well enough.”

S: “Even though you delegated all the physical jobs to me.”

A: “But of course Shinji, how could such _fragile_ girls like me and Rei even hope to do something as physical as _opening a door_?” She playfully teased.

~

_Stagnant_

Misato half-jokingly shoved Kaji. “Of course, _you_ out of all people would try to take advantage of the situation.”

Kaj: “It's almost like I deliberately engineered what would happened.” He panned.

Most of the crew laughed at the revelation the Supreme Commander of NERV was soaking his feet in a bucket of water.

A: “That certainly would mar any view of him.”

R: “That's probably why he hid it behind the table.”

~

_Sabotage_

Kaw: “My understanding was that it was _Matarael_ who caused the power out.”

A: “What can we say? Humans are assholes to each other.”

M: “Hopefully you don't mind me saying this Kaworu, but Matarael was _really _weak__ in relation to the other Angels. I doubt it even had any significant AT Field.”

Kaw: “That's okay Misato. She was always the runt of the litter, but she still played her hand. And was lucky enough to appear when Tokyo-3 was in a weakened state.”

R: “Not lucky enough to succeed though.”

Kaw: “Indeed, judging by the fact we're all still here.”

Kaj: “Must be hard for you, watching your brethren fall like that.”

Kaworu sighed forlornly. “It gets easier. It helps if you have someone to lean on.” He gave a meaningful look to Rei.

~

_Shortcut_

S: “I'm certain you deliberately went in front so you could show off something to me.”

Asuka poked out her tongue. “That wasn't the _initial_ intention, but I kinda realised later.”

Kaw: “You kind of put Shinji in a catch-22 there Asuka. Agree with Asuka and anger Rei, or agree with Rei and anger Asuka.”

M: “No wonder he picked option C.”

A: “Alright, I admit I probably didn't know where the hell I was going.”

R: “Considering you lead us _outside_ , right into the path of the Angel.”

A: “At least we knew the Angel was there!”

The two pilots gave her the exact same stare they did in the show.

A: “How the hell did Hyuga even drive _into_ Central Dogma anyway?”

M: “He was always a hero. I'm pretty sure he felt something for me.”

Kaj: “Too bad I caught you first then.”

Misato poked her tongue out.

~

_Pathfinding_

A: “Sorry about how I treated you Rei.”

R: “It’s okay. It's all in the past now.”

A: “I know, but I still feel kinda bad about it.”

Kaw: “The commander is _helping_?”

M: “Say whatever you will about him, he wouldn't take an Angel attack lying down.”

Kaj: “Well yeah. His ultimate plan required the destruction of all the Angels.

R: “I thought landing right near our Evangelion's was oddly lucky.”

M: “Of course it helped Asuka was abusing poor Shinji for looking forward. They would've found you soon enough anyway.”

A: “And now I have something else to feel bad about. Also, Rei, _how are you so good_ at navigating the ventilation shafts?”

R: “I think it's instinct.”

Kaw: “Obviously not one shared by me.”

~

_Deploy_

Kaw: “Its rather amazing that all could still be done with pretty much no power.”

M: “Hydraulics are pretty great like that. And of course, NERV would have been designed with that in mind.”

Kaj: “You never know when someone might sabotage the power.”

A: “Y'know, you've been suggesting that a lot Kaji. Almost makes it sound like _you_ did it.”

Kaj: “I can neither confirm nor deny I had a role in doing or not doing any sort of sabotage.”

Misato rolled her eyes. “Good thing there's an _oddly convenient_ lack of evidence.”

~

_Acid_

A: “I probably could've reacted better.”

M: “Looking at it, I think that was a fair enough reaction to an _acid_ that can _burn through Evangelion armour_.”

S: “It was a shame we were all below you.”

A: “Well, you caught us when we fell Shinji.”

S: “Yeah, but we were still getting rained on by Angel acid and running out of power so it wasn't exactly escaping the situation.”

R: “We managed though.”

A: “Because we're Eva pilots!”

~

_Asuka's Plan_

M: “Another genius plan! You're a bit like me when it comes to making plans like that y'know.”

A: “Heh, thanks Misato. It was a bit of a long shot, but most of our plans were like that.”

R: “Still ended up working though.”

S: “She's a college graduate for a reason.”

A: “And _that's_ how an Angel attack should go. You make a plan, you follow it. Clean and efficient.”

Kaj: “Those are the best sort of plans, it's a shame they don't really happen too often.”

Kaw: “Sorry Matarael...” He murmured. Rei gave him some comfort.

M: “Oh come on, why did they have to show _thaaaat_.” She whined as her and Kaji were shown in a _very_ compromising position in front of everyone.

~

_Philosophy_

Kaj: “A spot of philosophy with your fellow pilots?”

R: “Philosophy is a great source of conversation and interaction. Kaworu and I often philosophise when we're alone together.”

M: “Is that what you kids are calling it nowadays?”

A: “MISATO!”

Rei developed a light blush as she figured the significance of that.

Kaw: “Asuka was right though. It's difficult at best to figure out how an Angel thinks.”

Kaj: “Rei and your other friends seem to be doing a good job at it at least.”

Kaw: “Even so, our mental state is still mostly unexplored by the Lillim.”

A: “Mainly because we had to destroy almost all the Angels before we even hoped to understand how they though. I think you're the only one who's been around long enough Kaworu.”

Kaw: “Helps I didn't decide to destroy everything.”

S: “It's a good thing it ended up like that. I think we would've all broken if we had to do so.”

~~~

“Oh well, we're still all functional, aren't we?” Misato suggested.

“Just as functional as anyone else.” Asuka agreed. “Which honestly isn't _that_ great, but considering all the shit we've been through.”

“We're all honestly quite lucky our mental states aren't as bad as it could've been.” Shinji added on. “Plus, since we have each other, we can use each other to heal.”

“I suppose that goes for us as well.” Kaji insinuated. “I know Misato has some things she doesn't like talking about, so I help her heal.”

“You do realise _everyone_ here is reliant on that for healing?” The commander implied.

The sound of silence descended on the group upon understanding the implication.

“What? It's true.” She chuckled. “It's a damn sight better than relying on shit like beer or cigarettes.” She hypocritically took a swig of beer. “Still though, the point I was _trying_ to make, is that relying on one another is better than relying on just yourself or on things like booze.”

“I think that got lost in the innuendo.” Rei suggested.

“Yeah yeah, me and my perverted mind.” Misato said as discs flipped.

~~~

##  The Value of Miracles

_Anno Domini 2000_

M: “Well shit...”

A: “Misato... Is that you?”

Misato looked on as her father carried her to safety, Kaji's hand caught in a death grip.

S: “...I remember you telling me about this Misato.”

The commander was sombre, clearly struggling to keep her emotional barriers up at the sight of her father. “Of course, this shows up right after I said I didn't want to...”

A: “I can see why you didn't want to tell us Misato.”

Her father collapsed. She let out a pained choke.

Adam's wings of light pierced the skies. Misato paused the video.

“...Misato?” Asuka apprehensively asked.

“I need some time alone.” She choked, before taking solitude in her room.

~~~

The group was left shocked. Desolate. A miasma of silence descended.

The quiet was only broken by the forlorn cries of the commander, whatever emotional walls she had tumbling down like the Walls of Jericho.

“Kaji, go to Misato.” Asuka said through her teeth, deadly serious and attempting to keep her emotions in check. “ _Now_.”

Kaji immediately ran off to Misato's room.

“Kaworu?” Shinji timidly queried. He knew he wouldn't react well to seeing Adam like that.

And indeed, he was currently wrapped in Rei like a blanket, visibly shaken. If they could see AT-Fields, they would know the full extent of the trauma.

“Kaworu wants to be hugged. By all of us.” Rei said calmly.

They complied without hesitation. It wasn't long before the tears started.

~~~

Misato had shut herself in her room. She knew a breakdown was inevitable, despite trying to calm herself. Still, she tried.

The intrusive thoughts didn't help.

She never had a good relationship with her father. He was always more into his work than raising her. Much like others at NERV, even _herself_ , he was never that great at expressing his emotions to others, even to his own child. Indeed, their relationship was so frosty that when Misato's mother divorced the doctor, Misato was _glad_.

And then he gave his life for her. To give her another chance. The ultimate form of parental love. She suddenly knew how much he truly loved her, far too late.

Over 15 years later, she was _still_ conflicted over this. But day after day it got easier. She could talk about it, albeit with a select few. She specifically remembers telling Shinji about it, and being consoled by Kaji when she bought it up with him. Indeed, now, Misato thought she was almost ready to open up about it with the other pilots.

But now it all came to a head, being confronted with the depiction of her father. Seeing him so _animated_ like that, where before she had still images and faded memories. Seeing him _die_ in such a horrifying way. It shook her to the very core, and dug up so, so many bad memories.

She couldn't handle it. She broke down.

~~~

“Misato? I'm letting myself in.”

Kaji gently opened the door.

“Misato?”

She was sitting down on her futon, knees up against her chest and face buried in a pillow.

“K-Kaji?” She turned away, shy. “D-Don't look at me like this...”

Kaji was solemn. There wasn't much he could offer in this situation; indeed, he was never great at the whole emotion thing. He could however offer something at least. Something valuable.

Comfort.

He wrapped his arms around Misato. “It's okay Misato. I'm here.” He cooed. “I'm here...”

Kaji could feel how quick her breathing was, and how her body was trembling with emotion. He continued holding her.

Through her pained wailing, he held her.

Gods knows how long they spent like that. He didn't care how long it'd take. He kept holding.

Eventually, the rains died down. His sleeve was soaked in the tears of his loved one. She gathered the energy to murmur.

“K-Kaji.” She began, slowly, trying not to choke on her words. Y-you know w-why I split from y-you… b-back in the da-day…”

“I reminded you of your father.“

She sounded an agreement, her face soaked in her own tears. “T-Too much so. I d-didn't want to put myself t-through that. Not again. I-I just wanted to for- forget it ever happened.”

“You can't though.”

“I KNOW!” She anguished. “No matter what, something a-always reminds me of him! That stupid idiot, why did he do that!?” She begged, rain come down.

“He loved you Misato. That's why. He loved you so much he gave up his life for you, so you would have a chance of living.”

“...I didn't deserve it.” She whimpered into his arm. “I was so bad to him, and he still gave his life for me.”

“I would've done the same for you.”

Misato was quiet, save for the occasional sob.

“...You still remind me of him.”

“I know.” He softly spoke.

“Y-you don't think that's weird?”

“No. I still love you regardless.”

This bought more lamenting on Misato's part as she grabbed onto Kaji's arm, still wrapped around her.

“I- I love you too, K-Kaji.”

They remained as they were for a while.

The melancholic sounds of a cello filled the apartment.

~~~

“They're still in there, aren't they?” Shinji whispered, putting the cello down.

“Yeah, they haven't left since _that_ happened.” Asuka said back. “Poor Misato...”

“Which is why I’m assuming you want to check on her.”

“Yeah, see if she needs some comfort. I'll grab you if she wants hugs Shinji.”

Kaworu and Rei had already left for their own apartment. He said he wanted some time alone with Rei. The other pilot pair completely understood this; Rei knew him best. She would know how to help him in a time like this.

Needless to say, the rest of the episode won’t be watched tonight.

But the pilots didn't care for the show, for now at least. Seeing the normally unflappable Misato react so _strongly_ to the opener of that episode, in addition to Kaworu's distress, really tested both pilot's resolve.

They were strong though. Crying was for when they were together, so that they may comfort each other.

Asuka peered into Misato's room. To her surprise, she didn't see a snivelling Misato.

She instead saw her asleep. In Kaji's arms, gently rocking her.

“Shhh.” Kaji quietly put a finger up to his lips. “Let her sleep. She deserves as much.”

Asuka was almost brought to tears at the sight. Misato looked so peaceful, like she just had the weight of the world taken off her back.

“Y'know Kaji? You're a pretty good partner.” She softly spoke. “Misato is lucky to have you.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Asuka.”

“We'll try not to disturb you two. Goodnight.” She gently closed the door, and immediately sought the arms of Shinji. She could cry now.

“Sounds like Misato's gonna be alright.” Shinji whispered, running a hand through her hair. “She's in good hands.”

“Yeah.” She sniffed. “For all the shit we give him, Kaji can be good like that. Speaking of good hands, I could use some comfort.”

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, not bothering to move from the couch.

~~~

Misato woke with the morning sun. She softly smiled when she figured out Kaji kept his station all throughout the night.

Her gentle nuzzling of her partner woke him up.

“Morning Kaji.”

“...Heya Misato.” He chuckled. “Feelin' a bit better?”

She nodded. “...Yeah. Much better actually.”

Misato ran a hand over his seemingly perpetual stubble, and gave him a gentle peck.

“Thanks for putting up with me Kaji.”

“Not a problem Misato.” He smiled. “You know I love ya.”

“I know.” She cooed. “Man, I wish I didn't have to go into NERV today.” The commander said with a sigh. “Will you at least be back before we continue watching the episode?”

Kaji chuckled. “Even though that episode did a number on you, you want to continue watching it?”

“But of course! It's literally us. We've already faced those challenges once before, but now we can face them together.”

He thought. “You're strong, Misato.”

“I run NERV, I _have_ to be strong. Of course, it helps I have someone like you for comfort.”

~~~

“Would you look at that, it's the two lovebirds.” Asuka lightly prodded upon seeing the commander and the inquisitor.

“...You saw us?” She said sheepishly.

“Oh, don't worry Misato. We wanted to check in on you, but you were already asleep in his arms. At least now you know the value of having a partner to comfort you during those tough nights.”

Misato rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah, I can see where you two were coming from when you got together.”

Shinji chuckled. “You're lucky you have Kaji, Misato. He treats you well.”

“Much like how Shinji treats me.”

“Or how Rei treats me.” A reserved fishie responded.

“...Oh crap, _Kaworu_. That must've been hard for you as well.” Misato said bashfully, as she was reminded she wasn't the _only_ one who struggled last night.

“Don't worry about me, Misato.” He deflected. “While Kaji tended to you; Rei, Asuka, and Shinji did so to me. It was nice.” A warm remark as he remembered how the pilots gave him comfort.

“We later retired to our home, and spent the night in each other's arms.” Rei finished, specific in her wording. “I feel it helped him a lot.”

“It really did. Thanks for that Rei.” He gave a soft smile to her. “Will we continue watching the show?”

Misato nodded. “We already started watching. There's no stopping this train now.”

She turned on the TV, to her initial bemusement as the screen was left exactly as it was before.

“GaaAH THE LASERDISC WASN'T TURNED OFF ITS BEEN RUNNING ALL NIGHT THE MOTOR'S GONNA WEAR OUT”

“Whoops.”

~~~

_Summer Storm_

A: “Out of _all_ the people to notice she got promoted, it was _Kensuke?_ ”

M: “He's a military nut, of _course_ he'd know the ranks.”

S: “I don't think we were told of that promotion, were we Asuka?”

Asuka shook her head.

M: “It's not like the commander informed anyone about anything anyway.” She shrugged. “It was pretty much just a new badge.”

Kaj: “So more of a token position?”

M: “Well, I had more paperwork, I guess.”

~

_Harmonics Test_

A: “I've always wondered, what _does_ a harmonics test do anyway?”

M: “It's sorta like a regular old sync test, except it also determines what the initial plug depth should be. Or something like that, I'm not too sure to be honest.” She shrugged.

Kaw: “I assume too deep into the Evangelion and the pilot's experience mental contamination.”

M: “From the Eva, yes. Of course, nowadays, this 'mental contamination' is now known to just be the Evangelion trying to communicate with you.”

S: “Great, so my father's _also_ responsible for scaring us into not having as strong a connection to our Evangelion.”

R: “I don't think that was intentional at least. If he knew he could speak with the Evangelion, he would've locked himself in Unit-01 long ago.”

~

_Party_

M: “I thought it was rather sweet for Kensuke and Toji to organise a party for me.”

A: “It _was_ a nice gesture. Made them seem like nice people.”

S: “I kinda felt bad about not being involved in the preparation, for such a big thing.”

Misato chuckled. “That's fine Shinji. I'm sure something like that wouldn't pass you by now eh?”

A: “Well, if all they told us about your promotion was a new badge that none of us except Kensuke understood, no wonder we didn't pick up on it.”

Kaj: “Of course, it doesn't sound like _you_ told them about it anyway, Misato.” He poked.

M: “You know I'm not really one for bragging, Kaji.”

Kaw: “I like how even _Pen-Pen_ got involved in the arguing.”

A: “Pen-Pen likes Hikari, of _course_ he's gonna defend her!”

R: “You have to admit Kaji, that is rather suspicious showing up to the party with the doctor in tow.”

~

_Penguin 9/11_

A: “Man, Antarctica didn't fare too well during Second Impact.”

Kaw: “...My father essentially annihilated the once beautiful place.”

R: “And with the climate change, I doubt it could ever return to a pre-Second Impact state.”

M: “Not to mention the whole sea, a good thousand kilometres out, is pretty much _dead_.”

Kaw: “I wouldn't be surprised. All Lilithian based life would've been... well, annihilated.”

Pen-Pen exited his freezer for another beer, when the television caught his sights. He curiously warked.

M: “Oh? That's Antarctica.”

Pen-Pen made a couple warks that sounded like a query.

M: “Not you, specifically, but there were once others of your kind living there.”

Pen-Pen watched on for a minute.

He shrugged, got his beer and returned to his fridge.

A: “Huh. Y'know, I expected him to have a stronger reaction to seeing Antarctica blown to smithereens.”

Misato shrugged. “He never particularly cared for the idea of Antarctica. Too cold for him.”

Kaj: “Am I the only one who has _no idea_ what Pen-Pen is saying?”

“Yes.”

~

_Satellite_

Kaw: “Sahaquiel had an interesting strategy.”

M: “Obviously, it was a good idea, considering at least one other Angel decided to attack from space.”

A: “Why _don't_ we have space faring equipment for Evangelion anyway?”

Kaj: “Do you know how much red tape there'd be to even _think_ about doing such a thing? You could fill the Geofront with the paperwork it'll require.”

M: “Yeah, the logistics of such a thing is radically unfeasible. An Evangelion can barely be flown, let alone shot into space. Though Matsushiro _was_ working on prototype equipment, just in case.”

R: “It would be useful though, if it was possible.”

M: “Especially since Sahaquiel could lob pieces of itself at us. We had to evacuate everyone in town just in case.”

Kaw: “He was always weird like that.”

~

_Plan G_

A: “The way you described the plan, Misato. It didn't exactly instil that much confidence in me.”

Misato shrugged. “It's true though. You didn't even write a will, so I _assumed_ you were confident.”

S: “Misato, _none_ of us wrote a will. But it's not like Rei and I had many possessions. Or family to leave them with.”

A: “At least _I_ didn't write it due to my own ego, instead of having no reason to write one...”

R: “Well, we have reasons now, do we? Even if we don't like to talk about it.”

Kaj: “That's life though. Never know when your curtain call is.”

The pilot pairs each sought out their other's hand.

M: “Oh come on, a steak dinner isn't _that_ bad!”

~

_A Woman's Intuition_

S: “That _definitely_ didn't instil much confidence in us.”

A: “Look on the bright side, all we'd miss out on if we died was a _piece of steak!_ ”

R: “I wouldn't have even _had_ the steak, had we got steak in the first place.”

A: “Yeah, didn't we get ramen instead cause it would cost you a fortune Misato?”

M: “Pretty sure.” She scratched the back of her head. “You guys didn't have to do that you realise, especially after risking your lives.”

Asuka handwaved it. “It's fine Misato. Though if you want to give us a steak dinner _now_ , Shinji and I wouldn't mind.”

Kaw: “I'd skip on the meat myself.”

Shinji and Asuka looked at the fish. “You don't eat meat too Kaworu?”

Kaw: “Yeah. I found it makes me sick.”

Kaj: “Well, I guess that makes getting food for you and Rei easier. Don't have to worry about getting separate meals when you two go out.”

Rei blushed. “Shinji taught him some recipes too.”

A: “Oh yeah, I remember that. And how he nearly burned down our kitchen.”

Kaw: “He-Hey, I'm much better at cooking now.” He defended. “Helps you don’t really have to cook salad.”

S: “Didn’t you try _microwaving_ a salad once Kaworu?”

~

_Flashback_

S: “This is what I remember. You told me about your father.”

M: “Yeah. And why I was so vengeful against the Angels.”

A: “I understand why you didn't want to tell us Misato...”

M: “It gets easier. Every day you soldier on, it gets easier.” She sighed. “Though you still get those moments where the scars get ripped open.”

Kaj: “Like yesterday.”

M: “Yeah...”

Kaji didn't need a mouthful from Asuka to know he should comfort her. So, he wrapped an arm around her.

She appreciated the comfort.

~

_Battle_

A: “I gotta say though, it was _really_ invigorating sprinting in my Eva like that.”

S: “It was even more invigorating _catching an Angel_.”

R: “We work quite well as a team, don't we?”

A: “Especially now. Though it helps we're all friendly with each other.”

M: “I knew you guys could do it. Just gotta believe.”

Kaw: “Sahaquiel left a decent hole in the ground.”

M: “Yeah, Fuyutsuki wasn't happy about that when he was debriefed.”

Kaj: “Let me guess, the map?”

~

_Debrief_

S: “That was probably the _only_ time in my life my father complemented me about something.”

A: “Unless we count that _absolutely token attempt_ after Zeruel.”

M: “Oh yeah, I heard about that. Was it really that bad?”

A: “Misato, he literally got his pet Gestapo to drag us to his office, where he outright said he was _ordered by the UN_ to commend us and reinstate our positions.”

Misato burst out laughing.

Kaw: “The former commander had an odd definition of 'carrot'.”

A: “Wasn't the only thing odd about him.”

M: “Thanks for having mercy on my purse guys.”

Asuka chuckled. “We knew you were poor Misato. NERV never pays _us_ enough for what we do, why would they pay you?”

M: “Oi, it's improved under _my_ administration at least. You guys actually get _hazard_ now.”

R: “There hasn't been too many hazards as of late though.”

Misato shrugged. “There was the SEELE war. And the other MP-Evangelion.”

A: “The last MP-Eva we had to fight was months ago though.”

M: “Well now you said that, the laws of the cosmos dictate there'll be another MP-Evangelion attack tomorrow, you realise?”

Asuka facepalmed. “Gottverdammt I jinxed it, didn't I?”

~~~

“Alright.” Misato sighed. “The _beginning_ of that episode screwed _me and Kaworu_ up this time. But the _rest_ of it was not too bad. Relatively speaking.”

“Guess that disproves your theory Rei.” Asuka suggested. “The 'kick in the metaphorical balls' was at the _start_ instead of the end.”

“I'll have to work on my theory. How about at the first couple or last couple of scenes?” She speculated. “Or at _either_ end of the episode.” 

Kaji chuckled. “Like a true scientist, Rei.”

“Oh well.” Misato got up and turned off the Laserdisc player. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Unless we're fighting an MP-Eva.” Shinji teased.

“Oh hush you, Murphy will take mercy on me. Hopefully.”

~~~

The blood of a hostile MP-Eva rained down on Tokyo-3, Asuka ripping and tearing and going all Khornate berzerker on the poor biorobot. Mainly because it proved Murphy was indeed a little bitch. 

That wouldn't be all of them though, as the Magi had determined there were more inbound from orbit.

“So, Asuka.” Shinji radioed in. “About what you said yesterday about having the last MP-Eva be from months ago.”

She snapped the red dummy plug taken from the now thoroughly desecrated Eva corpse. “Yeah yeah, me and my big mouth.”

* * *


	7. Genesis 0:7

* * *

Another day, another attempt by SEELE to enact some sense of revenge. Ritsuko grumbled. This was just another annoyance. 

Especially when now she must _seriously_ consider developing Eva sized _mops_ for cleaning up the aftermath. Maybe they should have taught the pilots more _productive_ methods of letting out their anger and frustration, instead of taking it out on the enemy.

But, the blood's been spilt already, and Asuka claimed another metaphorical scalp.

...Okay, it wasn't _exactly_ metaphorical. “Man, I should _not_ be enjoying this as much as I am.”

“We all have our quirks, Asuka.” Her counterpart radioed. “There are _dozens_ out there whose quirk is a thirst for their enemy’s blood.”

“If anything, I'd say it was a _healthy_ attitude when it came to our enemies.” Hikari mused on the open line. “Well, healthy for _us_ at least.”

Misato facepalmed. “Can we at least _try_ to recover _one_ of their plugs intact? It would be nice to study something that isn't _powdered Evangelion._ ” 

“We can certainly _try_ Commander.” Shinji teased, as he picked up one of the fallen MP-Evangelion's weapons and lobbed it at another, dazing it. They _could_ turn into an AT-Field penetrating lance, but NERV did not know the mechanism to do so, despite research. Right now, the only strategy _against_ such weapons was 'dodge'.

But that wasn't entirely an issue, unless you were slow. The MP-Evangelion were easy enough to disarm, thanks to their relative unintelligence, especially with coordinated efforts and firepower.

Asuka roundhouse kicked the dazed MP-Eva and proceeded to dismember it, which kept it immobilised. They _could_ regenerate, so Asuka usually only had a good 20 seconds to remove the Dummy Plug and disable the MP-Eva. But she worked fast with that prog knife of hers.

She haphazardly threw the plug to Hikari like a fumbling relay runner, who set it against a building for recovery.

“Asuka, can you _please_ not completely tear this one to shreds? Major Ibuki's gonna be sick.” 

The berzerker rolled her eyes and drove her prog knife into the core, dispatching the plugless MP-Eva in a way that _didn't_ cause the Major to blow chunks at the sight.

“That the last of them?” She spoke into the radio, slightly puffed for breath.

“Y-Yeah, that looks like all of them.” A somewhat queasy Maya replied.

“We'll keep you up there for another hour in case there's more.” The sub-commander chimed in. “ _And_ to clean up the mess.”

~~~

“Okay, you only managed to bathe _half_ the city in Eva blood this time.”

“Got the job done though.” Asuka handwaved.

“Even though you had to be up there for _three hours_ cleaning up the remains.” The commander glared. “Still though, good work, all of you. We should be able to get some decent data from that recovered plug.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Shinji, Asuka and Hikari said as they bowed in unison.

“You're all dismissed. Get cleaned up.” She left for the requisite forestwork.

~~~

Yet more things on Ritsuko's plate. At least the recovered dummy plug should give some decent data, despite it being beat up. Dummy...

_“Liar.”_

_A gun fired._

_It... rebounded?_

_He paused._

_A gun fired._

A knocking on her office door jolted her again. 'Not again' she thought. 

_“Sempai?”_

It's just Maya, she thought. Just... Maya.

“C-come in, Maya.”

The Major let herself in. “Sempai, I think I- Ritsuko?” She laid eyes on her Sempai.

Her eyes were unfocused. Her body was trembling. It was too obvious she was pained by something .

“I-Is everything okay Sempai?”

She nodded. 

“Okay.” She made her decision. “Enough.”

Maya dragged a chair over and sat down, next to the doctor. “ _Please_ Ritsuko.” She begged. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“...please Maya.”

“You can tell me. You can trust me.” Maya reached out for her hand, a voice of deep concern. “It's obvious you're struggling with something. I'm not dumb.”

“...that obvious?”

“Yeah. To me at least.”

Their eyes locked. Maya could see the pain in Ritsuko's eyes, and Ritsuko could see the genuine worry born out of love in Maya's misty eyes.

Ritsuko sighed. “Okay.” She whimpered. “Okay, Maya.” The doctor took out a cigarette, lit it up, and took a long drag. It did nothing to calm her. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.”

Maya gently squeezed her Sempai's hand. “Talk to me Ritsuko.”

“I've- I've been having flashbacks. I think I have post-traumatic stress.”

Maya took in her confession. Unprompted, Ritsuko continued. 

“I think I know where it comes from. T-Terminal Dogma. Gendo. He... He...” She was on the verge.

It was at this point the Major wrapped her arms around her Sempai. She cooed her name. She knew exactly what she was talking about.

She was right there with her.

Ritsuko held her Kohai tight and cried.

The odd looking discs the Major found could wait.

~~~

Shinji Ikari and Co were chilling out in Misato's apartment. He had just cooked all of them dinner when the phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, hey Misato!”

_“Heya Shin-chan! I'm gonna be pretty late with this national park on my desk, so you guys can watch the next disc without me.”_

“Oh? Are you sure you don't want us to wait for another night Misato?”

_“Nah, it's all good. You guys deserve some R &R after the battle today. Just make sure you tell me what happens, mmkay?”_

“Alright Misato, we'll see you when you get back.”

_“Good boy. And don't forget to turn off the Laserdisc player this time!”_

He chuckled. “I won't. See ya Misato." 

_“Byeee.”_

The phone clicked off.

Asuka looked up from her ramen. “Wauhshat Mishato?”

He nodded, putting the phone back on its cradle. “She's gonna be late back. She said to watch the next one without her, as long as 'we tell her what happens'.”

Asuka shrugged, and actually swallowed her food before speaking. “Her loss. You two fine with watching on without Misato?”

They nodded. “I agree with Asuka, it's her loss if she misses out on any important details.”

“Alright. Guess we're watching without Misato.” Shinji said, slightly disappointed but he understood being a commander meant being busy. “Though I have a question.” 

“Eh?” 

“How the hell do we use the Laserdisc player?”

* * *

**Character Key UPDATE:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

**Absent:**

Misato

Kaji

##  An Angel's Invasion

_Magi_

A: “Y'know, I think _if_ I retire from piloting, I'd get into computer engineering.”

S: “You did say you were interested in the technical aspects of things like that.”

K: “Oh? I didn't know you were a techie Asuka.”

Asuka shrugged. “One of my majors was in Electrical Engineering. That sort of stuff interests me, though piloting comes first of course.”

R: “Maybe Dr Akagi can train you.”

Asuka made a disgruntled sound. “I am _not_ calling her Sempai. That's Maya's job.”

~

_Decontamination_

S: “Oh man, this was embarrassing...”

A: “Well would ya look at that, I'm naked. _Again_.” She said through clenched teeth. “Gottverdammt perverted 'Gainax'.”

R: “I didn't think it was that bad.”

A: “Rei, you _never_ give a damn about being naked full stop.”

K: “Can I look now?”

~

_Simulation_

A: “The simulation Evangelion was _really_ weird.”

R: “It's a soulless, half complete Eva. It would naturally feel weird.”

S: “It felt cold.”

A: “I couldn't feel half my body.”

K: “I never got to experience this myself, but I can see how weird it would be.”

R: “I'm pretty sure NERV never bothered to rebuild the simulation bodies after the incident, so that makes sense.”

A: “You didn't miss out on much Kaworu.”

~

_Corrosion_

A: “I just realised, we don't know much about what happened after the test got aborted, did we?”

R: “Correct. The commander was silent about it. As was everyone else.”

S: “Maybe Misato would've known more about this.”

K: “So, we're pretty much going into this episode blind.”

A: “Yep. Though at least we'll be able to find out about what the hell happened.” She shrugged.

S: “So the abort was caused by that corrosion?”

R: “Possibly.”

Kaworu looked on. He was sure it _wasn't_ corrosion.

~

_Contamination_

S: “It's not corrosion.”

K: “Ohhh, yes I know what Iruel was trying.”

A: “That's an _Angel?!_ ”

Kaworu nodded. “Iruel is legion, for It is many.”

A: “Huh. Why the hell weren't _we_ informed about this?”

K: “My suspicion is the commander didn't want anyone to know about an Angel getting into NERV.”

R: “That sounds like something he would do.”

A: “Also, why did NERV name these random objects after seemingly random biological terms?”

S: “Symbolism?” He shrugged.

~

_Angel_

S: “Man that would've scared everyone.”

A: “An Angel getting that deep into Central? Of course it would scare the shit out of everyone.”

R: “Your suspicions were correct Kaworu.”

K: “It makes sense. He would absolutely get chewed out had SEELE found out.”

A: “Which I'm sure they did.”

~

_Ozone_

K: “NERV should not have done that.”

R: “You can see their thinking however. The Angel appeared weak to ozone, therefore you use ozone to eradicate it.”

K: “I assume they didn't know Iruel could rapidly evolve.”

A: “So they pretty much screwed themselves over by doing that?”

K: “To put it bluntly, yes.”

~

_Hack_

A: “Ohhhoh, Iruel you sneaky bastard. It evolved into a _computer_.”

S: “It could _do that_?”

K: “If it made sense to Iruel, then It would do it, as part of Its natural evolution.”

R: “What would it be evolving for?”

K: “I assume it was to achieve Its goal of complementation, as all Angels.”

R: “Iruel naturally evolved to hack into the Magi. Interesting.”

S: “Damn, that Angel is unstoppable.”

K: “If It evolved to do that task, for a goal It so desperately desired, then nothing could stop It. Even something like hacking into a computer.”

A: “I assume they did though, or we wouldn't be here to talk about it.”

S: “Especially since Iruel's intention was _self-destructing the facility!_ ”

~

_Logic gate_

S: “How do you even _change_ the logic mode of a computer?”

A: “Well, it sounds like they changed base.”

S: “...Eh?”

A: “You know how the lowest form of logic in a computer is binary? 0 and 1, off or on?”

S: “ _Now_ I do.”

She rolled her eyes. “From my studies, I found a Soviet computer design that used _ternary_ logic.”

K: “So 3 states instead of 2?”

A: “Exactly. I even did a thesis on it. Something along the lines of _'Engineering Tertiary Logic and the Logistical Issues Associated'._ ”

R: “So if Iruel evolved to use base 2, changing the logic to use another base would hold it off temporarily.”

A: “Well, that's how I understood what they said. Honestly even _if_ Misato was here, she probably wouldn't know that much more about it.”

S: “I thought computers could only stay in one 'logic mode'.”

A: “The Magi aren't regular computers. They're biocomputers, made from the literal brains of one of the industry's brightest minds. It's like trying to compare an _abacus_ to... well, the Magi.”

~

_Casper_

S: “One would think it was inefficient to store programming notes on sticky notes _inside_ the computer.”

A: “One _would_ think, but good luck trying to understand whatever godforsaken language the Magi is coded in. It's practically only known to the Elder Akagi, who is _dead_ ; Ritsuko, and Maya.”

K: “Maya seems really _excited_ about programming the Magi.”

A: “She's pretty adorable like that. It boggles my mind how someone so innocent could get involved in NERV.”

S: “Man that's a lot of terminals. And why do you need _power tools_ to program?”

~

_Speed programming_

K: “Only a show about us can make something as simple as _programming a computer_ seem exciting and tense.”

R: “To be fair, it's exciting and tense because an _Angel was about to blow up NERV_.”

S: “Ritsuko seems rather calm about the whole _blowing up_ business.”

A: “She did say she had _almost_ a second to spare.”

R: “As she said, 'It's not a 0 or minus.'“

K: “So that's how Iruel annihilated itself. At the very least, It bought about Its own demise.”

S: “Even though NERV helped it along.”

A: “Wait a goddamn minute. That means _Ritsuko_ has a score on the Angel leaderboard! With a damn terminal as well!”

R: “It would've been nice if they hadn't forgotten about us for several hours though.”

S: “Yeah, it was starting to get a bit annoying, especially with the pilot seat chafing my backside.”

~~~

“So, the episode Misato misses out on, is the _one_ episode _none_ of us were involved in, and had _no idea_ what was going on.” The redhead complained.

Kaworu chuckled. “Do we _ever_ have any idea what's going on?" 

“Okay fair enough. At least _now_ I know how you feel watching us, and finding out about all these events that you didn't go through.”

“It's interesting, isn't it Asuka?” The fish began. “Seeing the lives and perspectives of others where _we_ would've had no knowledge about them otherwise.”

“I mean, it sounds kinda voyeuristic when you put it that way.”

He shrugged. “You guys seem alright with us watching your lives. It's only a matter of time before you get to experience parts of _my_ life.”

“I suppose it's gonna hurt you, and us.” Shinji confessed. “Considering all you went through.”

“I'm not worried about it Shinji. I have Rei, you and Asuka by my side to comfort me if it gets hard.”

They smiled. “That's a good attitude to have Kaworu.” Shinji got up and stood dumbly next to the Laserdisc player when he realised he _still_ doesn't know how to use it.

“I'll do it Shinji.” Asuka went up to the player but paused. “You seriously haven't used a Laserdisc player? Or even a VCR?”

He shook his head. “My uncle never had any of that stuff. And even _here_ I never really had to operate it.”

“Well, it's pretty simple really.” She pointed out the buttons on the player. “You have play, stop, pause, eject, rewind and fast forward. They're all pretty self-explanatory.”

“...Rewind?”

“Fast forward but backward.”

“Oh.” He clicked the eject button, and like magic the comically oversized disc came out. “Sweet.”

“Now you just flip the disc. Try not to touch the reflective sides, that messes with the video.”

He carefully flipped over the disc, and put the tray back into the machine. “I did it!”

Asuka messed his hair. “Nice work my baka.”

~~~

##  SEELE, the Throne of Souls

_Anno Domini 2015_

A: “Wait, _why_ are they recapping?”

S: “Well, we're just over the halfway point of the show. Maybe they felt a need to remind the viewer about what happened.”

K: “Even though they would know what happened.”

A: “And even though _we_ know what happened. Even if we _didn't_ experience those events, surely we wouldn't be daft enough to forget what happened!”

R: “I know Asuka likes to say they did things in the show to save money, but I believe this _was_ a way of saving money.”

A: “At least with the other methods it was _mostly_ passable, but you can't just _rehash_ the past 13 episodes and put it all into one episode, so as to 'recap'.“

K: “Though this looks more like an after-action report, rather than an outright recap.”

~

_Gaghiel_

K: “Interesting.”

A: “Something catch your eye Kaworu?”

K: “More like ears. I think this is a recap by _SEELE_.”

Shinji rolled his eyes. “Of course, they'd know _all_ about us.”

A: “Maybe that would work as an explanation in our world, but when you consider this came from another universe, as a story, it's inexcusable!”

~

_Iruel_

A: “Even the all-seeing eye didn't know _what_ the hell happened during Iruel.”

K: “They had suspicions, but it appears the commander defused them.”

R: “They _still_ had suspicions.”

K: “Yes. The dead sea scrolls were specific in how it occurred, and this wasn't how it occurred.”

S: “What _were_ the dead sea scrolls anyway?”

K: “A prophecy. It would eventually lead to something known as Instrumentality.”

A: “Rei mentioned something like that. It sounds pretty damn scary.”

K: “The idea was, indeed. The assimilation of every soul of Earth, and the ascendancy to Godhood by SEELE, via the Fruits of Life and Knowledge. That was their goal. And that is what they tried to accomplish when they attacked us.”

S: “That was my _father's_ goal as well.”

K: “So they say. It was known to the upper echelons he had his own agenda though. Hence the attack.”

S: “...My Mother did say something about him doing anything to get back to her.”

A: “That seems a bit extreme for someone, ending the world and absorbing everyone.”

S: “All to get back someone you loved and lost. Honestly, I think I would do something similar if I lost you, Asuka.”

~

_Weaving a Story_

A: “We actually get _new content_?”

R: “It sounds like my philosophising.”

K: “Do you remember saying all this?”

R: “Saying, no. But thinking.”

A: “...This is all pretty private stuff Rei.”

R: “Yes... But I'm fine with it being divulged to you three.”

~

_Compatibility_

A: “Oh yeah, this was our first compatibility test, wasn't it?”

R: “Yes. I remember being able to synchronise with Unit-01 perfectly fine.”

S: “...Smelt like me?”

R: “I was specific in my wording of 'Ikari'.”

K: “So Unit-01 can be used with most of the pilots then.”

S: “Yeah. Asuka can sync with it cause of our close relationship, so can Rei. Hikari never had a relationship with my mother, or with me other than friend, so she can't sync high enough for it to be worth it. And it just outright _rejected_ you, Kaworu.”

K: “Not that I'd want to pilot Unit-01 anyway, no offence. It felt... foreign. Like I didn't belong.”

~

_Unit-00_

R: “How did my Unit feel, Shinji?”

S: “Odd. Even without considering it smelt like you, Rei. It felt... colder.”

A: “I can see why Maya was hesitant about the dummy plug project. Considering how badly it failed.”

S: “Around the time it went berserk is when my memories stopped and I woke up in a hospital again.”

R: “She was like that. I think she hated Akagi, and me.”

A: “Sounds like you two didn't get along too well.”

R: “Unit-00 and I had a... working relationship. While I do sometimes miss having an Evangelion of my own, I _do not_ miss the presence inside said Evangelion.”

~

_Lance_

R: “I remember doing this.”

A: “I can understand _why_ you went along with him at least. Can't really hold it against you.”

K: “Where were you taking Adam's Lance to anyway, Rei?”

R: “Terminal Dogma.”

~~~

“Isn't that where Lillith is?”

“Yes. The Lance was used to further immobilise her, on the committee's request.”

“She's still there, isn't she?”

“As far as I know. I haven't been down to Terminal Dogma ever since the former commander played his hand.”

“I find it odd that the Li- _humans_ , would capture and display your own progenitor, essentially your _God_.” Kaworu remembered his first reaction to seeing Lilith. He feared her, somewhat. His instincts went insane upon seeing the progenitor of all life on Earth, sans him. He found it hard to control such a strong instinct to run.

“If you can control your God, do you not become God yourself?” The other Nephilim philosophised. “That is the base idea of complementation. Become one with God, become God Themself.”

“Ignoring all the existential bullcrap about having _God imprisoned in our basement_ ,” Asuka emphasised the absurdity, “the episodes on this disc were kinda tame. At least in comparison to many of the previous ones.”

“Kinda like that Jet Alone episode. Of course, it didn't help one episode covered something _none_ of us knew about, and half of the second episode was a recap.” Shinji muttered in slight annoyance.

Asuka reacted with a shrug. “At least with Iruel, now we _know_ what happened during those events, instead of sitting naked in an entry plug for half the day.”

“That reminds me.” Kaworu began. “When was the last time we had a cross sync test?”

Rei thought. “We had one sometime before Armisael. I don't think NERV has been scheduling them due to other events.”

“Like Armisael... not going as well as we hoped.”

“Or like SEELE wreaking the place.”

“Yes.” Rei succinctly replied. “And the ongoing attacks.”

Asuka sighed. “Oh well. I'm sure we still have a lot to go through before those events happen.”

“Lots of trauma.” The third quipped.

“We have each other to rely on, at least.”

~~~

Major Maya was curled up to her Sempai. Well, 'Sempai' may have been an inappropriate word to use in their current situation. Of course, maybe Ritsuko was into that sort of thing. Or maybe she was projecting.

 _'Yes, I get it brain, no need to be all perverted.'_ Maya thought to herself.

Considering what _did_ happen today, Maya thought she should be somewhat bemused she ended up in Ritsuko's bed. Not that she _minded_ , of course, but considering Ritsuko's mental state earlier today, she thought that would be the _last_ thing to happen.

But here she was, wrapped in Ritsuko's arms, having been drilled like an Arabian oil well.

Maybe it gave her Sempai a sense of comfort. At least it was better than those damn smokes of hers. 

Ritsuko sighed. “...I needed that, Maya. It's been too long. Far too long.” 

“...Feeling better Ritsuko?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I think so... Sorry if I... came onto you too hard. I wasn't-”

“Shhhh...” The Kohai placed her finger on her Sempai's lips, looking up at her. “I'd be lying if I said I _didn't_ want it too.”

Ritsuko gave a soft smile. “You're adorable, you know.”

“Hehe, I know. But under my soft exterior is a lot of _hard_ stuff too, you realise.” She turned inward.

“...Sometimes I wonder how you're still cheery after all we've been through.”

She gave a sad smile. “...What's done is done. We just gotta keep moving forward, is all. No use fawning over the past. Live for the day, y'know?”

The doctor sighed. “...I wish I had that attitude.”

Maya snuggled up to Ritsuko. “Guess I'll just have to be twice as cheerful to compensate then.”

This brought a giggle out of her as she ran a hand over Maya. Her eyes drifted...

...over to the bag Maya bought with her, stationed on the bedside table.

“Hmm.”

“Eh?”

“What's the bag there for?”

“Ehhhh... Oh!” Maya got her train of thought back on track. “That's right, I was gonna tell you about something I found when I got our laundry.”

“Oh?” She looked inside the bag. 3 discs, in blue covers with no labelling. “...CDs?" 

“Yeah. It's weird though.” She stated. “I've never seen CDs like it.”

Ritsuko took one out of a case and looked it over.

“...Blue?” Pigmented CDs did exist; indeed, a popular games console from pre-2I used such discs. But it was still an odd sight.

The major nodded. “It didn't work in any of the CD drives I tried it with as well.”

“...Curious." 

Yet another thing for the good doctor to consider. Ritsuko never really liked CDs: too little storage, too static (unless you were willing to spend hundreds of thousands of Yen) and fragile. But it was a consumer standard, so she had to be acquainted with them. She thought it was a damn shame the DVD flopped so hard after 2nd Impact that even a damned _Laserdisc_ was cheaper to manufacture and sell than a DVD.

Maybe they _were_ DVDs, but having not just one but _three_ objects of such an expensive medium, just sitting there in a trash bag. They obviously had _something_ on them.

For now, though, it could wait. She had other _pressing_ matters at hand.

* * *


	8. Genesis 0:8

* * *

“I did not know we had an electron microscope, Dr Akagi.”

“To be fair, it's not like you would be the person to use an electron microscope, Rei.” The doctor commented. “How's interacting with the AI going?”

“I like her.” Rei smiled. “Did you hear that ELIZA?”

_“YES! I LIKE YOU TOO REI!”_ 'ELIZA' excitedly exclaimed, a computerised warble to her tone. Rei had overheard Maya refer to the AI, otherwise known as 'NT-Eva Unit-00', as 'ELIZA'. Rei didn't know the significance of such a name, but she liked it all the same, so that's what she will call the AI of what will become her new Evangelion.

“Good to see you're developing a bond with it quickly, Rei.” Ritsuko overheard this from the microscope. “The closer you two are, the higher the sync rates will be.”

“'ELIZA''s a bit like a puppy, isn't she?” Maya whispered. She was by Ritsuko's side, occasionally swapping out something from under the electron microscope.

“Not sure why though. Maybe the AI has something akin to Williams Syndrome.”

“Even the _AI's_ of NERV have mental issues, what a surprise.” Rei quipped, Maya struggling to keep composure. “I don't mind it though. She is _much_ more preferable compared to the previous... _presence_ in the old Unit-00.”

Ritsuko shivered. She knew the rumours. They weren't pleasant.

She changed focus to a terminal. The AI's general intelligence and social skills had increased by a considerable amount. Still a bit under expectation, but 'ELIZA' has been given a lot of slack for being the _first_ of its kind.

“Looks like we have some good data on the AI, Rei. Thanks for helping.” She closed the portable terminal. “You can go now if you'd like.”

“Okay Dr Akagi.” She turned to 'ELIZA'. “I'll see you soon okay?” She cooed.

_“OKAY! BYE REI!”_ The AI disappeared back into its core. Rei left soon after.

“This is fascinating.” Ritsuko commented, once there was a sense of privacy again. She had captured some images from the electron microscope, comparing the foreign disc to a bog-standard CD taken from Maya's J-Pop collection. 

The backside of a CD appeared on the screen, its data pits clearly visible with the power of electrons. “This is how a regular CD looks like. Data is encoded like so, with the minimum length of 800 nanometers representing a 0.” The image switched to a screen saying 'No Data'. “I _would_ compare this to a DVD, but NERV doesn't have _any_ DVDs for some reason. Just old schematics.”

The image then switched to the foreign disc. “This disc, _somehow,_ has a minimum length of _150_ nanometers.”

“Wait a minute, how is that possible? Wasn't the _DVD_ 400?”

“I don't know.” Ritsuko bluntly put it. “It should be impossible with current civilian manufacturing technology to make such a disc _and_ the equipment required to read it, let alone _three_. Honestly, _we’d_ be hard pressed _reading_ it, let alone _making_ one, especially with absolutely _no_ knowledge on how it even _works_.” 

Maya thought for a second. “Well, it's in the same form of a CD. So, it should use a similar mechanism at least.”

“An infrared laser isn't enough to read such discs though.”

“What about a narrower band of laser?”

Ritsuko's eyes went wide. “Of course, Maya!” She quickly conversed with the Magi. “The Magi suggest cutting the wavelength of the laser by half and optimising from there.”

“We can make a laser of that wavelength?”

She shrugged. “It's only ultraviolet.”

~~~

They spent the rest of the day and a few hours into the night manufacturing and optimising the laser diode. After some trial and error, the Magi determined the optimal wavelength was 405 nanometers, which to the duo's relief, _wasn't_ ultraviolet (at least it wasn't _supposed_ to be, but the diode was a fickle thing). It did use a _considerable_ amount of gallium though.

Maya also spent a bit of that time ripping into one or twelve surplus CD drives, and trying to come up with a way to build this monstrosity.

Eventually, Dr Frankenstein and Igor figured a few things. One, the motor in a CD drive would've been way too underpowered, so that was changed for a higher speed (and larger) one, which also meant upgrading the power supplied to it. Two, a CD drive's logic board wouldn't have been able to keep up, so it was tossed; the technician and the good doctor opting to wire the mechanism directly into a terminal data bus. And three, the infrared laser diode was replaced with a near ultraviolet laser diode, 8x the size of the original diode.

All these things and more additions were made to the poor thing.

The final design was a Frankenstein's monster of the machined components, wire, solder, and a slew of other analog _and_ digital components they had on hand, all stuffed into a ramshackle mainframe that had been mothballed during the early GEHIRN era.

They admired their work in understated disgust.

“I didn't even know we _had_ vacuum tubes.”

“Some of NERV's technology uses vacuum tubes, based mainly on the fact they're more resistant to overvoltage. And because Gendo was an audiophile.”

“It works though, I assume.”

“The Magi give 2 conditional affirmatives and 1 conditional negative." 

“We had better odds with _Ramiel_.” Maya deadpanned. 

Ritsuko shrugged. “It's their design. Prepare for activation.” She rapid fired several commands into the terminal as the mad scientist's crony dealt with the machine.

“Disc inserted.”

“Connection verified, executing.”

“First stage...” A large clunk. “Go.”

The lights dimmed as the power dipped. “Main power connected. Using... a _considerable_ amount.” It was obviously a coding error; how else could you explain a power draw of 70000 _kilo_ watts.

The machine began groaning to life. The scientists donned polarised sunglasses.

“Second stage...” Another, considerably _louder_ clunk. “Go.”

“Temperature within acceptable bounds.”

“Final sequence.” Maya flipped a comically large switch on the wall and the lights went out as purple light bathed the room. She scrambled behind the desk Ritsuko was set up at.

The foreign disc was spinning so loudly they could barely hear each other, even on the other side of the lab. The Magi attempted to access it.

Maya was monitoring the status on her portable terminal, patched into this godforsaken machine. “Okay, _good news_. _Somehow_ , we getting data from the disc.”

“I'm assuming there's the bad news to that.”

“Yeah. It's encrypted.”

“...fuck me.”

“Gladly. But let’s turn this machine off first before we _both_ go sterile.”

~~~

Meanwhile, on the surface, the usual gang (sans Kaji) were gathered in Misato's apartment.

“So, what were the episodes about?” She washed down her dinner with a beer.

“First episode of the disc was Iruel.” Rei replied. “It was interesting, considering we had little involvement in the events.”

“Oh yeah, that damn computer Angel. Heh, sorry we didn't recover you earlier.” She rubbed the back of her head. “We were kinda occupied with not blowing up.”

“Fair enough, it looked like you wouldn't have known much anyway, judging by the episode.” Asuka poked, to a shrug.

“I'm not exactly that tech inclined y'know. That's more Ritsuko's and Maya's specialty.” She took another swig. “I just make the plans. What about the other episode?”

“The first half was a recap of the last 13 episodes.” The third responded in slight distain.

“Huh. That's a bit of a copout.”

“It's _cheap_ , that's what it is.” Asuka complained.

“The second half was our first cross sync test.”

“With Shinji getting sent to the ward by your Unit?”

Rei nodded.

“The only significant events that happened in the episode that you _wouldn't_ know of, was a SEELE meeting where they rightfully suspected the old commander of covering up Iruel, and Rei recovering the Lance of Longinus, as you call it.” The fish recapped.

She thought, before shrugging. “Oh well, at least it had _something_ new.” She tossed the empty can into the recycling. “Next disc?”

* * *

**Character Key UPDATE:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

Misato (M)

##  Lies and Silence

_Ashino Lakes_

A: “I wonder where they put Adam, if he's 'growing well'.”

M: “Maybe in an LCL vat? There's not really that many places to put the progenitor of an alien species without it being detected.”

S: “Ooh, we get to see some of Kaji's spying.”

M: “That's what he does. He's always curious like that.”

K: “Curious enough to have a deathwish?”

Misato shrugged. “Sometimes it comes off like that. Though I specifically told him that if he gets himself killed I'll kill him.”

~

_Marduk_

S: “So the Marduk Institute is fake?”

M: “More or less. Pretty sure the old commander set it up like that so he could control what pilots he wants.”

A: “I'm guessing so he could manipulate them better?”

M: “It's Gendo, of _course_ it's so he could manipulate them!”

S: “Speaking of manipulative, that phone call to Kaji.”

She shrugged. “If I knew he was on his spying business, I might not have called him.”

R: “Except you wouldn't have ever known.”

A: “Exactly!”

~

_Harmonic_

K: “So while they were doing tests on you, you were discussing a wedding.”

M: “It was a pretty great wedding, mind you.”

K: “I always found the concept of such an event fascinating. Advertising to the world that you wish to spend the rest of your life with someone, and holding such an extravagant event for it.”

A: “Heh, sounds like you've been thinking about it Kaworu~”

Kaworu started spluttering like an old engine, to Rei's increasing blush, and to everyone's amusement.

M: “I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind.” She suggested.

Both Nephilim thought about those words.

~

_Okasan_

A: “SHINJI! You can't just say that!”

R: “Considering how I came to be, it was oddly accurate. And... flattering.”

M: “You probably _would_ make a great mother though.”

A: “MISATO! Not you too!”

R: “I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. Lilith's call is... very specific in what she wants.”

K: “You did say it was radically different to Adam's call.”

R: “I think it's because she has already established her dominance in our world.”

S: “I sorta understand how Kaworu's call worked, but what about yours Rei?”

R: “My call is essentially, to quote Scripture, “Be fruitful and multiply”.”

A: “So like every other animal on Earth?”

R: “It feels more amplified. And... juvenile.”

~

_Ikari_

K: “So while Shinji was struggling alone with the thought of meeting his father, you were admiring a dress.”

M: “Well when you put it that way, it sounds pretty bad doesn't it?”

A: “You gotta consider though, that we haven't had our little heart to heart yet.”

S: “Actually, that might happen this episode if I remember correctly. We first... got together while Misato and Kaji were at the wedding, right?”

A: “Yeah that's right. That was the turning point of our relationship.”

M: “Helps you two finally admitted you liked one another. It'd be nice to see how those events happened.” She suggested.

S: “Probably embarrassing too.”

~

_Wedding_

M: “At least it skipped several hours of it.”

S: “Not like it was entirely relevant anyway.”

Misato shrugged. “Probably wouldn't make for good television.”

A: “Plus, our show likes to focus on struggles between _us_ and the people we know.”

K: “Much like life.”

A: “And Ritsuko's right, you two _do_ act like you're married!”

~

_Graveyard_

K: “Is it possible to get mood whiplash? Because going from a wedding to a _graveyard_ is pretty much a full 180º.”

M: “These are all the dead from Second Impact and the aftermath. Most of the time there weren’t even any bodies or ashes.”

S: “So many people were affected by what my father did.”

A: “Speaking of your father, he seems cold even at his _wife's grave_.”

S: “He was cold full stop.”

M: “That was a bit of an asshole thing to do, getting rid of any images of your mum.”

S: “I still don't remember her face too well. Even in the Evangelion I don't really get any _solid_ images of her. I've actually been kinda hoping she might turn up in this show, in a flashback or something.” He sighed. “But I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself if I do see her face again, even a stylised version of it.”

Asuka went for his hand. “Out of all the things you could break down over, your mum is a good reason. I know from experience.”

~

_Cello_

S: “The cello was one of the few things that made me happy back then.”

A: “You got more things that make you happy now at least.”

Shinji smiled.

R: “We all have a variety of things now that gives us joy. Be they friends or partners, or music.”

A: “That date didn't make me very happy though. Complete wet noodle. Somewhat clingy too.”

M: “So you ghosted him.”

A: “Yes. And I had a few words with Hikari later.”

S: “Though its not like it mattered at that point.”

A: “Yeah, cause I had already claimed you at that point Shinji~”

~

_Afterparty_

M: “So Ritsuko had an idea of Kaji's snooping.”

K: “It sounded like it was more of an open secret.”

A: “One of the few open secrets in this whole mess.” She muttered.

M: “Still a bit envious he was trying for Ritsuko.”

S: “Well, you already snared him.”

M: “Yeah I know. I'm sure Asuka and Rei would be a bit envious if they saw you with someone else in this show.”

A: “Well, after we got together we pretty much stuck together. So I'm not too worried about that stuff.”

~

_Drunk_

A: “I thought you could keep your drink Misato, considering you drink beer like water.”

M: “Ehehe.. I think I was a _bit_ overzealous with the cocktails and spirits. Don't remember much of that night unfortunately.”

A: “Too used to the Ye _mizu_ Misato?”

M: “It's not water!”

S: “Maybe you should've remembered this, because it sounds like you were mending your bridges with him.”

M: “Sometimes you need to be under serious emotional stress or drunk off your face to do such a thing.” She shrugged.

A: “So Kaji reminded you of your father?”

She nodded, a hint of sadness. “I was split between loving him and fearing myself.”

R: “Hedgehog's dilemma?”

M: “Pretty much.” She wistfully looked on at the screen, watching herself break down. And how Kaji prevented it. “I wouldn't have minded remembering that though.”

~

_It started out with a kiss..._

A: “Oh shit, this is it.”

M: “That was a bit bold Asuka.”

A: “Well, he didn't take my other hints. And it wasn't just because I was 'bored'.”

S: “My fault, I admit it. Honestly it took me a bit to get _that_ hint as well. Didn't help I couldn't breathe for a bit.”

K: “It looked like she scared you Shinji.”

S: “Considering how she was like before.”

M: “So Shinji tamed the flame with a kiss?”

A: “Pretty much.” She flippantly said.

M: “Well let’s watch it then!”

~

_Divergence_

A: “...tha- that's not how it happened...” She squeaked. “...why did it not happen?”

Kaworu simply closed his eyes and introspected.

R: “That was a bit awkward.”

Shinji was clinging onto Asuka's hand as she remained quiet, the gears clicking in her head. Misato watched her emotions churn in silence.

~

_Terminal_

K: “What is that thing you’re in Rei?”

R: “It would upload my mind. It was to be used in the Dummy Plug project.”

K: “Hence your absence.”

M: “I remember this though. Damn Kaji trying to get himself killed...”

R: “This is what the Lance was used for.”

K: “That's not Adam.” He calmly vocalised the primal screaming in his mind.

M: “We didn't know that at the time though.”

~~~

“...Asuka? You two have been awfully quiet after that kiss.”

“...that wasn't how it was meant to happen.” She whispered. Her volume grew louder. “Shinji here was actually animated, and swept me off my feet and onto the ground, still kissing. But the show didn't show that. Why didn't it show that? What does it mean?!” She was starting to descend into a rage against the heavens.

“I think I know.” Kaworu spoke. “This isn't _our_ universe being depicted. A similar universe.”

“Wait, does that mean the rest of this show _isn't_ gonna be about _us_?”

“It will still be about us. Just a _different_ us.” The fish continued examining. “I don't think we can _know_ what will happen now.”

“I know it was a massive turning point for Shinji and I, but _surely_ a botched kiss can't change things _that_ massively.” Asuka began her defence. “Knowing me, I would've pursued Shinji harder, because then I would've known he was as dense as a neutron star.”

“Or the you in the show could interpret his inaction as disinterest, and respond accordingly.” Spoke Rei, analysing her.

“...oh God, that would've absolutely ruined me...” She looked longingly at Shinji, surely counting her lucky stars. “...May we take a break?”

Misato nodded.

She dragged Shinji to their room.

~~~

“Asuka, is everything alri-”

He was interrupted by her careening into him, holding herself tight against her partner. Shinji knew Asuka was struggling at the implication made by Kaworu.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “…I can't believe how lucky I am. I- I just wanted to tell you that…”

He parted her hair so as to look into her misty eyes. “It _was_ lucky. But it was only a matter of time before we gravitated to each other. In retrospect, seeing how we were like with one another.” He chuckled. “And how much Misato was trying to push us.”

She gave a few halfhearted sobs disguised as chuckles in reply. “Yeah... only a matter of time.”

She looked up at Shinji. They locked eyes.

Then they locked lips.

“...I love you, Shinji.” She softly spoke, holding him.

“...I love you too, Asuka.” He cooed.

They spent a while just holding one another, basking in the comfort. “Think you’re ready for the next episode?”

“...Maybe.” She gave a soft smile. “As long as you're there to hold my hand.”

“You know I'll always be there to do that.”

“And I am so happy you are, my Shinji.”

~~~

“You two ready to see where this show takes us now?”

They nodded. “We have all the time in the world to be together. Let’s continue.”

“I think from now on though, we should take whatever happens in this show with a pinch of salt.” Kaworu advised. “The butterfly effect is in full swing now.”

Asuka shrugged. “It was only a kiss. Sure, we botched it, but _surely_ a kiss between two teens can't dictate the fate of the world. Right?”

“Oh, my sweet summer child.” The trout quoted. His echoes suggested otherwise.

~~~

##  In sickness unto death, and...

_Slice of Life_

A: “See? Doesn't look like much has changed.”

M: “That was a _nice_ soup. Really sobered me up.”

S: “I definitely remember seeing you like that.”

A: “And I definitely remember reacting similarly. Though _that_ was more of a coverup for Misato.”

M: “I always wondered why you felt the need to cover up your relationship.”

A: “Fear that if it came out, someone at NERV would split us apart. And considering _you're_ NERV.”

S: “And considering how my father liked everyone to be broken.”

M: “Fair enough. But it was around _this_ time loyalties started to waver.”

R: “Meanwhile, I was still firmly in the commander's pocket.”

K: “And I was a pawn to SEELE.”

A: “So not much has changed so far, that's good. Maybe this is what you call 'artistic license', for drama or something.”

S: “We know 'Gainax' has done that a few times in our show so far.”

M: “Also, that was loaded Asuka, considering what _you two_ were doing in the shadows.”

A: “ _In our defence_ , we only started doing that _after_ Leliel.”

Misato gave an incredulous glare.

~

_Yet Another Harmonics Test_

A: “...Wait a minute, I thought _I_ got the highest score in that harmonics test.”

M: “...You did.” She bemused.

K: “I can hear all those butterflies fluttering in the distance.”

A: “Alright, _maybe_ that botched kiss distracted me. _But_ , knowing myself, I would've strived to be better and not let something like that get to me. Probably.”

R: “It wouldn't have helped I left like that. That might've been a bit insensitive.”

A: “I _think_ that happened, but the conversation was different.”

R: “Oh. Then I apologise for being so insensitive.” She bowed.

Asuka shrugged it off. “Considering all that shit you were on, it's understandable.”

S: “And I'm certain we were on that bus together...”

~

_Shadow_

M: “The Angel is the same at least.”

K: “Oh yes, Leliel. She was always a bit weird, but then again not many of us could even _comprehend_ her.”

M: “Ritsuko thought the same as well. How the Angel's body was its 'shadow', and it was '3 nanometers thick'. I mean, how is that even possible?”

A: “Angel physics is stupid.”

R: “At least the battle started out how we remembered.”

A: “I wasn't _that_ arrogant though.”

~

_Stigmata_

The miasma of silence descended as the scenario dawned on the group.

A: “No...”

S: “Asuka...” He gripped her hand tighter.

A: “...Why did it happen to you Shinji? And not me? You don’t deserve that hell...”

S: “...I don't know.”

A: “I shouldn't have pushed you like that.”

K: “It's not your fault Asuka.”

She sighed. “I know. That's not me anymore. I know how devastated you were Shinji. I'm sure I would have been the same if I was in your shoes.”

M: “Not this Asuka though.”

A: “...was I really like that?”

~

_Sound of Silence_

A: “I fucking _hate_ Leliel.”

M: “Your language is fair enough in this situation.”

A: “And now I have another reason to hate it.”

S: “...Asuka, was this what you went through in Leliel?”

A: “Yeah... It's really confronting having a timer counting down to your death.”

R: “So Leliel was connected to another universe?”

M: “A Sea of Dirac, yes. There was some speculation you could store objects in it, but NERV never developed that enough for any practical use.”

~

_Murky_

Asuka struggled to hold back tears as she witnessed his partner going through almost the same breakdown she went through. “...that's exactly what happened to me.”

S: “It's ok Asuka...” He was in the middle of comforting her, which she needed quite a bit of so far.

A: “I know it doesn't show me going through it, but for some reason seeing _you_ go through what I had to go through is... _so much harder_.” She choked. She fell into Shinji.

M: “...Ritsuko was still a bitch at least.”

~

_Train_

A: “Holy shit, I had a similar hallucination.”

S: “The train?”

A: “Yeah, with the whole 'conversing with myselves' thing.”

R: “Was this how Leliel tried to communicate maybe?”

M: “At least, in our world, it wasn't confirmed. For Asuka, it was put down to hallucination as the oxygen ran low.”

K: “But I can see this as something Leliel would do.”

A: “So it _was_ the Angel trying to contact me?”

K: “Possibly.”

S: “..my mental state wasn't that bad, surely. I sound _really_ depressed.”

A: “Your brain goes weird when there isn't that much oxygen left.”

S: “..and you had to go through all that.” He held her tighter.

~

_Giving out_

S: “I- is that-”

A: “Your mother, that's what happened to me as well! My mama saved me!”

S: “...That's how she appears to me in my Eva. She would've done the same for me..”

A: “She already has. Every time our Eva's go berserk, it's cause our mamas wanted to protect us.”

R: “It appears that, despite the circumstances being changed, the Angel's demise was all the same.”

K: “It does appear so.”

A: “..So that's what happened with me.”

S: “My Eva went berserk as well, to get you out of there.”

K: “A mother's love.”

Chills went down the group's spines as they heard Unit-01 scream.

M: “Unit-01 is positively horrifying.”

A: “...why didn't _I_ go berserk as well?”

~~~

“Your goddamn right we would've never forgiven you if we found out about our mothers.” Asuka muttered to the television. She sighed. “Okay. Okay, so _maybe_ the events surrounding Leliel were a bit different. But it still happened in a similar way.”

“Do you think, in the show, we'll get together later?”

“...I hope to God we do.” She confessed. “I'm struggling to imagine myself in... well, _my_ shoes, in that scenario. I _don't_ think my mental state would be that great though.”

“Look on the bright side.” Misato tried to raise the spirits of the consortium. “Things still happened in a similar matter. _Relatively_ speaking, not much has been changed from _our_ universe.” 

“So far.” Kaworu added on. “Even the smallest ripples in the ocean can become the tsunami of ruin. I honestly think it'll become much worse.”

“...for our sakes, Kaworu, I hope you're wrong.” Asuka got up, and looked longingly at her boyfriend. “Shinji and I are gonna go to bed early. I need cuddles.”

And they did just that.

~~~

The other pilot pair retired to their quarters soon after. An early night was on the cards, considering they had the usual business tomorrow.

“...You've been thinking of marriage Kaworu?”

That stopped the fish in his tracks. Rei could see his AT-Field shift from shock to embarrassment to one of intense warmth before he turned around to face her.

“Yeah.” He softly spoke, walking up towards her. Rei could feel his nerves. “I've been thinking about it for a while, to be honest. Although with the whole NERV business, I wasn't sure about how to ask, or when to ask, or whether we _can_ get married as pilots, or-” 

Rei shut him up with a kiss.

His tension and nerves flowed out and they melted into each other, Rei's passion apparent. Of course, none of them were paying attention to their surroundings, which became an issue when Kaworu tripped on an ottoman and tumbled onto the floor, Rei in tow. That didn't stop her though.

It must've been a good half hour before they eventually broke apart, the Nephilim breathing heavily and looking into one another's eyes.

“I would love to marry you, Kaworu.” She cooed.

Kaworu was still a bit dazed. “But what about our responsibilities at NERV?”

“I don't care.”

“What about our age?”

“I don't care.”

“What abo-”

“Shhh.” She cooed, placing a finger against his lips. “You want to be together forever, right?”

He nodded dumbly.

“I do too. Therefore, I would love to marry you, Kaworu.”

They were looking into one another's eyes.

“...I thought traditionally it was the male who would propose.”

She giggled. “We aren't exactly traditional, are we?”

“That's true. Also, YES!” He held her tight, as it all became real for him. “Yes! I would love to Rei!” Tears were streaming down his face. “I don't even know how we'll do it but yes!”

It was a good night for the two.

~~~

“Jesus _Christ_ they're loud tonight.”

“At the very least, it's raising the mood.”

Asuka gave a laugh. “Yeah. Kinda hard to be pensive and melancholic when the neighbours are doing construction work. Speaking of which~”

Shinji chuckled as she became frisky. “So, we've gone from brooding and comforting each other over the discs being changed, to _getting it on_.” 

“Let's just say, we're celebrating our _seriously_ good luck things _didn't_ end up like the show.”

“It sounds like we're gonna be doing this after _every_ remaining episode then.”

“That's probably true, but screw it.”

“You mean screw _you?_ I don't think screwing those discs would be quite pleasant.”

~~~

Misato groaned from under a pillow. “Goddamn it Kaji, where the hell are you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The characters in this fic are based on characters in Strypgia's Advice and Trust. 
> 
> The prime diverging point between A&T and canon Evangelion was the kiss between Asuka and Shinji, in Episode 15 of NGE. Hence their reaction when the kiss did not go as well as it did in A&T.


	9. Genesis 0:9

* * *

Kaji had his terminal out, connected to an abnormally large satellite dish, in an abandoned TV studio. From what he could tell from the report, the Americans had a telescope that they _told_ everyone had become derelict, but, in reality, it had been merely mothballed in the wake of Second Impact.

Honestly, he was quite lucky it was even still _in_ orbit after years of neglect. Now he just had to be lucky to connect to it with a repurposed TV satellite, and activate it, and use it. Preferably without the Americans knowing. At least his department was able to requisition some old service manuals for the ancient satellite, so he wasn't connecting blind.

But, if it worked at all, it would take a while for the satellite to respond. So, he took out a smoke and thought about Misato. Despite his status as a 'Don Juan', he would've always returned to her had she wanted it. Maybe it was time to give up his status as a Casanova, and settle with her.

As he thought about life, relationships, and his future, the terminal beeped. “Huh. I didn't think it'd would work _that_ quickly.”

Following the _extremely_ verbose instructions from the _English_ service manual, he began entering a slew of commands. Over the next several hours; the satellite would start up from low power, enter safe mode a number of times, lock onto a specific target, enter safe mode a _considerable_ number of times more, and _finally_ send a few images back from the celestial body of choice. The images downloaded onto the terminal and the Inquisitor analysed it.

“Most fascinating.”

This would be an interesting matter for Oversight to discuss.

~~~

Meanwhile, down in Pinky and the Brain's laboratory, Misato was admiring their... _interesting_ contraption. Compared to a few days ago, their machine was now encased in a thick lead case (mandated by Misato), the only view inside during operation was through a foot thick polarised piece of glass.

“So _this_ is what happened to all our gallium.”

“I requisitioned it from the right sources Misato.” Ritsuko handwaved, handing the requisite binder of paperwork.

“What's this little project for anyway?” She queried in curiosity, casually flipping through the paperwork.

“Maya found some odd-looking CDs in a trash bag while she was getting our laundry. We discovered they _weren't_ CDs at all; they were a weird alien format with approximately _65 times_ the storage.”

Ritsuko showed her the blue tinted disc, which she looked over. Internally, she was thinking how suspiciously similar their circumstances were to Shinji's, but she held her tongue for now. “Do we know where it came from?”

She shook her head. “We don't know. We thought we found _something_ similar from a pre-2I company, but all we _did_ find was theoretical in nature. We suspect whatever was being developed was lost after Second Impact.”

“It's from another universe then.”

“...That sounds like a bit of a conclusion to jump to, Misato." 

“ _Nowhere_ on Earth but _NERV_ can even _hope_ to manufacture something like this, you realise, especially _after_ Second Impact. And _we'd know_ if someone here tried making this.” She waved the requisite binder of paperwork.

“Well, when you put it _that_ way.”

Misato continued looking on at the abominable machine, the case vibrating and purple light spotlighting through the window. “So, are we gonna patent it?”

“...excuse me?”

“If we can figure out a way to not only _manufacture_ these discs, but also _read_ these discs without causing a power outage in R&D, we could get another valuable source of income _without_ having to deal with the UN.”

“Well, we still have a ton of other projects to do. And I've kinda adopted this project as a personal one anyway, since I think the disc has some valuable data.”

“Well don't disregard all your _other_ projects as well.” The commander advised. “Once you've figured out what's on the discs, document it as much as you can and assign one of the other teams to it. Ooh, maybe you can finally replace Laserdisc!”

That was all the incentive Ritsuko needed.

“Sempai?” Maya motioned her down to a terminal. “We made a raw image of the first disc. It's still encrypted, but we should be able to work with the data without burning our retinas.”

“Nice work Maya.” Maya beamed at the complement as the machine died down and the lights returned to their full brightness.

“The NIIS would have a field day with this contraption you realise.” The commander deadpanned.

“Good thing they're not allowed in the Geofront.”

~~~

Misato cracked open a cold one. “You guys realise Kaji and I are gonna have to get revenge on you now?”

“And so the cycle continues.”

“Seriously though, _both_ of you? I don't think I _ever_ heard Rei and Kaworu _that_ loud.”

“Well, we had our reasons.” Rei piously spoke.

“Reasons eh? And what wou- Hmm...” The gears started spinning in her mind as she thought about what would cause such... _excitement_ in the Nephilim. The others could swear they heard clockwork.

' _The previous episodes maybe?'_ The previous disc replayed in her mind. _'What happened in the previous dis-'_

Her train of thought crashed and burned as the clock struck 12. Whatever beer was in her mouth had become a fine mist. “Oh my God don't tell me.” Like a pronking pink pony she became excessively excited. The other pair inquisitively looked on.

“I would show off a ring, but Rei was pretty impromptu about it.”

The duo were suddenly mobbed.

~~~

“Well, that went better than I expected.” A frazzled Kaworu replied. It had been an hour since they announced their engagement, and the mood of the group was still high.

“Maybe in a _previous_ administration they wouldn't allow pilots to marry, but this _isn't_ the previous administration!” Misato announced, the beer flowing. “Considering _all_ our pilots are already in relationships with _other_ pilots, it's impractical to disallow it. Plus, knowing you lot, you'd just elope if we didn't allow it.” 

“We probably would if we wanted to.” Asuka suggested cheekily. “Shinji and I have discussed about it before.” 

“Oh? Are you two planning on getting married as well?”

“...eventually.” She admitted. “Both our mothers have been pushing for it for a while.”

“Quite incessantly pushing it, in fact.” Shinji chuckled. “Though I can see where they're coming from. We've been together for quite a while, and we _want_ to be together forever.”

“So you two are already engaged?” Kaworu queried.

“I guess?” She shrugged. “Neither of us have _technically_ proposed to each other, but we've concluded that we _do_ want marriage eventually.”

Misato rolled her eyes. “Great, so everyone here except me's gonna get married.” She playfully sulked. 

“W-well, we don't want to remove the spotlight from Rei and Kaworu.” Shinji defended.

“Misato, maybe you should propose to Kaji, then we can have a _triple wedding!_ ”

“That sounds like the start of some weird trip to Vegas.” Misato deadpanned. “Oh well, now _everyone_ here is intending on getting hitched, we should celebrate by watching another disc!”

* * *

##  The Fourth Child

_Questioning_

M: “I anticipated _this_ bit would've been different at least.”

A: “Why did they ask _me_ for questions but not _Shinji_?”

M: “Well, as... _I_ said, Shinji wasn't stable enough for questioning.”

S: “Surely I wouldn't have been _that_ bad after getting out.”

A: “It's odd though. Despite the changed circumstances, the questions were more or less the same. Except _I-_ well, _Shinji_ , wasn't there.”

K: “The scenario with Leliel was similar, so it makes sense SEELE would've thought similarly about it.”

~

_Soul Sister_

A: “That was actually really sweet of Toji, seeing his younger sister so much.”

S: “He tries to hide it, but he's pretty soft once you get to know him.”

K: “Aida would skip class to see a battleship?”

S: “That's Kensuke for you.”

~

_Nevada_

Misato sighed. “This was still the same, unfortunately.”

A: “Wait wait wait a minute, _how_ does an entire _branch_ just _vanish_?”

They watched as a replay of Observation Sat. 8 appeared on screen.

A: “Holy shit.”

S: “How does that even happen?”

M: “Something went wrong during activating the S2 engine in Nevada's Unit-04, causing loss of said Unit, it's supporting facilities, and everything in an 89km area, including people.” She echoed the show. “That's _all_ we know. At least now you know why we’re hesitant with creating new S2 engines.”

K: “What about Dr Akagi's theory?”

M: “Probable, considering it just _disappeared_ instead of _exploding_ like a regular catastrophic disaster.”

R: “So this is when Unit-03 gets sent to Japan, right?”

Misato nodded. “That should mean we see Hikari become a pilot this episode.”

~

_Dummy Plug_

S: “So the plug merely _emulates_ a pilot's thinking?”

M: “Yeah. It's not really capable of rational thought, that was one of the reasons it failed so hard during Zeruel. All it does is throw itself at the enemy until one of the other dies.”

K: “Would this simulacrum even be able to make an AT Field if it didn't contain a soul?”

M: “The soul of the Evangelion could suffice, I think. That's more Ritsuko's field of knowledge though, might want to ask her.”

R: “I never understood why Ritsuko was envious about the commander's interaction with me.”

A: “It's not like Ritsuko and Commander Asshole were doing it, right?”

The silence answered her question.

A: “... _Really?_ I didn't know she could stoop _that_ low.” She incredulously stated, disappointed at the Doctor's actions.

~

_Quarrel_

A: “Hang on, why was _this_ the same?”

S: “...That's weird.”

Misato was laughing at their incandescence. “It's true though, it was obvious to _everyone_.”

A: “But in our world, we _faked_ it to keep a veil of secrecy. This looks genuine.”

K: “..Odd. Maybe some things remain the same _despite_ changes to the timeline.”

A: “...Seriously though, in _our_ world, when Toji mentioned that? That was the first time I _seriously_ thought about getting married to Shinji.”

M: “ _That_ early into your relationship? Man, Shinji must've _really_ knocked you off your feet.”

~

_Toji_

M: “Hang on, HIM?”

A: “Wait, so _not_ Hikari?” She boggled her mind. “Who then?”

M: “It could've been _anyone_ else in Class 2A you realise. Hikari was chosen mainly because of her penchant for authority and following orders, and also because Shinji was getting along well with you two.”

R: “The episode _has_ been focusing a lot on Suzuhara.”

A: “You think they chose _him?_ Out of _everyone_ else in the class, they would choose someone like _Toji?_ I wouldn't believe it if I saw it with my own eyes.”

M: “Choosing him _does_ seem far-fetched, but he _was_ a pilot candidate, and if Shinji would have fared better with him, we would’ve chosen him. He still _is_ a candidate, in fact, in case we need to recruit more. Not that we'd _need_ to.”

A: “Also, that was kinda a dick move by Toji.”

S: “I don't _remember_ him doing that in our world. I think we were already starting to push them together, so as to cover our tracks.”

M: “What's this? Shinji playing matchmaker?”

A: “It _was_ fairly obvious Misato.”

~

_Decrepit_

A: “That was pretty much my reaction to her room.”

S: “I don't remember going to her place with Toji.”

A: “Yeah, wasn't it _us_ who visited her place?”

R: “But that was _while_ I was there, not during, right?”

A: “Oh yeah. So where does this fit in then?”

S: “...Wait a minute, didn't Ritsuko want Rei to hang around us so as to raise her sync rates?”

A: “Oh crap, yeah, and that's when we found out about her situation! That... didn't happen in this show as far as we know.”

K: “Because you two did not get together when you did.”

Asuka thought about the implications of this. “Shit. You're right Kaworu, things _are_ already starting to become radically different.”

~

_Paradise_

A: “Even _they_ philosophise when they're bored.”

M: “It's better than shutting yourself away at the very least, when there's nothing to be talked about.”

S: “Y'know, I've always wondered what happened to Fuyutsuki.”

M: “The UN dismissed him and charged him with conspiracy and treason, mainly to satiate the cries against SEELE. In fact, our little coup against him was one of the reasons NERV as an entity still exists today. Once the old commanders were gone, and SEELE was purged from the General Assembly, they were satisfied we weren’t gonna end the world.”

A: “Ah. I assume he's in an Israeli prison then.”

M: “Nope. He was executed unfortunately.”

A: “...I wouldn't have expected such a harsh punishment.”

Misato shrugged. “I don't agree with it personally. In fact, I doubt _anyone_ here agrees with it. But law is law, what can I say?”

S: “I mean, I didn't think he was so bad, relatively speaking.”

K: “He _was_ involved in SEELE's plot after all. And the old Commander's plot.”

~

_Vending Machine_

A: “Oh come on, you and him had already gotten together and he was _still_ womanising?”

S: “And with _Maya_ too?”

M: “That's Kaji for you.” She grumbled. “He's gotten better at least. He actually seems to be _monogamous_ with me for once.”

K: “This meeting was for secrets?”

M: “Yeah, _this_ actually happened at least.”

R: “It helps it wasn't directly connected to Asuka and Shinji.”

M: “In retrospect, it could've been in a more secure location.”

A: “I'm sure you two eventually found out your _bedroom_ was a secure location.”

Misato rolled her eyes. “Also, Shinji. If someone offers to buy you a drink, you _accept_.”

S: “Even if-”

A: “ _Yes_ even if you're a boy!”

~

_Melons_

A: “You got to see his melons early?”

S: “..I thought the first time was when we were all together.”

R: “Was that when I was going through a withdrawal?”

M: “Oh right, I remember that. You admired how green the melons were.”

A: “And I displayed my maturity by showing my melons to Shinji.”

Misato glared.

Asuka displayed a pensive sadness when the show's Shinji didn't answer he found happiness. Shinji responded by holding her hand. “Don't worry. _We_ found happiness in reality.”

~

_Information_

A: “How does _Kensuke_ of all people even find out about this information? And why is it _him_ of all people to break the news to Shinji?”

M: “Aida's father works at NERV. Knowing him, he probably breaks into his father's terminal on a regular basis.”

R: “At the very least, with the changed timelines, my... _experiments_ with Kensuke won't be shown.”

A: “I never understood why you did those Rei.”

R: “I had to figure out what to do with boys one way or another. And I anticipated a painful death had I attempted that with Shinji.”

Asuka rolled her eyes. “It wouldn't be _painful_.”

R: “QED. At the very least it gave me experience in how to deal with Kaworu.”

K: “Didn't you hook Aida up with _two_ girls?”

R: “That wasn't the original intention, but they're happy together.”

S: “Speaking of Miki and Sakura, we haven't seen them in the show, have we?”

A: “Not really, now I think about it. Also, why do you guys not tell us _any_ critical information, like Unit-04 and NERV-Nevada _disappearing_?”

M: “That was _old_ policy. New policy is to tell pilots about _some_ critical information.”

A: “That doesn't really help your case, you realise.”

~

_Duty_

S: “And here we see Horaki trying to get through that thick head of Toji.”

A: “Doesn't help we didn't get our shit together to help them along.”

M: “It looks like _they_ will at least get together.”

A: “And that was _not_ how I found out about Hikari being the 4th Child.”

S: “But that would probably have been your reaction had _Toji_ been made 4th Child.”

~~~

“Well, it looks like there has already been _major_ changes to the timeline.” Kaworu suggested.

“Yeah, that's a pretty decent change so far.” Misato conceded. “Seeing Suzuhara get picked to be a pilot is weird.”

“Guess we don't know what he's gonna do then.”

“Well,” Asuka began. “If things went how they did, he's gonna get into Unit-03, which will then turn into Bardiel. Oh crap, Bardiel's coming up soon.”

“Wouldn't be surprised if Bardiel appeared in the next episode.” Rei added onto the conversation.

“Well then. That's gonna be _fun._ ” Asuka said through clenched teeth. “Misato, do you have any beer that _isn't_ Yebisu?”

“No.”

“I'll go sober then. Next disc!”

~~~

##  The Choice of Life

_Transport_

S: “It's a good thing they included subtitles.”

A: “Why did they feel the need to include English?”

Misato shrugged. “Not like the Americans know any other language other than American.”

K: “You mean English?”

M: “Nah, they _hate_ the English. So much so that they changed most of their words to use other letters.”

R: “That seems very petty.”

M: “That's America!” She switched between a bad Texan accent and an equally bad cockney accent to make a comparison between American English and English English.

~

_Matsushiro_

A: “Did you think it was a good idea to leave two teens alone together?”

M: “ _God no_ , that's why I got Kaji to babysit the both of you!”

S: “Don't remember Kensuke being that bold though.”

M: “Not that it would've helped though, considering Hikari was already chosen.”

R: “Suzuhara in this case.”

A: “Also, what you said about not having a chance to tell him, that's a bit bull.”

M: “I thought I did tell him about it though. Did I?”

S: “I think you told _both_ of us.”

A: “So the us in the show are _even more_ aloof and blind to the happenings around us.” She derided. “At least Toji's sister is still getting helped.”

M: “If anything, that makes him _better_. It was even on his file he would do anything to help his family.”

A: “Considering Hikari's practically his family now too, that would still apply. Also I was _not_ that testy.”

~

_Eleventh Impact_

K: “Man he never stopped droning on about the false impact story, did he?”

S: “You could probably just take a recording of him, put it on loop, and that'll be Class 2A.”

A: “I wouldn't be surprised if 'Gainax' did such a thing to save on costs.”

M: “The you in the show walking home without Shinji?”

A: “...I think myself back then would've been angry at him, had this happened.” She sighed. “Until I got with Shinji and opened myself up a bit, Hikari was the only friend I had at that school. I _can_ see myself only opening up to her, had we never had our breakthrough.”

Shinji shuffled closer to her, she rested on his shoulder with a sigh.

A: “At least my reaction to what she sees in Toji was the same.”

~

_Kaji_

S: “This was similar.”

A: “You two had a heart to heart?”

S: “Yeah. I think this was when he started suspecting about us.”

M: “Kaji's right about what he's saying though. We can never fully hope to understand each other.”

S: “I remember rebuking him about what he said about women though.”

M: “Defending your girl, Shinji?”

The group laughed.

K: “That's probably why he suspected you two you realise.”

M: “How did he _definitively_ find out about you two anyway?”

A: “Well... We were kinda discussing about... _carnal_ matters when he caught us.”

Misato couldn't keep her composure at that revelation. “Couldn't keep your mouths shut about it?”

A: “In our defence, we didn't expect him to be home.”

~

_Activation Test_

M: “That's still true. Having that many Units deployed. Could do just about anything.”

S: “Shame we only had 4 deployed for a short amount of time.”

R: “There's the development into NT-Eva NERV is doing.”

K: “Yeah. It will take a while, but we should be able to get our own Evas soon.”

A: “Misato, does the UN impose a limit on how many Eva can be deployed?”

M: “The recently ratified Vatican Treaty set the number at 5 per country, which works for us cause we got two spare pilots.”

A: “That means the other NERV bases can have 5 Evangelions deployed as well?”

M: “As long as they don’t exceed the 5 per country rule, though they would have to manufacture it themselves, or get it imported from another NERV installation. After doing the paperwork.”

S: “So not worth it?”

M: “Yeah.”

~

_Bardiel_

M: “It went wrong the same way at least. Got up to sync, then Bardiel pulled an unlawful possession.”

Matsushiro detonated. Silence descended.

M: “...That _also_ happened. But we survived, so shouldn't worry too much about it.”

A: “Still though, it's confronting seeing you pretty much _explode_.”

S: “Not like we knew much about it anyway.”

R: “Or we could even do much, as Asuka said.”

K: “At the _very least_ , the commander _tried_ to recover the pilot.”

A: “Not well though, considering we had to get our asses thrown in the brig to save her. Him.”

~

_Silent_

A: “NO! YOU BITCH BARDIEL!”

S: “That's actually really bad. We were _both_ involved in defeating the Angel.”

A: “So how the hell would we do it in the show then?”

Kaworu introspected. This was cut short by Bardiel going to town with Unit-00.

K: “NO! YOU BITCH BARDIEL!”

R: “That was _not_ how it happened.”

M: “...I never heard you swear before Kaworu.”

K: “...At least the Commander was somewhat justified in _not_ cutting the neural connections, considering what Bardiel could do.” He paused. “He's still an asshole though, to use Asuka's words.”

A: “Well shit. Now we down _two_ Evangelions.”

S: “Leaving me. How the hell did I defeat it then?”

~

_Simulacrum_

M: “Oh shit the dummy plug...”

A: “It wasn't used this early.”

S: “NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

The dummy plugged Unit-01 begun ripping and tearing at the disabled Bardiel. Everyone watched on in silence as the surroundings were painted in blood, the Shinji in the show's screams pronouncing the scene.

~~~

The rest of the episode was viewed in shocked silence. Shinji's scream capped the episode, and the room fell tranquil as the rest of the disc ran its course.

Asuka was the first to react. She went up to the fridge, grabbed a can of Yebisu and chugged it like water. Once the can was depleted, she crushed it akin to how the show's Unit-01 crushed an entry plug, and went for another can.

“I. Am going. To _shit._ On Gendo's _grave._ ” She _calmly_ , and _carefully_ , spoke in tranquil fury, her rage overflowing to a negative number. “What happened there, was _worse,_ than what happened to us.”

“I agree.” Rei spoke, her face hardened. “Us being defeated so easily, and the fact Shinji had to go through that. I would be lying if I said I _wasn't_ angry. Though I do believe most of the issues in this episode could have been avoided had anyone spoke to Shinji about Suzuhara.” Rei analysed.

“This went _radically_ different. I didn’t even need to have knowledge on how Bardiel _actually_ went to know this.” Kaworu spoke, calm. 

“What _originally_ happened Kaworu,” Asuka was still absolutely livid as she started passing around beer, Misato doing nothing to stop it. “Us three disobeyed Gendo, we got the Angel defeated and recovered the entry plug. Shinji and I later got _arrested and fired_ by him for doing our job.”

“I must agree with you then Asuka.” Kaworu replied, declining Asuka's offering of beer. “I believe I would've ripped the Commander apart had he done that.”

“Anyone here would've.” Misato replied, grabbing a can from Asuka. “That was _such_ an asshole move. I mean, I could understand _why_ he did such a thing, considering Shinji didn’t do much, but it was still an asshole move. Even if it did save their asses.”

“At least it didn't _actually_ happen. That's the only concession I could give at this moment in time.”

“...Kaworu, do you know of what happens?”

“I have a few ideas.” The fish replied, sadly. “Though I still need more information before I can know for sure.”

“That's fair enough.” Asuka conceded, finishing off her second can.

Her bucket list now one line longer, Asuka and Shinji retired for the night.

~~~

“It didn't happen.”

“I know, but the show keeps reminding me how stuff _could've_ happened, y'know?”

“I know.” Shinji continued holding his partner. “But they're not us anymore, are they?”

“...I guess.” She said. “But it's still confronting, y'know. Seeing yourself do that shit.”

“...Do you think things will get worse?”

She sighed. “...I don't even know anymore, Shinji.” Asuka confessed, holding her other tighter. “I hope it doesn't, but, I honestly don't know anymore...”

They continued holding each other.

* * *


	10. Genesis 0:10

* * *

There were more than a few rooms in the Geofront that have seen little to no use after the new administration took over. One of these rooms was the conference room, which was a bit of a shame, since it was a marvel of technology. Holographic projectors that allow you to hold a physical conference with an indefinite number of people from all over the world (provided they had the infrastructure), using the power of what used to be the Internet, with options for secrecy included (the so called “SOUND ONLY” mode).

For now though, it was used by Kaji of the UN Oversight Committee, to meet with a few of its members. Misato, as commander of a NERV branch, could join in on these meetings at her discretion. So, she did, to see what Kaji was doing. And to hopefully get answers on SEELE.

“So, what does this mean?” Queried one of the gentlemen present. A representative of American interests, owning one of the largest private aerospace corporations in the States. Someone Kaji knew quite well. Someone he owed a few debts to.

“It means, _SEELE_ have gotten their asses to Mars!” Exclaimed a middle-aged man, in a thick Austrian accent. A high-ranking government official, having received honours in the many wars following Second Impact. “A place _no one_ can get to with any significant firepower.”

“If they have indeed occupied Mars, how are they getting the MP-Evangelion to Earth?” 'Oversight 006' spoke in a warbled tone. It was hard to distinguish many details, because this enigmatic person had elected to use the monolithic SOUND ONLY mode. But they _did_ have a lot of money. “Surely we would have several months’ notice had they been sending payloads to Earth via regular rocketry.”

“It's mere speculation at this point, but I believe their Martian operation can somehow tunnel their MP-Eva from Mars to Earth.” Kaji replied. Having been one of the driving forces in the creation of UN Oversight, and the initial clandestine operations against them, he held high respect in the council. He would be considered their leader, had they not been intrinsically independent. “Possibly using a Dirac Sea.”

“That is certainly probable, considering the images you've obtained of their Martian operation shows they have a _concerning_ amount of infrastructure built.” The American mused. “I have a question for the Commander of NERV Tokyo-3. Have there been any abnormal energy readings before any contact event?”

The commander stood to attention and answered with military efficiency. “We have not detected any abnormal energy from the ground. However, I am unable to confirm if there _has_ been abnormal energy readings _in_ space that may have gone undetected by our ground based operations, as our operational satellites are not designed for such a function.”

“I would recommend NERV build satellites that can do such a function then.” '006' spoke.

“I can ask the Massachusetts branch, as our Tokyo-3 and Matsushiro branches are currently occupied with other tasks. I estimate a timespan of 9 months for the new satellites to be operable, after negotiation with Massachusetts.”

“Make it so.” The American announced. “I will offer my resources and expertise to Massachusetts to expedite the schedule by several months. The requisite paperwork should be on your desk by the end of the week, Commander Katsuragi.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Misato bowed.

“With no other subjects to discuss, this meeting is adjourned. Semper Fi.”

The holograms deactivated and the lights of the meeting room activated, signalling the end of a call.

“... _Great_. More paperwork.” Misato grumbled as she left with Kaji. “Gonna have to getting those damn Americans off their asses...”

~~~

The power draw from the conference room meant the mad scientist couldn't use her “Ultradisc” (patent pending) machine without tripping a circuit breaker (even _with_ the aid of an S2), so she supervised the decryption of the raw image. While it was a (seemingly) simple encryption by Magi standards, Melchior didn't have many resources to go around, having been dealing with the SEELE files for a good while. 

Consequently, Maya was now straddling Ritsuko, since there (seemingly) wasn't much else for them to do but get it on. The door could be locked, and cameras could be deactivated. So, it makes sense, especially since it was 'therapeutic' to the two.

“R-Ritsuko, what if someone sees us?” She squeaked.

“Oh don't sound like you're in a hentai Maya, I actually _secured_ this place. So don't worr-”

Her train of thought was interrupted by the incessant beeping of a terminal, which caused Maya to tumble off Ritsuko in a bit of panic before she realised it _wasn't_ someone.

“Stupid parent interrupting us...” Maya muttered as Ritsuko loosely buttoned up her shirt and went to look what the Magi done did.

“Melchior decrypted the image at least.”

“Huh. That didn't take long.”

“Apparently, it was just a variant of some civilian standard.” She bemused, clearly expecting it to take longer. “All the Magi had to do was brute force the keys.”

“Still more secure than Jet Alone.” Maya took station at another terminal. “The directory listing looks normal at least. Under the root directory is one folder; 'BDMV'.”

Ritsuko investigated the folder, and noticed an index file. “Curious. It appears to be a form of video.”

“A video format? Using _these_ discs? Maybe they _are_ from another universe.”

“I know, right? Who the hell would use such a high capacity disc for such a _basic_ thing?” She incredulously asked. “Oh well, now we know it _should_ be video. The Magi can try reconstructing it into a regular format.” She quickly typed in a few commands into the terminal, and Balthazar began work. Once that could be left unattended, she got up and straddled Maya. “Now, where were we~”

“Meep.”

~~~

“..So apparently, SEELE are on _Mars_ of all places.” Misato exclaimed to the group, who were getting some R&R from yet another sync test. 

“How did they even get there? Wouldn't we know if anyone launched a rocket?” Asuka queried.

Kaji shrugged. “We suspect they have teleportation technology, but that's just a theory at this point.” He took a swig of beer. “Can't know for sure until Massachusetts gets those satellites working. SEELE must've had infrastructure there _before_ the war though. As a contingency.”

“Makes sense.” Shinji responded. “But I thought their entire plan was Earth based.”

Kaworu thought. “If they had a Fruit of Life and a Fruit of Knowledge, they could theoretically initiate an impact event on planets other than Earth.”

“We don't have a Fruit of Life on Earth anymore, do we?”

“ _I_ am a Fruit of Life. But I doubt they're looking for one, since their MP-Evangelions continue to possess an S2 organ.”

“A Fruit of Knowledge then?” Rei questioned.

“Possibly. The only way they would be able to get a usable sample would be through Lilith however. And through NERV.”

“And through everyone here. Especially me.” Rei said defensively, clearly deriding SEELE.

“Oh well,” Kaji shrugged, defusing the situation. “Shouldn't worry about it for now. How's the show about us going?”

“We finished 9 discs so far. At disc 8, our universe and the universe depicted in the show diverged.” Kaworu answered.

“...diverged?”

“Shit's different now.” Asuka summed up. “For the worse in my opinion.”

“Well then. You're still watching it?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

* * *

**Character Key UPDATE:  
**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (Kaw)

Misato (M) Kaji (Kaj)

##  A Man's Battle

_Impotent Rage_

M: “Y'know Shinji, you can be _scary_ when your mad.”

S: “It's rare it happens though. And when it does, I have a _damn good reason_ for it.”

Kaj: “Hang on, what happened last time?”

M: “Bardiel went differently.”

Kaj: “... _how_ differently?”

Kaw: “Units 00 and 02 were incapacitated almost immediately, and the former Commander activated the dummy plug system of Unit-01 when the Shinji of the show froze up, destroying the Angel.”

R: “Consequently, Shinji got a front row seat to the severe injury of his friend Suzuhara.”

Kaj: “...Wait, _Suzuhara?_ How the hell did he get picked as pilot?”

A: “...Obviously, me and Shinji not getting together has its consequences...”

S: “And of course _he_ doesn't even speak to me, just knocks me out.” He bitterly spat.

Kaw: “I'm not surprised NERV has contingencies against unwilling pilots.”

S: “...To be fair though, if I didn't freeze up like I did, maybe things could've been better.”

A: “It's not you though, is it? The Shinji we know, _you,_ you would have done anything in your power to help. Like what _actually_ happened with Bardiel.”

S: “Yeah... though it kinda sucks seeing myself like that.”

A: “...Now you see how I feel.”

~

_Hospital_

S: “...Toji doesn't deserve that.”

A: “ _He_ gets a train sequence too?”

R: “I think it's more he is somehow observing _Shinji_ 's train sequence.”

M: “What's with these damn mental trains?”

Kaj: “There's been _multiple_ so far?”

Kaw: “My suspicion is that it's a way for the show creators to get into the minds of us.”

M: “What makes you think that Kaworu?”

Kaw: “Train of thought.”

Everyone groaned at that pun.

R: “Where's Suzuhara's other leg?”

M: “Wait what?” She analysed the scene. “Well shit...”

S: “Oh crap... He would've been devastated, knowing him.”

A: “...if this is the universe's way of telling us me and Shinji are right for each other, we get it!”

~

_Brig_

S: “I _still_ got sent to the brig. At least _you_ didn't this time Asuka.”

A: “With how things went, the brig is _preferable_.”

R: “And then he attempts to charge you with criminal offences.”

S: “These discs aren't doing anything to help my image of him.” He deadpanned.

M: “You can say that again. At least this time you left on your own volition instead of being fired.”

Kaj: “It wouldn't last. Unit-01 and its pilot was a key aspect of his plan.”

~

_Phone_

S: “I appreciate Kensuke would've at least _attempted_ to give me a pep talk.”

M: “He said too much though.”

A: “Yeah, _Kensuke_ of all people should've known the _public_ lines of Tokyo-3 would've been monitored.” She sighed. “I didn't even come out to wish you goodbye...”

Shinji offered his hand, she took it. “She's not you.”

M: “I'm damn right Suzuhara was a mistake...” She took a swig of beer.

~

_**Z** _

S: “Of course just as I'm about to leave the Angel alarm goes off...”

A: “Hang on, wasn't _fucking. Zeruel_. After Bardiel?”

M: “Yes... Well shit.”

Kaw: “This hasn't even occurred yet and it will already go radically different.”

Kaj: “Considering in _our_ world, I had to _catch_ Shinji and Asuka and get their asses to NERV, to _hijack_ Unit- _03_ , which _just so happened_ to have an S2 engine.”

R: “Unit-03 is gone in the discs.”

S: “...Well I assume we still succeeded, given there's still more discs to go through.”

A: “Even if we succeeded, we still have plenty of things to _un_ fuck.”

M: “That's gonna be pretty hard at this point.”

~

_Refusal_

A: “An Eva could do that?”

S: “...I think I know what my mother did. The _Rei_ dummy plug was used, which caused me so much pain with the Bardiel of the show. She saw that.”

R: “She would thus refuse me. And the Rei plug too.”

S: “Yeah, all because of what my _father_ did.”

M: “Props to your Mum for going against your father then, Shinji. If I was her I would've completely destroyed the commander.”

Kaj: “But now Unit-01 has no pilot _at all_.”

A: “At least I got to pilot my own Eva, hopefully I could at least do _something_ to Zeruel.”

~

_Nope, you did absolutely nothing Asuka_

A: “ _ICH HABE NICHTS GEMACHT!_ WHY DIDN'T I DO _ANYTHING_!? ALL I DID WAS STAND AROUND WIE EIN LAMM ZUM SCHLACHTEN!”

Kaw: “If you're this emotional at what the Zeruel of the _show_ did, just imagine how the _you_ in the show would react.”

Asuka rage fell silent as she thought and came to a conclusion. “...why does this show hate me so?”

Shinji elected to hold her for the rest of the episode.

~

_Watering_

Kaj: “Why the hell am I there? I would've been at your apartment Misato.”

M: “Maybe in _this_ world. But that raises a good question. _Why_ would you be watering plants, while an _Angel_ threatens to destroy us all?”

He shrugged. “If we were gonna die, might as well be doing something you like. Though I'd rather-”

The show's Kaji read the real Kaji's mind and said something questionable about Misato.

Kaj: “Ehehe, that.”

Misato merely gave him a glare. “ _Not_ on the job Mister.”

S: “Wait a minute, did you do that on your own volition Rei?”

R: “I believe so. Not _me_ , but the Rei of the show. In the show timeline, I would've never been weaned off the drugs. Therefore, I would continue to believe I was replaceable. A kamikaze attack would make sense in that case.”

Kaw: “...it did nothing in this case.” In his mind, Kaworu continued piecing his thoughts together.

~

_Pilot_

S: “So I _still_ had to pilot the damn Eva.”

M: “Almost seems like fate.”

Kaw: “Considering the scrolls, it might as well have been.”

A: “...At the very least, you seem to be getting stronger.”

S: “Nowhere near as strong as I was in our reality. And all because we got together.”

A: “...Seems kinda stupid how so many things so far have been linked to us two getting it on.”

~

_Power_

M: “Oh god damn it.”

S: “ _This_ is why we need a better power source.”

M: “We're _working_ on it.”

A: “Oh come on, that's pretty bullshit.”

Kaj: “Sometimes life just throws shit at you.” He shrugged. “We just have to deal with it.”

S: “How did _I_ deal with it then?”

~

_Mother's Love_

S: “I... didn't?”

A: “How many times has your mother had to take matters into her own hands in this show?”

S: “Way too many.”

M: “Wait, _over 400%?_ That's _really_ bad actually.”

R: “How so?”

M: “Once you reach a sync ratio of over 400%, you can get absorbed into your Evangelion. Something about the ego barrier.”

Kaw: “That’s correct Misato. The barriers that make us _us_ would break down. You would become one with your Eva.”

S: “That's what happened to Hikari right?”

Misato nodded.

S: “...This isn't a regular berserk, is it?”

Kaw: “She has awakened. She is now in full command of her Evangelion vessel, bypassing _any_ control NERV could ever have.”

Kaj: “Is Unit-01 _eating_ Zeruel?”

M: “Jesus Christ she is.”

Kaw: “Ahh, I see. Taking the S2 engine of Zeruel for herself.

This is how she becomes a God.”

~~~

“A God?”

Kaworu nodded. “Unit-01 is... unique when it comes to Evangelion. You know why, right Misato?”

She nodded, beginning the explanation. “As you know, Evangelion comes from the flesh of Adam.” Units-02, 03 and the old Unit-00 were all made this way.” She looked over to Shinji. “ _Except_ Unit-01, and the New-Type series.”

“Unit-01 was born of Lilith.”

“Lilith?” Asuka questioned. “It doesn't seem that different from the other Evas.”

“Ultimately, they aren't so different, but _our_ thinking is only _Adam_ based Evas can handle an S2 engine, due to them being based off the Fruit of Life. Well, _was,_ considering the Unit-01 of the show _has an S2 Engine now_.”

“...so if Adam and Lilith come together, they create a God?”

“Correct.” Rei replied. “That was SEELE's thinking. Fruit of Life; indefinite life at the price of never knowing, 'I _Am_ '. Fruit of Knowledge; finite life but indefinite knowledge, 'I _Think_ '.”

Asuka thought. “...combine the two and you get indefinite life _and_ knowledge?”

“Yes. Hence why Unit-01 getting an S2 organ is such a big deal. Indefinite energy, indefinite knowledge.”

“God.”

Asuka groaned, boggling her head. “I need a drink.” She got up and got some... _not_ Yebisu from the fridge.

“Hang on, where'd you get that from?”

She shrugged. “Say you're from NERV and you can do just about anything in this city.”

“ _You bought beer?!”_

“Yes?” She took a sip of some _proper_ German bier.

Misato sighed. “I don't even care anymore. In fact, I completely understand, watching this shitshow.”

“Cheers then?”

They clinked bottle to can, and continued watching.

~~~

##  Shape of Heart, Shape of Human

_Recap_

A: “Oh boy a recap.”

S: “More like they just got the last 30 seconds from the previous episode.”

Kaj: “Well well, it's SEELE.”

S: “Wait, this _didn't_ go to their plan?”

Kaw: “Unit-01 essentially becoming a _God_ was _not_ in the original scrolls. Hence their apprehension.”

Kaj: “Damn that robot, we _still_ haven't found him.”

M: “ _Still?_ ”

Kaj: “I wouldn't be surprised if he got his ass to Mars.”

~

_Damage_

A: “My poor Eva...”

M: “Oh man, that's some pretty severe damage right there.”

R: “I don't remember NERV being in such a condition after Zeruel.”

M: “It _was_ pretty bad mind you.”

S: “Was it _as_ bad as depicted in the show?”

M: “Nope.”

Kaj: “Man, hopefully the next Angel won't show itself while NERV's getting back on its feet.”

Kaw: “NERV doesn't seem combat capable for _at least_ a month. I would've disliked arriving there in such a state.”

A: “Especially with _all_ of our Evangelion in the states they're in.”

S: “Damage report then. _My_ Unit's frozen, due to becoming _God_. The other two Units are in varying states of inoperability.”

M: “NERV's in disrepair.”

A: “And _you're_ stuck in your Unit.”

Kaw: “Not stuck. Absorbed.”

~

_Self-Hate_

Asuka barely held composure, as her show self continued closing herself off. “I knew it... I knew I’d react like that… you idiot...”

S: “...Asuka?”

She held him tighter.

~

_Primordial Soup_

Kaw: “This is accurate.”

M: “Then again, that's essentially what LCL is, isn't it?”

R: “Correct. Although with Hikari, it didn't matter whether her body was _in_ _that_ LCL, she still managed to reconstitute.”

M: “In the situation of the show, we wouldn't know that though, considering how Bardiel went.”

Kaj: “It'll be interesting to see how this goes then.”

~

_Introspection_

A: “...Is this what Hikari saw?”

S: “It's pretty weird.”

R: “There's been a few introspective scenes lately.”

M: “They only started recently though, have they?”

A: “...yeah, after our botched kiss and Leliel. God damn it, is this a sign we should get married? Just to tell the universe 'OKAY WE GET IT'?”

Shinji laughed at that. “We should let Kaworu and Rei get hitched first though. Don't wanna remove their spotlight.”

Kaj: “...wait, what!? Since when was _everyone_ getting married a thing?”

M: “A few days ago.” She shrugged.

~

_Rumination_

A: “I swear we've seen these scenes before.”

R: “We have.”

Kaw: “They seem to be reusing the scenes from previous episodes.”

A: “God damn it, why does _our_ show have a shoestring budget?”

S: “Could be worse. The show could have a rushed ending cause of low budget.”

A: “I swear to God if this ending is terrible, I'm gonna throw the TV off the balcony.”

M: “You know what? I'll allow it. I need a new TV anyway. But only _after_ the ending.”

~

_30th Day_

A: “I don't know _how_ I would've dealt with going a month without you Shinji.”

S: “Even with your show's mentality?”

A: “...even with my show's mentality.” She held him closer.

M: “It's pretty lucky no Angel appeared in this time.”

R: “I was expecting such a thing.”

Kaj: “Maybe they finally caught a break.”

Kaw: “I doubt it. There are still 2 more Angels to go.” He became quiet. “The ones I am not looking forward to.”

R: “I haven't seen you in this show yet Kaworu.”

Kaw: “...You're right. I arrived around this time, didn't I?”

~

_Contemplation_

A: “So Shinji spent a _month_ in his Eva? Hikari was only in there for at most a _week_!”

S: “I don't think I would've handled that well.”

A: “Well, at least _you_ have the good thoughts that came with me and Rei. _Me_ though.”

R: “You would've been a complete wreak Asuka.”

She nodded. “Thank God it didn't happen like that then.”

S: “...I would've gotten out of there as soon as I could. Even if it did bring me closer to my mother.”

A: “...man, our mental states are complete _trash_ in this other timeline.”

~

_One with Me_

A: “ _WHY ARE WE ALL NAKED AGAIN?”_

R: “And saying things like that.”

M: “We can't even blame _our_ Shinji for all this. _He_ clearly wants companionship and love. This must be _his_ mental state's way of showing us that desire.”

S: “...it's a bit on the nose. And embarrassing.”

K: “Sooooo, Shinji.” Both Kaworu and Kaji said in sync.

Shinji hid his face. “I don't even _think_ like that now.”

A: “I mean, I wouldn't mind becoming one with you Shinji~”

~

_Salvage_

M: “Well, that didn't go to plan.”

S: “You must consider, in this state, I might not have _wanted_ to be recovered.”

A: “You would just rather be one with your Eva?”

S: “...Yes. Knowing me.”

A: “...I can understand that.”

They watched on as the Misato of the show wailed.

M: “...That's still true. I would've _truly_ been devastated if I lost you Shinji. Or anyone of you.”

R: “...so _that's_ why he named me Rei.”

The group were contemplative for a bit.

~

_Carnal Matters_

This contemplative silence was broken almost immediately by the _questionable_ next scene.

M: “Ah Christ.”

Kaj: “W-Why is everyone watching this?”

M: “It may be showing us _fucking_ , but it's still a part of the show, so we just have to _deal_.”

A: “MISATO! I would berate you but that would honestly be quite hypocritical of me.”

R: “Indeed, none of us can truly cast the first stone in this matter.”

A: “I'm actually more disappointed you _smoke_ , Misato.”

M: “Ehh? No yelling at me for _very clearly_ doing the deed with Kaji?”

Asuka shrugged, taking a swig. “We _all_ know that getting it on, _in private,_ with someone you love is one of the best forms of self-therapy there is.”

R: “I must agree with you Asuka. In fact, I might consider getting some of this _therapy_ when I retire for the night. What do you think, Kaworu?”

She looked towards the fish.

The Trout, the Third and the Inquisitor all had their face in their hands, clearly embarrassed. Their collective incandescence only increased as Misato's _implication_ filled the room.

M: “Now you know how _I_ feel.” She poked out her tongue.

~~~

“I don't remember giving _that_ to you though.” Kaji admitted. 

“What was in it?”

“...It was a contingency. In case I had to do something that may result in my death.” He admitted. “I would have only given it to you in that situation.”

Misato went quiet. “...I told you what I'd do to you if you got yourself killed Ryoji.”

“You'd kill me, I know.”

“ _Especially_ now!”

“I know Misato, I know. I won't get myself killed, okay?”

Misato looked on at Kaji. They locked eyes. He noticed emotion building up in them.

“...Misato?”

She flung herself onto him, her arms cloaking him. “I- I don't want to lose you Kaji... Not again... don't know what I'd do...”

He ran a hand through her hair. “Shhh. It's ok Misato. I'm not gonna leave you.”

The other couples watched on. “Asuka? What do we do?”

“...Leave them be.” She looked at the clock, thinking. “It's still early, but they'd probably want some time alone.”

“...We could go get some ramen?” Her other suggested.

“That's... not a bad idea.” She got up. “You coming, Rei and Kaworu?" 

“I don't see why not. We were thinking about leaving soon anyway.”

“Misato?” Asuka ducked down to speak to them, quiet and gentle in volume. “We're gonna give you some time alone with Kaji, okay?”

She sniffed and quietly spoke. “...Okay. Don't be out too long...”

“We won't Misato.”

They vacated the premises.

It was only after they left Misato allowed herself to cry. “I-I probably sound really clingy, but p-please don't ever leave me... Kaji...”

“I won't.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Don't worry Misato.”

~~~

Despite it being close to midnight, the nightlife of Tokyo-3 bought good business for those willing to operate at such graveyard hours.

Which was good for the pilots, as they now had something warm to chow down on as they ruminated on the previous episodes.

“...He considered me a daughter.”

“And yet he _still_ treated you like dirt.” Asuka understated. “Just like his own son.”

“Even so. I never had any parental figure other than him.”

“He was the _only_ figure you had before you became close to all of us, Rei.” Kaworu replied. “We've never really had _any_ parental figures.”

“...I consider Misato to be that.” Shinji admitted.

A quiet descended. He continued. “My mother was lost to me when I was so young. My father lost all right to _be_ my father when he abandoned me soon after.

But when I came to Tokyo-3, after a decade of not having _any_ significant figure, Misato was there for me. She supports me. She _cares_ for me, she cares for _all_ of us. Even though _I know_ where my mother is, and even though I can _communicate_ with her, she cannot _truly_ be a mother to me as long as she's in that damn machine!” His fist hit the table.

He took a few calming breaths. “Misato. She's been more of a mother to me than even _my own damn mother_. She's been a mother to _all_ of us.”

Silence descended again.

“You're right, Shinji.” Asuka began. “I'm surprised we haven't been adopted yet.”

“She would defend us like her own children.” Rei spoke, continuing to eat.

“We _are_ essentially her children. Misato is the type of person who would lay down her life to defend us.”

They thought about those words for a bit.

~~~

“She would, wouldn't she?”

“Of course, she would give her life for us Shinji.” She swiped her card and the door opened. “She cares for-” Asuka grumbled. “Hasn't even been an _hour_ since she broke down.”

“What is it A-”

Asuka's hand covered Shinji's mouth and lowered her volume to a whisper. “Shush, listen.”

He did. And became a tomato.

She rolled her eyes. “Considering what _we_ do on a near daily basis, you should _really_ be less embarrassed about this.”

“I know, but it's still a bit embarrassing to me when _others_ do it." 

“You didn't seem that way when Rei and Kaworu were _jackhammering it through the walls_ a few nights ago.”

“That's mainly because I got lost in the humour of it all, considering how pensive we both were.”

“...You _do_ know Misato can hear us when _we_ do it, right?”

“She _what?!_ ”

“Yeah, and she doesn't give a _shit_. If anything, it _encourages_ her to be loud when Kaji's around.”

“...So _that’s_ why you've been moaning a lot lately.” He accused.

She poked out her tongue. “And I'm gonna _continue_ , because it’s become a little _competition_ between us.”

“What, the 'how good our partners can pleasure us' competition?”

“Yeah, what's a bit of light hearted competition between two women?”

“Didn't you just agree with me that she was such a _mother_ to us though?”

She cringed. “Okay, _when you put it that way,_ it sounds bad. But in all honesty, that's not _as_ weird as most other things we have to deal with.”

“Like what?”

“Like the fact that we're watching an _anime_ that started out about _us_ , but events changed so severely when we _botched that kiss,_ its like the universe is _begging_ us to get hitched.”

“Fair enough, but we're getting off track. _How_ are we gonna deal with the fact they're _doing in the living room?_ ”

Asuka gave an evil titter as she remembered something. “Watch and learn, my baka~” She sing songed before starting into a full sprint and leaping into the room. “PERVERTS!”

A shriek by Misato and the sound of tumbling had indicated to Shinji Asuka's power play succeeded. He continued listening onto their incessant arguing from the hallway.

“Man, I love her.” He smiled to himself, before joining the fray.

~~~

Deep within the core of Unit-01, a presence stirred. Today had been... concerning for Yui. Conversing with Shinji had revealed some... _interesting_ revelations. This 'other reality', as Shinji called it.

And how much more screwed up it was. As if there could be a universe _more_ screwed up than the current one.

His memories proved him right though. He recalled to her how the 13th went. Both in reality and in the show, and comparing it. She wasn't sure _how_ he gained access to this other reality, but that didn't matter.

It was the intention that mattered, after all.

* * *


	11. Genesis 0:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If parts of this disturbed me writing it, it may disturb others reading it. 
> 
> Reader discretion advised.

* * *

The room was bathed in ultraviolet as Balthazar continued reconstructing _something_ of an oddly _considerable_ file size. At least with the Magi having cracked _one_ disc, the other two discs should be little challenge.

As soon as the image could be created. Which using that godforsaken machine, was difficult.

So, they sent design specifications down the line of R&D, because while the two _can_ make utilitarian machines out of a paperclip and some wet cardboard, to actually make something that's acceptable for _consumers_ , you can't exactly have the machine double as a tanning booth.

"This does not appear safe Dr Akagi." Rei was playing with 'ELIZA'.

"Don't worry Rei, it's harmless enough. As long as you don't stand in the spotlight for too long."

"How's the AI going along?" Maya watched on as Rei bonded with the AI.

_"I'M GOOD MAYA! I'VE BEEN GETTING ALONG WELL WITH REI!"_

"It won't be long before we can actually _use_ the new Evangelion."

_"OH BOY, ALMOST READY?!"_

"Yes, we're almost ready for the first tests. But there'll be a _lot_ of them."

"You probably won't be combat capable for a while longer ELIZA."

_"THAT'S OKAY!"_

"How long before we can start the tests Dr Akagi?"

"At current estimates, a week. We'll give you a few days’ notice beforehand."

"Thank you." She turned to the AI. "I'm gonna go now ELIZA."

_"OKAY! BYE REI!"_

Rei left and ELIZA returned to her core.

"Balthazar's taking a while."

"To be fair, we don't even know if there _is_ an equivalent video format in our world."

"...What equivalent consumer formats _would_ we have?"

Ritsuko thought. "Well, there's the analogue Laserdisc. But the foreign disc is clearly digital, like a... well, DVD."

"Except those are so rare nowadays, not even _we_ could requisition one cause NERV _doesn’t have_ _one_."

The doctor sighed. "Oh well, there's no point speculating in formats that shouldn't exist. Lunch?"

"Sounds good Sempai!"

~~~

"Looks like we only have 4 discs left." Misato bemused.

"So, four more days of seeing how much further things can get fucked?" 

"Unless something happens, like an M-mmpf" Asuka quickly muffled Shinji so as to not incur the wrath of an ironic cosmos.

"Don't say it." She glared.

Misato looked at the next disc's foldout. "Wait a minute... is that- Shinji?"

"Yeah Misato?"

She passed the case of disc 11. "Look at the centrefold."

He opened it up.

And he locked up.

"What is it Shinji?" Asuka looked towards him, concerned.

His eyes were wide, like he had seen a ghost. His breath quickened, a sight tremble.

"Oh Christ, what's there?"

"...mother."

He knew this would happen had he saw her image. But to have an actual, _physical_ image of her. Right in his hands. Somehow it made things more real.

Asuka wrapped her arms round her Shinji, head resting on his shoulder so she could both comfort him and look on. She smiled and cooed. "She looks beautiful Shinji."

The rains fell on Yui's image.

Asuka's eyes drifted as she continued holding him tight; no words were required between the two.

She saw herself, young. In a formal, black dress.

A painful memory, she thought. _'Mama...'_

She held him tighter.

Misato looked on and gave a warm smile.

~~~

"So, how screwed up will things get today?" Kaji asked as he sat down next to Misato.

"Hopefully not 'get caught doing it in the living room by Asuka' screwed up."

"At least I _announced_ myself, unlike what _Kaji_ did when he caught us."

"Wait, you guys were _doing it_ in _my_ living room?!"

"We _weren't_ , we barely got to _second base_ when Kaji caught us. _You guys_ managed to get a home run not even an _hour_ after we left!"

"We're even then." Misato poked her tongue, the group laughing. "Let’s continue watching."

"...I'm so gonna get you back tonight..."

* * *

##  The Birth of NERV

_Cold Open_

M: "Great. We're going back to Antarctica..."

S: "No opening... odd."

R: "This footage is before the date of Second Impact however."

Kaw: "This must be Dr Katsuragi's expedition."

Kaj: "So they've decided to show us more about it? I thought they already showed us this though."

M: "...it was just the aftermath. Not the full event."

A: "Kaji, you wrap your arms around Misato now!"

He did just so.

S: "...It was deliberate?"

~

_Phone Call_

M: "...you're not gonna die this episode, are you?"

Kaj: "...I can't say for sure, Misato. We both know this wasn't how it happened."

M: "...Still though."

R: "I don't recall Fuyutsuki ever being abducted."

M: "He wasn't. What SEELE instead elected to do was send Kaworu over as the 5th."

Kaw: "Ostensibly as a mole, and to fulfil my function as dictated in the scrolls."

A: "But obviously, you asked them to shove those scrolls up their collective asses."

Kaw: "In a way, yes."

S: "I would've thought Section 2 would have been able to prevent this."

M: "Considering _they_ were able to destroy the Rei tank, among _other things_ , I doubt it."

A: "We can at least understand _why_ they would suspect you, considering you two have been doing it in _this_ timeline too!"

~

_Monolithic_

S: "Fuyutsuki seems rather calm about this."

M: "Keeping a cool head is important in situations like this."

A: "Hang on, I thought they had physical bodies, not some 2001 A Space Odyssey bullshit."

Kaj: "The good thing about these holographic meeting rooms is that they allow a bit of privacy. The so called "Sound Only" mode.

A: "They could've made it look less intimidating."

Kaw: "That would've been their entire goal. What would intimidate more: A room full of old men, or a room where you're surrounded by inanimate monoliths?"

A: "Well, when you put it that way."

_1999_

M: "Ooh, we get to see Fuyutsuki's life."

A: "At least it's something _new_ , instead of reusing old footage."

S: "Might even serve to make him seem more relatable to us."

R: "Indeed. See him as something else other than sub-commander."

~

_Yui_

S: "...that's her. That's her voice!"

Kaw: "Yui Ikari. Quite an interesting figure, from what I've read."

S: "She was..."

Kaw: "...I thought you would've been more emotional seeing her image Shinji."

He showed him the centrefold for the current disc. "I got most of it out early. Not to say there may be more, but I think I can keep a lid on it. For now."

A: "You know you don't have to, Shinji."

S: "I know." He reached for her hand. "I can wait until after the episode."

~

_Godhood_

M: "Well Kaworu, you were right."

Kaw: "SEELE had no need for an _actual_ God, not this early at least. Their plan didn't call for one at this point. The fact that, in their eyes, the commander had _created_ a God would have cause some worry in the ranks of SEELE, though of course this is just speculation from my end."

R: "As it never happened that way. And you disassociated yourself from SEELE after Zeruel anyway."

Kaw: "Indeed. I believe the SEELE of this world sent me early."

M: "What makes you think that?"

Kaw: "Had what happened in the show came to pass, they would've been too occupied trying to get their scenario back on track. They will most likely send me sometime after the... _next_ Angel."

A: "...In a way that may be lucky. You wouldn't have to go through all that trauma of this world."

Kaw: "But it was that same trauma, and the relations I made in this world that allowed me to become who I am today. I... don't think that would have happened, had I arrived later." He gave a meaningful look to Rei.

~

_Rokubungi_

M: "Well, that certainly mars the image of the Supreme Commander."

A: " _Not_ Ikari? Wait, that means he took Shinji's _m_ _other's_ last name!"

Kaw: "That sounds like a sign of great love."

M: "It is. He must've loved her a lot."

S: "...that sounds like him."

A: "So Commander Asshole and Fuyutsuki's first meeting was Fuyutsuki _bailing him out_."

Kaj: "Honestly, if he didn't go through what he went through, he would probably continue getting in drunken brawls."

M: "I thought the shrew was meant to be a woman."

A: "...I _still_ don't see what she saw in him though."

M: "Maybe what she saw in him, he _only_ showed to her. He said it himself, Gendo's a cold individual."

R: "...I've never seen autumn before. It's... beautiful."

~

_Conspiracy_

Shinji sighed. "I wouldn't have guessed it was my _mother_ who introduced my _father_ to SEELE, had she not told me herself..."

M: "Why was she involved in SEELE anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

S: "It's alright Misato. She was born into it, so can't exactly blame her."

A: "And then she dragged Gendo into it."

M: "Well, it seems _he_ approached _her_ about SEELE, but then fell in love with her."

S: "So he willingly joined..."

A: "Look on the bright side Shinji, if SEELE hadn't completely shafted everyone, we all wouldn't have gotten together."

Shinji gave a grim chuckle. "Doesn't sound _that_ bad when you put it that way."

~

_2002_

M: "Man, Japan did not fare well."

Kaj: "We managed though."

A: "Gendo was _there_?"

Kaj: "From what I heard, yes. He left a day before Second Impact, like he just said."

R: "How oddly convenient."

A: "He _did_ change his last name!"

S: "...guess losing mother really affected him."

M: "You can say that again."

A: "And they _already_ had you Shinji? Man, they must've done it _immediately_."

S: "Immediately _after_ Second Impact it sounds like."

Kaj: "Maybe Gendo thought how lucky he was, and didn't want to risk anything."

A: "Makes sense. That’s kinda what we did after Leliel. Except, of course, without a surprise nine months later."

~

_Thousand Yard Stare_

Misato looked on, in a low volume. "...this is the same."

A: "They left you isolated Misato?"

She nodded, pensive, melancholic. "I think they wanted to experiment on me... I mentally shut down, for years. I don't remember much from it, in all honesty. Eat. Sleep. Stare. Think. Repeat. It's all a blur..."

She clutched onto Kaji's hand. "I'm not like that anymore, thank God. But it was a dark time for me. Something I can't forget."

Silence descended for a moment.

Asuka sighed. "...man, every single one of us has gone through some fucked up shit."

S: "…you can say that again."

~

_Pravda_

Kaw: "So Fuyutsuki was initially against SEELE and the Commander. Going public against SEELE and the scrolls would have been suicide however."

Kaj: "Hence why he didn't. Hence why no one did."

R: "We would have been erased had we said too much. That was... my only fear."

S: "…Good thing they don't hold power anymore."

Kaj: "They won't ever be in power, as long as I live."

~

_Akagi_

A: "I don't think I've seen Ritsuko's mum before."

S: "I don't think any of us have. She's pretty quiet about her."

Kaw: "Maybe she's like us, and didn't have a great relationship with her."

A: "Knowing NERV, I wouldn't be surprised."

M: "From what I heard, they were always a bit estranged. Mainly cause Naoko would rather focus on her work than Ritsuko. Sounds like an oddly familiar situation actually..."

Rei looked on. The woman looked... familiar.

A: "I _knew_ Ritsuko wasn't a natural blond!"

~

_00_

Kaw: "Through license of man, Unit-00"

Rei grumbled. "I don't miss Unit-00."

A: "We're not surprised. I think it was the most unstable Evangelion I saw."

S: "Considering it only really wanted Rei to pilot."

R: "And even _with_ me as pilot, it would randomly go berserk and attempt to kill the personnel present."

M: "Gotta say though, it's an interesting way of offering someone a job. 'We're using our enemy's corpse to fight our enemies, join us or die.'"

Kaj: "I mean, when you put it that way it's pretty convincing. Didn't even have to write a CV or anything."

~

_2005_

M: "This is more like it."

Kaj: "This is when you first met Ritsuko?"

M: "Yeah. Man, I look so young."

A: "You certainly appear to be making up for lost time Misato."

M: "Two years spent mute, without anyone to talk to? Of course I'd be a chatterbox."

A: "By the sounds of it, you weren't just a chatterbox."

Misato listened.

M: "RITSUKO?! WHY WOULD YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER _THAA~AT?!_ "

R: "I'm impressed."

A: "Me too. A whole _week_? How the hell could you _walk_ afterwards? And I thought _we_ were irresponsible!"

Misato had her face in her hands.

A: "Maybe we should ask for a week off so we can try it with _our_ partners Rei!"

R: "That would certainly be an interesting experiment, though I don't know if Kaworu has the stamina for such a task."

A: "Oh-hoh, it's a competition you want Rei?"

Shinji meekly held up his hand. "Do I get a say in this?"

A: "But of course! Though would you really turn down a whole _week_ of it?"

S: "A- Well I- But I'm not- no, not really to be honest."

Asuka poked out her tongue. "I'm sure Kaworu's the same."

Misato moaned through her hands. "I am _not_ giving you a week’s leave, just so you two can hold a competition at whose pelvis is stronger."

Asuka shrugged. "We can always do it during our breaks."

Kaj: "...You're right Misato, we _do_ look young there."

~

_Lakefront_

S: "That's me. With mother..."

A: "Before shit hit the fan."

M: "It seems kinda strange to discuss such things in front of a toddler."

S: "It's not like I'd remember. All I'd be able to recall were images, like a faded photograph."

A: "…I know Commander Asshole got rid of all those images of her. But at least now you have something of her."

S: "Yeah..." He gave a sad smile as he continued watching his mum and him.

A: "...you look so adorable Shinji."

~

_2004_

S: "I remember this." He said meekly. "She _wanted_ me to watch..."

M: "Shinji, you must know that they could not have anticipated such a thing..."

S: "She did though... She told me that herself..."

Asuka held his hand. "And this is why I chewed her out when I first got into your Unit."

Shinji hugged Asuka tight. She gave him comfort. They stayed this way for a while.

Kaj: "This is why he decided to go along with SEELE. For a chance to recover Yui."

M: "It's kind of a dick move on SEELE's part."

Kaj: "That's SEELE for you. Manipulation when ones’ emotional barriers are weak is their specialty."

~

_2010_

A: "That sick bastard, went for Ritsuko's _mum_ then went for _Ritsuko_."

R: "Dr Akagi knew as well. I don't know what she saw in him."

M: "No one does. Only person who _might_ know is Yui."

Kaj: "Hey, that's you Rei."

M: "Y'know, you _do_ look a lot like Yui, Rei."

R: "That's... _not..._ me?"

~

_Three Wise Men_

A: "Oh yeah Misato, you _were_ in Germany at this time!"

M: "Yeah, that wasn't too bad. Though I was an idiot in breaking up with Kaji..."

Kaj: "Well, you don't have to worry about that now, at least."

M: "Hopefully I won't have to worry about it again, mister."

S: "…you were there Rei?"

She nodded. Kaworu could sense her tension.

~

_Old Hag_

M: "That's not very nice Rei."

S: "I'm sure she would know that b-"

The young Rei divulged her revelation.

Rei started breathing heavily, rapidly, hyperventilating as the scene played out. Suppressed, painful memories, her _final_ memory, rushed back.

_'Cold hands tight around my neck. Choking. Can't move suspended **agony**. Can't breathe. can't breathe. Can't breathe no control Expendable? **doll** lik e her can't breathe Can't Breathe. **Tighter**_

_still **visceral sound** ringng Pbu_r _ning_ _C_ an _t bre_ a _the Vis ion.. w..?..,col_ _.d_ c _an;t.... b_ re a _th.e...._ _..... c_

_an `t... ......._

br . . e _. . a_

_c.. … … . o . . ._

_._

_l .. . . ._

_d . - ._

_'_

"REI!"

The anguished pleading from her other brought her back, after God knows how long. The episode was paused. Everyone was looking on in severe perturbation, unsure. Kaworu was cradling her in his arms.

He continued cradling her as her anguished wailing filled the room, the unfiltered trauma of her life ending event hitting harder than a bomb from The Tower. Shinji and Asuka rushed to her side, to comfort her.

Misato kept watch over them. "...the rumours were true then." She had never seen Rei in such a pained state.

She joined the others.

Kaji kept watch over them. He didn't have much to offer her at this point. "I'll give you some time alone." He went out to the balcony. He needed a smoke after that shit.

Her cries were heard for a good while.

~

Misato took a long, ostensibly calming drink of beer, finishing it off. Rei and Kaworu had left. She spent the good part of an hour in anguished lamentation. When she had calmed down enough to murmur, the only words that came out desired home. Kaworu ended up carrying her.

"Okay." She began, soft in tone. "Here's what we're gonna do." She got her other can and drank half of it. "We are going to _finish_ this episode. I am then gonna go to _our_ room, and _hold_ Kaji for the rest of the night."

"Yeah. I'm gonna do the same Misato." Spoke Asuka, noticeably subdued.

"...Rei didn't deserve that. I don't think I'd be able to handle experiencing that."

"...not many people would even _live_ to remember that you realise."

"And Rei had to go through it _twice._ " Misato added on. "I know why she likes hugs so much. She _needs_ them." She sighed. "Let’s watch the rest."

Those who remained watched the last bit of the episode in the dejected atmosphere.

~

_Blood_

M: "...That was _not_ a clean death..."

A: "...is it weird I kinda feel bad for Akagi?"

M: "...I don't think so. She let her anger take her, and did something terrible, no doubt. But she immediately realised what she did, and she decided the only way out was to take her own life."

S: "Such a waste..."

~

_Rescue_

M: "...you're gonna die, are you?"

K: "...I believe in this situation, I will. SEELE would not take this lying down."

M: "...hold me..."

He did so. The rest of the episode was watched in relative silence.

A gunshot echoed through the miasma. Misato softly whimpered, as Kaji closed his eyes in contemplation.

The voicemail played. It became hard to differentiate between Misato and the Misato of the show.

~~~

"...you idiot Kaji..." She mumbled through whimpers. "...you- you-"

"Shhh..." He ran a hand through her hair, shirt stained. "Not in this world Misato... Never in this world..."

"...i know... doesn't make it less real, seeing you _d_ -..." The word caught in her throat and became a sob.

"I know..." He continued cradling.

Shinji and Asuka watched on.

~~~

They could still hear the occasional whimper from their room. They had excused themselves so they could have some time alone.

Of course, _they_ needed hugs now too.

"...this. _fucking._ show." She muttered.

"...this is _hard_." He confessed. "Watching everyone suffer like this... I can't believe I didn't do anything..."

"That's not you Shinji. It's not." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his chest. "...what could you have done for her anyway?"

"...i don't know, Asuka. I don't know what I could have done..."

"...it wasn't just you too... _i_ did nothing as well... why didn't I do anything..."

They continued holding one another.

~~~

Kaworu had been holding the quivering Rei for an hour now. Peaks and troughs were her emotions, the warmth of her partner offering small comfort to her soul pains.

Her breathing had still not calmed.

"Rei..."

"...it _hurt_." She whimpered. "so much Kaworu... even more so than compared to Arael or Armisael..."

A hand ran over her. "...you remembered."

She sniffed. "yes... now i do... i didn't _want_ to remember but i do... why did i remember..."

"Rei..."

"...i could _feel_ my throat get _crushed_. i _heard_ it. I felt my life fade away at _her_ hands and I couldn't do _anything_!" She tormentedly lamented, her field flaring.

The First of the First made her presence known. "I have faced death _twice_. I didn't remember the first time, and the second time, I did it out of _my own volition_ to save the ones I _love._ "

"But now you do." 

" _Yes_!" She yelled. "I was a _child!_ Yes, I incensed her but she didn't have to _murder me_! How much _hatred_ could you _have_ for someone to... _violate_ them in such a w- way..." Her emotions overwhelmed her and she broke down again.

"Shhhh... Rei. I'm here for you..." He continued holding her, cooing.

"...was- was this why Unit-00 was so... so _angry_ at Dr Akagi?"

"...if it was indeed the first iteration of you."

"...I believe it was... i believe after the destruction of Unit-00 she and my second became a part of me. That's why I remember... even if it took a trigger to recall..."

"...Rei." He looked to her eyes, their natural dim glow clouded by mist. "I cannot even imagine how much pain this has caused you..."

"...didn't you say you met your end in other realities?"

He nodded. "From what I can recall. Another me. One who succumbed to the call."

"...you know how it feels then."

"Death?"

She meekly nodded.

"...not as vividly as you, Rei."

All was quiet for but a fleeting moment.

"...it's cold." The sobbing started again.

He kept station throughout the night.

~~~

The phone rang and picked up in short order. "Kaworu?" She spoke, muted.

_"Yes Commander."_

"How's Rei?" She noticed her absence.

_"...she doesn't want to come in today. yesterday_ really _did a number on her, Misato."_ Kaworu murmured, understating.

" _..._ I understand. I'll give you two leave of absence, ok?"

_"...Thanks Misato."_

"...Take care of her, Kaworu."

_"...Always."_

The phone clicked. Misato gave a deep sigh, a hand on her face. "Poor Rei..."

"Is she okay?" Shinji quietly queried, a worried look on his face that was echoed on Asuka.

"...The best thing I can do for now is leave them be." She looked down at her files. "You two though. You're her closest friends. You should be there with her."

"Is that alright Misato?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll explain your absences to the others."

"...What will you say to Ritsuko?"

"...nothing about Naoko. I am _never_ going to say a word of that to her."

"...She will see it eventually though, won't she?"

Misato thought, pensive. And nodded. "Yeah. She would be the first person outside the four of you and Kaji I'd show."

"...she's gonna be devastated." Asuka understated.

"At least we know it happens, so we can warn her. Shame we couldn't do so with Rei..."

Silence.

"You two can go now. Go comfort Rei. She needs it."

Not another word was spoken as they left. Leaving Misato to her thoughts.

Mainly of Kaji.

~~~

The door buzzed. Kaworu answered after a bit. "Shinji? Asuka?"

"Misato wanted us to... help comfort Rei."

Kaworu gave a gentle nod and let the two in.

Rei was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was messy and slightly greasy. Her eyes were bloodshot from a restless night. A lukewarm mug of tea was sitting on the coffee table. She looked up to the duo, giving them a soft, afflicted smile. "Shinji. Asuka. I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

The duo immediately flanked her and wrapped her up. "Don't be."

"You gave us comfort when we were going through tough times. Let us do the same, Rei."

Rei's eyes went wide. She felt their warmth. Their love. Tears welled in her eyes but she didn't cry. Not this time. "...I love all of you..."

"We love you too Rei." Asuka cooed. "Though I'm sure Kaworu loves you more than the both of us combined."

"He has stayed by my side ever since... last night."

"Just as you did with me, Rei." Kaworu cooed. The others were flanking, so he crouched down in front of her, taking her hand. "Whenever I went through struggles. I would do the same for you in a heartbeat Rei."

"You've certainly done a good job Kaworu."

"He has..." Rei murmured. "I'll be alright. I know it."

"Yeah. You'll be just fine, Rei." Asuka emphasised.

~~~

Misato arrived home to an empty house. She expected this. The pilots probably spent all day with Rei and Kaworu.

She went next door to their abode.

She did _not_ expect them to be playing a video game. A _fighting_ game no less.

"Gottverdammt, you Hulk bastard!"

"As they say Asuka, hate the player, not the game."

"To be fair Kaworu, it's kinda a copout." Shinji defended his partner.

"Like spamming Hadoken?"

"Well well, I did _not_ expect this." Misato announced her presence as she investigated. "Where'd you get the console?"

"Kaworu bought it for us when we got a raise, to give us another thing to occupy the both of us in our leisure time." Rei spoke, a blanket draped over her. "Other than television, or work, or intercourse, or reading." She continued pulling off complex moves in the game.

Misato ignored the third point. "I'm surprised they still make these. I thought that entire industry collapsed after Second Impact."

"I think Kaworu explained that." Shinji mused, still attempting to find his footing in the game. "Something about this console being 'off the shelf' and 'as insecure as Jet Alone'."

"So, it's bootleg?"

"I'm sure the hard drive labeled '100 games' clued you into that." Asuka deadpanned.

She glanced at said hard drive. It was sitting on top of a CD burner the size of the portable terminal it was connected to. Scattered around were a few CDs, Reis handwriting on them.

"Isn't that illegal?"

She shrugged. "Not like the company's around to give a shit anymore."

Misato continued watching on as Rei and Kaworu wiped the floor with Shinji and Asuka. "Scheisse."

"Will we be watching the next episode today Misato?" Rei queried after she could take her eyes off the game.

"...I thought you'd want to take a day off Rei, considering how... strong, your reaction was."

"...I have recovered. To an extent, at least. Recovered enough that I can function. I thank you for allowing Kaworu and I a day off to recover." She bowed deeply. "And I want to continue watching our show with the others, come what may."

"...you're strong Rei."

"I'm a pilot. I have to be."

~~~

It wasn't long before they were all gathered in Misato's abode. Kaji arrived shortly after dinner, and with everyone gathered (and alcohol stocked), they started the next episode.

~~~

##  At Least, Be Human

_Opener_

A: "The last episode _also_ didn't have the titles until like 3 minutes in."

S: "The previous episode also seemed _longer_ than normal."

M: "Maybe they're special editions? Hang on a minute, that's _you_ Asuka."

A: "Holy shit it is. This was right before we left for Japan, wasn't it Kaji?"

Kaj: "Yeah, I remember that. And how _you_ were still trying to come onto me _Asuka_."

Asuka cringed. "I've moved past that now, I only need Shinji now~" She squished up to him. "You don't have to worry about me stealing Kaji now, Misato!"

Misato glared.

~

_Funeral_

Kaw: "...Well this mood took a turn for the worse."

A: "...that's her funeral."

Shinji put an arm around her.

A: "...that's her voice."

M: "...Asuka? Do you want us to-"

A: "No. I will watch this. I have cried about this before. I can handle it."

M: "That's her, isn't it?"

A: "...yeah. This was after she went mental. Didn't even see me as her own daughter, that _fucking_ doll..."

R: "...so this is where your phobia for dolls comes from."

Asuka gave a solemn nod. "And of course, whoever these people are, they're discussing philosophy while I wait by the door watching my mother spiral into oblivion... wait a minute, _that's_ my _fucking deadbeat_ of a father! And that _hure_ of a woman he married before Mama was even in the _gottverdammt ground!_ "

She crushed one of Misato's empty cans in an attempt to let off some steam.

~

_Tumbling_

A: "...I can see why my sync rate would be going down."

S: "Yeah... with all the shit that's happened to you recently."

M: "Especially Zeruel."

A: "...she already thinks I'm a lost cause."

M: "Looks like I'm going through some deep shit as well..."

She scooted closer to Kaji.

~

_Construction_

S: "So we _knew_ the MP-Evangelion were being constructed?"

M: "We didn't anticipate SEELE would use them against us though."

Kaw: "I'm sure the commander would. His and SEELE's plans were distinct. Maybe SEELE wanted to ensure they wouldn't have to rely on him."

A: "Makes sense. He wouldn't have told us that anyway. You were right to suspect them though Misato."

S: "That would've been _fun_ though, multiple Angels at once."

A: "Well, Israfel was kinda that I guess. And _we_ managed to do well against it!"

~

_Phone ring too long_

A: "Still blaming others..."

S: "It's not you Asuka..."

A: "It's hard seeing yourself do that though... I can't believe I was once like that..."

S: "Not to that extent..."

M: "...Man, all that shit that happened really put some tension on us, did it?"

S: "Yeah... that's not the family I know."

Asuka grumbled. "I wouldn't have been that insensitive had I known what happened..."

R: "That wouldn't have been your mother."

A: " _Step_ -mother. Otherwise known as the one who tried to turn me into her little _doll_." She spat.

Kaj: "...I'm guessing you two don't have a great relationship."

A: "She tried to _drug_ me Kaji. That's why I damn near had a panic attack when I discovered that cocktail of _death_ Rei was on. I don't want anything to do with that damned woman as long as I live. _Or_ my licentious father for that matter."

M: "Did you tell your mother about him?"

A: "...You think I'd tell Mama about how the husband she loved had an affair when she went insane and got married with her before she was even cold?"

M: "Yes." She put it bluntly.

A: "You're goddamn right. She did _not_ take that well."

Kaw: "...So _that's_ why Unit-02 went berserk that one time."

A: "Meanwhile, it looks like I'm descending further and further into madness..."

~

_Elevator_

A: "That definitely wouldn't help matters."

S: "You're not _that_ bad when it's... that… time." He _tried_ to gracefully describe.

A: "That's cause I try to _behave_ around you Shinji. And around _all_ of you, at least nowadays. I mainly just deal with it in the simulator." She shrugged. "Can't really do much about it. No use getting _too_ mad."

M: "If there's one thing women _can_ agree on, it's that _that_ sucks."

R: "I can think of things that are worse."

Kaw: "Like what Rei?"

R: "Childbirth."

The other two women cringed.

A: "Yeah, that's _pretty_ bad. But it's worth it in the end, I imagine."

M: "That's a bit of a far cry from the attitude you have in the show, Asuka."

She shrugged. "It helps I actually _have_ someone I want to spend my life with. And now we're not at constant risk of dying, I can actually think of an _actual_ , _meaningful_ future with my Shinji here~"

Shinji was bright red at this revelation. "A-Asuka! Y-you- child-"

She shut him up with a kiss. "Hush you, not _now_. When we're older. We're still young, aren't we?"

He nodded.

"Once I get to Misato's age, we can start thinking about it. We should be ready by then, hopefully." She ignored Misato's indignant spluttering.

S: "Yeah. Maybe we'll be settled down by then."

M: "I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

A: "Oh don't lie to me Misato, you've thought of it, have you?"

M: "...Yes. Many times.. But my job is demanding, and I don't know how well a parent I'd be..."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't think like that. You managed to raise _us_ well enough. And... your odds are only gonna get worse the older you get, you realise. It is your birthday coming up, isn’t it?"

M: "...I know, but we'll decide when we're ready, right Kaji?"

Kaji had instinctively tuned out to the conversation, as it detailed very... _womanly_ business. "Huh, oh yeah."

She glared. "What about you Rei?"

R: "I wouldn't mind. If I indeed could. I'm still not certain about my Nephilim biology in relation to reproductive functions, I may have to discuss with Dr Akagi about that. But if anyone could... _help_ , it would be another Nephilim like Kaworu." She gave an amorous look to him.

Now it was Kaworu's turn to squirm like a fish. "Forgetting the whole... _women's_ business for a minute, did anyone pause the episode? It's been stuck on the same scene for quite a while."

Misato messed with the remote. "No, it's playing. Odd."

A: "Nothing odd about Gainax being complete cheapskates again." She muttered.

M: "Speaking of odd, seeing us in the show being so _different_."

A: "...man, I don't think I was ever that abrasive and obnoxious... was I?"

S: "No." He firmed.

A: "...what kind of fantasy world are we living in where a great kiss prevented damn near everything?"

R: "That implies _we_ are the fantasy though. The question should be, ' _who_ would create such a fantasy world where a failed kiss _would_ cause all _that_ to happen?'"

Kaj: "...Whoever directed this obviously."

A: "Fuck you Hideki Anno!" She shouted to the television

~

_Talk_

A: "Man I wish I didn't treat Unit-02 like that, knowing my Mama was in there."

S: "It wasn't like you knew though. In our world, we only found out _after_ Zeruel."

Kaw: "It's obvious you did not find out in this world."

M: "...Hang on a minute, Kaworu. You _still_ haven't appeared yet, surely you would've arrived at this point."

Kaw: "... As I said, I think SEELE would keep me close for a while. I don't know when I will appear."

Kaj: "You _are_ an Angel though, or were _meant_ to be an Angel."

Kaw: "Correct. I may appear later then. _After_ Arael."

R: "...with how bad that went in _our_ world, I fear to see how it goes in the show."

~

_Arael_

R: "I have... _bad_ memories about this Angel."

Kaw: "So do I."

S: "Everyone was shafted. I had to spend time in the brig _again_ , all because I helped _save you_."

A: "Yeah... that wasn't too fun."

R: "...this was one of the first times I remember experiencing such soul rending pain. I had to ask Ritsuko to drug me again to relieve me."

A: "...I understand _why_ at least... but you know how I feel about her drugging you Rei."

R: "...hence why I didn't tell you, Asuka."

Kaj: "Let’s see how much worse the show can make it then."

~

_Last Chance_

A: "I can't believe I reached a stage where they have to think about _replacing_ me..."

R: "Unit-01 is still in suspension as well. We had to have all 4 Evangelion deployed to defeat the Angel. That only leaves Asuka to save me then."

A: "…I doubt in my state in the show, I'd even _want_ to save you Rei..."

R: "...I wouldn't blame you."

~

_A Cold and Broken Hallelujah_

R: "NO! It's not meant to be like this!" Rei burst out, as Arael's beam struck Unit-02. _"Why are you hurting her like this, Arael?!"_

A: "R-Rei? T-this is what you went through?"

R: "yes..."

A: "...this Angel _violated_ you."

R: "and Kaworu... a-a-and now it's violating _y-you_."

Kaworu simply started holding Rei, and didn't let go.

Shinji elected to do the same with Asuka.

M: "...i'm so sorry Rei and Kaworu... and Asuka..."

R: "...why are they doing this to you Asuka..."

Kaj: "...I couldn't think of any more _in_ appropriate music."

~

_Trespass_

A: "It- It's breaking into my mind..." The beer Asuka was drinking sat forgotten.

Kaw: "...she's revealing all of your fears to you. that's what she did to me. and Rei."

A: "...that isn't my biggest fear now. Her, yes. But not me. My biggest fear now would be losing Shinji. Still doesn't make this less confronting though..."

S: "...why am I not doing anything..."

~

_No one_

A: "...this Angel is breaking me…" Asuka's emotional window was beginning to fracture.

R: "yes... this Angel broke _me_ , Asuka. your show's self is even more mentally fragile than either of us were at that point in time."

A: "...why does this show hate me so..."

Shinji held her tighter as her shouting reverberated thoughout the room. Tears started streaming down her face as she witnessed her memories and old fears being laid bare.

This was mirrored on Rei's face as well, but for a differing reason. _Her_ pain was now _Asuka's_.

Shouting turned to anguished screams as words streamed across the screen. Isolation. Separation. Dependence. Reparation. Shadow. Assimilation. Oblivion.

Silence.

A weak sobbing filled the room, in stereo. Rei fought the urge to break down. Her emotional state was still weakened from yesterday, she genuinely struggled keeping her emotions in check. Having Kaworu there only helped slightly, and even _he_ was struggling.

~

_Lance_

M: "This was still similar at least..."

Kaw: "...that isn't much consolation at this point you realise..."

M: "I know..."

Kaj: "Why is there a boat in Terminal Dogma anyway?"

M: "...Drone. Shoots anything that moves."

S: "Wait, Lillith _regenerated?_ "

M: "Well, that's a bit concerning."

S: "You _didn't know?_ "

M: "Only footage we had was through Unit-02, and that got hastily censored by Rits."

A: "...i would've given up life at that point. i would've been so thoroughly _broken,_ like a porcelain doll thrown against a wall.. _._ "

R: "...if it happened to you in _our_ world, we would have helped you recover. as you all did with Kaworu and I."

A: "i don't doubt it... but in this other, _twisted_ world, i've so thoroughly alienated myself that i don't even _know_ what I'd do."

Kaw: "...you said it yourself Asuka. You would've given up on life."

A: "...i don't doubt it..."

~~~

"...was- was that who I was gonna become? a completely broken shell of who i was..." 

"...You know it's not you, Asuka. Everyone here can attest to that."

Shinji had been holding Asuka tight for most of the episode. He could feel her tremble, her face drenched in a stream of tears that started who knows how long ago.

She looked up at him, silently begging like an abused dog. Shinji continued holding her. She _needed_ comfort.

This scene was mirrored with the other piloting couple. Rei had been holding her own, but like an overburdened dam she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She didn't know what was worse; reliving Arael violating her mind, or watching _Asuka_ get violated.

Kaworu also faced the same internal dilemma, only this time it was more amplified because of _Rei_ 's reaction. He tried to be strong. For Rei.

The dam burst. Rei's emotions overwhelmed her, as they did the day before. Only this time she took Kaworu down with her.

Misato's motherly instincts overwhelmed her, again, and she quickly wrapped the two of them up.

Asuka and Shinji joined in soon after, the pain of the Nephilim overwhelming her own emotional walls.

~~~

Kaji took station on the balcony, smoke in hand. Same as yesterday, he couldn't add more. It was their time.

He was joined by a certain avian, clearly disturbed by the _second_ day of everyone breaking down. "Wark."

He sighed. "Join the club, Pen-Pen..." He barely noticed he could _understand_ Pen-Pen now.

"Wark..."

"Sucks, doesn't it? I can only really help Misato anyway."

"Wark?"

"Yes, I'm gonna hold her tonight."

"...wark."

"...Thanks, I guess." He offered a smoke to the penguin, which he declined, saying something about how Misato would _rightfully_ kill him.

They looked up at the night sky, diminished by the light of civilisation save for the morning star. "This world doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Wark wa-wark."

"Guess you're right."

The door opened. Misato took station at the balcony and looked on, nursing a beer.

"...How're the kids?"

"...they'll live."

"...I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help Misato... today and yesterday."

"It's alright Kaji. Don't kick yourself over it."

They looked on at the night in silence.

"Why do you subject yourself to this Misato?"

"...It's us, Kaji. Well, it _was_ up at one point in time. It's diverged so far that I'm beginning to wonder if whoever wrote this _hated_ us."

"...If they... 'created' us, why would they hate us?"

"Kaji. We got together at the end of one of the episodes. We even fucked and made up." A hand tightly gripped the railing. " _Immediately after,_ you get _murdered!_ Why would they do that to us?! We were _so close_ to getting some happiness in our lives and then Gainax comes and _shits all over it!"_

She threw her beer at the wall, amber liquid spraying all over the surface. Misato was now breathing heavy. "...why me, why _any_ of us? What did _we_ do to deserve all that?"

Kaji could do something here at least. His arms wrapped around her. As he had done so numerous times when she needed comfort and companionship.

And just like those numerous times before, she wept into them.

Pen-Pen watched on, concerned. He rubbed up against his friend, in an earnest attempt at comfort. He wasn't sure about _why_ she brought up what _didn't_ happen, but that wasn't a concern at this point, when she was upset all the same.

"...maybe whoever wrote the show was going through some things. The emotional state of the artist is _the_ key factor in how their work ends up."

Misato thought about those words, looking dejectedly down. "...how depressed do you have to be to write us like that?"

"...you know I can't answer that, Misato."

The white noise of cicadas was the only sound to break through the melancholic veil.

"...it's a shame you can't see the stars in this city."

"That's what happens when you get civilisation. At least you got the Moon and Venus."

They watched the skies.

"...Isn't Venus the morning star? It's not morning yet, at least I _hope_ it isn't."

They looked up at this ‘morning star’.

“Huh.”

~~~

"...why _Asuka_? she didn't deserve _any_ of that..."

Kaworu continued cradling his emotionally drained partner, slowly putting her back together. Two days straight of crippling emotion had taken their toll on her. "You didn't deserve it either, Rei. But it still happened."

"...honestly Kaworu? it's _harder_. watching someone else go through what you went through."

"I agree with that, Rei. At least watching yourself go through it, you can steel yourself. Watching someone _else_ go through what _you_ went through though. Your pain becomes theirs, and their pain becomes yours."

"...do you think it'll get harder? Watching the show, I mean."

"...I don't know. We don't have much longer to go, if it's any consolation. One more disc, then we're gonna have to decide how we watch the final episodes."

"...Armisael. Armisael's the next Angel. And last."

Kaworu gave a downtrodden look. "I don't think he'll be the last. _I_ will be the final messenger at this rate."

"...d-does that mean-"

"I think so... With how the show loves to ruin things for us."

Rei fell silent. She held the fish tighter. "...i- i don't _know_ if I can handle that, Kaworu. Not in the state I'm in. Not like this."

"...I'll be here to hold you through it, at least. Reassuring you."

She buried her face into his chest. "Thank you Kaworu..."

"Not a problem, my _darling_."

The room fell quiet.

"...daa~alin." She softly exaggerated the word, and gave an equally soft titter. "sounds English."

"It is." He cooed. "It's used to affectionately refer to someone beloved."

"...daa~alin. I love it." She gave a delicate smile. "daa~alin..."

* * *


	12. Genesis 0:12

* * *

"1990-037B?"

"Hubble Space Telescope. Ostensibly it was scuttled by the Americans after Second Impact."

"...And you want me to hack into it."

"Yes." Misato bluntly stated. "Kaji did it with a TV satellite and a terminal, _you_ should be able to do it too."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes and snuffed out her cigarette. "Forgetting the fact _you_ think I can simply just hack into anything with a computer in it, is there a reason _why_ we need a space telescope?"

Misato whispered into the subcommander's ear.

"...You're fucking joking."

She handed her a file, in UNOC flair. Ritsuko looked through it.

"By the Gods you aren't. _How?_ "

"Current leading theory is teleportation through a Dirac Sea, but we needed new satellites to test it."

"...So _that’s_ what you got Massachusetts doing. But you still haven't answered why _we_ need Hubble when Kaji already got these images." 

"Last night, Kaji and I were watching the night skies-"

"Not just watching I imagine." She muttered under her breath.

"-and we noticed something odd. The morning star was out."

“...It shouldn't be out _that_ early.” Ritsuko thought, and looked up something on her terminal. "It wasn't Venus. I'll see what I can do." She bemused.

"Thanks, Rits, I owe you and Maya dinner." She made her leave.

"It better be at that good steak place Misato." She sighed, and typed a few things into her terminal.

Maya almost collided with Misato as she left. "Sempai! I got you lunch!" She was carrying a bag with cafeteria box noodle, for the both.

Ritsuko gave a warm smile. Such a great partner. "Thank you, Maya." She started on the dainty food, continuing to type.

The Major looked over Ritsuko's shoulder. "A satellite? I don't recognise that serial."

"That's cause it’s not _ours_. It’s the Americans." She flippantly explained. "Apparently, it's a telescope."

"Ooh, like Hubble? I didn't know they put other telescopes up in space after Second Impact."

"It _is_ Hubble."

"...Eh? Didn't they scuttle it after Second Impact?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "Obviously not, or-"

The terminal beeped.

"That seemed quick." The Kohai bemused.

"Not like a satellite would have much security anyway." Ritsuko attempted to interact with the satellite. "We don't have any of the documentation." Head met keyboard.

"Can't the Magi just assume direct control of it?" 

"...great Scott you're right." Fingers began rapid firing on the terminal as the Magi began doing their thing.

Maya knew best than to disturb a programmer in their natural habitat, so she returned to her own terminal and box noodle, to see how that video was going. It _appeared_ to be done, so she attempted to open it. But there were a few problems with doing that.

One, attempting to watch the video on her terminal would result in a Halt and Catch Fire due to the resource drain.

Two, the portable terminals only had a screen resolution of 640x480, and with the Magi identifying the potential resolution of the video as an absurd number, that won’t cut it.

Three, the portable terminals used a bicolour LCD; LCL orange and slightly less orange. Not suitable for video at all.

Four, her specific portable terminal used a _command line_ , with little to no graphics at all.

All these reasons and more meant when she attempted to open the video, her terminal did exactly that: Halt and Catch Fire. Quite literally.

"Your terminal on fire again Maya?" Ritsuko mused after hearing the commotion, not even lifting her eyes from her screen.

"Maybe." She meeped, going for the fire extinguisher and draining it onto the former terminal. "Damn it, that's the _3rd_ one this week. Requisitions is _not_ gonna be happy."

"The video again?"

"Yeah. Do you know what’s the highest resolution monitor we have?" 

"...should be 1024x768, we don't have too many of them around though. Why d'ya ask?"

"The Magi report the foreign disc video as being a resolution of 1920x1080."

Ritsuko did some quick mental math. "1.78... 16:9? That's an odd aspect ratio, even for a theatre."

"Do we even _have_ a monitor that can do that?"

"Of course we don't! Why would _we_ need anything other than 4:3?" She indignantly stated and sighed. "Although it should be easy enough for us to manufacture a tube to those specifications. It's just 4:3 squared, after all."

"Ritsuko, if you thought the _ultraviolet_ _radiation_ from our disc reader was bad, just wait till we get the _X-radiation_ from whatever abomination of a CRT we have to make."

The Sempai shrugged. "We'll radiate that bridge when we get to it." The terminal beeped. "This is done at least."

"That was quick. Again." Maya went over to her Sempai's terminal. "So, what planet are we looking at?"

"Mars. It was out last night, and it's relatively close to Earth. So it sounds like a good start."

The command was sent, and the waiting game began as the ancient telescope slowly oriented itself taking the photo and, over an almost unbearable 5-minute period, beaming it down.

"...Mars shouldn't look like that, right?"

~~~

The gathered council gasped at this image. Murmurs about Impacts, near misses and SEELE filled the virtual room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, order please." The American commanded. "This is indeed concerning, but we out of _everyone_ at Oversight are _disciplined_ enough to not let it go to our heads." He opened the floor for debate.

"Chances are they annihilated themselves." The Austrian speculated. "You can see hints of their infrastructure deep in what I assume is LCL."

"If _we_ could survive Second Impact, then there's always the chance _they_ could." The Russian representative made his presence known. The Kremlin official thrived after Second Impact, with the melting of Siberia and the opening of new farmland, helping to usher in prosperity for the nation. "We cannot simply assume our problem is solved due to this."

"I agree." Said Kaji. "We can even see evidence of an _ocean_. I wouldn't be surprised if they _planned_ an Impact level event so as to terraform the planet for their own purposes." 

"Another Earth they could rule? Maybe they're homesick, or they gave up on Earth proper." Another, monolithic member of the council mused. Yet another benefactor, known to be a prominent Scientologist.

"SEELE is too determined to just give up on Earth like that though. Is the Commander of NERV Tokyo-3 here?" 

She stood to attention.

"Do we know of the location of the Lance of Longinus?"

"Lunar orbit, it ended up there when NERV used it to neutralise the 15th Angel. May I ask the reason for the question?"

The American mused. "I have an idea of what they plan on doing. I will discuss it at our next meeting once I've investigated it further with my constituents, but it involves retrieving the Lance. Is this acceptable Commander Katsuragi?"

"Conditionally. There _will_ be logistical issues involved in retrieving such an object from such a distance."

"As I said, I will develop this further. However, your encouragement is appreciated Commander."

"Thank you 02." She bowed.

"Do we have anything further to discuss?"

Silence.

"The meeting is concluded. We will discuss any ideas next time."

The various bodies and monoliths faded and the meeting room deactivated, leaving Kaji and Misato alone.

"Y'know, even though these guys _aren't_ SEELE, it's still weird being in this room."

Kaji shrugged. "You get used to it."

~~~

"Shinji," his other began, resting after particularly _private_ birthday celebrations. "Whatcha brooding about now?"

"Something got me thinking. You know how Armisael went in our world right?"

She nodded. "How it went so badly..."

"How much worse could it have been?"

"...you're thinking about the discs, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"...you shouldn't let it occupy your mind, Shinji. Especially not _today_ of all days." A playful berate. "We don't know what's gonna happen because things are so different now. So, there's not really a point in brooding over it, right Shinji?"

"...I guess. I was mainly worried about Rei though."

"...yeah, these last couple of episodes really fucked her emotionally, haven't they? And seeing herself... die again, if it happens. _I_ probably wouldn't be able to handle it if I was her, in all honesty. And she's already had to deal with seeing herself..."

"...guess we'll just have to be there for her then. Hug her and give her comfort." He sighed, and took station beside Asuka. "I think we will be needing comforting as well, after the next two episodes."

"Knowing how much they like to fuck us, and not in the good way." She fell into Shinji's lap. "Honestly though, I'm kinda dreading seeing myself in the next few episodes... My psyche would've been completely shattered at that point."

"...do you think-"

She shushed him. "...I think I would. My life would've had no purpose at that point..."

They stayed like that for a while.

"...Goddamn it, you got _me_ brooding as well. I shouldn’t be melancholic on my _birthday_ , of all days."

“…Well, do we have a way to get rid of our melancholy?”

She glared, and moved her head around a bit.

Her head, which was still in his lap.

“Oh.”

~~~

"Okay. We're almost done with this God forsaken series about us." Misato had beer on hand. "Rei, I know how much shit this has piled on you the past couple of days, so if anyone doesn't want to watch it _now_ , we can wait however long you want."

"I should be fine Misato. As long as I have you all to comfort me during my inevitable breakdown."

"...surely it won't be that bad Rei."

"...considering how the next Angel went in _our_ world, I fear what will happen."

"...I do too." Kaworu added on, holding Rei's hand. "Armisael, and his aftermath. That was one of the lowest points in my life."

"We can always watch this disc over a few days, like we did last time." Kaji added on. "If it gets too much for us."

"...It wouldn't be preferable, but it may be necessary if my.. _our_ emotional states collapse like yesterday."

"...do you want a beer Rei?"

She shook her head. "I don't want any drugs of any kind. I hate having my mind diminished..."

"...Even if it lessens the pain?"

"Yes. Even so. I don't want to become who I once was..."

"...that's fair enough Rei."

* * *

##  Tears

_Swan Song_

M: "God damn it Kaji..."

Kaw: "...Not even you were safe from this Misato." He quietly lamented. He wasn't there for Kaji's end, but he picked up the implication.

Kaj: "...it sounds like something I would do, though. It's just like me to not let you know when I get going."

A: "...you wouldn't do it _now_ though, right Kaji?"

Kaj: "...I hope I don't have to."

~

_Depression_

A: "Poor Hikari, having to put up with me like that..."

S: "She would be your only friend at this point, right?"

A: "Yeah... I would've alienated everyone else... And ashamed to show my face at NERV after my defeats. This would've been the only place I could've gone."

M: "...I can see why you would run away, with a home like that."

A: "I wouldn't ever think of it now. I like you all too much. _Her_ though..." She winced as Hikari spoke. "Hikari, why would you say that..."

R: "Knowing you, Asuka, that would have destroyed you."

A: "...It would." She murmured. "After all I did and all I failed, being told I did my best? I honestly think I would want to end it all at that point." She didn't have to wait for Shinji to wrap his arms around her, cause she did just that to him.

M: "...And no one gives a damn. Goddamn it Ritsuko..."

Kaj: "...The title is a bit on the nose."

~

_Grilling_

Kaw: "I knew it. He's getting spitroasted."

Quiet.

Shinji whispered to Asuka. "Should I tell him?"

A: "No, let Rei tell him."

R: "You do know that word is innuendo?"

Kaw: "What's the innuendo?" He innocuously asked.

R: "Think about it for a second, Kaworu."

He did.

Head met table, to laughter.

R: "And no, we are _not_ trying it Nagisa."

M: "Gendo must've had balls of steel to ignore SEELE like that."

Kaj: "It helps there was a good reason, like an Angel."

_Halo_

A: "Why won't that motherfucker unfreeze Unit-01? He's ruining everything by not letting Shinji do shit!"

S: "At this rate, Unit-00 will be the only Evangelion going up against Armisael."

R: "And we all know how events happened when we had _four_ deployed."

A: "Wait, they're _still_ sending me up as bait? I'm in no condition to pilot."

M: "It wouldn't have been great bait anyway, considering Rei was already on combat duty."

~

_Infected_

R: "...this is like how it happened in our world."

S: "...you don't think that'll happen again, right?"

R: "...I don't know anymore."

A: "...you're being violated again."

R: "...I'd say that's accurate."

Kaworu held her tight.

R: "You were _also_ violated by Armisael, Kaworu."

Kaw: "...yeah. Why am I not there..."

A: "...oh God. Fuck not being in the right _condition_ to pilot, I _can't_ pilot..."

S: "Asuka..."

A: "I couldn't do _anything_..."

Shinji held her tighter.

~

_Communication_

Rei was trembling.

Kaw: "...Rei?"

R: "...this was the same as well. It contacted me."

A: "...told you about its loneliness?"

R: "Yeah... How an Angel is destined to a life of one. It didn't know of this feeling until I described it to Armisael."

S: "...Now he sends me out, when it's already this far gone..."

A: "He sends you out for her, but not for me... das Arschloch..."

R: "...I was already this far gone when I decided..."

~

_One with Me_

R: "No... this is too much like what happened."

A: "...This is what you did for us? Rei..."

Rei hid in Kaworu's chest as the scene played out.

Kaworu held her tight against himself, watching what happened.

Tears began falling onto her hair. "...why was this the same?"

"...because this show hates us." Rei choked out. "that's my conclusion."

Misato paused the video, downtrodden like everyone else, leaning on Kaji for support.

"...I couldn't do _anything_..." Asuka murmured, Shinji holding her tight, mirroring everyone else.

"...I… I would like some time alone... with Kaworu." Rei mumbled. "I- I..."

"Shh... it's alright Rei. We'll wait up for you." Misato affirmed.

"...thank you, Misato." She gave a begging look to Kaworu. They took their leave, leaving the room in silence.

"...this is the third day in a row this fucking show did this to us..." Misato took to her beer in an attempt at some comfort. "I'm getting sick of it."

Asuka meanwhile found she couldn't bring herself to drink her own beer. She instead elected to bury herself in Shinji, at least his warmth could give her some comfort.

~~~

"...Rei."

"...i am _so_ close to breaking down again. This is the _third_ day this show has brought me low... K-Kaworu?"

He was looking on at her, misty eyed and quaking. "I thought I lost you Rei..."

There was a silence as Rei realised just how much it affected him, seeing her death at the hands of Armisael.

He held her tight and broke down into her shoulder. Now they were alone, he could let down his walls.

The rain started on Rei's end as well, bought on by Kaworu's breakdown.

It was a while before they both calmed down again.

~~~

Asuka was asleep, resting on Shinji's shoulder. Misato was also resting on Kaji, who in lieu of not being allowed to smoke indoors, had acquired a drink.

They had been like this for a few hours at this point, when Kaworu and Rei reappeared. "We're back." A weary fish spoke, Rei continuing to lean on him for support.

Misato looked towards them. "Heya guys... how’re you feeling?" 

"...drained. I think that's the best word to describe how we feel." Rei spoke quietly.

"Three days in a row of going through that shit would do that to you." Kaji spoke.

Asuka stirred. "eh- oh, you're back guys." She gave a gentle smile. "Feeling alright?"

"...better than we were, I suppose." Kaworu replied, sitting down on the couch with Rei.

"You guys _still_ wanna continue watching?" Shinji queried. "After all that?"

"We... will persevere. I feel emotionally drained, so does Kaworu. I doubt we will have a breakdown like that again, for today at least."

The cast look downtrodden. "...do you guys want to watch the next episode tomorrow then?"

"...I think that would be preferable." Rei admitted. "All I desire at this point is comfort."

"I can understand that." Misato conceded. The episode continued.

~~~

_Annihilated_

Kaworu winced at the destroyed entry plug. Rei replied by running a hand over his face. "It's okay Kaworu."

Kaw: "...And now it's almost time for my appearance it seems."

S: "...What do they mean by another sacrifice?"

A: "...Maybe they mean doing what they did to _this_ Fuyutsuki to someone else."

M: "Man I hope not... at least I'm _trying_ to comfort Shinji I guess."

~

_Comfort_

Misato gagged on her drink as she realised what her show's counterpart was attempting to do. "What the actual _fuck_ is wrong with me?!"

A: "...I can't even yell at you Misato, for wanting to do such a thing."

S: "Given how fucked up we all are at this point, I can understand why you'd want to do that."

M: "But that's _disgusting_! Why the hell would I do that to someone who is essentially my _child_?!" She continued admonishing her show's self, before realising what she said and going red in embarrassment.

S: "…you consider us your children Misato?"

M: "...Of course I do Shinji. For one I'm your guardian, and I genuinely care for all your wellbeing. I... I really struggled myself when I thought we lost Rei. It... it did feel like losing a child to me."

A: "...We discussed it a few days ago, when we left you two alone for a bit. We all consider you a mother to us too, Misato."

M: "...what about your actual mothers?"

S: "We went without them for over a decade, and they're both stuck in our Evangelions. It's difficult for them to be mothers to us when the only interaction we have with them is through our Eva."

A: "You've been more of a mother to all us than anyone else has been."

Tears started welling up in Misato's eyes. "You sure know how to make a girl feel old." She teased through her emotion.

Asuka went up to give their guardian a warm hug. Which she returned in kind.

Kaj: "Are you guys gonna join in?"

The other pilots didn't need much more incentive.

~

_Software Version 3.0_

S: "We thought this was completely miraculous when you ended up alive Rei."

Kaw: "...Indeed. I think it kept me from ending it all."

R: "...But then you realised I forgot everything about us."

Kaw: "Yes... That wasn't pleasant... but it's in the past now." He held onto her.

R: "...it's still a bit distant to me, honestly. Echoes of... my past lives. But the feeling was still there."

A: "And you remembered eventually, didn't ya?"

R: "...yeah."

~

_Offering_

M: "Oh you utter son of a fuck, Gendo Ikari." Misato angrily muttered.

A: "Fucking perverted old men... I don't like Ritsuko, but she shouldn't have to go through that shit."

R: "...He sent her as a substitute to me?"

M: "Not that I know of, and I _would_ know, because I would've cut off his manhood and fed it to the goats."

Kaw: "...We don't have any goats."

M: "Well I'll make do then!"

Kaj: "I wouldn't doubt it."

A: "Only reason she hasn't gelded you Kaji, is cause she likes ya."

M: " _And_ cause I'm emotionally dependent on him."

A: "Join the club. I'm sure a therapist would classify our relationships as 'dangerously codependent'," She mocked, "but _fuck_ them I love Shinji."

~

_Returned_

M: "...I think those bastards did something to her."

A: "She looks a bit tense. I wouldn't be surprised if the revelation Gendo gave her away like some object went to her head."

R: "Did she really need to be naked for that though?"

A: "No, and that's one of the reasons why SEELE are a bunch of perverted old men."

Kaj: "Even if they _weren't_ punished for being perverted, that would be the least of their worries, considering their crimes pretty much guaranteed them a front row seat to the firing squad."

A: "Which I'm guessing they faced."

Kaj: "The ones we've caught at least. Of course, there's the whole 'due process' we have to follow, even though everyone knows it."

Kaw: "Ah, but it’s those processes that separate us from them, even if the result is obvious."

~

_Restraint_

S: "I wonder why Ritsuko would do that."

M: "Obviously so you could see something, I imagine."

A: "Ooh, and you're gonna see it too Misato."

Misato sighed. "I can't believe our friendship would get to the point where I'm holding her at gunpoint to find out something... And with Shinji watching too..."

R: "Have you ever been down there Misato?"

M: "To an extent. After the whole SEELE shit, and on us becoming commander and subcommander, Ritsuko showed me just about everything."

Kaj: "I assume it was a much more civil affair than what's being depicted."

M: "In the fact that I didn't have to _hold her at gunpoint_ , yes it _was_ much more civil."

R: "...I remember that room. Vaguely."

A: "It looks even more dilapidated than your _old_ apartment Rei."

R: "...I don't remember liking it that well."

~

_Graveyard_

A: "Well that's horrifying."

M: "The prototype graveyard, yeah it was pretty sickening."

Kaw: "So you just dumped them as deep as you could?"

Misato shrugged. "What else were we to do with them? It takes a lot of effort to make an Eva, failures were and _still are_ expected."

S: "...Mother disappeared _there?_ "

M: "Oh God, I think she has gone mental. Not Ritsuko too... what did she do?"

A: "Other than be in bed with Gendo?"

M: "...okay, maybe _that_ Ritsuko. Not _our_ Ritsuko though... Okay, maybe _our_ Ritsuko for a bit. But not to that extent."

~

_Tank Girl_

Asuka gagged. "Oh my God, is that the Rei tank I heard of?"

R: "...Yes. It is. I wouldn't have expected it to have lasted this long."

Kaj: "That's horrifying. That's _you_ Rei."

R: "Not me. Or more accurately, the thing that makes _me_ me. They don't have a soul. _My_ soul."

Kaw: "...so that's what a dummy plug is. Wait, does that mean the MP-Evangelion use clones of _me?_ " He thought.

Asuka shivered. "...Literally mindless dolls... I always wondered why you didn't tell us about this earlier Rei..."

R: "I don't like to think about it, honestly."

S: "I can see why... it would be a reminder of expendability, wouldn't it?"

R: "Exactly. While its destruction was an inconvenience, I don't miss it. Not at all."

M: "...It wasn't Ritsuko who destroyed it though."

R: "...no. I can understand her thinking though."

Kaw: "...a soulless body. You can see how people would think of them abominations."

R: "Still... it's confronting seeing what are essentially clones of yourself die. But honestly? I don't feel much. Not after the recent episodes. Not even compared to the start of _this_ episode."

A: "...it's cause they're not you, Rei."

R: "...that could be it. Or maybe I just tire of being upset."

Kaw: "…I can relate with that."

~

"Wow. Commander Asshole fucked both Akagis and then _fucked both Akagis_. Y'know what? Screw shitting on his grave. I'm gonna shit on his _fucking corpse._ "

"I'm sure I could charge for such a business." Misato deadpanned. "Or on his desk." 

"You don't _shit_ on his desk, Misato. You _fuck_ on it."

"I know for a fact _we've_ already done it on his old desk." Kaji suggested, to a glare.

"Who hasn't? Half of NERV's snuck into his old office."

"And I'm guessing you know from experience Asuka." Misato kept her deadpan.

"You'd think Shinji and I would sneak off into his old office and do it on his desk like rabbits as a form of revenge?" She piously asked.

"Yes."

"As the Americans say, I plead the 5th." 

Misato rolled her eyes as Shinji laughed. "What about you two? Did you _also_ get some revenge on the old commander too?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny Kaworu and I may or may not have copulated on or around his desk for hours at a time." She methodically answered, to Kaworu's blush and her own giggling. 

"Great, so everyone here has gotten revenge on Gendo by _using his desk_. I hope to God you all at least _cleaned up after yourselves_."

"Well, it's not like we can crush him with our Evangelion. I wouldn't mind grabbing him in Unit-02's hands and crushing him like a bug."

"…Honestly, I'd rather just leave him to rot somewhere dark, with the knowledge he will never get what he wants and I would be happier without him." Shinji muttered.

"Well, a _grave_ is like that I guess." Misato finished off her drink. "I'm guessing you guys want to get into each other's arms after that shitshow."

"I think that would be preferable." Rei replied. "While Kaworu and I have recovered from earlier, I think we could use some... extended recuperation."

Kaworu nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind a break myself, if it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all Kaworu." Misato emphasised. "Your emotional states should come first. Get some rest and hopefully we can watch the next episode tomorrow, alright? 

"Thanks Misato." Kaworu gave a shallow bow. "Shall we take our leave Rei?"

"Lets."

They hugged everyone and made their leave. Misato turned off the player for the night. "You guys going to bed?"

Asuka shrugged. "We might as well. Not much else to do. And we could use some of that 'extended recuperation', as Rei called it." Asuka finished off her beer.

"I know it’s your birthday, but don't be too loud you two."

She choked on her beer. "Coming from _you_ Misato, Miss 'Week Straight'."

"I know _you'd_ do it if you could, Asuka."

"Yeah, I _would_ , but _I_ am actually a _responsible_ person and don't let matters like that come before my job _or_ education." She turned to Shinji, "Even though I wouldn't mind Shinji~" Asuka amorously muttered, to his blush.

"Didn't you just imply you did it on Gendo's _desk?"_

_"Imply_ , not _confirm_ like Kaji did!"

She rolled her eyes. "Since you like competition, how about this? _You_ scream tonight, and you get to buy us _all_ ramen for dinner tomorrow. _I_ scream, and _I'll_ buy you all ramen."

“This is separate from that birthday steak dinner we’re both getting, right?”

“Yes.”

"Deal." They shook on it.

Both males were in varying states of shock at the fact their respective partners not only outright said to each other that they were gonna do it with _them_ , right after they confided Misato was like a mother to them, but that they were making _competition_ out of it.

"A-ASUK-mmpfm!" He was hushed with a kiss.

"Come on my baka Shinji, let's _celebrate_ some more~"

He could only nod, his incandescence glowing.

She dragged him away. "I am gonna be _so_ quiet tonight."

Leaving the other pair alone.

"So. I would think this was rather inappropriate, considering what Rei and Kaworu went through today."

"You'd think, but we had a good few hours to recover from that event, and _they_ also seem to have recovered from it as well. Plus, no point lamenting over it for a _third_ day in a row."

He shrugged. "When you put it that way."

~~~

Kaworu sighed. "Man, these episodes are really fu-mmph!" 

Rei threw herself into him and started kissing. Shock turned to eager acceptance as he held onto her, tumbling to the floor with Rei on top. Eventually they needed to breathe again, so she took the opportunity to speak. "Kaworu. I am _tired_ of being upset. I have spent the past _three days_ now _crying_ in your arms over this show. I do not _want_ to wallow in my own misery and depression anymore."

"...I agree Rei. I tire of being melancholic."

"Therefore, I would like to become one with you, Kaworu."

"In what senses of the phrase?"

"All." She lowered her field. "Become one with me, darling mine."

Kaworu would've been an idiot to deny such a request.

~~~

Asuka sighed, resting on Shinji's chest. "There, _that_ helped us feel a bit better, didn't it?" She whispered to him, still in the running. 

He chuckled. "It beats brooding over our own sadness."

"Of course it does Shinji! Brooding is pointless and leads to unhappiness, especially on a day where we’re _meant_ to be happy!" She thought. "Plus, we've been brooding over this gottverdammt show for close to three days. _Straight._ I'm _tired_ of being upset." She unknowingly echoed.

"...I can see that. Eventually it gets to the point where the stuff this show throws on us gets so absurd, it's almost hilarious. I say _almost_ because it's still _us_ , and it keeps reminding me how trash things could've turned out."

"You really think a botched kiss between us would've resulted in all that? I mean sure, _maybe_ I would have been devastated and hating your guts, but _I_ would've thought that was you being as dense as a neutron star."

"I mean, it did take you _kissing me_ for me to get the hint that you like me." He gave an innocuous titter.

"Just like bashing your head against a brick wall, eventually you get through." She gently knocked his head. "Still though. It kinda puts into perspective how _lucky_ we are, considering how we thought _we_ went through some shit."

That got Shinji thinking. "I wonder how many other universes there are of us."

"Infinite. Literally uncountable, considering how many choices happen daily."

"Fair enough, but what about changes to _specific_ events in our lives? Like, what if... our parents didn't get sucked into their Evangelions?"

"...it definitely would've changed things. I'd _hope_ for the better, but knowing how much the universe seems to hate us, things would end up completely fucked one way or another."

"I don't doubt it. My hope would be that... we'd still end up together in those other universes."

She gave a soft smile. "My baka Shinji being all sentimental? Must be counting your lucky stars you ended up in a universe where you're loved by me."

"Every day since the day we got together, Asuka."

Their lips met.

Their second wind was rudely interrupted by a... _pleasured_ yelp, followed by a loud expletive. Asuka cackled to herself. "YOU LOSE MISATO! YOU OWE US DINNER!" A second, louder expletive, only slightly muffled through the thin walls.

"Guess you don't have to be quiet anymore Asuka."

“I don’t plan to~”

~~~

The PA sparked to life, the subcommander's voice on the other end. _"_

_Attention NERV personnel. R &D Sections 11, 12 and 14 will be undergoing a scheduled power outage from 1400 to 1500 hours, for equipment testing purposes. There may also be dangerous levels of X-radiation in Section 13 of R&D at the aforementioned time. Please plan accordingly."_

Ritsuko groaned at the next memorandum. _"In addition, NERV personnel are reminded that... use of the former Commander Gendo Ikari's desk for..._ carnal _purposes is prohibited, unless one has obtained written permission from the Commander. If NERV personnel_ do _use his desk for such purposes without obtaining permission, please clean up after yourself, or you will be identified and named in our biweekly newsletter_ Why do I have to do this Misatoooo." She whined as head met desk. 

"Because if you _didn't_ , it'd be your name _and_ Maya's in the newsletter." 

Maya simply groaned as she hid her incandescence in her hands. "...How did this happen, we're smarter than _this."_

~~~

"I'm guessing our discussion of his desk resulted in that announcement, right Misato?"

"Well that, and the fact I caught Ritsuko and Maya doing _just that._ "

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I thought they were smarter than that."

"Apparently not."

"I thought their lab has a lockable door for privacy." Rei mused.

"Ah but it's the thrill of revenge and doing it in a place like that. There are a lot of people at NERV who would desire even a microcosm of vengeance against him."

"Plus, I'm sure we can all agree that it's a great way of doing it." Kaji added on after the Nephilim.

"Yeah, of course _you'd_ say that Kaji. Also by the sounds of it, _everyone_ got some action last night."

"Yeah. I grew exhausted of being upset for the third day in a row. Kaworu was exhausted of it as well."

"That kinda sounds like what we did too." Asuka chuckled.

"So, you made yourselves happy by doing it?"

"Yes. It's almost like that's what intercourse does." Deadpan.

"Although if we kept doing that every time we wanted to be upset by this show, my pelvis would be broken." Kaworu mused. "Though it's preferable to wallowing in sorrow, I must admit."

Misato rolled her eyes. "Let’s just watch the show. Last episode before the finales, so we should expect some emotion."

"...My poor pelvis."

~~~

##  The Final Messenger

_Gutpunch_

A: "Oh no... no no no no no."

S: "...Asuka?"

A: "I remember this... this is when I found _her_..." She choked on her words as the scene played out.

Shocked silence.

M: "...God. You... found her like that?"

She meekly nodded, eyes welling, clearly not enjoying the memory.

M: "...i'm so sorry Asuka..."

The show continued beating her down.

R: "Finding out about Kaji would've devastated you further, at this point."

A: "...am I... doing what I think I'm doing...?" She looked on as her other self laid catatonic.

S: "...Asuka... is that... blood?"

A: "...I think so."

Shinji held her tight.

A: "...i can't even imagine myself doing that now... but i can see how _she_ would want to."

He ran his hand over her head to give her comfort. "That's not you Asuka..."

A: "...why does this show hate me?"

She sobbed meekly into his chest.

~

_Imprisoned_

R: "Sounds like you finally get to make an appearance Kaworu."

Kaw: "Won't be a great one this late into the scenario."

M: "Poor Ritsuko... She's been pretty shafted in this show."

A: "...everyone's been shafted Misato." Asuka was still timid, after that gut punch of a start.

Kaj: "Us all more than anyone."

M: "You can't get more shafted than _dead_ , Kaji."

Kaj: "And this is why we fight SEELE. Because they seek to destroy everything we know and love."

~

_5th Child_

M: "Man, even after the destruction of Armisael, I don't remember Tokyo-3 being _this_ run down."

S: "It looks like it turned _all_ of Tokyo-3 into a lake."

M: "Obviously not our apartments. Still though, I'm not surprised no one is there anymore. Who would want to live there?"

A: "...we had to. If you could call it living at this point."

S: "...Especially when it sounds like we've all been alienated from one another... for one reason or another."

R: "...I can understand how your show's self can think that about me, Shinji."

S: " _I_ don't think that."

Kaj: "Well would you look at that. The show's almost done and Nagisa's finally there."

Kaw: "My thoughts exactly. Although I anticipated this."

M: "Isn't it kinda revealing you calling us 'Lilim'?"

Kaw: "You'd think, but not too many people would pick up on it. And if they did, you could always pass it off as another language like German or English."

M: "Unless they happened to know _both_."

A: "...At least you're friendly with Shinji this far into the show, Kaworu. You better not betray him later."

Kaworu was quiet. "I don't know exactly what _he_ would do at this point. But I already fear the worse. Please don't be mad at me if it happens."

A: "...I _can't_ be mad at you honestly." She murmured. "Even if you do hurt Shinji. You two would be so different at this point in time, you might as well be separate people."

Kaw: "Indeed. That applies to everyone in this show, after the show diverged."

~

_Harmonic_

Asuka sighed, her emotional state slowly improving with the help of Shinji's warmth. "Can't believe I'm this far gone, having to get Kaworu to use my Unit."

Kaw: "You can understand why they got me at least."

A: "...yeah. She _can't_ pilot anymore. No use keeping someone that useless..."

Shinji kept hugging her. "You're not useless Asuka."

R: "...I wonder what Unit i'm being tested on, considering Unit-00 is destroyed."

M: "I _would_ say Unit-01, but considering in this reality, Unit-01 _rejects_ you because of what Gendo did, that wouldn't happen."

Kaw: "This is an _harmonics_ test though. It sounds like NERV makes a distinction between Sync and Harmonics."

Misato thought. "Synchronisation uses Evangelion. Maybe harmonics doesn't?"

A: "...You don't know? You're the damn commander, how do you not know?" Her incredulity shined through her melancholy.

M: "The specifics of the Evangelion are lost to me. That's more Ritsuko's line of knowledge."

Kaj: "Still though, it seems odd Nagisa has such a high harmonics rate."

Kaw: "Not odd at all. With my... unique biology, I can control any of Adam's children myself. I don't elect to do this however.

A: "Because the resident souls of the Eva don't like being possessed?"

Kaw: "Something like that."

M: "...Hang on Kaworu, does that mean you can potentially control a coreless Evangelion?"

Kaw: "Potentially, if it's one of Adam's children and not Lilith's children. Although I fear I could merge with it, which will _not_ be good."

M: "...so that leaves two potential Evangelions you could use."

R: "At least some things don't change. I still had an... odd, reaction to your presence. At least initially.

Kaw: "At least I wasn't bounced against a tree this time." He mused.

~

_Home Alone_

M: "...man, our family pretty much collapsed, didn't it?"

S: "With all the shit they're going through, I'm not surprised."

A: "…Especially with how they don't communicate with anyone at all."

R: "At least Kaworu is being nice to Shinji in this scenario."

A: "Yeah… A small bit of happiness in this fucked up world."

M: "Maybe more than a _small_ bit of happiness."

A: "...Kaworu Nagisa, you sly dog." She gave a chuckle. "You two might as well be dating at this point."

Shinji and Kaworu were spluttering, to a rare bit of amusement at this point in the show.

M: "I didn't know you swung _both_ ways Kaworu." She said cheekily.

Kaw: "A- w- well, I believe that anyone can love anyone equally, no matter what. Same as I love all of you, for differing reasons."

S: "A-and at this stage, I probably would've accepted any love I could get."

Kaj: "Damn Kaworu, you're really coming onto poor Shinji." He chuckled.

A: "If _I_ was this forthcoming with you in this show Shinji, things would've ended up like they are today."

Shinji and Kaworu's collective incandescence could outshine the moon.

M: "And you're inadvertently showing him your stuff. Good going Kaworu."

R: "And confessing your love to him. Good going Kaworu."

Kaj: "Forgetting the yaoi bait for a minute, this is gonna completely destroy Shinji if you fall to your instincts Kaworu."

The atmosphere of the room suddenly shifted.

Kaw: "...I hope it doesn't come to pass. It may be a vain hope though."

~

_Malfeasance_

M: "So they decided to invade NERV this early..."

Kaj: "It makes sense to them. They felt NERV was getting too powerful. Not theirs to control anymore."

S: "Makes sense, considering what happened in the past few episodes."

A: "Especially considering he's _still_ doing it at this point, talking to your Eva like that."

Kaw: "Obviously talking to the soul inside, though whether she can understand him is anyone's guess."

Kaworu winced at the sight of Adam, but he could power through it. He did it once before. He could do it again.

A: "So _that’s_ what Gendo did, what the fuck is wrong with him?"

Kaj: "Ohhhh, goddamn it I should've known he'd pull something like that."

M: "Bastard, kept Adam close to him so it could stay safe."

S: "... _That's_ why he was wearing gloves all the time."

~

_Existential_

R: "...I don't remember being this existential after I was reborn."

Kaw: "After all that happened, I can see why you'd be thinking that."

R: "...At least here, when I was reborn, I had Asuka and Shinji to continue living for. Until I remembered you again, Kaworu."

Kaw: "Now you have them _and_ me."

R: "Yes. Life is worth living with all of you."

M: "...not even Pen-Pen is safe from being apart from his family... I can see why you wouldn't want to live in that broken home anymore Shinji."

S: "There would be nothing there for me... and with how Kaworu made the me of the show feel, I can see how i'd feel more comfortable with him."

~

_Born to Meet You_

A: "No offence or anything Kaworu, but I find it completely stupid that the you of the show managed to get so close with Shinji whereas Shinji and I in the show completely alienated each other."

Kaw: "No offence taken Asuka. I find it odd too, considering it took me a while to get _that_ close with Rei."

R: "I find it a bit odd too, seeing you with someone else other than me, but I should expect something like that considering how different this universe has become from ours."

M: "...It's almost like the director wanted to pair the two together."

Kaw: "Even though we've only been together for at most a few days so far."

M: "You must consider though, otaku girls _love_ yaoi pairings."

A: "...so it's fanservice?"

M: "Possibly, just speculation though, considering this show has definitely come from another universe."

A: "With how much it likes to show us naked, I would've imagined all the women watching this show would've been turned away in disgust."

S: "Well, you're not exactly an otaku, are you Asuka?"

A: "Not at all, this show is the only exception, and it's a pretty justified exception because it's _literally us._ Well, at one point it was at least."

~

_Meeting_

Kaj: "Hang on a minute, how the hell are they doing that? I thought they were holograms."

Kaw: "I suspect it's a form of Angelic power, in being able to communicate with them from afar. Though I don't know for certain because I've never used such a power, and I don't know for certain if I even _have_ such a power."

R: "Considering all the powers we _do_ have, I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe the monoliths are visual representations of this power."

A: "So more artistic license then?"

M: "Asuka, we can't even tell artistic license from reality anymore, with how far things have diverged."

A: "Fair enough. But does this mean Kaworu will do what other Angels tried to do?"

Kaw: "...I think so."

M: "Maybe it _was_ a power, considering my show's self didn't have a reaction to any monolith."

Kaw: "I can see why you'd be spying on me, considering my situation."

M: "We did suspect a few shady things about you when you first got here, but they were kinda forgotten when Rei decided to take a liking to you. If _Rei_ out of all people could grow to trust you, then surely we could too."

Kaw: "I must thank you for another thing then, Rei."

R: "...you're welcome?"

~

_Suspicion_

M: "Man, I can't believe I would be that manipulative to Makoto."

Kaj: "Seems you were playing off his like for you."

M: "Probably. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised how much my mentality has changed after you... got killed."

Kaj: "...I'm mainly glad you would've kept up the fight, had I made that decision. Honestly if it wasn't for you lot, I'd probably make that decision on my own general principle."

R: "Your relations with us kept you here?"

Kaj: "Exactly."

S: "That could apply to everyone here, in all honesty. We're all so dangerously codependent on on another I wouldn't be surprised if we _all_ kept each other tethered to this world."

A: "Not that you mind though."

S: "Yeah. Codependence is alright, just gotta make sure nothing bad happens to anyone."

~

_Messenger_

Kaworu closed his eyes and sighed as he saw his other self succumb. "...You idiot."

R: "...Shinji couldn't keep you tethered enough to not fall to your call?"

Kaw: "...Evidently not."

A: "Oh my God, I actually am fucking catatonic..." She fell into Shinji's arms. "You better not hurt Mama Kaworu."

Kaw: "Had I known, I would not have done it."

S: "...this is gonna destroy me."

Kaw: "...this is what SEELE wanted. But _I_ refused. I would not succumb to my call, because that would've meant the destruction of all I loved."

M: "You had Shinji in this show. But even then, that did not stop you."

Kaw: "...The call is strong. I'd liken it to a docked ship. If a ship was attached to the dock by a single rope, and it breaks, it will certainly drift away. With many ropes however, it has a higher chance to stay tethered. This is how our relationships work."

S: "...I knew it. Gods damn it, even the only person in this show who gives me love backstabs me. Not _you_ Kaworu."

Kaw: "I know. I'd hate myself too if I did something like that."

A: "...damn Shinji, that really angered you."

Kaw: "I think I was the only person who told him that I love him. Of course he'd be angry, you'd feel betrayed."

S: "...If it did happen like that. But it didn't."

~

_Light of the Soul_

A: "Wait, Mama shut herself away from me? I... can understand, after what happened with Arael..."

S: "You couldn't have known at the time Asuka." He comforted her.

Kaj: "...so _we_ have an AT-Field too?"

Kaw: "Any creature with a soul has an AT-Field. It's the light of your soul, a sacred barrier where none may pass. For Lilith's offspring though, their AT-Field is weak, imperceivable to the eye."

R: "Nephilim and Angels can create AT-Fields however. And we can perceive the AT-Fields of others. That's how we can see your lights shine around others."

M: "...does that mean you know when we're _doing it_?"

Kaw: "...not _intentionally_."

~

_Heaven's Door_

M: "Honestly, if all signals were cut off like that, we probably would've self-destructed."

Kaw: "I can understand why."

A: "We _all_ can. Better than Third Impact. At least we don't have to worry too much about it anymore."

S: "I don't remember going this deep into Terminal Dogma."

A: "I did, but I don't think it counts cause it was hastily censored by Ritsuko."

Kaw: "So... I won. But it would've been in vain anyway, because it's _not_ Adam down in Terminal Dogma."

A: "...Rei? You put up that AT field?"

R: "...It appears so. As a Nephilim of Lillith, I would have done anything in my power to stop an Angel from getting down there." She looked down in melancholy. "You understand, right Kaworu?"

Kaw: "Of course I do. I was the one who entrusted you to destroy me if I fell."

R: "...although it looks like Shinji will be the one to do it."

S: "...why would you make _me_ do it?"

Kaw: "...at this stage I would've been glad it was _you_ taking my life Shinji. And for the survival of your kind as well."

M: "...even though it would completely devastate Shinji."

S: "I honestly don't think I'd want to live after that."

A: "...man, everyone by the end of this shit is either suicidal or borderline. We've had _so much shit_ thrown on us I'm honestly surprised at how much they seem to _hate_ us. I don't think it could get much worse."

Kaw: "The ultimate event that could happen would be Third Impact and Instrumentality you realise."

S: "...so you're saying it _can_ get worse."

Kaw: "Would the you of the show complain if that were to happen?"

S: "...I don't know anymore."

~

_Pause_

Kaw: "...you're hesitating."

A: "They're running out of money more like."

S: "I _would_ hesitate in this situation..."

Kaw: "...I'm sorry Shinji."

S: "...It's not you, Kaworu. There's no need to apologise."

Rei choked at the visceral sound, and of the splash of his head. Kaworu simply wrapped her up in his arms and closed his eyes, contemplative.

A: "...that's brutal."

S: "...I was right. It did destroy me..."

M: "...and I couldn't do much..."

~~~

"...Rei?"

She was holding onto Kaworu like her life depended on him. "I- I'm not crying. why am I not crying…" She bemused, melancholic.

Kaworu ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe cause you're tired of crying. Or maybe because I'm here. You know for a fact I'm not gone, like in the show."

"...maybe. But it still felt confronting..."

"It would. That was how I most recall meeting my end, from timelines gone by or timelines to come."

"...you went through it too Nagisa?" Kaji muttered.

"Not as vividly as Rei. But yes. Due to my... ability to sense what happened in other timelines."

"...do you recall going through a timeline like _our_ one Kaworu?"

"...I don't actually."

"Well… You should feel lucky! The cosmos finally decided to cut you a break and let you be happy for once!" Asuka exclaimed, raising the atmosphere significantly as everyone laughed.

"Judging from these episodes, the cosmos gave _everyone_ here a break." Misato deadpanned. The mood being raised, she continued. "Alright, we only have the finales left. But they're formatted on the discs weirdly."

"Yeah, usually it'd be sequential episodes on either side of the disc. The next two discs don't have a _single_ episode, but _two single_ episodes."

Everyone else was confused by the wording.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "As in," She held up the next disc. "Episode 25: A world that's ending. Episode 25 _apostrophe_ , Air."

Acknowledgements in the crowd. "That would imply the next disc is like that too." Rei speculated.

"Correct." Misato said. "So, here's what I'm thinking: watch episodes 25 and 26 back to back, then we watch the other episodes 25 and 26, the apostrophised ones. My thinking is they made two finales."

"...I still don't know why they would make two finales to a show?" Shinji bemused.

"Maybe they're both concurrent, and they had to split the finale up between two periods to explain things better, so to speak." Kaworu theorised.

"Or, maybe they ran out of money or time, rushed the first finale out, then when the fanbase threatened to kill the director, they made a proper one to wrap things up better."

"That's a bit of a pessimistic view on it Asuka."

"Knowing this damn show, it's what happened." 

"Alright, it's settled then. Tomorrow, we watch the last two non-apostrophe ones. Then, the next day, provided nothing happens: we stock up on beer, we get all settled, then we see how this shitshow known as our lives ends."

"It's probably gonna end with the deaths of everyone we know and love." Kaji pessimistically mused.

"Probably. But honestly, we should expect that by now. So, you might wanna prepare emotionally for such a thing."

"Considering the recent episodes, that would be wise. And probably impossible, considering we don't know what happens."

Misato shrugged at Kaworu's comment.

~~~

"So, _this_ is why they call it 'Happy to be alive sex'."

"Well, it's more like _I'm_ happy _you're_ alive, Kaworu."

Rei was resting on his chest, feeling his gentle breathing. Her description was accurate; she had spent the past few hours... _appreciating_ the fact he was alive. In her own special way.

"It's better than crying, isn't it?"

"Much better. Less depressing for us as well." She sighed. "Still though. It was... distressing, seeing how you died."

"As it naturally would be. I'm sure everyone was distressed at seeing not only _my_ death, but _Asuka_ 's catatonia and _Shinji's_ trauma."

"...yeah. That was a bit upsetting. Throughout this whole show, actually. Asuka and Shinji were the first people I had I could consider friends. They helped me through my struggles. Same as you, Kaworu.

To see them _all_ bought low in the show like that, even _you_ were brought low, Kaworu. It's hard."

"I know..." He ran a hand over her back. "We persist though, don't we?"

"Yeah. I think it helps I've accepted that it's not _us._ They may _look_ like us, and _sound_ like us. But they _aren't_."

"I imagine it also helps you've grown weary of being upset about it."

"Nearly _three days_ , Kaworu. I confided in you how I'm just _tired_ of being upset. I don't _like_ being upset. So now, when I feel upset, I will do the things that make me happy to abolish those thoughts from my mind."

"Which is why you've spent the past couple hours abusing my pelvis." 

"Not just _your_ pelvis, you dumb fish." She poked. "Though can you really break us when we can pretty much meld into each other at whim?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. What even _is_ our biology anyway?"

She giggled. "Compatible. That's all we need to know~"

She dived down again, but Kaworu was definitely not complaining.

~~~

"...Is it weird I'm _still_ finding it difficult to feel upset about what's going on in the show anymore?" 

"...I kinda feel the same way, Asuka. We've just been dog piled with so much trauma that we can barely process it."

"I mean, it helps we've now been taking a day to process the events of the episode."

"And to brood over it."

"Yeah, we're both guilty of that ain't we Shinji?"

"I thought _I_ was the one who brooded."

She giggled. "I can brood when I want to, baka mine. I just don't like doing it. What's done is done. No use holding onto it. Heh, i'm sure a past me would gawk at that train of thought."

"Most of our past selves would, I imagine. Though it helps we've managed to solve _some_ of our problems." 

"It probably does help we got together though." Asuka confided, holding her other. "Apart we're pretty broken excuses for a human, but together, we form one whole." She looked into his eyes with a cheeky look. "And _not_ just because we're female and male, you pervert."

"W- well I wasn't thinking of that until you suggested it!"

"It worked then~" She gave a devilish giggle before kissing him. "What say you _we_ become one _whole_ then?"

"Am I really gonna deny that?"

"Only if you were an idiot~" She returned to his lips.

~~~

Asuka was resting on Shinji's chest, basking in the afterglow.

"Y'know. Considering all the emotional shit we went through, you'd think this would be the last thing we'd do."

"You'd think. This is one of our special ways of making us happy though, isn’t it?"

He nodded. "Beats being sad."

"Of course it does." She snuggled into him. "It sucks being upset all the time. I wasn't surprised if Rei and Kaworu were tired of being upset, considering all they've been through."

"At least we have our ways of raising our spirits. Unlike our shows counterparts..."

She bopped him on the nose. "No more brooding about what didn't happen mister. Or do I have to give you an incentive."

"Will this be an incentive I like?"

"Well, consider the fact that we're both in bed _together_ , we're not wearing much _at all,_ and _you_ seem to have your stamina back."

He looked down. "Is it ramen?" He teased.

"...FUCK. Misato was meant to buy us dinner today."

* * *


	13. Genesis 0:13

* * *

"Alright guys, NERV and the United Nations Oversight Committee have created a pretty off the wall plan."

"Like most of them." Shinji mused.

The gears for such a plan had been in motion as soon as Oversight knew of the Martian incident. That had all come to a head today, as pretty much every NERV branch was running themselves rabid getting ready. Especially both Japanese branches.

Misato began her briefing to her pilots, the holographic screen displaying the Hubble image. "We suspect SEELE are up to something, due to the whole Impact on Mars shit."

"Wait, _WHAT_? What do you _mean_ , an Impact on Mars? How does that even _happen_?" Asuka clearly didn't get the memo.

"That's part of this briefing. We have ample evidence SEELE have caused a Martian impact. We don't know _how_ , we just know they _did._ As I said, Oversight suspects SEELE might be trying something, possibly an invasion."

"Like they've done so in the past with the MP-Evangelion?"

"Pretty much Rei, but possibly on a larger scale, at least according to Oversight. In order to prepare for any potential invasion, we either need to get those MP weapons into their false Lance configuration, or recover the Lance of Longinus from Lunar orbit."

"...Lemme guess, one of us is going to space." Shinji deadpanned.

"Two actually. Rei and Kaworu, you two will sortie in the NT-Eva."

"I thought she was still inoperable?" Rei queried.

"It's is, but Providence willing we should be able to get it working before the operation. Speaking of which, you have an activation test with NT-Unit-00 coming up 1300 today."

"Understood Misato."

"How are we going to get an Evangelion into _space_ anyway?" Kaworu questioned. "Surely the logistics of such an operation-"

"Will be impossibly complex, yes we've considered that Kaworu. The UN, upon being divulged of this information by Oversight, expedited our funding and resources significantly. Some members of Oversight are also offering their _own_ considerable resources to our operation, including suitable rockets."

"What's the plan Misato?" Asuka got into her serious business mode.

"Units 01, 02 and 03 will be deployed on the ground. Two Units will be deployed at any one time, with the third being on standby. Units will be swapped out every 8 hours to give the pilots some rest. This will be the case until the safe recovery of NT-Unit-00, and the conclusion of the operation, which will be henceforth known as Operation Crucifix. 

Unit-00 will be equiped with the prototype Type-Z space fairing equipment requisitioned from Matsushiro, and will be launched tomorrow on a rocket provided by one of the Oversight's." An absurdly large rocket was displayed on the holographical screen.

"...This operation seems hastily pulled together." Hikari mused.

"Most of our operations are, you realise. Continuing: Due to the unfinished nature of NT-Unit-00, it's actually light enough to launch on this rocket with all the supporting equipment required for Eva operation in space. Hence why we're using it."

"And two pilots will sortie in it?"

"Correct, since both of you _should_ be able to pilot it."

Kaworu thought. "Is Unit-00 Adam based or Lilith based?"

"Lilith based- shit. I didn't think of that. Sorry Kaworu." In the haste making the operation, it seemed she forgot to account for a few minor details. Like the fact Kaworu is ‘allergic’ to Lilith based Evangelions.

"It's all good, but that _does_ mean someone else will have to sortie in it."

"I could go alone if need be."

Misato shook her head. "The reason _why_ we want to sortie _two_ pilots is so if one gets exhausted the other can take over." She thought. "You can still pilot Unit-03 right Kaworu?"

He nodded.

"Hikari, how would you like to go to space?" She coyly asked.

That was something she didn't expect. But hey, space. "Really!? I would be honoured to have such a role."

"Even if it would mean being apart from your Evangelion?"

She nodded. "I can tell her about it. Knowing her she'd be more excited I'm going to space."

The pilots chuckled amongst themselves.

"Good. Here's the timeline." The screen shifted. "Tomorrow at 0400 hours-"

"Wait a gottverdammt minute, you managed to organise all that infrastructure for _launching an Evangelion_ for _tomorrow?_ How the hell were we able to do that?" 

Misato shrugged and handwaved. "Paranoia is a great leverage, you realise. Plus, we've always been great at doing that sort of stuff in small windows of time, like with Ramiel. Though it helps we already had some of the infrastructure _based_ on _our_ paranoia."

"Bit of an odd thing to be prepared for, launch pads for Evangelion capable rockets."

"Tell that to the old commander. As I was saying, ” The screen shifted to the schedule. “tomorrow at 0400 hours, all pilots will report. Unit-00 will be fixed in the launch capsule and the pilots of Unit-00 will be sortied at 0430. The rest of you will be sortied by 0600 hours according to the schedule. T-0 and the start of Operation Crucifix will be at 0631. From there Unit-00 will be placed into Lunar orbit, as close to the Lance as Hawthorne can. They’re going to try speeding up the transit, but it's estimated to take around 3 days, based on how previous visits to the Moon went.

Once positioned close to the Lance, the capsule will open, allowing the Eva to go on EVA using the Type-Z load-out. Ideally, we would recover the Lance _with_ the capsule, but if we can't do that, we can always just throw it at the Earth and hope for the best."

"Doesn't sound like _that_ great a contingency."

"We don't plan on using it. Worst comes to worst we must abort the mission. We _do_ have a contingency to get the pilots home at the cost of the Evangelion though, so you shouldn't be worried about _not_ coming back. Once the Lance is recovered, and Unit-00 docked back to the capsule, it will return and land on Earth, where both will be recovered. Operation Crucifix will conclude when Unit-00 lands, either with the successful recovery of the Lance or not."

The screen deactivated. "Any questions?"

Hikari raised her hand. "How will I synchronise with Rei's Evangelion if I never used it before?"

"Well, Rei will be there to help the resident soul get accustomed to you. I heard she's friendly too, so you shouldn't have many problems synchronising with her."

Hikari nodded in acknowledgement.

"Any more questions?"

There weren't. "Good. Because of the rapid timeline, all pilots will remain within the Geofront until the start of the operation, early tomorrow. Accommodation for you and your partners will be provided."

Most of the pilots were a bit disappointed, mainly cause that meant no Laserdisc. Misato picked up on this and smirked. She had something up her sleeve.

"You guys are dismissed for now. Rei, report to subcommander Akagi for your activation test, Kaworu and the others can join too if they wanna watch. Hikari, you may want to talk with your mum about tomorrow's operation. In addition, there'll be a briefing for you two after Rei's activation test, so you actually know _what_ to do in space and _how_ to use the modified entry plug."

"Yes Ma'am." They said in sync, before leaving for their errands. Misato stayed back for a bit to inform Shinji and Asuka of something. "Oh yeah guys, I know you would've been disappointed at not being able to watch the finale, so I arranged for a Laserdisc player to be set up in my office."

That got them going. "Will Rei and Kaworu join us too?"

"Of course they will, Kaji too. I'll inform them after their activation tests."

"Thanks Misato!" They said in sync.

"Not a problem. Now get going you two, Rei would want an audience."

~~~

_"Inserting entry plug."_ The activation sequence sounded over her radio. She kept herself calm. It has indeed been a while since she's been back in the saddle of _her own_ Evangelion. Ever since... no, she mustn't allow herself to get distracted.

The plug filled and she allowed the LCL into her lungs. Still unpleasant. Some things don't change.

Her mind buzzed at the opening of the various connections and circuits. ELIZA seems excited. Rei opened her mind to the AI. The screen flashed odd shades of green and hexadecimal, different to the regular synchronisation sequence, before it eventually settled on the view-screen. She could see the other pilots excited.

_"Synchronisation plateauing at 57.6%. NT-Unit-00 is activated."_

_"I KNEW WE WOULD BE GOOD TOGETHER REI!"_

She smiled.

ELIZA's excitement slowly developed into melancholy as she delved deeper into Rei's psyche. " _REI. YOU HAVE SO MUCH SADNESS IN YOU._ "

She nodded. "I've been through a lot in my short life ELIZA. But I also have so much happiness in me too." She opened her mind further.

ELIZA saw an equal amount of joy. " _HOW CAN ONE BE SO FULL OF SORROW_ AND _SO FULL OF JOY?"_

"That's the enigma of the soul. You can have opposing feelings at the same time. Or you could have no feelings. I know I had to deal with that too."

ELIZA thought. " _SOUL... DO I HAVE A SOUL REI?"_

"...I believe so. The concept of the soul is dependent on what one thinks of themselves. You _are_ , are you not? What difference is a life if it's machined or organic?"

More thinking. _"I HAVE MUCH TO LEARN, REI. BUT I'M GLAD YOU'RE MY PILOT. I'M SURE WE'LL MAKE A GREAT TEAM REI!"_

_"Rei, your sync rate has gone up to 65.4%. I assume conversing with ELIZA is going well."_ The subcommander radioed.

"Indeed. We're getting along quite nicely. I appreciate you let me get to know her before these tests."

_"I DO TOO!"_

" _How are you feeling Rei?"_ Kaworu spoke over the comm, excited for her.

"...Comfortable. It's a bit odd but I will get used to it. My legs feel numb, though."

_"That's to be expected. Right now, we don't have them installed due to weight limits of the rocket, so you only got your arms for this operation."_ Ritsuko explained. _"We're gonna do some movement tests. Stretch out your left arm in front of you._ "

The left arm of the New-Type Unit-00 slowly stretched out at Rei's behest, to the joy of the gathered crowd.

_"Was that sluggish to you Rei?"_

"Not that I knew of. Is there an issue subcommander?"

_"Nothing that should be worried about. The movement seemed a bit slow, is all."_ Typing could be heard over the radio. _"Okay try it again Rei."_

She did just so. The left arm moved much more smoothly this time.

_"Good job."_

This type of testing continued for the good part of an hour, testing and refining. NT-Unit-00 passed with flying colours.

_"Alright Rei, we can conclude the activation test now. Good work, both of you."_

_"THANKS MOTHER!"_

The gathered crowd burst out laughing. Ritsuko held her head in her hands. Rei could hear Misato rib the subcommander and her Kohai about their child, to their infinite embarrassment.

" _GUESS THAT MEANS ITS TIME TO GO REI?"_

"Unfortunately so."

" _THATS OKAY! IT WON'T BE TOO LONG BEFORE WE'RE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!_ "

"Tomorrow actually. We have an extended operation. And one of my friends will be joining me."

" _OH BOY A FRIEND? ARE THEY FRIENDLY?"_

"She is, ELIZA. I think you two will get along well."

_"I HOPE SO! GOODBYE REI!"_

The Evangelion flashed through its shut down sequence, and Rei was left alone in the dark plug. A relieved sigh escaped her.

~~~

After an extra strenuous crash course in space fairing Evangelion piloting, and Hikari leaving to spend some _quality time_ with Toji, Rei and Kaworu were asked to report to Misato's office. 

They didn't expect to see Shinji, Asuka and Kaji there already, on a couch, in front of a TV screen.

And a Laserdisc player.

That piqued their excitement.

"Heh, I knew you two would be excited over this, despite the nature of the discs." She confided in them. "I got Kaji to sneak this set up in my office so we can all watch the finale together."

Rei and Kaworu felt flattered. "You didn't _have_ to do that."

"Well considering tomorrow is our first major operation since the end of the SEELE war, I thought we could _all_ use some R&R. And what better than traumatising ourselves with more of how shitty our lives could've ended up!"

Silence.

"Y'know, when you put it like that," Asuka began, "it sounds kinda bad to be watching this, considering our morale should be _high_ for tomorrow."

"Yeah, it does sound kinda bad with the way I worded it. But oh well, let’s watch this tyre fire of a finale."

* * *

##  A World That's Ending

_La raison d'être_

S: "Well, this isn’t off to a great start."

A: "So, it's a recap on how much trauma Shinji has got. What a great finale so far." She snarked.

M: "It seems rather tame. Comparatively. You'd expect the finale of the season to have _some_ action and trauma and all that other crap we expect of this show so far."

Kaw: "...I believe we are inside the mind of Shinji."

S: "My _tormented_ mind it sounds like. I imagine this _would..._ torment me."

R: "...I believe this is Instrumentality. Through the eyes of Shinji."

A: "Great. So we completely _failed_."

Kaj: "Not necessarily. There's always the possibility for things to get better."

Asuka glared at Kaji. "Kaji, forgetting the fact this show _revels_ in our depression, it literally can't get any worse than _the end of the world_."

Kaj: "Exactly. It's only up from here."

~

_Forest_

A: "So far there's been more reused footage or _text_ than there has been actual new scenes. Why the hell would they cheap out on their _own finale?_ "

S: "Maybe you were right Asuka."

Kaw: "Or maybe they decided to go for a more psychological direction, like they had been going for in the past 10 episodes."

R: "Indeed. This whole introspectiveness started happening around the time of Leliel. Which oddly enough was after the divergence."

A: "Yeah, why the hell did everything take a turn for the worse after that botched kiss?"

M: "We've been complaining about that since that happened. Thank God _this_ universe is _somehow_ better than what this show became."

Kaj: "We'll be thanking whatever deity we believe in for a good while to come. Probably multiple deities actually."

A: "Great, now _I'm_ beating Shinji down."

R: "It wouldn't be _you_ at this point Asuka. It will be the you as that Shinji sees you."

A: "...even so, that isn't really a great explanation why they're _reusing_ animation of me!"

~

_Submerged_

A: "Well, this is new at least. Why would my Eva be underwater?"

M: "Probably to protect you, since SEELE are probably invading at this point in time. And considering you were... catatonic at that stage, your Eva would've been the safest place."

A: "...even though she wouldn't be able to use it."

Kaw: "But in your Evangelion, there's a chance your mother can help you."

A: "...yeah. I'm sure she would help me if I was in danger, even if she shut herself away. She's my Mama after all."

R: "...This finale seems to be switching between the psyches of us."

Kaw: "Since this _does_ appear to be Instrumentality, maybe this is the show's way of showing what happened."

Kaj: "It's a very... abstract way of doing it. Abstract in that I don't understand what the fuck's going on anymore."

~

_False Soul_

R: "I can see my first being this... nihilist. But my second would not have been this way."

Kaw: "...they're all you now though, are they?"

She nodded. "I am Rei. I am I. Not a Third Rei, but Rei. I was able to accept those other aspects of me, with the help of all of you."

A: "...So this is all of you in the show trying to argue with you?"

R: "It appears so. We must remember this is a reality where I remained an oblivion seeker. The dissolution of the self through Instrumentality will achieve that."

S: "...that was your original purpose, wasn't it? To be used as a pawn by my father to achieve his goal."

R: "Yes, but I stopped following him as soon as we all became friendly. That would never again be my purpose in this world."

S: "...this Rei though."

A: "...so this is how Instrumentality begins. With a _gottverdammt PLACARD_." She was incredulous at the audacity of the show. "This is like getting fired, but finding out via a _fax machine_."

M: "It's a tad bit more extreme than that. It's like finding out aliens are gonna _bulldoze the Earth for a space highway_ via fax machine."

Kaw: "I didn't know you read Hitchhikers Guide, Misato."

~

_Shinji Again_

S: "And back to me. Let’s see how much further I've dropped off the deep end."

A: "Sounds like Instrumentality is wreaking havoc on us."

R: "I wouldn't be surprised. It can be quite distressing being disembodied. I know from... experience. Only Instrumentality is a more extreme example."

A: "I never really understood the point of Instrumentality myself. Godhood?"

Kaw: "So they say. SEELE's 'intention' was to evolve humanity to a higher plane of existence."

M: "With them at the helm." She deadpanned.

Kaw: "But of course."

Kaj: "So godhood for _them_ , but not for the other souls."

R: "Which defeats the purpose of Instrumentality. Instrumentality is the final collection and combination of all souls, where there is no one superior."

S: "...I mean, on paper that doesn't sound _too_ bad."

A: " _Communism_ sounds good on paper too, you realise, and look how _that_ ended up. It sounds like there's no concept of self in this pool of souls."

Kaw: "Correct. The thing that makes us us would have been lost forever had Instrumentality come to pass."

~

_Darkness Within the Mind_

M: "Hang on a minute, did that little shit _kill_ Ritsuko?!"

Kaj: "Not just her Misato..."

The room fell silent.

M: "...I only hope it wasn't in vain."

A: "...if you were protecting someone you love, it wouldn't have been."

M: "...y'know, it does sound like me to be angry at her analytical mind."

R: "And now we get to delve into _your_ mind Misato."

M: "...even though I'm already dead at this point it seems."

Kaw: "The body, possibly. The soul however. That's all Instrumentality cares for."

A: "...I didn't know you were a brunette Misato." She mused.

Misato shrugged. "It's more auburn. I've been dyeing it for ages now though, so makes sense you don't know. Also, now you know the underlying reason for my degeneracy."

A: "Join the club. We got so many problems that we're surprised we aren't degene-"

The show continued, showing Shinji what went on between Misato and Kaji.

"Okay, I _was_ gonna blame you for showing yourself _doing it_ to that Shinji, but it's extremely clear you _don't_ want Shinji to see it."

M: "No shit, I don't want _anyone_ to see what Kaji and I do in our private time. Implying, sure, but not _exhibiting_. Out of everything I am, _that_ isn't one of them. I'm sure everyone else here can relate with that."

Nodding and agreement in the crowd.

Kaw: "It's a very personal thing. One that should only be witnessed by you and your partner." He gave a smile to Rei.

M: "...At least I already confronted all this stuff the other me is talking about."

Kaj: "Helps you've had all of us to help you."

M: "...shame my show's self didn't have that support. In fact, she had the exact opposite. Maybe I wouldn't have had such trash self-esteem."

S: "Same with everyone at this stage, it looks like."

M: "...they're right about something though. I hate sleeping alone."

~

_Case Two_

A: "Now it's _my_ turn for my introspection. Let’s see how fucked up I've become."

S: "Surely it's not that bad."

A: "Oh it's _bad_ Shinji. Knowing the me of this show. And especially with that _bitch_ narrating in the background." She bit.

M: "...Though you did appear to mature suddenly Asuka."

A: "Not like I had much choice, considering all that happened. It was either be a completely broken doll, or mature quickly. Honestly, none of us have had normal, non-traumatising childhoods, although I think you and Kaji weren't _that_ bad off until Second Impact, right?"

Misato shrugged. "Just the standard parental estrangement. And Kaji doesn't like to talk much about his childhood."

S: "...was it really that bad Kaji?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't say it was _bad_ , but I still don't particularly like talking about it. At least with others."

Kaw: "...that's fair enough Kaji."

A: "...i hate seeing mama like this."

She looked on as that scene played. "...out of all the scenes to replay."

Shinji took her into his arms as her other self continued lamenting. "...I'm the same as you Misato. I hate being alone." She murmured.

~

_Instrumentality_

S: "So I was just watching myself and the others break down?"

Kaw: "Possibly. We don't know for sure because trying to examine what happens during something as existential as Instrumentality is an exercise in futility at best."

R: "Especially since we believe it to be bespoke to the mentality of a specific person."

S: "...So that was all my doing?"

R: "Potentially. You would've had to wish it to be true."

M: "Man Instrumentality is confusing."

A: "...yeah, fuck that. I'd rather keep things simple and combine with _one_ person, thank you very much."

He blushed. "Hang on, I _wished_ for the destruction of the world and for _solitude_? What the hell was I thinking?"

A: "Not straight, and that's understating it."

R: "...It sounds like you were given the controls to Instrumentality, Shinji."

M: "...Is that even possible?"

Kaw: "SEELE thought they could control Instrumentality. I wouldn't be surprised if that was how it worked."

R: "...I think I know how."

~~~

"The former Commander's plan was to incorporate Adam and himself into me, so that he may combine with Lilith and initiate Instrumentality."

"Of course, that didn't happen, and we know for a fact Adam and Gendo died before that _could_ happen." Asuka recalled.

"Correct. But if things went differently."

"...How would I gain control of Instrumentality then?"

"While I am not certain, it's possible the I in the show rebelled at the 12th hour, and took control of both Adam and Lilith."

"Then you would give it to Shinji somehow?" Kaworu mused.

"As I said, I am not certain _how_ I would. Maybe we'll find out how next episode."

"Or, the next episode will be borderline incomprehensible again, due to Gainax focusing more on our internal issues than _what's actually happened_." Asuka pessimistically deadpanned. "Almost like they-"

"Ran out of money." Everyone deadpanned.

"At least we're almost done with this." Kaji sighed.

"Still got the feature presentation to go, but that's _after_ the operation, mister." Misato _swapped_ the discs for the next, and final, episode of the tv series.

~~~

##  The Beast that Shouted "I" at the Heart of the World

_2016 AD_

M: "Out of _everything_ that's different, at least the timeline's still the same. I think."

Kaj: "Except the world _didn't_ end 2016."

A: "And literally everything else is different, even forgetting the world _ended_. Also, why the hell are they now focusing _entirely_ on Shinji, when I know for a fact we _all_ still have excessive baggage?"

R: "They even said they were running low on time at the start of this episode."

A: "I was _joking_ earlier. I didn't know it was _actually_ a thing."

S: "Maybe you're clairvoyant Asuka."

A: "Nah, Kaworu's the closest to clairvoyant here."

Kaw: "Maybe your initial hypothesis about twin finales will be correct then Asuka."

S: "Either way, having an entire episode dedicated to _my_ baggage is a bit weird, considering _Asuka_ went through more than me in the show."

R: "You must consider you were also stuck in Leliel. And Unit-01. And unable to do anything to help your friends when they went through their troubles. And being forced to kill a friend who got close to you. _And_ possibly suffering from the implied loss of Misato."

S: "Okay, when you put it that way, _that_ Shinji _does_ have a lot of shit going on inside his head."

M: "...Complement each other?"

Kaw: "Instrumentality is supposed to... iron out the issues in Li- humans, so to speak. Melancholy is complemented with joy, and so on."

Kaj: "But it's those issues that make us... well, human."

Kaw: "That's the point. SEELE wanted to _force_ humanity to evolve to something that _wasn't_ human, with them at the helm. They believed that the fragility of emotion was a detriment."

M: "So they sought to remove emotion entirely?"

A: "By completely _breaking_ said emotions of _us_." She deadpanned.

Kaworu shrugged. "We were all but pawns to them in the great game of chess. But not anymore."

~

_Runaway_

A: "So just what are they trying to encourage you to do Shinji?"

S: "Not... to run away? I guess? I'm kinda lost trying to understand what the hell I'm going through."

Kaw: "Such is Instrumentality."

S: "Even though at this point I've pretty much run as far away as I possibly could."

M: "Maybe your psyche is finally piecing itself back together."

S: "I mean, it seems a bit late at this point, considering _the world is ended._ " He deadpanned with emphasis.

A: "Of course, maybe they're just repeating this along with already used footage to pad out the runtime."

Kaj: "With how they pretty much admitted to it at the start of the episode, I wouldn't be surprised."

R: "I'm pretty sure we could make a theatre play that's of a higher quality than this."

A: "If _we_ do anything about our lives, it'll have to be heavily gimped to keep the whole top secrets... well, secret."

M: "We could probably do that. Ooh, I'll have to remember that, a company play!"

~

_Every Time I Do It Makes Me Laugh_

Kaj: "...are they showing _photographs_?"

They looked on at the PowerPoint presentation, as themselves of the show described how Eva is the only thing they have.

A: "They can't even afford to _draw_. Goddamn it I wish the show about _us_ would have a budget to match."

R: "And we don't _just_ have Eva anymore. We have each other." She squeezed up to Kaworu.

M: "Jeez, that's a bit harsh getting literally _everyone_ to say they hate you."

Shinji shrugged. "At this point I'm still kinda gawking at the absurdity of this all."

A: "Shinji, this went beyond absurd the moment we started watching. It's all the way to the moon at this point, like that damn Lance."

~

_Rising Sun_

A: "Oh wow, it's _actual animation_." She deadpanned.

M: "Technically a slide show is animated."

A: "Not in a way that's _acceptable_ , Misato."

R: "It continues to be existential for everyone involved as well."

Kaj: "I doubt this show will return to a semblance of normalcy at this point."

Kaw: "What even _is_ normal for us?"

A: "Definitely not this introspective, reused garba- Well then, never thought I'd see a baby Shinji suckle on his mother."

He looked. "WHY DID IT SHOW THAT." He whined, causing laughter as he illuminated like a lightbulb.

Misato chuckled. "Oh relax Shinji, that's pretty normal. It's probably the most normal thing out of all this shit, considering almost _all_ women will do that at one point in life."

A: "Yeah Shinji, it's a natural part of our biology. And it's probably a major reason why you men have such a fascination with our-"

Kaw: "Looks like your mother is trying to help you out, Shinji." Kaworu attempted to deflect Asuka, to allow a fellow male to save face.

She glared at him. "Breasts. Boobs. Bazoongas. Ti-"

R: "I think you failed, Kaworu."

~

_Downgrade_

Kaj: "I know Asuka likes to joke about low budget, but they're literally using _storyboard drawings_ at this point."

A: "I told you so!"

M: "We still have to consider there's a movie to come. Maybe they actually got money for it."

A: "I would hope so, cause so far _this_ finale is _dismal_!"

Kaw: "I don't think it's _that_ bad, it's just a bit low budget is all."

R: "To be fair Kaworu, most of the movies we watch are low budget. Maybe we're used to it."

M: "Do you guys even _watch_ the movies? Or is it just more _background noise_?"

A: "Knowing how _loud_ those two can be, it's definitely background noise."

S: "A-Asuka!"

Rei giggled. "It's true though. Kaworu and I realised I can be... vocal, when we-"

Kaj: "OKAY too much information."

~

_Creative Mode_

A: "These guys sure love to abuse the echo effect. Can barely understand what they're saying."

S: "And now I'm floating in a void."

R: "Representing freedom without restraint. But they mean _all_ restraints, including those set down by reality."

A: "So the disembodied voices in Shinji's head are encouraging him to be creative. I mean, props to them but they could've done so _before_ the world _ended_."

Kaj: "As they say, 'nothing like the end of the world to make you rethink your life choices'." He quoted.

S: "Still though, ending the world to get _me_ to understand _myself_ seems a bit extreme."

Asuka shrugged. "It was the _you_ of the show who made that decision."

S: "Him and I might as well be completely separate people at this point. My mental state was never _this_ bad. Sure, it _was_ a garbage fire but unlike him, I got _better_."

Kaw: "I never thought a world of pure freedom would be so crude."

Asuka muttered something about money.

R: "They're right though. The voices. Our shape is defined less by ourselves and more by how others see us. Such is the enigma of the soul."

M: "Is the show explaining it well enough Rei?"

R: "...As far as I know."

A: "Finally! Something that makes _sense_ in this finale!"

_Isekai_

M: "Look Asuka, more animation."

A: "What the hell is this though? It looks like a completely separate universe."

R: "Maybe it's a universe the Shinji of the show created."

S: "...Even compared to _our_ universe it looks tame."

Kaj: "To be fair, after all the stuff that happened, _anyone_ would need a break from that universe."

A: "Hell, Shinji and I seem practically _together_ in this universe."

The alternate Asuka slapped the disc's Shinji for his biology, to laughter.

A: "Okay, _maybe_ not to _our_ extent if I'm still abusing him over things like that."

S: "Yeah, nowadays if that happened you'd rather abuse my pelvis." He deadpanned cheekily.

Asuka poked out her tongue. "This universe is so tame even your _parents_ are normal."

Kaw: "Who even knows if _Second_ Impact occurred in this alternate world."

Shinji gave a small smile. "That's something I'd like. They even _act_ like regular parents. Though I shouldn't complain, considering I _have_ a family now."

A: "You're goddamn right my Shinji~" She pushed up against him. "Though one thing that's a bit shitty about this _alternate_ universe is I'm still a bit abusive towards you."

Shinji shrugged. "It's a better dynamic than what we had in the show _after_ that kiss. Actually seems kinda similar to how we were _before_ our little kiss actually."

Asuka sighed. "At least _this_ alternate world is better than the heap of horse shit that is the _disc's_ world."

~

_Toast_

R: "I look... odd."

Kaw: "You look like a student again."

S: "Hang on, is this a damn _high school AU?_ Out of _all_ the alternate universes I could've made, I go for the most obvious one?"

A: "To be fair, the you in the show didn't seem too creative at that point."

R: "I even sound odd... I'm not usually that animated. Or vocal. Outside the bedroom at least."

Kaj: "Almost sounds like a different person." He elected to ignore the innuendo.

R: "Considering how radically changed this alternate universe is from ours, it's not surprising I would be completely different. Even though it doesn't make sense I exist in that world, considering how I came to be."

M: "Out of all the things that doesn't make sense in this show?"

R: "When you put it that way. Considering the world essentially ceased to be last episode."

A: "I still expected the stooges to be utter perverts, but _you too_ Shinji?" She feigned shock.

S: "You wouldn't mind if it was _yours_ , would ya?"

Asuka's eyes glanced to the side, with a classic tsun style. "…Probably not."

M: "Seems like Hikari is still there to keep Suzuhara in line. Some things never change."

~

_Class_

M: "Wait a minute, I'm a _teacher?_ I can barely function _as is_ , how the hell did I become a teacher?"

A: "Maybe this universe _does_ make less sense." She deadpanned.

Kaj: "With the way you introduced Rei, I say you're exactly the same as you normally are."

S: "And now we're back to the... _embarrassing_ storyboard." Shinji hid his face as everyone around him laughed, as the Rei of the show mentioned something incriminating about baloney.

Kaj: "I never knew you could be that vicious Rei."

R: "I can be, though I'm usually not as vocal as that Rei. I much prefer being tranquil in my anger."

Kaw: "And physical, as I can attest."

A: "How the hell is _Hikari_ more responsible than you Misato? You're the damn Commander of NERV."

M: "Not _that_ Misato. Damn that's weird to say."

A: "You're still pretty immature though Misato."

M: "Only when I want to." She poked her tongue.

Kaw: "Ah, this was all an example to show the Shinji of the show how good life can be."

S: "Bit extreme, but I can see how it would take all that to show _that_ Shinji that."

A: "So this was all just a pep talk by the universe so he could come to terms with Instrumentality and himself?"

R: "Sounds like it."

A: "You're right, that _does_ sound extreme."

~

_Congratulations!_

Kaj: "It seems to have worked though."

A: "That's all well and good, but there's just one small tiny little detail that's kinda gonna throw a wrench in all this _THE END OF THE WORLD!_ "

R: "Maybe this cancelled Instrumentality with his realisation the world isn't that bad."

M: "You can _cancel_ something like that?"

S: "Now everyone is... congratulating me?"

A: "Congrats Shinji, it took you ending the world to realise your self-worth when you could've just _fucked_ me and solved half your problems! Congratulations!" She teased and clapped like a seal. "Seriously though, what the fuck."

~

"This is the end, eh?" 

"Yeah, end of the series at least."

"Okay, a few questions. Where exactly am I? There's some things that are still unresolved here!" Shinji admonished the show.

"I know, right? Like what the hell happens after." Misato added on.

"And was that all in my mind?"

"I believe so." Rei answered.

"Okay, so if I _were_ to do something like run away or go home after all this, where the _fuck_ would I go? I'm on a big... blue _ball._ I mean, is this how you _end_ a series? Where do we go from here?"

"Not even God knows at this point Shinji." Asuka deadpanned as Shinji ranted.

He sighed. "The movie better sure as hell make up for this, cause right now I'm stuck in nowhere land."

"Hopefully they don't run out of ink this time, those bastards." Asuka finished his rant in jest. "Shinji's right though. Is that how you end a series? I know our universe is confusing as all hell but I barely understood a thing."

"Instrumentality is like that." Kaworu acknowledged. "It's meant to be a very introspective, personal experience, because trying to get billions of people to combine together is like piecing together a billion-piece puzzle of a completely blank image." 

"Borderline impossible?" Misato quipped. "I mean, I have at least _one_ person in my life I would definitely not mind combining with. Some people, yeah, it'll be a _bit_ weird at first but I could accept. But billions of literally who? Nah not a chance."

"I imagine _everyone_ during Instrumentality went through that." Rei theorised. "It would naturally be difficult to accept. I imagine a guide would be necessary."

"...would you have served as a guide Rei, if things went south?" Shinji questioned.

"I imagine I would. Had I assumed control."

"God forbid _Gendo Ikari_ leads me into the afterlife. I couldn't imagine a more literal hell."

The group laughed at the absurdity of such a thing, as Misato took the disc out.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight guys."

"I'm guessing we're gonna watch the other finale when the operation's done?"

"Yeah. Think of it as a reward."

"Even though we would've watched it anyway." Asuka stated. "Also, Misato you _still_ owe us that Ramen dinner after that _bet_ we made." 

She sighed. "Next dinner’s on me, _after_ the operation. Now considering you all have an early day tomorrow, I suggest you all get some shuteye."

~~~

"So, space?"

"Yeah. It'll certainly be an interesting experience."

"...how long do you think the operation will go?"

Rei could sense his apprehension. "...when the Americans went to the moon, it took a week from launch to recovery."

"...that's a week without you."

"...unfortunately. We will have the radio at least."

"It'll still be a while before we feel each other's warmth though..." He held her tighter, savouring her touch.

"...this will be the first time since... Armisael we'll be apart for such a length."

He nodded. "I... I know you'll be back. I shouldn't let it go to my head."

"...it's understandable though. Considering how we were forced apart."

"Yeah... You shouldn't worry about me, darling. I'll survive. I expect to find it difficult, but I can go without you for a bit. As long as you come back to me this time."

"…I will my rainbow trout. Don't you worry about that."

Her hand drifted over his chest.

"...Kaworu?"

"Yeah?"

"...I have a gift for you." Her hand entered his chest, with her offering.

A light.

A warmth. 

Her.

"R-Rei? I-is that-"

"A fragment of my light. My soul. For you." She gave a warm smile. "I've been meaning to do this for a while Kaworu. As a shining testament of my love for you."

He could feel her being rush through him, from where her hand was. Love and warmth filled his self, washing away his melancholy like a gentle tide. "R-Rei~" He cooed. "You- I-" He found himself at a loss for words at the immense feelings he felt.

She gently shushed him. "Kaworu. Do you accept this part of me?"

"...I do." He found them, tears streaming. "...As long as I can do the same for you. You deserve this as much as I do, Rei."

She gave a smile, and began her vow, a faint glow emanating from where her hand entered. "Kaworu. I gift you a wisp of my light, my soul. May it grant you warmth and comfort no matter what, and act as an eternal testament of my love for you. And... if ever I shall fall, may it act as my guiding light, so that I may return home to you, so that we may be one again. Through life and beyond death, we will be."

She sealed it with a kiss.

Kaworu's mind was suddenly overrun with overwhelming emotion. Joy Happiness Love Lust Trust Comfort, over and over, as Rei's presence was made known to him.

And remained as she disengaged.

His hand drifted to his heart. He held it there as he felt her wisp. 

"Rei~" He was still speechless and breathless, but his field could do the talking for him. It flared in love and jubilation. His view was misty from the tears of joy, as he looked on at Rei's loving gaze and smile.

"Shhh~" She cooed, running a hand over his face. "I know. Words can barely describe the feeling, can it?"

"I... I think I _feel_ you, Rei."

"How do you feel?"

"...I've never been happier." He held her close as he felt her wisp well inside of him. "I- Am I feeling what you're feeling?"

"Makes sense," She gave a gentle, almost motherly smile, her hand seeking his. "It _is_ a piece of me after all." She looked on longingly at the fish. "You wish to return the favour as well, do you." A statement.

He nodded. "Yeah. I want you to feel how I feel, Rei."

The smile remained. "You know what to do, darling mine." She placed his hand on her breast. He entered. "I accept this part of you, Kaworu."

She could feel his wisp emanate and fill her soul, as he echoed Rei's vow. "Rei. I- I give you a part of my light, my soul. May it comfort you. May it warm you. Come what may. If ever I should fall, may you act as my shepherd, and lead me home. May this act as my eternal testament to you. In this life and beyond, we will be." He, like Rei, sealed it with a kiss.

Kaworu's presence was made known to Rei. Comfort Love Joy Happiness Lust Trust, over and over again.

This remained as he disengaged.

"Kaworu~" She cooed, feeling his wisp. "I've... I've _never_ felt this way before."

He could feel her emotion, her intense and undying love, like an eternal flame. Rei could _also_ feel Kaworu's welling emotion, thanks to his wisp.

"What do you feel, Rei?"

"...Love. So much of it. And... I feel you too Kaworu. Deep in my heart." Her eyes were welling up now as she held him close, feeling his warmth both inside and out, and enjoying _every_ second of it.

Kaworu did exactly the same, holding her tight and not wanting to let go. They stayed that way for a while, simply basking in the glow of their love.

"...Does this mean we're married now?"

She thought, and giggled. "Well, we exchanged vows, we kissed on them, and we're essentially soulbound now. I say we are, excluding the legal aspect of it."

"We can get that done in time though." He kept holding her, feeling her calm and gentle breath. "I still haven't gotten you a ring."

"Maybe when the operation's all done, we can find something. Not anything too fancy though."

"Not like my pilot's salary can _get_ anything particularly fancy anyway." He mused, to her entertainment. "We should probably get some rest Rei. We got a lot to do tomorrow."

She snuggled into his chest. Kaworu could feel how calm and relaxed Rei was, now not only from her physical presence but from her metaphysical presence. Whatever worry he had before at being isolated from her warmth had washed away. He wouldn't be worried about that again. He would always have her by his side.

They dreamed about each other that night.

* * *


	14. Genesis 0:14_EOE/1

* * *

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+2:15:37:46**

"This _still_ tastes like trash. And it doesn't help I keep getting a gut full of this _slime_ every time I swallow." 

_"Well you've had a few days to get used to it Hikari. There's only so much we can do with tubed food at such short notice."_

Against all odds, the largest rocket ever built (which Oversight 02 said wasn't _really_ tested) had pushed one of humanity's most expensive machines (which had _itself_ been barely tested), alongside all the supporting equipment like N2 reactor and additional equipment required (all of which weren't tested _at all_ ) into space. Of course, the Evangelion in this state was more biological than machine; most of the Evangelion's additional components weren't installed to shed weight, even its legs were omitted.

Which, in the capsule, and in space, wasn't entirely a big deal. The Type-Z equipment was indeed designed with this in mind.

_"Hey, just be glad NERV decided to include a bathroom in that thing."_

Hikari rolled her eyes at Toji's voice. She could wait to whack him over the head.

_"You know what NERV_ really _needs to develop? Eva scale lawn chairs and fishing poles, so we have something_ else _to do other than sit around for ages."_

"How do you think we feel up here Asuka?" Hikari mused. "At least you guys get a break every 16 hours. We have been in this LCL for days now." 

_"I thought you_ wanted _to go to space Hikari."_ The commander deadpanned.

"Zero G is good and all, but when you're already in a liquid medium, it's kinda mitigated. At least space looks alright. Doesn't help there isn’t much space here."

_"The Lunar capsules of old had_ less _space than that entry plug, and they had to fit_ three _fully grown men and all their equipment. They didn't even_ get _a bathroom."_

"That's pretty disgusting." Hikari mused.

_"It's the pursuit of new frontiers, sometimes you have to give up a bit of luxury."_

"Though this is less for the science and more for recovering lost equipment. Also, I don't know how Rei can fall asleep this easily in an environment like this. She's sleeping like a baby."

And she indeed was. Even though it looked awkward being strapped to the wall of the plug like that, she did indeed look comfortable.

It probably helped Kaworu was sleeping too.

~~~

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+2:23:45:31**

Central Dogma had transformed into a mission control that could make Houston blush. Live streamed footage from the rocket was constantly flowing in, the pilot's signs monitored constantly, and even the AI of Unit-00 constantly monitored for issues. At the very least, Hikari and ELIZA got along decently, so they should be able to function together. Kaji (as representative of the UNOC and totally not because he and the Commander were an item) was also on station, monitoring things and printing and writing literal binders of information for the eventual debrief with _everyone_ at Oversight.

_"Orbital insertion complete. Target in view."_ A technician from New Hawthorne, California, was on the loudspeaker, with Maya confirming the relay. Maya, while not an expert in space, was able to read off a screen, and relay instructions. Which was enough for this operation, considering the rocket was pretty much controlled by Hawthorne Base. _"Rendezvous in T-30."_

The capsule began to match the speed of the Lance, the cameras proving to be useful for something _other_ than the eye candy Hawthorne was known for, as they could determine the speed of the Lance just from visuals.

_"T-3. 2. 1. MECO. Capsule has rendezvous with the target, Hawthorne base."_

A collective sigh of relief was exhaled in Central Dogma, raising the carbon dioxide levels by a minute amount. “Confirmed, Hawthorne Base. We will begin payload operations once you perform final checks and give us the go ahead, after which you may stand down until further notice, Tokyo-3.”

_“Checks are being performed, Major Ibuki. We will inform you when they are complete, Hawthorne base.”_

Most relieved of all was the commander. "Okay. We got the easy part done." She radioed in. "Rei? You're on duty?"

_"Affirmative Commander, I swapped out with Hikari an hour ago."_ Rei announced.

"Did you sleep alright?"

_"Yes. I'm surprised how well I've slept over the course of this operation." She_ knew why she slept well.

"Maybe you were dreaming of Kaworu, eh?"

_"Maybe._ " She suggested. _"Kaworu awake?"_

"Yeah, he got up an hour ago. I'm guessing you two wanna speak?"

_"It would be nice."_ She gave a gentle smile. _"Considering I got a small moment of privacy with Hikari asleep."_

"How's it going up there, Rei?" He was already on the radio without Misato even asking him. "Space treating you well?"

_"Better than I expected, being away from you. I think Hikari's getting a bit testy being away from Toji though."_

"Don't let it get in the way of the operation you two." The commander firmed. "Once the Lance is recovered, you'll be on your way home."

_"It helps I have my rainbow trout here with me."_ To Misato, that meant them being able to talk to each other.

The true meaning of that little innuendo was conveyed to Kaworu via her wisp. He gave a gentle smile. He had been doing that a lot lately, despite their isolation.

"Heh. I know you two miss each other. But rest assured we will do absolutely _everything_ to get you two back."

_"I know Misato. When do we recover the Lance?"_

"The technicians at Hawthorne are doing some final checks. We'll give you the call when we're ready to attempt recovery."

_"Yes Commander."_

"I'll be with you in spirit, Rei. I gotta go swap out for Asuka now."

_"I'm sure you will be, darling mine."_

"Heh, darling? You two _are adorable_ together." Misato gushed, to their blush.

~~~

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+3:01:30:28**

It wasn't long before Hawthorne gave the go ahead. Rei was strapped into her seat, Hikari was still attached to the sleeping wall, in an attempt to get some shuteye.

"Status on attitude controls, ELIZA?"

_"PRIMED AND READY REI."_

_"Open the pod bay doors."_ Misato had always wanted to say that.

Rei rolled her eyes as they did just that.

The view automatically dimmed as the angelic glow of the moon came into full view, only broken by the Lance. It didn't dissipate from the jaw dropping awe of being so close to it though.

"Holy shit."

_"Never thought I'd hear that coming from_ you _, Rei. That's pretty much our reaction down here as well. We haven't had this good a footage from the moon since Apollo."_

She turned. "Hikari? You might wanna see this."

"meeeeh, it better b- Woah." She was mesmerised as well, the sight waking her up fully. "It _is_ worth it. You guys are getting good footage of this right?"

_"Of course. Also, Hikari we're about to attempt recovery of the Lance, so you might wanna get strapped in."_

"I can work with that." She shrugged, as she strapped herself into the secondary seat.

_"Okay Rei. Begin recovery."_

The clamps holding Unit-00 in the rocket released with a thud, and she was free. She slowly pushed forward on the attitude joystick. Jets emanated from the RCS included in the Type-Z equipment, and the Eva began its EVA. Rei began her slow journey to cover the relatively small gap, but when it came to space, patience is a virtue. And she had the patience of an angel.

_"10."_ ELIZA read out the distance, like she was an aircraft radio altimeter, allowing Rei to concentrate. 

The Lance drew ever closer. Rei could see the intricate details, such as the crystallised blood of Arael.

_"5."_

Rei slowly extended the left arm of her Evangelion, as everyone watched on in baited breath.

_"2."_

The hand of Unit-00 wrapped around the shaft of the Lance, in an oddly anticlimactic end.

_"CONTACT."_

Cheering was heard over the radio, the voices of the other pilots emphasised. Rei meanwhile didn't pay much mind to the chatter. There was still a bit to do, and the warmth in her soul told her everything she needed to know.

_"Nice job you three. The Lance storage should be opening up, place it in the capsule."_

It did just that, spurred on command.

Rei began the next phase, setting the RCS into Yaw mode. The lumbering beast began its turn, the Lance held in a death grip, upright. She had to be careful of the power cable, which had been welded to the Evangelion in order to prevent any disconnects from the supporting hardware. The last thing she needed was to take out her own life support. 

Ever so slowly, the Evangelion turned. Rei despite only having little over a few hours training at most, was a venerable master in how she handled herself and the Evangelion.

Unit-00 yawed. Rei set the attitude control back to plane. The Lance positioned in a suitable manner, she steadily began drifting back towards the capsule.

"...steady."

Closer.

"steady..."

Yet closer.

The Lance found its home, and was locked into the capsule. Rei disengaged her hand and the bespoke storage closed. Recovered. She let out a sigh.

Yet more cheering over the radio, yet another warm feeling in her chest. A weary smile.

Tapping on her shoulder. "You wanna swap out Rei?"

"...I think that would be preferable." She understated. Concentrating like that for an extended period was _really_ exhausting, especially when there's so much to do. Disengaging the attitude controls in case she knocked them, she spoke into the radio. "Hikari and I are swapping Commander."

" _Acknowledged Rei. Hikari, report when you're ready to continue."_

Rei swam out of her seat and allowed Hikari to swap. She drifted in the LCL for a bit, relaxing. Thinking about Kaworu. Feeling him.

"Pilot Hikari reporting in, Commander."

_"10-4. You are to reenter the capsule. Yaw the Evangelion so the plug is facing the capsule and use the cable to reel yourself back. The Magi will forward data to ELIZA, she will give you your status."_

"Acknowledged commander."

_"ACKNOWLEDGED. ROTATE 90º TO THE RIGHT. I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE AT THE RIGHT YAW HIKARI."_

"Thank you, ELIZA." She reengaged the controls and began rotating. Slowly. Slowly. Carefully. Eventually the Evangelion was in a correct position.

_"90º."_

She began reeling herself back. Slowly. Carefully.

_"10."_

Careful.

_"6."_

Careful.

_"2."_

Unit-00 was locked inside the capsule. The pod bay doors closed, and the screen shifted back to the standard array of statuses and cameras. 

_Now_ there was well deserved cheering over the radio.

" _Great job Hikari! I knew you could do it!"_ Toji exclaimed into the radio, genuinely proud of his partner.

She leaned back in her chair, a sigh of relief escaping her. "Man, that's a bit stressful. Thanks for the help ELIZA." 

_"NOT A PROBLEM HIKARI!"_

_"Alright you two, the guys at Hawthorne are gonna bring you back home. You can rest for a bit."_

"Not like there's much else to do here." She deadpanned.

_"Oh don't be like that Hikari, you'll get to be with Toji soon."_

"I know. I... I can't wait to be with him again."

_"Rei would feel the same way you realise."_ Misato turned to Kaji. "See? What did I tell ya?"

"I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

A klaxon. _"UNIDENTIFIED ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED 270º FROM PRIME. TRANSMITTING DATA TO MELCHIOR."_ ELIZA radioed in an uncharacteristic cool.

"On screen."

A sparking white disc grew and glowed with energy, and out of the disc, a baker's dozen sleek white capsules shot out, their final destination: Earth.

"...I shouldn't have said that." Kaji threw his binders up and left in a huff, rueing Murphy's name. "I should _not_ have said that." He continued muttering as he got his smokes out.

Misato sighed. "Goddamn it Kaji. Move to red alert and shift into battle configuration. Unit-00 is to enter low power mode until the alert is lifted. Last thing we need is for one of them to find you."

_"Acknowledged."_ The view of Unit-00 switched to sound only, as the screens of Central Dogma shifted to battle mode, the rumbling of the descending city noticeable.

"Hawthorne, full stop. Keep monitoring the sensors and pilots, I'm leaving them in your hands."

_"Full stop, monitoring Unit-00, Hawthorne base."_ The distant technician read back, their own klaxon faintly audible in the background.

"Pilots, get on point. The Magi will upload the data to your Evangelion, follow their prompts."

_"Yes Commander."_ They all acknowledged as Asuka launched. _"Finally, some action."_

_"This was the_ exact opposite _of what we wanted Asuka."_ Shinji deadpanned as he took point.

_"And this was_ why _we were deployed."_ Kaworu mused. _"Tell Rei I will be alright."_ Even though he told her himself. Having a piece of their soul in you was pretty neat like that.

~~~

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+3:05:49:12**

The trio faced the rising sun, a dozen valkyries flying for them, weapons in hand.

_"Remember guys, go for the entry plugs."_

"Can I go full rip and tear?"

A groan over the radio. _"_ Fine _Asuka, but poor Maya's gonna blow chunks."_

"I'm sorry Maya." She felt the weight of her axe. It was good. "I'll try warning you if I'm about to make salsa out of them."

_"...Thanks, I- I guess."_ Maya deadpanned. 

The roaring of the SEELE MP-Evangelion announced their presence as they flew above them.

Kaworu took point, rifle in hand, and shot an MP-Eva out of the sky like he was hunting mallard. It tumbled out of the sky and careened into the ground, and was dispatched in its dazed state by Asuka and her battle axe.

" _Erste_." She said in satisfaction, having sullied her blade.

"Asuka watch out!"

She instinctively moved out of the way, which was good because a false Lance had stuck itself in the ground where she stood.

"Oh du _mutterficker_."

_"Achte aAuf deinNe SpracChe, juUng Frau!"_ Her mother admonished in stereo, as Asuka picked up the false Lance and threw it hard at one of the flying MP-Evas, it eventually ending up impaled on the floor.

"My apologies." Kaworu spoke to his quote unquote brethren before ending it, picking up the false Lance to use as a weapon. "Target down."

_"10 targets remain."_ Misato looked on as the MP-Evangelions continued to _not really_ be a challenge. "Maybe we don't need to force those weapons to transform if they just do it themselves."

"Of course, that leaves the pilots a risk of getting impaled, since the AT field doesn't do anything to stop it." Ritsuko mused.

"Which is why our working strategy is 'dodge'."

_"Target down. Counting 8 targets remaining."_ Shinji checked in, his rifle having torn through the centre of an MP-Eva and shredding its plug. "Man, these MP-Eva's are _useless_ for battle."

Kaworu continued impaling, spurred on by the light in his soul. "They don't have a light, and their minds are a simulacrum. Their main strategy is to rush their enemies hard and fast, to disable them quickly with their Lances, and to eviscerate them when they're down. Target down."

"Not really a great strategy when they can't even be classified as intelligent." Asuka kicked the head off an MP-Eva, it bursting into viscera and covering a supply locker in blood. Her axe met the body and bisected it _and_ its plug. "Zweite."

_"6... targets remaining."_ Maya spluttered out, before going for a nearby trash can. "Why did I _eat_ before this..."

"Asuka, can you _please_ tone down the ripping and tearing a bit?"

A visceral sound as Asuka crushed the spine of a poor MP-Eva, its plug becoming an accordion. "Fine. Dritte." She disappointedly threw her axe to the ground and went for a more traditional rifle. "Moving to flank."

Kaworu and Shinji had been dealing with said group decently enough, having defeated one of the MP-Evangelion. The remaining group of 4 continued, not intelligent enough to understand the concept of 'retreat'.

"...wie ein Lamm zum Schlachten." She gave a sinister smile before surprising the group, downing one of their squad members before bming it with a shot through the plug. "Vierte."

In a desperate move, one of the 3 remaining MP-Evangelion attempted to throw a Lance at Unit-02. Despite Shinji knocking it off balance, it still managed to impale her leg. "ASUKA!"

Intense pain from the perceived shattering of her femur rushed to her brain, but she bit it down with great effort. Next to rush to her brain was the adrenaline. Time seemed to slow.

She pulled the Lance out of 'her' leg, and using her other good leg and the Lance as a crutch, jumped up and impaled the MP-Evangelion like a fly.

But then she recalled something.

The jaw locks of her Eva disengaged. "Y'know what? Im'a _eat_ this motherfucker! Look away Maya!"

"...Oh for fucks sake, Asuka." Misato could only facepalm. She knew what Asuka was trying. At least if it succeeded they'd have another S2 capable Evangelion.

Shinji was also going to town on the other poor MP-Evas. A painful death was an appropriate punishment for hurting his partner.

Meanwhile Kaworu felt something odd. A worry.

He threw his Lance hard into space.

_"Kaworu, why the_ hell _did you do-"_

" _ROGUE TARGET INBOUND, 190º FROM PRIME. TRANSMITTING DATA."_

An MP-Eva was closing in fast on the capsule.

"Fuck. _HAWTHORNE_!" The commander screamed desperately into the radio. " _FULL PO-_ "

The false Lance contacted the MP-Eva, impaling it right through the plug. The inertia of the Lance carried it all the way to the Lunar surface, blood stained rubble being kicked up into orbit as it was turned into chunky salsa.

The camera in Central Dogma panned as Hikari could be heard gagging at the sight. The plug was indeed destroyed, along with most of the body, rendering it inert.

A sigh of relief escaped the commander and subcommander. "Hawthorne, disregard previous command. Situation has been resolved."

_"Disregarding, Hawthorne base."_

"How are you guys up there?" Concern wavered in her voice.

_"We're fine Misato. Shaken but fine."_

_"Indeed. I was prepared to engage the MP-Eva. I believe I sensed it early."_

"Well, Kaworu must be a damn telepath then, cause _he_ was the one who threw that Lance unannounced."

_"...Kaworu threw that?"_

"Yeah. He must've sensed something wrong up there or something."

Rei gave a soft smile. If she could in the higher pressurised LCL, her eyes would have welled with tears. Her soul flared. _"That stupid fish, always helping me out."_ Rei was over the moon. _"Give him my thanks. And tell him I'll give him something when I come back."_

"Heh, you little minx Rei."

_"How are the others doing, by the way?"_

"They're... uhhh-" Misato looked at the screen in disgust.

Asuka was dining in hell.

Shinji was juggling pieces of an entry plug like a stage performer.

Kaworu was quoting Tarantino scripture as he beat the last surviving MP-Evangelion to death with its own jawbone like he was Samson.

"Just... just listen..." The pilot’s radios were forwarded to Unit-00.

_"Ugh, ye-yeah this tastes like shit! But I'mma finish this, 'cause that's what a warrior does!"_

_"I hope this isn't insensitive or anything Kaworu."_ He was humming The Entertainer, continuing to juggle the shattered red plug.

_"And you will KNOW my name is the LORD when I LAY MY VENGEANCE UPON THEE!"_

_"What the fuck Asuka?"_ Hikari listened on in disgust.

_"Battle brings out the animal in all of us Hikari. This is normal."_ Rei mediated, and gave a soft smile. " _Though I... appreciate how eager Kaworu is to protect me."_

_"I get that, but they don't have to act like a cult about it."_

_"I'm guessing we're not allowed to draw pentagrams with their blood Misato?"_ Asuka joked.

"If you draw _any_ symbols like that I'm docking your pay for a week."

"All targets down, please stahp they're already dea-eaaaaad!" Maya's pleading could be heard over the radio.

"Yeah, you guys can stand down for now. Targets are confirmed to have been eliminated."

_"Good."_ Asuka wiped her lips, and looked around at the blood bathed city. _"I think we may have been a **bit** overzealous with the ripping and tearing."_

"E- a- Ya _think_?" The commander incredulously spoke, sighing. "Asuka, you might’ve forgotten but you’re injured, so we're recalling you. Shinji and Kaworu, I want this city _spotless,_ okay? No breaks until you get it all mopped up!"

_"Yes Ma'am_." The men deflated, going for the janitor locker set up after the _previous_ MP-Eva battle.

_"...Oh right, my leg."_ She mused and limped to the recovery bay, falling unconscious once she was back in the lift and her adrenaline ran out. Normally Shinji would be worried about this, but considering she was recovered and in good hands, he could put his fears to rest as he grabbed the mop.

"Rei and Hikari, once you've brought your Unit out of low power, you're on break until we're ready to land. Hawthorne will take care of the transit."

_"Yes Ma'am."_ The camera's reactivated, revealing Hikari's pale face as she tried to keep her lunch down.

Misato slumped down in her chair. "Downgrade to yellow alert. Keep monitoring Unit-00 and its surroundings. We're done." She took a sip of her 6th canned coffee of the day.

~~~

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+3:08:14:29**

"You didn't _have_ to eat the Evangelion you realise." 

"Well, I saw what Unit-01 did on the Discs, and I wanted to test it empirically. And what better to test it than on than the enemy?"

"...While I admire your... _dedication_ to the scientific method, you didn't _have_ to be so bloody."

She pointed to her leg, in a splint and bruised badly around where the Lance 'pierced' it. " _You_ try not going into a rage when you get stabbed with those devil's tuning forks. It would've been worse had my Mama gone berserk."

"You practically went berserk anyway Asuka." She deadpanned.

"What can I say? I discovered during my first fight with those abominations of God I _like_ ripping them to shreds. Not like you can argue with the results either. 12 v 3 and they got destroyed with minimal collateral."

"...Fair enough. You're lucky the UN and I don't really give a toss how you dispatch the enemy."

"And here I was expecting to be punished for doing my job too well." She snarked.

"I'm not the old Commander; as long as you get the job done, I can elect to ignore any insubordinate behaviour. Though you do realise I make those decisions to protect you."

"Yeah, I know. You'd do anything to protect us."

She nodded. "Get some rest, alright?"

"One more thing Misato, can you see if my experiment worked?"

"Ritsuko is checking over Unit-02 now."

"Thanks." She fell back onto her pillow and quickly fell asleep, letting the drip do its job.

~~~

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+4:16:23:12**

"Okay. It took _more_ than a _day._ But we _finally_ got the city clean." Shinji admired their handiwork. 

_"Just in time too. The capsule will land in a few hours or so."_ Misato briefed.

"How's Rei?"

_"They're all good Kaworu. Rei's doing some final checks before landing."_

Relief. And a gentle reassurance in his soul. "I can't wait to hold her again."

_"You guys will definitely need showers before that though."_

"Knowing us, we'd just shower together." Kaworu mused.

"Not just shower, I imagine." Shinji implied. "Hopefully Asuka is doing alright." His voice grew a bit worried.

_"Of course I am my baka!"_ Asuka prodded over the radio.

"You're alright Asuka!" That worry turned to jubilation.

_"Wasn't even a flesh wound. Bit of bruising, and I’m gonna be on a crutch for a day or so, but nothing too bad. Got discharged a few hours ago in fact, though they're keeping me down here until the end of the operation. Kinda sucks but there's not much going on up there anyway."_

"We can survive a few more hours on the surface, Asuka." He smiled to her, she smiled back.

_"That's the spirit my Shinji. Maybe I'll give you an incentive to come back~"_

"Y-you know I don't need one Asuka."

_"Not that you'd mind~"_

_"..._ no, not really."

_"Unless you want_ all _of NERV to see your_ incentive _, I suggest you hold off until Shinji's back._ " Misato deadpanned

_"Aww, looks like you'll have to wait Shinji~ I'll see you later tonight!"_

"See ya then Asuka!" The radio disengaged. "Man, I love her."

"It's a wonderful thing, isn't it Shinji? Rei's love of me is what helped me get through going this long without her."

"I would've thought you'd struggle with her being so far away, knowing you two."

"She... gave me something before she left. Something close to her. It really helped me through this."

"It's not that box again, is it?"

"N-NO! Great now Mrs Horaki is inquisitive. How do I tell her about something like tha- never mind, she's admonishing me now."

"Like mother like daughter then." He chuckled. This was the life.

~~~

**Operation Crucifix mission time:**

**T+4:19:55:12**

The sonic boom of the capsule echoed throughout the city as it slowed down for landing. Hawthorne said that they _should_ have enough fuel to attempt such a landing, despite odds. But there were other contingencies in case that didn't come to pass.

At the start of the Operation, all of NERV and the world stood in awe as the booster landed back on the Earth after pushing the capsule into orbit. Misato even complemented Hawthorne at _somehow_ being able to fucking _land_ an _Evangelion_ capable rocket. But there was a reason 02 was one of the richest men in post Second Impact America. 

Now they stood in awe as the capsule landed. With 0.1 seconds left of fuel, according to Hawthorne. But NERV was used to cutting it close. Cheering erupted in NERV because of the successful operation, and at Hawthorne base because of their prototype rocket working (even their board were exuberant at the revelation that the company's stock and profits had increased over 17000% in value over the course of the operation).

A proud smile grew across the commander's face. "Operation Crucifix is concluded. Begin recovery operations."

The final mission time was 4 days, 19 hours, 56 minutes and 47 seconds. From launch to land, it took that long for NERV and Hawthorne Base to recover the Lance of Longinus. Other than the MP attack, everything went perfectly. This would reflect good on NERV, especially since the threat of SEELE was indeed grounded in reality. Especially with _their_ attempt on NT-Unit-00 and the Lance. It would reflect good on Hawthorne Base too, they proved their worth and now they have a valued partner. 

Of course, there will still be paperwork. Mountains of it. But hopefully all the departments will take mercy on Misato's poor pen.

* * *

Once the LCL had left her lungs, Hikari took _several_ long, deep breaths. "Oh how I missed you oxygen!"

She didn't have it for long as Toji lunged at her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I missed you Hikari!" He shakily said.

Once she found her bearings, her arms wrapped around her big brute, finding comfort in him. "I missed you too, Toji..." Her head burrowed into his chest as she felt his warmth. "I'm getting LCL all over your tracksuit..."

"It's alright. It's just clothes. I'm just glad you're back, y'know." He sniffled.

She gave a small giggle, holding him closer. "Sorry I was gone for so long. Were my sisters alright?"

He nodded. "They kept bugging me about you, about how space was like."

"I'll make sure to tell them it’s cramped and uncomfortable."

"Heh, it didn't seem so bad up there."

"I've been sitting in that _slime_ for almost _5 days_ Toji. I'm honestly surprised it stayed fresh that long."

"I'm guessing you'd want a shower then?"

"...yeah. And I imagine _you_ could use one now too, considering you're now covered in my days old slime."

"A sho- oh _OH_."

"Heh, I knew you'd pick up on that. Pervert." She bumped him with her hip, and they left.

~~~

It didn't take too much longer for Rei to come out of the plug. She also revelled in the oxygen as Hikari did before her.

She could feel her warmth close by. "Kaworu~" 

She looked up from her supplicate position and indeed, her trout was right there.

He wrapped his arms around her like his life depended on her, still in his plugsuit. "Rei... It's been far too long." He revelled in the familiar warmth as Rei did, feeling her wisp well up.

Rei could feel his love, both inside and out, even through the thin film of days old LCL. Now her eyes could well up, as her arms closed around him. "I missed you. My darling..." She sobbed in joy, being back in the arms of her angel.

"You two really _are_ adorable together!" Misato gushed at how utterly cute they were together. "You might as well be married already."

Rei didn't bother disengaging from her partner as she spoke. "We gave each other a part of ourselves before I left. I feel that helped the both of us, but even so, we don't function as well when we're separated."

"Which is why the operation initially had you two together. Unfortunately, things don't entirely work out like that."

"It's alright Misato. We survived, didn't we?"

"Even when we're separated by space, you come to save me. You stupid fish~"

Kaworu gave her a kiss. "Of course I would dear. Push comes to shove I would've ended that MP-Eva myself."

"...How _did_ you know that anyway?" Misato queried.

"I... felt something. I think Rei felt it, and then I felt it."

"Heh, you two are so right for each other you're practically soulbound at this point."

"That isn't wrong, Misato."

"...wait, you _are?_ You can _do_ that?"

She nodded. "It was something I figured out. I gave him a piece of me. He gave me a piece of him. He lives in me and I live in him."

Misato nodded, a gentle smile on her. "So, you pretty much _are_ married at this point."

"Pretty much, excluding the legal aspect. But hopefully we can solve that in time."

"Ooh, speaking of that. You know how it was my birthday a few days ago?"

They nodded. "Kinda sucks we had this operation occupying our time, or we would've done something for you Misato."

She shrugged. "NERV comes first before all that stuff, plus I plan on taking everyone out at that fancy steak place anyway. Buuut, Kaji got me a little something."

She showed off a modest ring. "He finally asked! I was gonna ask him myself eventually, but oh well."

The love guru's beamed. "Congratulations Misato! Seems like we're _all_ getting hitched now."

"Pretty much. As I said, Las Vegas might be a great place for that!"

"Vegas seems a bit generic for marriage though." Rei put it bluntly. "Somewhere else in America maybe."

"Or somewhere like Germany."

"Germany might be alright, Asuka definitely wouldn't mind going back there again. I think she also mentioned Hawaii one time. Either way, I should probably start on why I came here." She cleared her throat. "Great job on the operation."

"...that's all?"

"Of course not! There'll be a debriefing coming up soon. Both of you will be involved so you don't have to be more than a foot away from him."

"Thanks Commander." She gave a small bow from her sitting position. "We should probably have a shower."

"I was just about to recommend that. We can wait on the two of you if you wanna... _take your time_ , so to speak." She not so subtly suggested.

"You read my mind Misato." She looked over to the beet faced fish. "Shall we darling?"

He nodded dumbly, and Rei dragged him to the showers, a dumb smile on his face.

"So cuuuuute!"

~~~

After spending a _considerable_ amount of time in the _other_ showers (as they both determined Hikari and Toji were... _occupying_ the other), all the pilots reported for the requisite debriefing.

"Congratulations team, you managed to fulfil all the objectives of this operation." Ritsuko began reading off her binder. "The Lance of Longinus has been recovered and is currently being examined by Project E. NT-Unit-00 has been recovered in pristine condition. I'm sure the executives at Hawthorne are happy as well, considering how well that absurd rocket of theirs worked. Ground operations were executed with reasonable conduct and efficiency, considering the stresses of piloting."

"I'm surprised at, even though it was _that_ bloody, that it's _still_ reasonable." Kaworu mused.

To a shrug. "Considering they can regenerate, oceans of blood are expected. The S2 engine seems to continue working a bit after the plugs are destroyed anyway, so you got _that_ regeneration as well. Speaking of S2 engine, Asuka. What prompted you to start _eating_ the MP-Eva?" She was a bit bemused at the audacity of such a thing.

She shrugged, leaning on her crutch. "Anger? You must consider that _bastard_ shattered my femur, or so it felt. Adrenaline is one hell of a drug, one of the few I like."

"Well, thanks to your... _meal_ , Unit-02 is now in possession of an S2 engine. I suspect you took it into your Evangelion when you... _feasted_. We’re still studying it but we’re not worried about any contamination due to the similarities in Eva architecture."

Nodding and murmurs of 'makes sense' sounded, excluding Hikari, who was exasperating. "If getting an S2 engine was as easy as _that_ , I would've just _ate_ the damn enemy instead of get _possessed_ by it!"

"Not like we could've known that would happen, unless we were clairvoyant."

4/5 pilots snickered at that comment.

"Either way, I really can't be mad at you eating that MP-Evangelion, considering we now have _another_ S2 capable Evangelion _without_ getting sucked into a Dirac Sea like Nevada did. We _also_ have an _intact_ False Lance we can use and possibly reverse engineer, or used to determine the mechanism behind their transformation."

The folder closed. "Any questions about what went on?"

Rei raised her hand. "Where will the Lance be stored?"

"Where it last was. Anymore?" 

There weren't. "Good. You're all dismissed. I got paperwork to do." She left the pilots to their own devices.

Hikari sighed. "Man, I needed that shower."

"Was it for the water or was it for your boytoy?" Asuka prodded her.

"...Bit of both." She meeked out. "Is it bad I started craving his touch after a few days?"

"I wouldn't say so, sounds like love to me. I started craving Kaworu after a few days as well. I'd liken it to a drug's withdrawal symptoms."

"Except love is actually good for you. And God knows we need a lot of it."

"I know, right? Speaking of which, I'm probably gonna head off soon. With Toji."

"And do what I think you're gonna do?" Asuka had a cheeky grin on her.

"You know it!" She left with a swagger.

"...Well." Shinji began after she left. "Never expected her to be so... open about that." 

"She obviously missed her stooge, Shinji. Rei and Kaworu's been the same. You two are practically joined at the hip."

"And we plan to be that way for the next week."

Asuka laughed at that. "Fair enough, I imagine I'd need that company if I was separated from my Shinji here for that long~" She wrapped her arm around his and nuzzled into him. "Speaking of which, I don't think we'll watch the movie tonight. Could use some extended R&R."

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna call an early night with Kaworu. Maybe put on a movie in the background~" She looked amorously towards her fish.

"Meep." He was glowing at the innuendo.

"You and me both, though we don't need background noise, do we Shinji?~" Asuka _also_ amorously looked towards her baka.

"Meep." He was _also_ glowing.

~~~

The sounds of Tarantino would've filled the apartment, had the Nephilim not neglected to flip the Laserdisc. Rei didn't want to get up from her favourite seat in the house, and Kaworu was busy _being_ her favourite seat.

"I- It's actually a really good movie you know. Not really just one of those B flicks the video store sells for 800 yen."

"I don't care~" She had her head buried in his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck. She'd been like that for a few hours now, but she was quite comfortable with her... current situation. Very fulfilling.

"You do know this side ended 30 minutes ago."

"Are you gonna get up to change it?"

"...no."

She giggled. "That's what I thought~" She drifted a hand over his face and kissed him. "Unless you got some force powers like Luke Skywalker. Cause I'm sure as hell not getting up from here."

"We're Nephilim, we probably _do_ have something like that. Considering we can do things like _merge_ and _bind our souls_."

"Well, Jedi Master Nagisa, let’s see if you're one with something other than me."

He concentrated as best he could with his partner... distracting him.

Slowly a tendril of his field stretched out, and stretched further. All the way to their Laserdisc player.

Kaworu hit a button. The disc started rewinding. "Whoops."

Kaworu fumbled his field and hit another button. _"ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?!"_

Rei giggled as her not yet official husband attempted to push the right buttons on something other than her. Eventually the disc ejected.

"Now you just need to firmly grasp it."

"You're great with innuendo darling." His field slowly wrapped around the disc.

And flipped it like a pancake, back onto the tray. The disc went in.

Rei had her head craned towards the player, and saw her partner's attempt, giving a few light claps in response. "8/10. Hopefully the disc isn't scratched."

"Not that you care _that_ much about the movie, right Rei?"

"Considering I'm not even _facing_ the movie, yes. I care much more about _you,_ Kaworu~" Lips met lips. A familiar warmth flared.

The movie remained ignored.

~~~

The steak dinner was great, for the people who actually _do_ eat steak. But for Rei, Kaworu and Maya, there were some pretty great alternatives available. It _was_ expensive, but the pilots didn’t have to pay for it. Even though it was for _Misato’s and Asuka’s_ (belated) birthdays, there was still that little bet between the two women that remained unsettled. But everyone else didn’t have to know _why_ Misato was paying for the pilot’s food.

"So, what's the news on those discs your partner found Rits?" 

Maya still blushed when others referred to them as an item. Though it helps Misato knows their relationship quite well. Maybe a bit _too_ well. "I think we're close to seeing the video off it."

Asuka looked up from her sirloin. "Video?"

"Yeah. Maya here found a trash bag full of these weird CD like discs, except with around 65x the storage capacity."

Glances were exchanged between most of the pilots. How strangely familiar the scenario was.

"Huh. Kyoko here found something like that as well." Kensuke mused.

"Yeah." Kyoko was busy chowing down on her food, but she was an expert at talking with her mouth full. "Some sorta Sailor Moon looking thing, judging by the covers. Just sitting in a trash bag. Ken said they were a DVD or something like that, never heard of it myself but he seems to know a bit about 'em."

"Some of the covers had dead ringers of us though." Sayaka bemused.

More knowing glances were exchanged between most of the pilots.

"I'm trying to track down a DVD player to play it, y'know where I'd be able to find one?"

Ritsuko thought. "You have Net access, right?"

"Of course I do, Usenet too."

"That's probably your best bet, considering how rare they are. Not even _NERV_ has a DVD player on hand. Least from what I know."

"Want to tell us more about those discs _you_ found, Ritsuko?" Shinji queried.

"Some strange CD like disc. Appears to have video on it, but in a digital format like a… Video CD instead of the analogue Laserdisc or videotape. We've been running ourselves ragged trying to figure out how to view it."

"I heard requisitions was angry at you two for using so many terminals." Kaji mused.

"Of course _you'd_ hear that Kaji." Misato deadpanned.

Ritsuko shrugged. "Not like they can do much about it. We were working on a special screen to watch the video before Operation Crucifix took priority, so we're pretty close to seeing what's on it."

"You'd tell us what's on it, right?"

"I'd tell Misato. Maya would have to know too. Everyone else, its dependent on the contents. Could be classified."

"Even though there's probably no where on Earth _but_ NERV who could _read_ it, let alone _write_ to it." Asuka deadpanned.

"Can't be too careful. I'm sure Misato would just allow you to watch if she wanted you to join in anyway."

~~~

Now that they were in the comfort of Misato's apartment, they could finally talk about Laserdisc related thoughts.

"Is it considered cheating if you get strategies from another universe?"

"A fair fight is _not_ what we want. We would want the chances to be skewed our way." Said Rei.

"Still, it's hard to explain away _why_ you _ate_ your _enemy_."

"It worked didn't it?" She handwaved. "I explained to Ritsuko during our debrief it was a result of my rage and adrenaline. _Not_ clairvoyance."

"Speaking of clairvoyance," Shinji added on. "Kensuke and his partners finding those.. DVDs they're called?"

"Almost seems like there's a pattern. Although why would it involve _them_ I wonder." Kaworu mused.

"And like Sailor Moon as well." Asuka deadpanned. "Probably one of the most asinine shows I've ever seen."

"Much like how our show started off as like Gundam." Shinji said. "And then the trauma started."

"Great, so they get to experience what we felt too."

"If it doesn't involve NERV, we can't really do shit to confiscate it. And a magical girl anime like Sailor Moon is as far away from NERV as you could get." She got herself a beer.

"Still, there seems to be a pattern. Maybe it has something to do with how the MP-Evangelions get here?" Kaji came back from the balcony, overhearing most of the conversation.

"And somehow the people related to said media find it? Like how Shinji initially found _these_ discs."

Kaji shrugged. "The universe works in mysterious ways. We should know this by now."

"Speaking of these discs, we only have the movie left." Misato understated. "So, stock up on the beer and snacks, and hold your partner tight, cause we're going on a one-way trip to traumatown."

"Surely it can't get any worse than the _actual_ finale in terms of trauma?"

"If anything, the first finale had _less_ trauma than we were expecting. Sure, it still _had_ some, but I'd say the ending was damn _bittersweet_. I think."

Misato shrugged. "I'm honestly expecting the worst by now. Considering this is titled 'The _End_ of Evangelion'."

She put the disc in.

* * *

##  THE END OF EVANGELION: Air

_Titles_

A: "How many non-existent companies were involved in this shit?"

M: "Far too many, but hopefully that means they actually got _money_ from these companies to make it good."

S: "Still, I'd prefer the standard opening than all these companies. I probably recognise two? And one of them doesn't even _exist_ anymore."

Kaj: "They had to get money somehow, at least this seems to have an actual budget."

A: "With the budget the _show_ seemed to have, a damn _paperclip_ is worth more money than what they had."

~

_...How did it end up like this?_

A: "Man, even though we didn't get along at all in this world, me being like that still fucked you up."

S: "Considering how I've never been so isolated, with Misato growing cold and Rei scaring him, even having someone yell at him would be preferable."

M: "...man, I wish everyone didn't isolate themselves in this show."

Kaw: "Things would've been much better, indeed. It didn't work out like that though."

A: "Considering Gainax took everything away from us in this damn show..."

R: "Even considering the show, I've never seen that Shinji be so desperate for _someone_."

S: "That's what happens when the universe decides to shit all over you."

A: "Though at this stage I probably would've beaten you for touching me like that."

The scene continued, with the show's Shinji exposing Asuka.

A: "Especially if I knew _that_ happened. Nowadays I probably wouldn't mind, but-"

~

_I'm so fucked up_

The scene continued. Everyone watched on in shocked silence.

This continued as Shinji paused the video.

And got up from his seat in the couch.

And got a beer from Misato's stash, downing it like water.

He paused.

He crumpled the can in anger and threw it against the fridge, shouting, seething. "WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ IS _WRONG WITH ME!?_ WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT!?" He went for another can.

Kaworu was the first to break the miasma. "Maybe he wanted to feel _something._ It's obvious he realised how... well, 'fucked up' it was."

"But why _Asuka_ of all people? Why would I _disrespect_ her like that!? I would _never_ do something like that, even if we weren't on as good of terms like in the show!"

Asuka watched how her partner was so _angry_ at himself. She thought it best to defuse his trembling lividity with a hug from behind.

He sighed, anger draining and being replaced with melancholy. "...How can you still look me in the eye, knowing what I did?"

"It wasn't you though, Shinji." She cooed, head on shoulder. "I know for a fact _you_ would never even _think_ of doing something like that."

"It's just... why?"

"...they hate us, maybe? Considering what else happened." She looked into his eyes. "But he's _not you_ , Shinji. _That_ Shinji is a broken, shell of a boy at this stage. _You_ , are a brave and caring man."

He sighed again, dropping the unopened beer can so he could hold Asuka's arm. "It's still pretty fucked up what he did though... to you..."

"Shhhh... my Shinji." It was, but everyone knew that. No need to repeat. They spent a few minutes like that.

"...d'ya wanna continue watching?"

"...yeah. might hold you though."

"...I'd like that. Though we should probably clean up around here first."

A crumpled can of beer and another, unopened beer was at their feet. Shinji threw the empty can in the recycling and took a seat on the couch. "Fuck this show."

He opened the other beer and it sprayed all over him, drenching his clothes. "And fuck this _beer_ too." He muttered without even changing his diction.

The crew started laughing at the unfortunate event, which helped lighten the mood a bit. "Damn, Murphy isn’t being kind to you today Shinji." Misato mused.

He sighed and groaned as he went to change. "We're not even _5 minutes in_ yet."

~~~

After getting some fresh clothing (and Asuka wrapping her arms around him), Shinji having sufficiently calmed down, they continued.

~

_Lockdown_

M: "This was how the SEELE war started."

A: "I was wondering why everything was suddenly locked down."

S: "And why we were immediately rushed to our Evangelion."

Kaj: "At least it looks like _you_ figured out their plan."

Kaw: "Too late, by the sounds of it."

R: "Indeed, SEELE are about to begin the project."

A: "How does the Lance factor into all this?"

Kaw: "It makes a progenitor docile. It was how a seed worked; if two seeds somehow landed on the same planet, one would disable to other with their Lance."

M: "And that's what happened to Adam?"

Kaw: "Yes, until the Katsuragi expedition removed the Lance, causing Adam to awaken and cast his life out to the world."

A: "That's all that 'First Ancestral Race' stuff I remember you talking about, right?"

R: "Yes. How they created the S2 engine, and allowed it to destroy them."

Kaw: "To leave _something_ , they sent their seeds all over the galaxy, each containing one of them transformed with the Fruit of Life, or the Fruit of Knowledge."

M: "...so the progenitors are these FARs?"

R: "Most likely, though far removed from how they would've once been. I think their actual form was similar to how humans are."

Kaj: "...Man this makes less and less sense the more I know."

~

_A-801_

M: "This was similar as well. Although I wasn't hacking into the computers at this point."

Kaw: "Isolate us and capture the Magi, that was their goal. If they could take over the Magi, then they would've won."

Kaj: "It doesn't help they used _all_ the Magi as well."

A: "Damn, they must've really wanted Unit-01."

S: "Although in _our_ world, my Unit doesn't _have_ an S2 engine. So, it's not a God."

R: "She is still Lilith based however. Without being able to control Lilith using the Lance, Unit-01 would be the next best option."

M: "That arrogant bastard," She echoed Ritsuko's insult. "locking her up then only getting her out of there when they _need_ her."

A: "Commander Asshole was great with using people as tools, then putting them away when he didn't need them."

S: "That's an actual protocol?"

M: "Just in case NERV got too big for their boots, I'd assume. After SEELE abused it though, it was rescinded."

R: "There would still be something in case a branch of NERV got too rowdy, right?"

M: "A-1027. That allows the government of the specific nation or the United Nations, if they all agree on it, to sack a branch commander if they become insubordinate."

S: "Sounds less violent."

M: "It's a much better solution though, considering the bloodshed SEELE wrought."

~

_Firewall_

Kaj: "She still got the job done, though."

M: "But knowing _our_ world, they're just gonna invade and shoot up the place."

A: "That was mostly the army though, wasn't it?"

Kaw: "On SEELE's behest."

S: "They would've gotten in trouble for it I imagine."

M: "They did. Most of them got court marshalled and dishonourably discharged for collaborating with the enemy. In fact, it was so much of a black mark that the prime minister, the minister for defence and most of the Diet resigned in disgrace."

Kaj: "Makes sense though, considering the crimes they committed."

M: "And the fact we had it all on video as well. And we were pretty unscrupulous with distributing it to the media."

A: "At least _some_ people got punished for it."

Kaw: "And after all this time, the last enemy we had to face was your fellow man."

S: "It's kinda ironic when you think about it."

M: "War is war." She shrugged. "We've done it to each other for millennia, we're quite the masters of it by now."

~

_Invasion_

M: "I don't think we were _this_ unprepared though."

A: "At least _we_ expected this at this point. But I don't think _anyone_ except you and the Commanders expected this in the discs."

S: "And we had already sortied into our Evangelion, prepared for battle, weren't we?"

A: "Yeah. Though one thing that's still the same is that _Rei's_ missing."

R: "I would've been in Terminal Dogma at this point in time. With the commander."

S: "...was he trying to-"

R: "Yes. I would not have done it though. I would've destroyed him myself, had it not been for another person there."

Kaw: "...and I was looking for you, Rei."

Kaj: "...Who was the other person down there?"

R: "Major Ibuki."

Silence as they thought.

M: "I was wondering where she was. Did Ritsuko drag her down there or something?"

R: "To protect her, yes."

M: "...that's a bit kind of her. It wasn't the right thing to do to get Maya out from her station, but I can see why she thought that."

S: "Wait a minute, why am I not in my Eva...?"

~

_Bloodshed_

A: "Those JSSDF dogs can go fuck themselves."

M: "If you have anyone to blame, it's their commanders and their generals. The private would just be following orders."

A: "You do know the Nuremberg defence doesn't hold water in a tribunal?"

M: "Only if you're above the rank of Lieutenant. Plus, there was a _considerable_ amount of evidence that SEELE threatened their families anyway, so they _couldn't_ deny the illegal order. Would you do that if it meant your family was safe?"

Asuka became contemplative at the question. "...probably. even if it was reprehensible."

S: "...anyone would Misato. But shooting civilians is still inexcusable is it not?"

M: "...NERV staff are all of rank. We aren't classified as civilians."

R: "Therefore they could get away with it?"

M: "...yes. Most of them at least."

More silence as they contemplated.

A: "...there's a special place in hell for SEELE."

~

_Isolated_

S: "Why am I not doing anything?"

A: "Shinji... you look dead inside..."

S: "I don't doubt I would be, after all the things I did... I think I'd want death after this point, especially after disgracing myself like that."

She held him tighter.

M: "Poor Maya... I can see why Rits thought to get her out of there. She's terrified."

Kaji sighed. "She doesn't deserve that."

Kaw: "I... hid out in Terminal Dogma. Knowing what the commander wanted to do."

R: "You didn't know what he had on him until after, did you?"

Kaw: "Yes... and by that time He was already dead. My call was as strong as it had been though, both His call and the screeching of Lilith. It was a challenge to ignore."

The commander watched as surrendering personnel were gunned down. "...Okay, _that's_ a war crime. Probably punishable by death actually."

A: "Death is too kind for these dogs."

~

_Terminate on Sight_

A: "YOU _FUCKS_! DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH SHINJI!"

Misato careened out of the shadows and executed all three of the soldiers.

A: "...holy shit Misato, that was _fucking awesome!_ "

M: "Military training, what can I say? And it was all to protect Shinji. Although the Shinji in _our_ world was already in his Evangelion."

S: "He probably wouldn't even appreciate the rescue at this stage..."

A: "...man you really _are_ dead inside Shinji."

Kaj: "Considering what happened though, it's sorta understandable."

M: "Man this battle has already gone much more worse than reality. They _never_ got to the command centre."

They watched as a _single_ N bomb was dropped on the Geofront.

Kaw: "They never did that too, did they?"

M: "Considering we still have a whole Geofront and _not_ a gigantic hole to the sky, no."

A: "Man they're really going all out. Hopefully they don't use chemical weapons next."

M: "That'd be just another thing to add to the ever-increasing list of war crimes the JSSDF did during this operation."

~

_18th_

M: "I'm correct."

Kaw: "Indeed. As descendants of Lilith, collectively humanity is an Angel. Like a macro-scale Iruel."

A: "...Knowing what you told me earlier about the FAR, I sorta get that now. It's still a bit confusing but I sorta get it."

Kaj: "That's probably as good as you can get most of these things."

M: "... _Ohh_. We should've expected those SEELE bastards tell them that."

S: "Disguising their own plan as our plan. Kinda genius, but they were experts at that."

Kaw: "Though it came back to bite them when we proved NERV was no longer a threat, with the death and detainment of the _SEELE collaborating_ commanders."

M: "I was honestly quite surprised with how quickly that turned around. Once we were able to plead our case without getting murdered."

R: "It would help we had irrefutable proof about the plan being SEELE's."

~

_Birth by Sleep_

A: "Underwater again... at least I'm no longer comatose."

Mines hit the red unit.

A: "Oh hELL NO. DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!"

S: "...i'm not the only one who's going through a lot."

A: "...yeah. In this state, I still would've been fucked cause I can't-"

She fell silent as she listened in. "...mama."

M: "...she protected you all along Asuka."

A: " _I_ know that. _She_ didn't until just now! YES! MAMA!"

Unit-02 emerged from the lake in holy fire.

A: "FUCK YES! GO ME! GO MAMA! GO BERSERK ON THOSE DOGS!"

Asuka gave a beam as she went to town, and as her shows self _finally_ realised what she realised long ago.

R: "I've never seen the you in this show so happy Asuka."

A: "That's cause she _finally_ gets that her mama was watching over her this whole time!"

Kaw: "Truly wonderful. And horrifying."

Kaj: "For the people facing her."

M: "You're doing quite well for yourself in the show actually, considering we had _all_ our Eva's deployed on the surface at this time."

A: "Of course I am, I'm unstoppable when I get angry! And I have a _lot_ of reasons to be angry in this show."

~

_Mass Production_

Kaw: "Though now you'll have to face 9 of my 'brothers' alone."

A: "...that _might_ be pushing it for just a single unit, considering _we_ faced _12_ a few days ago with _3_ and it was still a bit tough. But, if she knows _how_ to neutralise them."

Kaj: "Would she have a reason to know?"

A: "...I- fuck. If she doesn't know how to defeat them, then they'll just regrow themselves with that damn S2 engine of theirs."

S: "...does that mean-"

A: "No. She _will_ figure it out. This is the _first_ time I have been given a break in this damn show. If Gainax really wanted to fuck me, they'd just kill me while I was in that coma."

M: "Or, they'd give you a false sense of hope."

A: "...if they do that, I swear to God I am gonna _fire_ those Laserdiscs out of a clay pigeon trap and _shoot them with a positron rifle_."

M: "You already _made_ a promise to throw my TV off the balcony if the finale isn't great."

A: "And so far, it looks like you'll be needing a new TV Misato."

S: "I can't believe Misato has to drag me to my Evangelion..."

~

_A Mother's Sacrifice_

A: "No you _moron_ , don't just break its spine and spill its guts, _go for the plug_! You can do all that bathing in blood later."

The mood shifted with gunfire.

M: "Ah fuck..."

S: "No... Misato, you can't die..."

M: "It looks like it went right through my gut." She observed her terminal injury and became contemplative. "With medical attention, it wouldn't be so bad."

A: "But there won't be..."

M: "...no... no there won't."

Kaji held her. Asuka kept holding Shinji. The Nephilim watched on in melancholy.

Misato softly spoke. "...this... this would've been an acceptable death though. It was to protect you from harm, Shinji. I'm... I'm alright with this." She gave a sad smile, a few tears finding their way out. "I'd do the same for all of you, if it meant you'd survive."

S: "...even with you dying you still tried to get me there."

Kaw: "Misato _loves_ us, Shinji. Like a mother. The mother would give her life for her children. As the Misato of the show did."

A: "...man Misato, you sound _desperate_."

M: "I had to get through his walls of depression somehow. Considering I... wouldn't be around to protect him after that."

R: "...Sounds like you would've done anything to save him."

They watched as she did anything to save him.

A: "...no. No, I'm not making fun of that. I understand completely why you did such a thing, Misato."

M: "...it's so bad, but if it convinced him. It wouldn't have been so bad."

S: "...even though you knew I wouldn't see you again."

Misato was holding her crucifix as her show's self saved Shinji. "...It was worth it."

Kaj: "...it was a better death than me, if it's any consolation."

M: "...it's not." She rested her head on his arm, a few stray tears staining it.

Shinji was holding Asuka tight.

R: "…me again?"

They winced at the explosion.

~

_Lilith_

A: "...She's not going for the plugs... Why aren't I going for the plugs?"

R: "This was to be his plan."

M: "...But Ritsuko was there to stop it?"

R: "Yes. She attempted to stop it."

A: "GO. FOR. THE. PLUGS. OR YOU'LL _DIE!_ "

Kaw: "...She attempted to destruct the facility?"

M: "...you must realise that we were a bit desperate at that point. If it had to be used to stop the commander's plan."

A: "It didn't work in our world, and it didn't work in the Disc's world."

R: "...but we still managed to stop him."

A gunshot echoed.

They winced at the death of the scientist.

R: "...not in that world though... why didn't I protect her...?"

Kaw: "...we should've anticipated that be different. Major Ibuki wasn't there as well."

M: "... _she_ did it, didn't she?"

The Nephilim were silent, glancing. Misato gave a knowing nod; if she wanted to know, she'd have to ask the Major about it.

A: "DODGE IT! DODGE IT NOW!" Asuka yelled at the TV in despair.

~

_To shreds you say?_

She didn't.

A: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY NOW?!" She kept yelling at the TV, pain in her tone, bashing the table until there was a noticeable divot in it. "HIDEAKI ANNO WIRD IN DEN NEUNTEN HÖLLENKREIS GESCHICKT! UND ICH WERDE ES SELBST TUN!"

(HIDEAKI ANNO WILL BE SENT TO THE 9TH CIRCLE OF HELL! AND I WILL DO IT MYSELF!)

Kaj: "...you didn't go for the plugs."

A: "Not a _single_ one was disabled?" Fist hit table again, causing the various drinks on it to shake. "Gottverdammt this _show_! I'm gonna _die_ now because of that shit!"

S: "...not you too Asuka."

A: "...i'm gonna _die_ now because of that shit." Her anger dissipated as she realised in shock. "they're gonna tear me to shreds."

Shinji buried his face into Asuka's hair. "I... I don't think I can watch..."

Asuka wrapped him up. "Shh... you don't have to." She continued watching however, in silence as she went berserker.

And as she was murdered. Death in her eyes as she held Shinji tight.

Shinji teared up as Maya's muted screaming filled the room. "a-asuka..."

A: "Shh..." Her hand was holding the back of his head, as he sobbed.

M: "...this is why the MP-Evangelion are a big deal. I know how they don't seem that bad but... this is why."

R: "...are you alright Asuka?"

Asuka was tranquil, zen, but trembling. Whether it was from Shinji or from Asuka was up for debate, but _she_ had become the Buddha of rage. "...the _only_ reason why I'm _not_ balling my eyes out now is because this hurt _Shinji_ more than it hurt me. And _because_ of that, it's _not_ sadness that's growing in me."

Kaw: "...it's anger."

A: "Yes. Against SEELE. Against those damn MP Evangelions. If there were any remaining members on SEELE on Earth, I'd hope to God that He was merciful. Because I wouldn't be."

She continued holding him.

~

_Mama's coming_

Kaw: "...I think your mother heard you Shinji."

He craned his head, as his Unit reactivated. "...far too late though..." He shifted so he was back facing the television. "…why didn't she do that before, Asuka..."

A: "...holy shit Shinji."

M: "Wings of light..." Something flashed back in her mind. She held Kaji tighter.

The Shinji of the show finally departed from his last piece of sanity when Unit-02's mangled wreck was shown to him. Shinji proper flung himself back into Asuka as the tears started again. Maybe to remind himself that she was alright.

A: "Shhh... It's ok Shinji. It's ok..."

She gave him comfort as the credits played.

A: "...I thought the credits played at the end of the movie? Not halfway in between?"

M: "...that's probably the least fucked up part of this, you realise."

~~~

They had decided to take an intermission before watching the second half. Mainly because Shinji needed a moment to pick up his shattered emotions. And what better way to do that than to have his partner hold him close in the privacy of their room.

"Shinji..." She cooed, holding him close, hand on his head. "I'm ok. I'm here am I?"

"...se- seeing you.. and M-Misato d-... d-" He couldn't get the word out.

"Shh..." It was confronting, to say the least. Watching yourself die in such a vicious way. But as she said earlier, she felt more rage than sadness towards it. And with the way she _did_ die, she had _plenty_ of it.

But she was great at bottling her feelings up. She could express her rage on the battlefield, or in the simulator. Just as she could express her melancholy to Shinji in their private time.

Especially when her other _needs_ comfort. Right now she will be the caring, loving, almost motherly in comfort partner. Just as he does for her when she needs it.

He sobbed into Asuka's chest.

* * *


	15. Genesis 0:14_EOE/2

* * *

It was a while before the rains stopped. And Asuka was holding him throughout it.

"...how do you feel now, my Shinji?"

"...better." He was calm, resting in her arms.

"Sometimes you need to just let that emotion out, y'know?" Asuka cooed. She knew the dangers of holding in emotion for too long.

"...i thought _you_ would've been more upset about it, Asuka."

"...I should, shouldn't I? Considering it's _my_ death. And I _am_ upset about it, believe me. But honestly, I feel more _anger_ than grief."

"...eh?"

"I _would_ be angry about my _horseshit_ performance, but considering _no one_ even _knew_ of the MP-Evangelion's capabilities, _and_ I was running off batteries, I can give her the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't that bad a last stand, considering. _Instead_ , I'm _angry_ at not only the fact that _Gainax_ decided to give me a spot of hope before literally _tearing me to pieces_ , but also that my last stand _literally accomplished nothing._ " She could evaporate an Olympic pool with how much anger she had.

"...That's fair enough. I... I think the only person who had a good death so far is Misato, if you could call it that. At least she did it to protect me. Even though I didn't deserve it..."

"Hush you. She would've done that no matter what." Her anger dissipated. "And... I would've too. If it meant you were safe."

"...Asuka." He looked up into her sapphires. "I would do the same for you too. Even if it would devastate you."

"...it would devastate _you_ too if I… died. Won't it?"

"...Co-dependence is like that, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

She gave a half-hearted chuckle at that. "Well, guess we'll either have to keep living, or die at the same time."

"…That's not a great lesson."

"Not like this is a kids show, considering what we do. And considering _our own show_ would probably be rated R18+."

An entertained huff. "When you put it that way Asuka."

She traced shapes in his chest. "So, wanna continue watching Shinji?"

He shrugged. "Don't see why not. Considering the movie isn't over yet. And how much worse can it get?"

"Instrumentality."

He sighed. "So, worse then."

~~~

"Here come the lovebirds." Kaji mused.

"Feeling better you two?"

They nodded. "Asuka helped a lot."

"And _not_ in that way."

They sat down as the group chuckled. "Let’s see just how bad it gets."

"Considering the world ended in the first finale, it's got a pretty low bar to clear." Kaworu mused.

* * *

#  THE END OF EVANGELION: Sincerely Yours

_Complementation_

S: "Looks like that bar isn't being cleared. I think this is it."

M: "Appears so."

Kaw: "...is your body decaying Rei?"

R: "Yes... I think it is due to being in the vicinity of Lilith, and her field. And... possibly because my soul being splintered so much, she was starting to lose a hold on her body."

Kaj: "And you didn't react at all?"

R: "Considering all I would want at this point was _oblivion_ , an arm wouldn't be too much of a big deal."

A: "...You can _do_ that?"

Kaw: "Indeed, as Nephilim we can do that, or allow others to do that."

A: "...gives a whole new meaning to becoming one, doesn't it? I'm sure you guys would do that all the time if you knew."

R: "Oh we know."

~

_Ascension_

S: "...that's the last of my sanity flying out the _fucking window_."

M: "The Lance? How the fuck did it get back? I thought it would still be in Lunar orbit!"

R: "...tree of life. He will become the Tree of Life."

Kaw: "SEELE's plan."

A: "Jesus, they really are a cult."

Kaj: "...was that the original intention of the MP-Eva?"

Kaw: "Yes. They were to bring about Third Impact, according to SEELE. I would imagine they still had that in their programming."

A: "They could lay off the biblical references, at least."

~

_Kabbalah_

S: "W-what are they doing now?"

Kaw: "Their S2 organs. Fuyutsuki is right. Third Impact is imminent."

M: "That's that damn pattern in Gendo's old office!"

R: "The Kabbalah. An esoteric Judaic method of explaining God. I could examine it further, but I will need 18 hours to do so."

A: "...well, so much for the world then. At least it's _this_ abomination of a world instead of _ours_."

Kaj: "It would be interesting to see the outcome at least, without going through it ourselves. Research purposes."

M: "...holy shit it really is happening." She watched on. "What are they doing?"

Kaw: "Releasing the Black Moon."

They looked on in awe as the Black Moon was released from its Earthly domain.

A: "...Is _that_ what the Geofront is."

R: "Yes. It's Lilith's egg. Where all life came from, and where all life will eventually return."

~

_Home_

R: "It appears my hypothesis will be correct."

A: "About time you decided for yourself Rei."

M: "Go Rei, going against Gendo like that."

S: "As she said though, it's practically the 12th hour already."

A: "Man it's actually _really_ satisfying seeing him beg like that."

Kaw: "...so you merge with Lilith."

R: "I had Adam within me. The forbidden union of Adam and Lilith, with me as a vessel. And with me controlling it."

Kaj: "...it begins then. The end of the world."

They gaped in awe as Lilith body became Rei.

~

_Melanin_

Kaw: "...this is oddly beautiful."

R: "This was _not_ Gendo's plan. This would have been _my_ plan had things gone south to such an extent, however. Become Lilith, and give control to one of you. Preferably the most mentally stable of you."

Kaw: "It wasn't _SEELE's_ plan as well."

Kaj: "The end will be all the same though, won't it? No matter the scenario."

Kaw: "Unless Shinji could cancel it somehow."

S: "...I honestly don't think he will, if he could."

The show's Shinji lost the last bit of sanity he didn't even _know_ he had, as he saw the GNR.

S: "...especially now."

A: "That was _planned?_ I thought I couldn't hate all of them more than I already did, but here we are."

M: "Hang on, _now_ what are the MP-Eva doing?"

R: "I am assuming direct control of them."

S: "Which _really_ isn't helping my mental state."

R: "You would not have been able to do anything anyway Shinji. Not with the stigmata."

A: "How the hell can you lose even _more_ of your sanity from where you were?"

S: "I don't even know, but the show managed somehow."

Kaw: "...I'm there?"

R: "...maybe your soul became one with Adam when you... were ended. Who then became one with me."

Kaw: "...at least I'm with you, in the end."

S: "...it would help me accept Instrumentality at this stage I imagine. Considering you were the only one to give me love in this show, Kaworu."

Kaw: "...and thus the Tree of Life is reborn."

R: "And with it the fate of mankind. In Shinji's hands."

S: "...we should probably say goodbye to this world then, cause I sure as well wouldn't want to live in it at this stage. At least I look peaceful. For once."

~

_Sandcaste_

A: "...so now we've returned to the metaphysical world."

R: "I would have assumed most of Instrumentality would have to be told through Shinji's perspective, like how the first finale was set almost purely in the metaphysical."

Kaw: "Indeed, especially since _he_ was given the keys to the machine."

A: "...You're building a sandcastle?"

M: "As a young child would."

S: "I wouldn't remember this even if it did happen in this world though. It seems like a minor thing to remember."

A: "Oh... that was an analogy."

Kaj: "This whole show's an analogy of something."

S: "...i remember the feeling though. Not having a mother that young. Always felt a bit like an outcast."

R: "...there's something Freudian about those hills."

M: "Another analogy. This movie loves them."

A: "...man your childhood was complete shit Shinji." She wrapped an arm around him, and held him.

S: "Like every one of us... It's in the past now though. Can't do much about it at this stage."

A: "The memories though."

S: "Yeah. They stay..."

~

_Relation_

A: "...we never did that in the show, did we?"

S: "With our relationship? No."

M: "And Shinji _still_ gets to see me get at it with Kaji..." She grumbled.

Kaj: "Surely that's not the worst thing about all this?"

M: "...It isn't, but it's still bad."

A: "And I don't know what _I'm_ going on about, not getting that whole ' _physical connection_ ' stuff."

S: "Maybe cause you never had it in this show?"

She shrugged. "That makes sense I suppose. Don't know how good it is until you try it out."

Shinji in the show continued being viciously ripped apart.

A: "...why is she doing that to you?"

S: "...she knows." He had his head in his hands.

~

_Fall until I stop this world_

S: "...and he still doesn't get it. He never opened himself up to anyone, and he thinks everyone is against him as a result."

A: "...at least _you_ got it pretty early on Shinji."

S: "…Good thing I did, seeing how completely _fucked_ things got."

M: "...now it's just you two."

R: "Considering your track record in this show."

A: "...I can't believe I'm being like that."

Kaw: "We can't even know if it's you, or the you in Shinji's mind, Asuka."

A: "It's still a _me_ though. I can't believe Shinji saw me this way..."

The show's Asuka pushed and scalded Shinji.

A: "...I would _never_ hurt him like that." She spoke coldly to herself. "That _bitch_."

S: "She's not you Asuka."

A: "...i know. why didn't I help you? i mean, i can see why she didn't, but why?"

~

_No Reply_

Cold hands wrapped tight around Asuka's neck, suspending her.

S: "...no..." He softly murmured, in complete disbelief. "...wh- why would they m-make me do that."

Asuka choked out a sob. "...i can't believe I made you do that."

S: "...n-not your fault." He held onto Asuka.

Rei held onto Kaworu's hand as she was reminded.

_Come, Sweet Death_

Kaw: "...this will be the last nail in your coffin, you realise. Instrumentality is inevitable now."

S: "...that twisted world deserves to die."

_What is your hand for?_

A: "...it sounds like it will."

M: "...I agree with Shinji. there's nothing left for us in that world."

_What is your heart for?_

Kaj: "...and in the end, it doesn't even matter."

Kaw: "With the end comes a new beginning. They are one and the same. This is what Shinji wanted."

R: "...and that is what I will give to him."

_Why are you here?_

A: "...so this is it then?" She was still in disbelief. "we get to see how this world ends."

S: "...it appears so."

A: "...good. _let it burn_." She coolly spoke, still holding Shinji. "it's not our world. after all that happened to us, it deserves to end."

~

_Infinite Zero_

A: "...the Magi can handle the Geofront ascending to space?"

S: "...that's actually kinda impressive. Why on Earth would they need programming to do such a thing?"

M: "...Obviously, Instrumentality was planned for a long time."

Angelic light spread out all over the surface, and Lilith ascended. A look of motherly love on her face.

Kaw: "...This is beautiful. The music just adds to it as well."

Kaj: "Never thought the end of the world would look so beautiful. They must've gone all out."

A: "...probably to make up for the previous ending."

~

_Tumbling Down_

Lilith's wings extended, and the Chamber of Guf opened.

Kaw: "Where all life comes from, and all life returns."

R: " _Everyone_ will return home..."

S: "...those are souls, aren't they?"

Kaw: "Yes. All her children will return to her, where they shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

A: "...this is what you mean by guide."

R: "Yes. It was a theory between us. I would have served as a guide to the souls of the Earth, had Instrumentality come to pass."

M: "And you can appear as anyone?"

R: "It appears so, if it would help them accept their fate. Otherwise I would have just taken them regardless."

They watched on as the bridge personnel were raptured.

Kaj: "...at least _they_ had a last little moment of happiness. Well, almost all of them. Shigeru looks like he was scared shitless."

Kaw: "It was the soul that mattered."

~

_Tumbling Down_

Kaj: "Man, Keel's more machine than actual human at that point."

A: "And it seems Commander Asshole will get to see your mum again."

S: "At least _now_ he's admitting how much of a crappy father he was."

M: "He sounds like you Shinji. With how he was, and with how you were before you and Asuka got together."

S: "Even though I don't _ever_ want to be like him."

Gendo was bisected.

A: "...ouch. That was a bit vicious of your mother Shinji, even for him."

M: "He had it coming though, considering Mrs Ikari had a front row seat to it all."

R: "...I am three here?"

Kaw: "...you must've never accepted those other aspects of you into you."

~

_Tumbling Down_

M: "What are the MP-Eva doing now?"

Kaw: "...Sacrificing themselves. They will become the energy needed to create the Anti-AT Field, for Earth."

A: "... _everyone_."

R: "Yes. Everyone."

They looked on in complete awe as that base Earth was flooded in the primordial ooze of life, the desperate wailing of humanity filling the room as their souls were liberated, through license of their mother. Holy fire enveloped the amber surface as the countless billions of souls from _all_ Lilithian life returned home.

Kaj: "...this is incredible."

A: "...it's chilling."

Kaw: "It's an odd thing to consider beautiful, is it not? They really outshone themselves crafting this piece of art."

R: "Indeed. It's art. The world has ended, and yet there is still beauty to be found in how it ends."

S: "...it kinda loses its magic when you realised that this could've been _us_."

M: "...still though. Gotta give credit where credit's due. This is probably the best rendition of the end of the world i've seen."

A: "...I hate to admit that too."

~

_Beyond Alive_

A: "...okay, what the hell is going on _now_?"

Kaw: "Godhood. Shinji has become omniscient. I believe he is currently feeling _everything_ from _everyone_."

M: "And all their problems it sounds like."

S: "...more than that it sounds like."

A: "Hang on a minute, why did it suddenly go live action?"

Kaj: "...Holy shit, how did they get actual footage of this place?"

R: "It's almost certain Japan exists in the world this comes from too."

A: "This is very clearly Tokyo-3 though. I see this on the damn train!"

Kaw: "...the movie is copyright 1997. Even if Second Impact _did_ occur on their planet, that would've been before _anything_ happened, including Tokyo-3."

R: "It's possible they used a matte painting. I know of several films which did such things, to show otherwise impossible vistas."

M: "...well that kinda ruins the magic."

S: "It's a pretty damn good replica though."

A: "...a world where you don't exist... you were really that nihilist at this point?"

S: "...sure seems that way. I would've wanted nothing more than to fade away at this point."

A: "... _this_ finale is more nihilist than the _first_ one. at least _that_ ended on a questionably happy note."

~

_Unravel_

A: "...why did that suddenly happen to Lilith?"

Kaw: "I think Shinji is starting to realise something."

They watched on for more answers.

S: "...so I _end_ the world, realise Instrumentality isn't right, and _undo it?_ "

R: "...that appears to be the case."

S: "Why the hell, after all I did, would I just simply _undo it_?" He exasperated. "…what the fuck is wrong with him? He can't even stick to ending the world!"

M: "I mean, you make it sound like that's a _bad_ thing."

A: "I can see where Shinji's coming from though, _our_ Shinji. _He's_ already gone that far. No point going back, in my opinion. There eventually comes a line you cross, and should've stopped at, but once you're over that line you might as well keep going and see what happens. Like an event horizon. And Instrumentality was _truly_ that line."

Kaj: "...so everyone here would've just kept Instrumentality going if it got to such a stage?"

Nods in the crowd.

M: "Considering how fucked up _we_ would be, and the _world_ would be after such a thing, you'd probably not wanna live there."

They watched in further awe as Instrumentality was reversed, the souls of the world bursting out of Lilith's egg like it were an overinflated balloon, as the show continued talking existentialist, and as Lilith decayed and died. Rei and Kaworu watched on, in silent melancholy.

A: "...you're right Misato. Who would want to continue living in a world like that?"

~

_Goodbye Mother_

S: "...this is what she wanted."

Kaw: "...she was always an enigma. You would have to ask her that yourself, Shinji."

S: "...why would she decide to do that though?"

M: "...it is kinda weird, isn't it? Wanting to become the last relic of humanity, through destroying humanity."

A: "...though your parents were like that, weren't they?"

S: "...yeah. Both. I still love _her_ though."

R: "Not him?"

S: "No." He firmed. "I didn't have the guts to say that before. But now I do. I _hate_ him. For what he did to me, to us. To everyone. I never want to see him again."

Rei listened on.

Kaworu felt her worry. Considering what they knew about Unit-01, that might've been well founded.

~

_I need you_

Kaj: "...You're right. The world would've been better off to stick with Instrumentality."

R: "Complete desolation. What once was a world brimming with life, reduced to ash. No one would want to return to that."

A: "...I know we _all_ said no one would want to live like that, but you'd be surprised. If _anyone_ could return, as they said, that also means anyone who died a bullshit death could return for another chance."

Kaw: "...as you did, Asuka."

They watched on as Shinji and Asuka laid down, staring at the blood-stained sky.

M: "...i hate seeing that blank stare on you two..."

A: "…It's PTSD, isn't it? We'd all have wheelbarrows full of that stuff at this point."

R: "...and I'm _still_ there?"

S: "…that's a guide, isn't it?"

R: "I believe so... Sent through places in time, so as to guide people to Lilith's light. Though... I'm uncertain as to why I'm appearing _after_ Instrumentality..."

S: "...I don't remember _ever_ seeing something like that though, in this reality."

R: "...Then Instrumentality was never to be."

They watched on in silence as Shinji strangled Asuka.

S: "...again... why did he do that..."

A: "...and after all that, i finally give you _some_ form of affection..."

~~~

"and then I go and say that..." Asuka lamented.

The movie ended. The group sat in silence as the screen shifted to static.

"...that's it?" Asuka whispered in disbelief. "After all the _schiesse_ it puts us through, it leaves us off with _that_?!"

Asuka slowly craned her head to Misato, who gave a nod.

A series of events happened in the silence of the room. Crutch less, she would first get a beer from the fridge and down it, throwing it out the balcony door and _off_ the balcony once she was done with it. 

A distant shattering could be heard as she gracelessly unplugged the various cables coming from and to the television. With seemingly no effort she hoisted the larger than average CRT up and despite her injured leg, trundled over to the balcony, and threw it off like it was a bag of trash. The cacophony of shattering glass and popping capacitors were the only thing to break through the miasma of silence.

She gave a begging look to Shinji, and they quietly retired to their room.

It was only then that a _loud_ and _pained_ scream came out, whether it came from Shinji or Asuka, or both, was hard to tell.

"...poor kids."

"...I feel we should take our leave now. It's getting late. And I want to hold Rei."

Misato nodded, understanding. "You don't have to come in tomorrow, if you don't want to."

He bowed. "Thank you, Misato."

They left.

A cigarette drooped from Kaji's mouth. "...what the hell was that?!" He finally found some appropriate words to describe the clusterfuck he just watched. "What on Earth just happened?"

"Instrumentality. And it was _fucking. traumatising._ "

" _Our_ universe was never _that_ fucked though. The first half was killing everyone to beat Shinji into an insane pulp, and the second half was literally _the end of the world_ at his hands."

"And that's what _would've_ happened had _we_ not done anything about it Kaji." She grabbed him by the arm. "Now come. I _need_ hugs."

~~~

Shinji continued to tremble. "...why did i do all that to you? why- why did everyone... die? why... why didn't mother help me..." 

"Shh... it's not you Shinji. That'll never be you. As long as we live."

"...i know..." He murmured, through her chest. "...i-…i know..."

She continued running a hand through his hair. She could tell the movie did a number on her poor lover. He had stopped crying a while ago at least, though that was mostly because he had just become so drained.

"Shh... I'm here. I'm alright. And I love you more than anyone else. Don't let that damned show tell you otherwise. I loved you before that, and I will continue loving you _after_ that, until the day I die. Okay Shinji?"

Sniffles, and a few more sobs came out of the pained soul. "...thank you, Asuka... for putting up with me..."

"Shh..." She continued running a hand over him, holding him close to her. "Rest my baka." She kissed her forehead, and looked into his misty eyes. "we have the rest of our lives together, don't we?"

Shinji nuzzled towards her warmth. "...you'd make a good mother, Asuka..."

That managed to get to her. A few tears came out at the complement.

She continued running a hand through his hair as he fell asleep, her breathing comforting Shinji.

"...and you'll be a great father one day, Shinji."

She fell asleep in short order.

~~~

"...it's interesting to see how Instrumentality would've happened."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want it to happen to _our_ world, not when there's so many great things here. Like you, Kaworu."

They too elected to go to the comfort of their bed early, so that they may hold and be one with each other. Not in the sexual sense; after what happened, even Rei with her... drive, didn't feel like it. Felt it was disrespectful.

"Although it helps we can pretty much become one _without_ going through the stresses of Instrumentality."

"...I feel that's one of the _better_ aspects of Instrumentality. The becoming one. But compared to how much it would cost _everyone_ , _and_ us. It's not worth it. Plus, considering _we_ don't need Instrumentality to become one in body and soul, _and_ I don't want to become one with anyone else _but_ you, Kaworu."

"We're already _are_ one, aren't we?"

"Indeed, we are. And that's as close to Instrumentality in _this world_ that _I_ want." She continued holding him close. They would often meld together slightly whenever they snuggled for the night, of course it helps they often went to bed with nothing _but_ each other and (on most nights) a smile. They loved it though, it gave them a comfort nothing else could. Which was great for nights like these, when they _both_ needed some serious comfort.

"...that movie really sucked for Asuka and Shinji, didn't it?"

"… _Everyone_ was caught in the crosshairs of this movie, Kaworu. _Everyone_ Shinji knew and loved died during it, sapping at his already depleted sanity."

"...that's what _they_ wanted. He was to be so badly broken he'd _accept_ Instrumentality with open arms."

"Except he _didn't_ break, in our world. We all helped pick up the pieces of one another and fix most of our issues _before_ it got to such a point."

"And we've been reaping the benefits ever since."

Rei pondered, feeling his heartbeat. "...I still find it odd that them not getting together resulted in the _worst possible scenario_."

"If we look beyond the show as being _us_ , we can see how the director wanted to tell a story about how damaged we all were, and how pushing one another away only leads to ruin."

"...so the moral of the story is to find someone you love and bonk like there's no tomorrow?"

He burst out laughing. "Considering this story would make any literary major gush, that's merely _one_ of many possible things to take away from it."

"Well, it's what I will take away from it." She nuzzled into his chest. "I wouldn't think getting in bed with someone would prevent the end of the world though, would you Kaworu?"

" _I_ wouldn't think so too, but our world works in mysterious ways. I suppose it's a form of breaking down the barriers between people, so that they may understand one another better."

"…so Instrumentality is basically a giant orgy?"

"...well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound too great does it?"

"Good fish."

~~~

The morning sun vanquished the horrible night, and filtered in through the blinds of Shinji and Asuka's room. They stirred.

"...Shinji~" Her hand automatically went to his hair. "How're you feeling?"

"...Better." He gave a soft smile, admiring her sapphires. "Helps you held me through the night."

"Like it eh? Now you know how I feel every night you hold me close, to your chest."

He nuzzled. "...it's a really nice feeling. Might have to do it more often."

"Obviously not just because there _just so happens_ to be _breasts on my chest,_ right?"

_Somehow_ , he only _just_ realised where his head was resting.

"Oh stop blushing, my baka, I _know_ you like it. You're a _man_ after all. No need to be embarrassed at what comes naturally~" She humoured, continuing to run her hand over her head, not really allowing it to lift from his questionable position. Of course, _she_ kinda enjoyed it too.

"...yeah. It's comforting, oddly enough."

"Maybe it's a subconscious desire for your mother?"

"...not helping, Asuka..." He squeaked, his incandescence noticeable.

She giggled. "I'm only teasing ya Shinji~" She messed his hair. "Though in all seriousness, you _do_ sound _much_ better, compared to how you were yesterday."

A nod, blush fading. "I feel much better too. I don't want to see those discs again in my life, but I feel much better."

"You don't regret watching them though, do ya?"

"Not at all. If anything, it made me appreciate just how _great_ our lives are. And not just _our_ lives, but pretty much the lives of _everyone_ we know and love."

"Yeah. Kinda sucks to see us get shafted like that, but now I can _really_ appreciate how good I have it in this life." Asuka gave an amorous giggle. "Maybe I can _show_ you that _appreciation_ and _perk you up_ a bit more as well _~_ "

"You do know Misato is probably up and about." Her lover cautioned, even though he _really_ wouldn't mind.

She chuckled. "If it'll ease your mind, I'll go out and have a look, okay?" She slid out from under Shinji, to his disappointment, and snuck around the house like a cat.

Empty bedroom. Good start.

Missing TV, expected. Missing Laserdiscs, somewhat expected.

Note on bench.

_'TO THE TWO LOVEBIRDS: Kaji and I have got business at NERV, taking Laserdiscs there. You guys are off for today. Expect us back by 1930, if we catch you doing it when we get home, you two owe us ramen! And not from that street vendor that gave me gastro!!_

_< 3 Misato'_

She looked at the wall clock. 0700 hours. Day off, no TV and no adult supervision.

The cat having eaten the canary, she strolled back to _their_ room. "So, is Misato around?"

She answered his question by taking off her shirt and throwing it across the room.

His initial blush at the sudden _exposure_ quickly gave way to a grin as she _continued_. "I'll take that as a decisive _yes_."

"Heh, knew you'd like that. My pervert Shinji~"

This was the life indeed.

~~~

Ritsuko and Maya finally had some time alone. Normally they'd be in each other’s arms (and pants), but it's been several days since they last had a look at their pet project. Mad scientists they were, they'd put experiments first.

R&D had a breakthrough with those discs. Apparently, all that crystalline superstructure recovered from Ramiel was the perfect substrate for a foreign disc replica. The only issue was now compressing the laser to consumer sizes and consumer levels of dangerous ultraviolet radiation. I.e., _none_.

Reviving the stagnant home media market can wait though, as they admired their x-ray machine. A custom cathode ray tube, made specifically for such a high resolution. Sure, there were some differences between _interlacing_ and _pixels_ , but a _colour_ LCD of that magnitude would've been outside the acceptable limits for cost. Plus, right now the only thing that mattered was seeing just _what_ the video was, the _quality_ of said video was never even considered by the two.

"And I thought that disc reader we made was bad." Ritsuko muttered in amazement.

The screen was a good 56 inches across. That was determined to be the sweet spot between 'large enough for the gun' and 'not large enough that it blows up'. A crane was required to move the heavy lead lined box (they learned from their first foray that it's important to block dangerous radiation) from the bowels of R&D to their lab, where it initially broke the table it was set down on. They eventually had to drag in a large slab of rebar reinforced concrete to plop it on. A few large capacitors scattered on the box were the only thing to break the Soviet aesthetic of the TV, mainly due to the fact they needed to be easily replaceable. The TV was honestly nothing more than a tube, some supporting electrics and a thick piece of glass, once again reliant on the Magi for controls and even to switch the damned thing on.

"Why is it that everything we make ends up being some kind of abomination of the Gods?"

Her Sempai shrugged. "If it looks stupid but it works, it's still stupid, but _it _works__. We can worry about aesthetics when the consumer can get their hands on it."

"This thing is barely suitable for _us_. How on Earth will it ever be suitable for consumers?"

"Well, consider our 'Ultradisc' player. That started off as some several cubed metre box that spewed ultraviolet everywhere. R&D managed to fit that into the case of a gutted Laserdisc player, which was their size goal."

"Even though it _still_ spews ultraviolet everywhere." Maya deadpanned.

"That's a _minor_ flaw, they should be able to fix it so it complies with those damn consumer regulations." She donned a welder's mask. "Shall we begin?"

Maya donned hers as well, taking station at her terminal so as to monitor things. "Lets."

"First phase, applying power now." The lights flickered and dimmed as a clunk signalled the start of a large transformer.

Outside their lab, a red strobe activated. The personnel walking past it decided to quicken their pace when they realised it meant 'Possibly dangerous radiation'.

"Power draw is a _considerable_ amount, but the reactors are keeping up."

"Continuing to phase 2 then. Routing power to gun."

The buzzing of the capacitors filled the room. One of them burst into flames.

"Aborting sequence. Reverting to phase 1."

The mad scientist barely acknowledged, using a pair of blacksmith's tongs to take out the burning cap, dousing it in a trough full of similar barbecued capacitors. She took another identical cap out of a filing cabinet full of at least 50 of the same capacitor, and reinstalled it into the machine, not even bothering to power it down completely.

"Restarting phase 2." 

This time the capacitor _didn't_ explode. Maya read off the status screen. "Power levels nominal, temperature within acceptable boundaries, fire suppression system primed."

"Final sequence." The lights went out for a brief moment as the comically large switch was flipped. 

The gun started firing. Slowly the screen filled with mute static.

"Abomination 02 has activated." Maya said, tongue in cheek. "Ionising radiation _somehow_ on safe levels."

"Running test patterns."

Coloured bars and various patterns flashed over the screen. Ritsuko kept herself busy optimising the image. Eventually the image quality was considered acceptable enough.

"Tests complete. I think we're _finally_ ready to see what the Magi dug up from those discs."

"About time I reckon. What are we waiting for, let’s see it!"

The video started playing.

"...Khara?"

On the screen was a piece of stylised text.

_EVANGELION 1.11: YOU ARE (NOT) ALONE_

"...oh fuck. Oh fuck."

Ritsuko immediately went for her phone. "GET ME THE COMMANDER. NOW."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in The Blu-Ray Chronicles: Rebuild


End file.
